


Doing Hermione a Favour

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Extreme Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Incest, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Spoilers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 104,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Hermione needs to go back home quickly at the start of 'Order of the Phoenix', and asks Tonks to take her place that day.Tonks tries to fool Harry that she is the real Hermione, and things quickly escalate from there...





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Don't-call-me-Nymphadora Tonks was drinking a cup of tea in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Last night had been hectic... the stealth flight with a very upset Harry Potter, and then the shouting match between the Boy-who-lived and his _friends_ who had abandoned him... it was not one of her favourite nights at all.  
At least the kids were talking again. She was the only guard at the moment, and the rest of the house was still asleep, it _was_ rather early.

 

'Tonks?' Hermione Granger had come down the stairs, and was looking a bit shifty, 'can I ask you a huge favour?'

 

Tonks wondered what was up, 'what is it Hermione?'

 

'Well you see... I kind of left home really suddenly, and feel guilty. Can you cover for me as I sneak back home for a few hours, so I can have a chat with mum and dad?  
'Mrs Weasley will probably just have us cleaning again, so if you can do my share, and not let on I left, I'll owe you a huge favour.'

 

'What, you want me to pretend to be you? “ _Honestly_ Harry, did you do your homework? Ronald,  _do_ close your mouth while you eat,” she imitated the bushy-haired teen in front of her.

 

'I –I do  _not_ sound like that!' Hermione huffed.

 

'Sorry honey, you kind of do. But okay, your awesome Auror friend will cover for you today. Are you sure you'll be all right?'

 

'You will? Oh thanks you Tonks!' Hermione hugged her, 'Yes, I'll be fine. I'll just use the tube and then a train to get back home, and I'll return here before dinner. Erm, do you need anything from me?'

 

'Let's get up to your room, I need to see as much as you as possible so I can do a proper mimic, and of course I need to change in your clothes. And you will owe me a huge favour, okay?'

 

Hermione nodded, and the two witches went back up to Hermione's room. She shared it with Ginny, but Ginny was still vast asleep. The young Weasley was snoring and drooling, she would not wake up any time soon.

 

Hermione locked the door, and then stripped down to her underwear, and asked with a blush 'is this good Tonks?'

 

'What size are you? 32A?'

 

'34A actually,' Hermione replied, then yelped a bit when Tonks touched her by the arm, 'what?'

 

'It is easier for me to take your form if I can touch you... let's see if this works...'  
Tonks' hair began to grow out, and got into Hermione's wild bushy shape, still pink. Then her facial features seemed to melt and she took on Hermione's appearance, and the rest of her body shrunk down a bit, until two identical twins were standing side by side... one with bright pink hair, the other brown.  
'Ooh, that was difficult... you have a nice compact body honey,' Tonks giggled, 'let me change clothes and we're good, right?'

 

'Erm Tonks, the hair colour?' Hermione pointed out, as Tonks stripped naked. She felt mortified, seeing her own naked body in front of her. Tonks had perfectly copied her, down to the triangle of fuzzy brown hair between her legs she had shaved the night before. Even her birth marks were in the right spot!

 

'Wot? Oh right,' Tonks said distractedly, as she stepped into one of Hermione's few skirts and a T-shirt. Then the hair shifted to Hermione's mousy brown colour.  
'All set!' Tonks twirled on the spot, showing herself off to the original body owner, 'I look hot!'

 

' _Honestly_ Tonks, no need to make fun of me,' Hermione huffed, 'and please don't ruin it for me, Professor Dumbledore will be so angry if he finds out I left!'

 

'No worries honey, Hermione Granger is on the case!' Tonks pumped her fist in the air with a giggle of her own, in Hermione's voice this time.  
'Come on, let's get you out of here before Lupin arrives to take over “Tonks's” shift.'

 

 

The real Hermione had barely left, when Remus Lupin entered the door. He found no Tonks, but  Hermione Granger in the kitchen, sipping a cuppa.

 

'Hi Hermione, you're up early. Did you see Tonks anywhere?'

 

'Oh hi Re– err Professor Lupin, Tonks was called in for work and had to leave early today,' Tonks replied.  _Darn, gotta watch I don't give it away!_ she thought.

 

'You can call me Remus Hermione,' Lupin smiled at her, 'I'm not your teacher any more. Well that is rather unprofessional of Tonks, but she's a little airheaded always... don't tell her I told you so!'

 

Inside, Tonks was angry, this was how the man she was crushing on a bit felt about her? Well he could forget about getting a ride on the Tonks train!  
'I won't Remus, my lips are sealed,' she replied as cheerful as possible.

 

Lupin poured himself a cup of tea, and began reading the Daily Pravda... err Prophet. A while later Sirius woke up and stumbled to the kitchen for some breakfast, and even later Molly Weasley arrived to cook some proper breakfast.

 

'Oh Hermione dear, go wake up Ginny and the boys will you? Breakfast will be ready in half an hour,' the Weasley matron said.

 

'Wait up Hermione,' Sirius said before Tonks could leave, 'Harry is not in Ron's room, he's on the other end of the hall. He changed rooms last night as he could not sleep with Ron's snoring, and he was still a bit angry.'

 

'Okay Mr Black,' Tonks replied, 'I'll go gather them.'

 

 

Ginny was rubbing herself heavily, mumbling  _Oh Harry_ and related things as Tonks came in. She had kicked down the covers some and her pyama pants were down to her knees, revealing her still hairless slit to the world as she frigged herself.

 

'Gah! Ginny, stop that!' Tonks yelped. Ginny froze in shock, and pulled her pyama pants back up.

 

'He– Hermione? Oh Morgana...' she had a full body blush, Tonks noticed.

 

'Ugh, lock the door next time will ya? What if your mum or someone else had entered?  
'Go take a shower, breakkie is in half an hour,' Tonks shook her – Hermione's – head, and stepped out again. That was  _not_ what she wanted to see this early in the morning.

 

Not wanting to take another chance, she loudly banged on the door to Ron's room, 'Ronald Weasley! Get out of bed, breakfast is ready!'  
She heard a grumble from within, indicating the other red-head had at least woken up, and went to the end of the hall, to collect Harry.

 

'Harry?' Tonks asked, knocking softly on the door, 'you awake? Breakfast is ready.'

 

'Hermione? Leave me alone, I'm not hungry,' called Harry from within.

 

'You sure Harry?' Tonks asked, apparently he was still upset over the Dementor business and the lack of contact over the summer.

 

'I'm sure Hermione. Just... let me be okay?'

 

'If you're sure Harry...'  
Tonks went back downstairs, and told the assembled group that Harry needed some time alone. Molly Weasley wanted to protest, but Sirius and Remus overruled her.

 

After Tonks had eaten her own breakfast and the group began to leave the kitchen, Sirius called  _Hermione_ back, and gave her a tray with a filled plate and goblet of pumpkin juice.  
'Can you bring this up to my godson? Even if he's angry, he still needs to eat. Maybe you can talk to him some? I'm sure he'll want to, and you are his best friend...'

 

'Isn't he closer to Ron?' Tonks had always head that Ron was Harry's 'best mate'.

 

'Don't be silly Hermione, what was it you said? Ron has the emotional range of a tea-spoon,' Sirius said with a laugh. 'Nah he'll talk to you if he'll talk to anyone. Take all the time you need, I'll make sure Molly lets you two be.'

 

Tonks nodded, and went up the stairs with Harry's breakfast. She again knocked on the door, 'Harry? I brought you some breakie, you need your food.'

 

It was silent within a bit, and then Harry opened the door. He was looking at  _Hermione_ a little weird, Tonks thought, but then let her in and closed the door again.

 

'Just put the tray on the desk Hermione, then you can go,' Harry said with a wave indicating the desk, and sat down on the bed in the room.

 

'Nah Harry, you and me need to have a little chat,' Tonks said after she put down the tray, 'why don'cha tell me what's crawled up yer butt?'

 

Harry looked at her weirdly again, then grinned and patted the bed next to him, 'you sure you want to know... Hermione?'

 

Tonks nodded, and sat down, 'What is it Harry? Are you angry over the summer? It was all –'

 

And then Harry leant over, and kissed her deeply, pushing her down on the bed as he crawled partially over her.

 

_Oh Merlin, Morgana, and Maeve!_ Tonks thought, as the wizard snogged her deeply,  _Why didn't Hermione tell me they were dating! That little b–witch owes me big after this! Ah well, a promise is a promise..._   
Tonks began kissing back, she  _had_ promised Hermione not to ruin it, and Harry was a surprisingly good kisser.  When he finally released her, she was breathing heavily, and didn't even register that Harry had begun taking off his shirt until she felt him pulling her own shirt up past her belly button.

 

'Har– Harry, what are you doing?' she asked, resisting his attempts to disrobe her slightly, not that it prevented Harry from having her shirt up to her breasts by now.

 

'Come on Hermione, it's been too long... don't you want me any more?' Harry said in a lust-filled tone, and Tonks suddenly felt one of Harry's hands creep up her leg, to her thigh, stroking her.

 

'Oh Morgana... we should not be doing this Harry...' Tonks sighed, but now let Harry lift her shirt up over her head. Once the shirt was removed, she felt Harry's hand on her breasts, and then slide under it.  _How long have they been together? This is so good_ , thought Tonks, even as Harry released the clasp of her bra. She let out a slight moan as Harry rolled her left nipple between his fingers, and at the same time felt his right hand crawl back up her oh so sensitive thigh.

 

'You're so wet for me, you bad girl,' Harry said, as he leant back in for a kiss. Even while kissing, Tonks felt him push down her skirt and panties in one go, and not thinking straight any longer, she lifted her bum to allow him to do so.

 

'Shaved for me have you? Naughty little witch,' Harry grinned, and stripped down his own pants. Tonks' eyes widened as she saw Harry's cock, it looked huge on his small body, and was rock-hard. She was definitely in over her head now!

 

Harry kissed her again, then lowered his head down a bit, until he took a nipple between his lips. He licked and suckled, worshipping one breast while fondling the other. After a few minutes of Tonks moaning under his attention, he started moving his mouth and hands down her smooth skin, trailing lower with each kiss.  
Tonks put her hands in Harry's hair, guiding him to where she needed him. Harry kissed around the triangle of hair above her wet pussy, then slid easily over her wet sensitive flesh. The wizard pressed his mouth harder at her, spreading her folds with his tongue, tasting and caressing her pussy. He slowly licked her with long strokes of his tongue, circling and teasing her puffy lips. He would suck on her folds, push inside a bit, then lick some more, he was driving Tonks mad.

 

Harry looked back up, and saw  _Hermione's_ eyes glazed with lust, until she met his gaze. Just as their eyes locked, he licked her clitoris for the first time. Softly stroking across it, her eyes flicked wider, and Harry went back to giving her cunt his full attention. Tonks was getting so close to cumming, but then he pulled away.

 

'You naughty witch... do you want me?' he smirked, positioning his cock near her entrance. Tonks was frustrated beyond belief, and pushed back at him, trying to force him in.  
'Ah-ah, ask for it or we won't get to play...' Harry leant back down for a kiss, and slightly bumped her entrance with his drooling cock-head.

 

'Please... please Harry, fuck me hard,' Tonks breathed out, then 'Ohhh.. Ooooohhhhh' as Harry pushed in her, feeling her hot folds encircle his swollen cock head.

 

'Oh Merlin, fuck me hard!' yelled Tonks, and Harry pushed his hips forward. She felt tight as a vice around his cock, gripping his shaft as he sunk in deeper and deeper, until he was fully inside her. Harry pulled back ,and began thrusting in her hard.  
Tonks looked at her lover with an open pout, moaning 'Oh, oh, oh' with each thrust. Harry seemed to be encouraged by her lust-filled face, and plunged harder and harder into her.

 

Tonks wrapped her legs and arms around Harry, pulling him in her as deep as possible each time, and Harry gave her the hard fucking she needed so bad. Then he threw his head back, 'Oh Merlin I'm coming, oh man!' Harry pushed as deep as he could inside of her. Tonks' own 'Ohhs' became a single long 'OooOOOoooOhh' as she came with Harry, milking his spurting cock, feeling her entire womb fill up with the hot cum.

 

Harry continued stroking in and out, slowing down as the spasms of pleasure stopped and his cock had spent all it could. Then he rolled off her, lying down on the bed next to her. After a moment Tonks rolled on her side, and wrapped one leg over her lover. 'Wow...' she whispered, leaning in to kiss.

 

Harry kissed her back eagerly, 'Wow is right... that was the best ever...'

 

Tonks' hand moved lower, her fingers stroking down to Harry's half erect cock. She began slowly stroking him, then bent over him, lowering her mouth down to his cock, and gently sucked him into her hot mouth.

 

Harry put his hand on her head, 'Oh shit that feels great...' Tonks sucked harder, bobbing her head as her lips travelled up and down his shaft. Harry was stiffening rapidly under her wet suction, and once Tonks was satisfied he was hard enough again, she straddled him. She reached down, wrapped her fingers back around his cock, and held it straight as she lowered herself over it. She was wet with his and her cum, so Harry had no problems sliding back in all the way again, he groaned aloud. Tonks placed her hands on his chest, and rocked over him as she began riding him.

 

Compared to the earlier screw, this was far more gentle. Tonks set the pace, fucking him with long strokes. Harry pushed her hips up, moving with her but letting her control the coupling. Then Tonks began to grind down, and increased the rhythm. Harry grabbed her waist, holding her tight as he pushed up in her.

 

'Oh yes, I'm so close, oh yes,' moaned Tonks, having Harry stroke deep inside her. Then her pussy squeezed down hard again, and Harry shot up his second orgasm deep inside her, calling out 'oh Merlin,' as the two lovers came again.

 

 

What felt like hours later, there was a knock on the door, rousing Tonks from a happy sleep. She noticed with mortification that she had reverted to her own form at some point, and quickly looked over but found Harry asleep. Quickly she shifted back in Hermione form, and called 'Who is it?'

 

'Hermione? It's Sirius. Everything all right? You've been in there for hours.'

 

'All... all is good, Sirius. Harry and I had a deep long talk, he had a lot of frustration to work through. He fell asleep a little while ago?'

 

'Oh, okay then... just wanted to let you know dinner is in an hour,' Sirius called, 'come back down if you can okay?'

 

'Okay!' called Tonks back, then felt something stir against her rear. Harry was awake in more ways than one, apparently. She turned back, and kissed him deeply.  
'Hi lover, you hungry?'

 

'For you? Always babe,' Harry replied, pulling her on his lap, 'one more round before dinner?'

 

'Dinner? Oh Merlin!' Tonks shot up, away from the bed, 'Sorry Harry I have to run down quickly, maybe after dinner?'  
She had forgotten about the real Hermione for a moment!

 

'You promise me your full attention after dinner then...  _Hermione_ ?' Harry asked, looking at her contemplatively again.

 

'Yes... oh Merlin yes Harry,' Tonks replied with a blush, as she quickly dressed. She left the room which was stinking of sex, and snuck down the stairs to the front door. Fortunately no-one was in the entrance hall, so she silently closed the front door behind her and called out 'Hermione?'

 

' _Finally!_ ' came from her right, as Hermione stepped out from behind the next door's front fence, 'I thought you had forgotten about me!'

 

'Sorry Hermione, Harry has kept me...  _busy_ all day,' Tonks said with a deep blush. Good thing it was rather dark out here, and Hermione could not see her clearly, she did not want to have to admit she had been screwing her boyfriend all day.

 

'He is talking to me again? Perfect Tonks, I owe you hugely! I was sure he would keep a grudge for a few more days. How can I ever repay you?' Hermione beamed at the Auror.

 

'Oh, it's nothing Hermione... let me do a quick switching spell on our clothes, then you go back inside and I'll head home for some rest. Harry wants to see you directly after dinner, maybe you should bring it back up to him, he's in the last room on the third floor okay?' Tonks needed a good long bath.

 

'Okay,' Hermione replied, and Tonks performed the switching spell on their outfits.  
'Err Tonks, why is my shirt so crumpled? Did Molly make us clean again all day?' Hermione asked, as her outfit changed,

 

'Nah it's Harry, he had a lot of energy to work off,' Tonks said with a kind of grin, 'Bye now you lucky witch!' and she popped away to her own home.

 

Hermione opened the door and stepped silently back inside, wondering what Tonks meant. Was Harry practising duelling spells with her? That was so good, she'd need to thank the older witch for giving her– for giving Harry a better chance to survive.

 

 

'Hermy! I haven't seen you all day!' said Ron with his mouth half full of food, as Hermione stepped in the kitchen.

 

'Ronald, close your mouth while you're eating! That is  _disgusting_ ,' Hermione huffed at him, as she sat down at the dinner table.

 

'Harry is still upset then dear?' asked Molly Weasley, as she served Hermione some food.

 

'Oh, err... yes, he is,' Hermione replied, 'I am going back to talk with him after dinner.'

 

'Hmm, that's good Hermione,' said Molly as she continued serving the plates, 'I'll give you a tray to bring up later.'

 

After dinner Hermione wanted to go back up the stairs, but was stopped by Sirius.  
'Hermione, two words:  _Silencio_ and  _Colloportus_ ,' the animagus grinned at her, giving her a wink.

 

Hermione wondered what that was about. Why would she need to silence and lock the door? But she set it out of her mind, as she knocked on Harry's door, bringing in his food.

 

'Hermione? Come in,' replied Harry, and Hermione stepped in backwards, closing the door. She then turned around, and her jaw dropped. Harry was sitting on his bed, buck-naked and stroking his cock.

 

'Ha– Harry? Wha–?' she stammered, putting the tray down on the floor distractedly, 'Why are you– are you naked?'

 

In response, Harry stood up, and walked to her, 'I missed you Hermione, it was so wonderful earlier... I could hardly wait for your return,' then he kissed her. Hermione felt his hard...  _cock_ ... press against her, as she fell into the kiss and her body began to respond.

 

_Tonks, what the hell have you been doing?_ she thought, hardly able to think as Harry's hands roamed all over her body. Before she was even fully aware what had happened, she felt herself being pushed back on his bed, her clothes somehow gone, and Harry was kneeling between her legs.

 

'Har– Harry? Stop?' she stammered out, but Harry was kissing up her legs, and reached her thighs.  She didn't want to fight back too hard, apparently Harry and Tonks-as-her had been doing... that... and she could not let him know it had not been her, could she?  
Then  Harry licked her rapidly wetting pussy folds, and she threw her head back in a moan, 'Harry? Don't... stop...'

 

Harry had no intention to stop, as he proved when he licked over her clitoris, and began eating her out with expertise. Hermione had never felt something like this before, she had 'stroked her kitty' a little of course, but that paled in comparison to what her– to what Harry was doing to her now.

 

'Don't stop...' she moaned at him, as Harry lapped up her nectar,  circling her clit time and time again. Then Hermione shuddered, as her world turned white and she had the first orgasm of her life. Harry's face was splashed by her juices as she shuddered around his head, and he crawled over her body, finding her lips and kissing her deeply.

 

Hermione tasted herself on her tongue, as Harry's tongue wrestled her in submission. She was still coming down from her first ever orgasm, as she felt Harry's dick push into her, her labia parting to welcome him home. Then Harry gave a deep thrust, breaking through her hymen and bringing him all the way inside.  
Hermione felt a slight pain as she lost her virginity, but Harry was kissing her deeply at the time, and the deep thrusts he was pushing in and out of her caused a feeling of pleasure to overwhelm it fully. When he finally broke the kiss, she was fully into it and was moaning deeply as Harry grabbed her hips, thrusting fiercely into her.

 

Hermione's body was on fire, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through her. Harry slammed into her hard, then she suddenly felt him tense, 'Oh Merlin Hermione I am cumming... I am gonna cum deep inside you... oh yeah!'  
Harry's sperm shot out of his cock, and rushed down Hermione's tunnel, filling her up fully. The new sensation was enough to bring her over the edge, and she came again, this time with her pussy being filled with Harry's baby batter, she moaned deeply even as she shuddered around Harry.

 

For a while the two lovers just lay there, Harry still buried in Hermione's tight snatch.  
'Hmmmm... I've never felt so content before in my life,' Hermione sighed as she curled up against Harry, 'I love you Harry'.  
_Luckily he is probably naïve enough not to realise he took my cherry “again”_ , she thought as she gazed lovingly at him.

 

Harry bent down to kiss her, 'I love fucking you Hermione,' he mumbled almost inaudibly, and she felt him stir again. She muttered 'again?' incredulously, as Harry lifted her legs until they rested on his shoulder, and he began deep strokes in her, hitting her cervix on the deepest strokes.  Hermione was moaning and panting almost non-stop, as Harry drove her into the mattress. The friction of his cock on her well lubricated pussy was causing another orgasm to build up quickly, and she began a long 'OoooOOOOooooh', then shuddered and thrusted around Harry.  
Feeling his lover cum pushed Harry over the edge again, and he filled her cunt with his hot cum. Hermione fell asleep just after Harry pulled out of her, with the biggest smile ever on her face.

 

 

_Score_ , thought Harry as he gazed on the brunette well-fucked witch sleeping next to him.  
_Tonks is a horrible actor, and man was it easy to trick her into my bed... those girls at Privet Drive really did teach me well this summer. I am sure I made her cum multiple times. She must have really been hard up, I bet she hasn't gotten laid in months given how easily she got wet for me._  
And Hermione was a little reluctant at first, but oh so eager once I got her started... wow I was not expecting to take her virginity. Merlin is she a good fuck,  Harry grinned, as he lovingly brushed her wild hair away.  
Harry yawned, and lied back down next to his lover.  _Wonder if I can trick Ginny into giving it up for me tomorrow somehow?_ was his last thought before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was having a real erotic dream. She was walking on a cloud, naked, when she saw her Harry in the distance. He called her over, and wrapped her in his arms.  
'I love you Hermione,' dream-Harry said, and deeply kissed her. Then he began caressing her body, making her feel loved all over. She felt his hands caress her breasts and pussy, and moaned softly. Then she felt Harry lie down over her, and something pushed its way between her pussy folds... wait a second that didn't feel all that nice, she was sore down there... why would she dream that?  
Hermione opened her eyes sleepily, and saw Harry's torso hovering over hers, as he slowly thrust his hard cock in and out of her.

 

'Harry? What – ooh that feels nice – what are you doing?' she asked, rotating her hips and pushing back at him instinctively.

 

'Hey babe,' Harry smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, 'just giving you a good morning screw.'  
Harry gradually increased the pace of his thrusts inside her sensitive pussy, and Hermione was starting to feel really good... who knew sex was this wonderful?

 

Then a thought occurred to her sex- and sleep-addled mind, 'Morning? Oh – oooh! – oh Harry, what time is it?'

 

'Unh,' Harry grunted, as he pulled her bum up a bit to change the angle in which he was pushing in her, 'it's – unh – it's almost seven... oh Merlin you're tight.' He was slamming hard in his lover, and with the new angle hit that special spot on the top of her tunnel that was driving Hermione wild.

 

'Oh Harry... we're going to get caught... OooOOOooooOOooh...' spasming, Hermione came hard on her lover's cock. Harry slowed down a bit, letting her ride down her orgasm while he kept sliding deep in her with long strokes, and then his own orgasm approached.

 

'Here it comes Hermione... take it all baby...' and he began spurting his seed inside her hot womb.

 

'Oh no Harry... don't come in me again,' Hermione mumbled, but she was still coming down from her hard cum and didn't have the strength to protest further. Finally Harry stopped shuddering inside her, and he pulled out of her, lying down on his side watching her.

 

'You are so fucking hot Hermione...' he leant in to steal another kiss, and Hermione eagerly accepted his tongue in her mouth.

 

Then suddenly, 'Pup? Breakfast is almost ready. Take a quick shower and... erm... _wake up_ Hermione, and the other kids, and we'll see you downstairs all right?' Sirius called through the door, and they heard him walk away again.

 

'Oh Morgana and Maeve... he knows! Harry, he knows!' panicked Hermione, 'what if Ginny does? Oh of _course_ she does, I have not slept in my own bed, oh no, Professor McGonagall is going to be so disappointed...'

 

Harry blinked, then laughed, 'Hermione, stop worrying! You know Ginny'd sleep through a  _Bombarda_ being fired next to her, so all you need to do is mess up your bed some and she'll never know.' Hermione tried to get up, but Harry pulled her back to him, 'not yet babe... you need a shower as much as I do. Come on, we'll be quicker if we share one.'

 

Somehow Hermione doubted that, but she let Harry pull her into the attached bathroom. The warm water did feel nice, and it was good feeling clean again... but Harry was extremely distracting standing behind her and insisting on  _washing_ her breasts and pussy... not to mention she felt his hard cock press against her bum again.

 

'You made me all hard again Hermione...' Harry said in a teasing tone, then licked her ear lobe, 'maybe you can help me out?'

 

'Oh no Harry... not again... please I am  _sore_ down there,' Hermione protested, squirming under Harry's tongue and roving hands.

 

'Hmmm... how about a blow then?'

 

'What? No! That is... demeaning to women!' Hermione pulled away a bit, and stared at her lover.

 

'You didn't object yesterday, why the sudden change of mind?'

 

_Yesterday? Oh damn you Tonks_ , thought Hermione, then with steeled resolve: 'All right then Harry... but it has to be quick... and please don't come on me okay?'

 

'Promise, I won't come on you,' smiled Harry in response, and Hermione knelt in front of him.  Hesitatingly she took his hard cock in her hands, and stroked it softly. Then she extended her tongue, and lightly licked the top. Apparently that was the right thing to do, as Harry moaned. Feeling a little more reassured, Hermione wrapped her lips around Harry's hard organ, and lightly sucked him inside.

 

'Use your tongue babe... come on, just like yesterday,' Harry instructed her, as he placed his hands behind her head, locking her in place some. Hermione decided she and Tonks needed to have a long chat and soon, but followed Harry's instructions and licked his dick with her tongue, as she tried to work it further inside.

 

With guidance from Harry's hands, soon her head was bopping up and down his shaft, and Harry was grunting. Then he said 'Oh man here it comes...' and Hermione tried to pull off, but Harry pushed her head towards his crotch and he shot ropes of thick cum in her mouth. Hermione had to rapidly swallow as her mouth was filled to capacity, until Harry finished and finally let go.

 

'You jerk! I said you couldn't come on me!' she huffed at him, after rinsing her mouth out a bit with the still-running shower water.

 

'I didn't,' Harry grinned, 'I came  _in_ you, not  _on_ you. I'll go get dressed and get Ron, you'd better hurry with Gin-Gin,' and he stepped out and began to towel off.  
Hermione was fuming, but he  _was_ right... she never said he couldn't come  _in_ her.  _Stupid Tonks_ , she thought, as she stepped out and also towelled off. The taste of Harry's cum was not that pleasant, warm and salty, but it was not exactly horrible either. Stupid Tonks, getting her into this.

 

By the time Hermione had dried herself, Harry had left. She picked up her clothes scattered in his room, and decided they were a loss... so she quickly ran across the hall dressed in her towel, and dumped her clothes in the clothing hamper in her and Ginny's room.  
Ginny was still sleeping indeed, so Hermione quickly messed up her bed and got dressed, then shook the littlest Weasley awake.

 

 

Breakfast was awkward. Hermione had trouble sitting from last night's – and this morning's – activities, and then Harry dared ask her if anything was wrong in front of everyone! Her reply that she pulled a muscle exercising was apparently hilarious, and Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, as well as both Weasley twins nearly suffocated in their drinks. The other Weasleys seemed ignorant, fortunately.  As for Remus Lupin, he just read his paper without comment.

 

After breakfast she cornered Tonks in a quiet section of the hallway. 'Tonks, you – you –' she huffed in indignation, not sure how to begin.

 

_Oh damn, she's pissed I took a slice of Harry_ , thought Tonks. 'Hermione, I'm so sorry... he just came on too strong. And boy does he have a nice package... I haven't gotten laid like that since Charley Weasley graduated!' Tonks smiled at the thought, she and Charley had gotten together in her fourth and his fifth year, and they'd had a lot of fun over the next two years.  After he had left Hogwarts, she'd been on a dry spell with only an occasional awkward bar hop screw to tide her over... until Harry. 'Damn girl, your boyfriend is so talented... if I weren't on the pill, I'm sure he'd have knocked me up!'

 

Hermione paled... her parents were Catholics, and she had never gotten a prescription to the pill... and Harry definitely wasn't using any protection. 'Pregnant?' she squeaked, then pulled Tonks by the shirt to her, 'I need to get to a pharmacy fast! Tonks, take my form!'

 

Tonks made the connection, 'damn girl, how can you be that irresponsible? Okay, I'll cover for you. Just let me tell the others an emergency came up. You just run off now, and I'll change in your form upstairs.'

 

'Thanks Tonks, you're a life saver!' Hermione kissed Tonks on the cheek, and rushed out the front door. There was a pharmacy a few blocks away, hopefully they'd sell morning after pills...

 

 

Tonks had made up an excuse with Remus and Sirius, and then snuck up to the girl's room to change into Hermione's form and clothes. When she returned downstairs in her Hermione form, she only found Ron at the table, still stuffing his face, and Molly Weasley, washing up.

 

'Oh Hermione dear, Sirius is having a little chat with Harry now. Why don't you help Ginny collect the wash?' ordered Molly. 'Ronnie, another plate dear? It does a mother proud to see such a good eater,' she beamed at her youngest son. Tonks went looking for Ginny. Doing house work was not exactly her idea of a good time, but she did owe Hermione a bit so might as well do her chore.

 

Ginny was collecting the girls' clothes from the hamper, and asked her if she could get the boy's stuff, so Tonks went to Ron's room. The room was an absolute mess, and she quickly hopped in an out to get the clothes. Ron apparently hadn't figured out hygiene yet, yuck. She went on to Harry's room, but the door was locked. Intrigued, she put her ear on the door.

 

'So err yeah pup, the time comes when you begin to notice girls  _that_ way... or yeah you already did,' she heard Sirius say, and stifled a giggle.

 

'You're trying to give me the talk. Are you serious?' protested Harry.

 

'Always pup!' Harry groaned, and Sirius continued, 'okay, bad pun. Yeah this caught me a little by surprise, I mean I didn't expect you to be shagging Hermione already... good job by the way pup! The bookish types tend to be wild cats in bed –'

 

Having heard enough, Tonks went back to Ginny and together they went to collect the wash from the other rooms. Tonks found it hard to contain her mirth, Harry was actually getting  _The Talk_ from Sirius!

 

About an hour later the wash was in the magical washing machine, and Tonks was lounging around in the living room waiting for the real Hermione to return, when she felt her tits get grabbed from behind. She turned around with wand ready, but found a smiling Harry looking at her.

 

'Wotcher Harry, you had a pleasant chat with Sirius then?' she said, dropping her wand back in the holster. Harry blinked, then his expression changed to a smirk.

 

'Yes  _Hermione_ , and now it's time for what you promised me earlier... you coming?' He shot her a wink, and went up the stairs.

 

_Hmmm... another round of Harry? Well it's Hermione's own fault for taking so long_ , Tonks justified it to herself, as she followed him up the stairs to his room. 'Remind me Har, what was it again I promi –' she began to ask as Harry closed the door, but then he pushed her against it with a deep kiss, while he began pulling on her clothes.

 

'Get your ass naked you dirty witch, I'll come for you in a sec,' smirked Harry at her, as he gave her a hard spank on her bum and let her go. Tonks yelped, and rubbed her sensitive butt cheek as Harry stepped into his bathroom.

 

_Dammit Hermione what did you get me into this time?_ Tonks thought, but she quickly stripped down, and lied down on Harry's bed, in a sultry pose, 'you coming Har?'

 

Harry stepped out naked,  wearing nothing but his grin . 'Looking good my little slut,' he  said, and sat down on his chair, 'I want you over my lap, bad girls get a good spanking.'

 

Tonks paled. 'Sp– spanking? No, not that Harry...'

 

'You agreed to it earlier, remember? Now that's twenty spanks, and every time you protest it is five more. You have until the count of three to get over my lap. Three, two –'  
Tonks jumped off the bed, and got into position over Harry's lap. 'Good girl,' he gave her jiggly bum a soft slap  with his right hand, and placed his left hand on the small of her back, locking her in place.

 

Then his right hand came down with a hard spank on her left cheek, getting a squeal of surprise from Tonks' lips. The right cheek quickly followed, and Harry began an alternating pattern. By the fifth spank, Tonks was squirming and bucking on his lap, trying to wriggle away, but Harry was relentless. A few spanks later Tonks began crying and shaking, begging him to stop.

 

'Nineteen,'  _smack!_ 'and twenty,'  _smack!_ 'good little witch,' Harry grinned, still holding her in place. Tonks's butt cheeks were bright red, and she was sniffling. 'Good little witches get a reward,' Harry said, and pushed two fingers in her cunt, which despite – or because? – the abuse was sopping wet. Harry's fingers slid right into her, and as his thumb scraped her clit, Tonks came with a deep moan, shuddering over his lap. Harry pulled out his juice covered fingers, and slid them up between Tonks' red cheeks, probing her tight rosette.

 

'No! No, no not that Harry!' Tonks sobbed as she realised his intent, but had little strength to stop him. Harry pushed his finger in her tight anus, it opening reluctantly under his insistence, then added the second finger, lubricating her rear with her own juices. Harry finger-fucked her virgin arse, as his other hand reached under her and roughly tweaked the first nipple he found. Tonks felt his hard cock press against her stomach, even as her own – or was it Hermione's? – body betrayed her by making her feel great under Harry's assault.

 

Suddenly he pulled his fingers out, 'On your hands and knees on the bed, right away,' he ordered her, and Tonks scrambled to obey. Climbing on the bed behind her, Harry pushed his hard cock deep in her pussy. Relieved, Tonks began pushing back, as Harry fucked her deep doggy-style, but just as she was really getting into it, he pulled out, and pushed his hard thick cock against her tight ring.

 

'Please not that Harry, fuck my pussy, or my throat, anything but that...' Tonks feebly protested, still sobbing slightly from the hard spanking earlier. Harry didn't listen, and pushed his cock forward. Tonks' little arse hole expanded, and the head of Harry's cock slid inside,  Tonks' ring closing hard around it.

 

'Oh Merlin this is the tightest ever,' Harry grunted, as he pushed deeper in  with a long stroke, then began slowly pushing in and out of her, slapping his pelvis against her sore bottom. One hand rolled her clit between his fingers, with the other hand he pulled her up by her hair until she was nearly standing, and he whispered to her 'You are mine... for now and forever. Now cum for me baby as I mark your last slutty hole as my property...'

 

Starting to fuck her in earnest now, Tonks' sobs ended as her lingering uncomfort changed to immense pleasure. 'Oh yes Harry I am yours, always yours, only yours... take me master,' she whimpered, and as a soft magical glow surrounded the two, Harry exploded in her rear, filling her intestines. Harry collapsed across her back, and slowly slid out of her. After a little pause he rolled her towards him, and kissed her tears of her face.

 

Tonks whispered, 'I love you Harry,' and fell asleep.

 

 

Tonks woke up a while later from the sound of the shower running, and slowly came to her senses.  _Oh damn, that was intense_ , Tonks thought, and shakily got to her feet.  _Damn, Hermione!_ was the next thought, and she rapidly got dressed, and rushed to the front door.

 

'Dammit Tonks, I've been waiting for an hour!' huffed Hermione, stepping out from behind shelter as she saw Tonks leave the house, then she took in her untidy appearance, 'you slut. Did you fuck my Harry again?' Hermione angrily said, stepping up to Tonks' personal space. Tonks shifted back to her own form, and backed away slowly.

 

'It's not like that Hermione... he's just so powerful... I can't say no!' she whimpered at the younger witch. The loss of her anal cherry had taken a lot out of her, and she couldn't bring up the energy to fight Hermione now, 'listen... how about we call it even? You owe me nothing in return, and in exchange you forgive me for fooling your boyfriend?' she tried, and Hermione stopped advancing on her.

 

'Well... okay then. But no more pretending to be me!' Hermione huffed. Tonks thought that was a little hypocritical of the young witch since  _she_ had been the one who had instigated both swaps so far, but quickly agreed and apparated away. She needed a long, uninterrupted hot bath to recover.

 

 

Harry stepped out of the shower, whistling.  
_Thank the Founders Tonks is so damn gullible, that was the tightest hole I've ever fucked so far. And now I can definitely get Hermione to give up her bum as well... as long as they don't realise I know about the swap, I can keep playing them against each other_ , Harry thought as he towelled off.  
_Hermione's bum tonight, and then I'll see what else I can get them to do for me next. I wonder if Tonks is even aware she swore a magical loyalty oath to me... even if she does find out that I know, she can no longer ever refuse me now._  
A very content Harry Potter left his room to go grab some late lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mistakenly uploaded chapter 1 twice, here's the real chapter 2.


	3. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

After lunch, Molly Weasley set the kids to clean up the house. Harry was paired up with Ginny and had to clean up the basement, and Ron and Hermione would be sent to the House Black display room to get the Doxies out of the curtains. Harry noticed Hermione had something on her mind, so he bribed Ron into swapping with him and so the two Weasleys went to the basement, while Harry and his bushy haired lover got to work on killing Doxies.

'Harry,' Hermione began hesitatingly, 'you really can't keep cumming in me... it's not safe.' She had a huge blush, and refused to meet his eyes. Sex felt so great... but it would take a while before the Pill started working, and the pregnancy risk was real. Why oh why wasn't there some magical alternative?

'Well that is out of the question honey, it just feels too good. I am not letting you go. Give me a little time to get my strength back up, and I'll show you what I mean,' replied Harry, wrapping his arms around her from behind and he began fondling her breasts through her clothes.

Hermione pressed herself into his hands, and wriggled her bum against his crotch, she had to admit it did feel wonderful each and every time... no, bad Hermione!

'Harreeeeee... stop. Will you at least wear a rubber then? I can't get pregnant, my mum and dad will kill me,' she whined, as one of Harry's hands slipped up her shirt, and he was letting his fingertips slide under her bra cup, rolling her nipple.

'No, I don't like how they feel,' Harry licked her earlobe, and slipped his left hand down the front of her pants, his right hand still handling her breast. Hermione felt him grew hard against her.

'Harry! Please, then at least, pull out in time?' It was getting hard for the witch to think under his skilled ministrations, he knew exactly how to drive her wild...

'Maybe, I can try... or we can use another spot,' Harry suddenly released her, and waved his wand at the door, 'Colloportus, Silencio.'

'Harry! You'll get expelled for sure for underage magic!' Hermione squeaked, after she had found her bearings again.

'Nah honey, this house is shielded. Sirius told me so during “the Talk”,' Harry put his wand away, and walked to a couch. 'Speaking of said “talk”, why don't you take off your clothes now and give me a good blow job?' Harry stripped off his pants and sat down, revealing his half hard cock.

'But, but, the cleaning?' Hermione whimpered, as she felt herself getting wet at the idea of blowing Harry in the middle of the day in a large room where they could get caught any moment. 'We could get caught, Harry!'

'All the more reason to hurry up, right?' Harry replied, shrugging off his shirt as well until he was naked. Hermione's eyes glanced to his toned Seeker body, and with an internalized sigh she began taking off her shirt and bra.

'That's all you're getting for now Harry,' she said in an attempt at her bossy voice, and knelt down between his legs, 'please, make this quick all right?'  
And she lowered her head down, sucking Harry's dick into her mouth. Slowly she licked around his shaft, kissing the tip and occasionally putting her lips around it and taking it further in.

'This is not working,' Harry suddenly said, 'I don't get it Hermione. How come you're an expert at this some times, but seem like you don't know what you're doing other times?' Hermione frowned, she was doing her best! Maybe Tonks could give her a lesson somehow?  
'Hang on, I have an idea,' Harry placed his hands on her head, and pushed it down hard. Hermione moaned in protest at her mouth and throat suddenly getting stuffed, which only encouraged Harry. He pushed her head up and down his shaft, until Hermione's nose was in his pubic hair, his full length in her throat. Keeping her there until she began to struggle for air, he let her back up, letting her take a deep breath, and repeated it three more times.

Harry finally let her head go, and Hermione coughed for air, the skull fucking had been rather brutal and she definitely was not used to his cock yet. She hardly was aware that Harry picked her up in his arms, and put her over the edge of the couch, her bum sticking in the air, until she realised he was pulling down her pants and knickers, and shoved his meat down deep in her cunt.

'Oof... no Harry, you really can't come in me today...' she protested, but Harry just gave her deep strokes, and her body was eager to get fucked despite her mental objections to being bred before her sixteenth birthday... no she had to stop this.  
'Harry... ooh that is nice... not inside me, please, not inside me,' she whimpered, as she was pushing back to meet his thrusts. Harry's right hand was supporting him, and his left hand was playing with her clitoris even as he fucked her hard from behind.

'I am –unh– gonna come inside you Hermione... you can't deny me that,' Harry grunted out, driving her mad with his thrusts and fingers, then he added 'but I can come in your arse instead if you want...'

Hermione's mind was trying to work through the fog of getting fucked hard, as she tried to think of any alternative, but Harry did say he would come in her... and her throat still hurt from the skull fuck earlier...  
'Okay,' she said, followed my a moan as Harry pinched her clit, 'do it, please, do it...'

'Do what Hermione?' Harry slowed down a little, and his wet left hand began circling around her petite arse hole, 'what do you want me to do? Does my little witch want me to take her in all three of her little tight holes?'

Hermione needed to cum so bad... he had brought her close to her climax, and then the bastard was slowing down and stopped teasing her clit... 'Yes, yes Harry... take your witch in her arse hole and by Merlin give me a good buggering already!' she screamed back at him.

'As my lady wishes,' Harry said with a smirking tone, and pulled out of her wet pussy. He slid his cock up and down the valley of her bottom, applying lubricant to the entire area, then slowly slipped two fingers up her rosette and spread it. 'What a beautiful little arse you have,' Harry said, sliding his cock between her cheeks, 'all round and white... and the prettiest pink inside.'

Just as Hermione was beginning to wonder if he had lost his nerve, she felt his thick cock head push past her sphincter. 'Relax honey, relax... it'll feel great in a moment,' Harry reassured her, as inch by inch of his meat pushed in Hermione's no-longer-virgin bum. Finally he had made it all the way inside, and he slowly stroked in and out of her. Hermione was moaning near constantly, the sensations overwhelming her.

Harry now slid both hands between her legs, burying his fingers in her wet cunt lips, and rolling her clit. Again and again he pushed in and out of her, and Hermione felt like she was losing her mind as a slow orgasm began building... then suddenly Harry stopped moving and pulled her up somewhat, letting his head end up near her ear.

'Do you want to cum baby? Will you promise me to be mine? Your breasts are mine, your pussy is mine, your arse is mine, for ever and always?' Harry licked her earlobe, and slowly began moving in her sensitive backside again.

'OoooOooh yes Harry, yes master... I am yours, always, always, now please fuck me,' replied Hermione, her eyes nearly glassed over. Harry bit her shoulder when he pumped her full of his cum and at the same time tweaked her clit, and Hermione came with a loud yell as a bright yellow glow briefly surrounded the two. Hermione was passed out, drooling over the sofa, as Harry pulled out of her and cast 'Evanesco' to clean up.

  
Hermione woke up when Harry kissed her, and saw that he had re-dressed her as well as himself, and judging by the fact she felt nothing wet between her legs, had cleaned her up too.  
'Hi love, I've taken care of the Doxie infestation with some charms Sirius showed me,' Harry grinned, 'it's about time we re-join the crowd or they'll come looking for us. Here, take this pepper-up potion, you need to look awake for the crowd.'  
Harry handed her the potion, and she drank it down, then he slapped her bum, causing Hermione to yelp.

'Dammit that hurts! Are you sure you won't get into trouble for using magic?' Hermione rubbed her sensitive bum, and found sitting down was not exactly an option when she tried to get out of her sleep position. 'Ooh you did a real number on me master,' she mumbled as she shifted uncomfortably, eventually option to get to her feet.

'It's always just Harry for you honey,' Harry embraced and kissed her, 'I'll thank you for being such a good little girl after dinner. I think you earned at least four orgasms today,' he lightly spanked her bum again.

'Ouch! Harry, don't... please. Okay, but nothing where the others can see, all right?' Hermione's emotions ran from being embarrassed over falling asleep, to annoyed at Harry just doing what he wanted with her, to anticipation for later that night, but it was all drowned out by an overwhelming feeling of love and devotion she felt for her Harry now.

With another wand wave Harry unlocked the door, and the duo stepped out... bumping straight into Sirius.  
'Harry, Hermione, had fun then?' the dog grinned at the two, being met by a playful push from Harry and an embarrassed look from Hermione, as she tried to duck behind Harry in a feeble attempt to hide.

'Not a word to embarrass Hermione from my dogfather, or I tell Molly that you have wet dreams about her,' Harry evilly replied.

Sirius paled, 'you wouldn't? That's just nasty, pup... okay, my lips are sealed. Good thing you remembered to silence the room this time!'

Harry grinned, and the three went downstairs to inform Molly the Doxies had been eradicated.

  
'Everything all right Hermione dear?' asked Molly at dinner, when Hermione couldn't seem to sit still for more than a few seconds at the dinner table.  
'Nymphadora, you as well?' the Weasley matriarch asked with a concerned tone, as Tonks was actually eating her meal while standing.

'Don't call me that, and it's nothing, just a little training accident,' replied a flushed Tonks. Hermione just looked down, not daring to meet Molly's face.

'Well if you're sure, dears...' Molly just continued serving dinner.

After dinner, Tonks looked on in envy as Harry took Hermione's hand, and helped her up from her seat. How did he get that much energy? He had tired her out, she needed to take a Pepper-Up Potion to just be able to walk, but Harry looked fine? She was not the only one to notice Harry and Hermione went back up together.

'Oi mate, you heading off with Hermy again?' blurted out Ron, his mouth still full with a bread roll.

'Yeah mate, we're going through some legal books for the bloody trial,' replied Harry, and Hermione nodded after a second. 'It's bloody boring stuff, but if you want, you can come help?' Harry looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

'Studying in summer? You mad mate? Better you than me then. Maybe a game of chess later then?'

'Sure Ron, I'll come back down once I'm done pumping Hermione for all she's got,' Harry grinned, and Hermione feebly slapped his arm. The duo went up the stairs.

'Such a good girl that Hermione,' said Molly Weasley, 'always helping Harry out. You should try to be more like her, Ginny dear,' she admonished her youngest.

  
Harry wasted no time in getting Hermione back up to his room, 'go take a shower babe, a cleaning charm can only do so much and I want to thank you thoroughly,' he ordered her, as he stepped out his door again. Hermione just nodded, it was useless to fight him anyway as Harry got what he wanted from her. While she was taking a hot shower, enjoying the soothing water on her body, Harry went over to the girls' room and magically collected all of Hermione's items with a spell, then put them all in the empty room directly to his. When he had moved a cabinet earlier he found a connecting door between the two, and surely Molly could accept that Hermione needed her own room? That the witch would not exactly get to use her own bed much, would be Harry and Hermione's little secret.

Hermione was just towelling off when Harry returned. 'Your room is next door now, I don't want to have to sneak around Ginny to get you in my bed,' he called to her, 'now lie down on my bed on your back.'

Hermione hurried to obey, and Harry pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, then began kissing up her legs. Hermione moaned, and spread her legs wider, allowing Harry easier access. He kissed around her engorged lips, then slowly licked across her clitoris, before he placed a few kisses on her inner lips and spread them with his tongue. Hermione was softly moaning, grabbing the covers in her fists, as Harry poked the tip of his tongue in her entrance. Getting ever more loud moans in response, Harry picked up the pace, and lapped up Hermione's flowing juices, as she was grinding her hips against his face. True to his word, he quickly brought her to orgasm, but didn't let Hermione come back down, instead making her come four times in a row before he finally pulled away.

Hermione was collapsed on the bed, a huge grin on her face, and Harry bent over her to kiss her deeply. As Hermione was tasting her own cum on his face, she felt his hard cock press between her legs, and she moaned in protest as Harry once again claimed her love tunnel.  
It was a slow but steady fuck, and Hermione could not stop her tired body from responding... and then Harry grunted.

'Not inside, nooo!' she pushed him off her, or at least tried to, but felt one spurt of cum shoot down her cunt before Harry pulled out. His freed cock trembled and shot cum all over her lower body, then her stomach, and even her breasts, before Harry settled down again.  
'Dammit Harry, I'm a real mess now,' Hermione mumbled, losing her energy again as her body forced her to almost fall asleep. Harry had rolled off her and to the side, and cuddled her from behind.

  
That's both of them bound, thought Harry, stroking his lover's hair from behind.  
She doesn't even realise she started calling me master, and now anything I tell her is taken as a direct order. What luck I found that ritual... as soon as I come in all three of a witches' holes, if I can have them swear their devotion to me, I owe them for life. This year at Hogwarts will be a lot of fun!


	4. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Still half-asleep, Hermione was pushing back against Harry, his hard cock rubbing wonderfully against her bum. He was turning her into a nymphomaniac... now she was instigating it herself... Hermione rolled away from Harry, and found him still asleep. Lovingly she gazed at him, as she threw back the covers. He was semi-hard, either from morning wood or from her rubbing earlier... Hermione got a devious grin, and took her wand.  
' _Tempus_ ' revealed it was just after six, and with Molly usually not serving breakfast until after eight – her Ronnie needed his sleep – she had all the time to do things her way for once. Maybe she could ride him to an orgasm before he was aware what was going on? With a stifled giggle, she turned around and lowered herself over Harry's lap, facing his legs. She rubbed her wet pussy over Harry's cock, and it began to stir. Hermione cast a look backwards and saw Harry was still sleeping, then gently lined up his cock vertically, and lowered herself over him until her pelvis met his.  
Harry let out a slight grunt, but when she looked back, he was still sleeping, so Hermione slowly began rocking and raising and lowering herself over his hot organ, trying to keep her own moans quiet.

Her left hand found its way to her sopping wet pussy where it met Harry, and she began diddling her clit; her right hand was teasing her own nipples. Harry began pushing back a bit, and again she worriedly looked over he shoulder, but Harry's eyes were still shut. Hermione increased her movements, and felt her orgasm building... and then it hit, and she moaned through closed lips as she shuddered over Harry's hard cock.  
_Oh Merlin that feels so good... now quick, before he cums in me again..._ Hermione thought, and tried to get off her lover... only to be pushed back down again by two strong hands on her hips.

 

'Had your fun then babe? Now it's my turn...' she heard Harry say, and he pushed her forward so she ended up on her knees and elbows, Harry still buried in her but now hanging over her back, Harry began a hard quick series of thrusts in her, obviously working his way up to his orgasm.

 

'Harry! Please! My arse... do it in my arse!' Hermione panicked, how did he take control again?

 

'No, I want your little cunt this time... it feels as if it's made for me,' grunted Harry, placing his hands on her side to steady her as he slammed in her.

 

'I'll do anything, anything if you don't come inside me!' Hermione dropped her head back on the bed under the force of his thrusts, and her own betraying body was pushing back at Harry with all its might.

 

'Anything eh? Okay... until I say otherwise, you're going to be wearing loose shirts, your shortest skirts, and no underwear... if you agree quickly enough I  _may_ just make it in time to come in your arse instead,' Harry grunted and panted in response.

 

Hermione knew he must be getting close, so she shouted out 'Yes, yes, yes, anything you say! I swear it!' Harry pulled out, and pushed his cock against her rosette, pushing his way in with only her own cunt juices as lubrication. Hermione grunted at the unpleasant feeling, but held her bum raised for Harry. He made his way in her back entrance, and after only a few thrusts in her tight tunnel, he came.

 

Harry collapsed over her, forcing them both down on the bed, and then pulled out. 'If you want me to keep cumming in your arse, you're going to have to clean me up afterwards,' he smirked at her once he had regained his breath. Hermione blanched... that was not looking appetising at all.  
'Not now though... come on babe, we're gonna take a shower and then you're going to pretend to have slept in your own bed.'

 

The two teens showered together, and asides from a little too much attention to her breasts and pussy, Harry didn't do anything with her that morning. As he was towelling her off, Harry said 'Remember Hermione, shirt, skirt, and no underwear. That was our deal.'

 

'Yes Harry,' Hermione sighed, 'and in return you won't come in me any longer?'

 

'Nope,' Harry tweaked her nipple, causing Hermione to yelp, 'that was just the one time. But I'll make a deal with you... I'll cum inside your cunt  at least once per day from now on, and the other times you can decide where you want me,  inside or outside –  _if_ you learn how to give a good blow job all the time.'

 

'But.. but...' Hermione stuttered, how was that any better? Then she had a thought:  _Tonks... if I can get her to take my place_ _once per day_ _and have Harry cum in her, I am safe!  
_ 'Okay Harry... we have a deal.  But I get to pick the times you cum inside or not, okay?'

 

'Sure honey,' Harry grinned, kneading her bum cheek, 'but if you don't make up  for it during the day, I'm taking  what is mine  at night.'

 

 

Eventually they made their way down to breakfast. Hermione was sensitive again from this morning, but did her best to sit normally anyway. From the looks she was getting, it was obvious Sirius Black and the Weasley twins knew what was going on, as well as Tonks of course.

 

'I like the new look,' 'Hermione, you look hot,' the Weasley twins said in their annoying twin speak, 'doing it for anyone special?' 'Or is it just to give us something nice to look at?'

 

'Hands off boys, she is mine,' said Harry in playful tone, sitting next to her. His left hand disappeared under the table and crept up her shirt, and he began slowly fingering her at the breakfast table.  
Luckily for her the ignorant Weasleys took Harry's comment as a joke, and Ron actually laughed, 'Harry and Hermione? Come on Fred, they're like siblings!'

 

Harry kept stroking her folds while Hermione tried to focus on her food, and suddenly she shuddered and moaned slightly as he made her cum. Harry pulled out his hand, and slowly licked his fingers clean right in front of the rest of the table, getting an envious look from Sirius and the Weasley twins.

 

'Harry dear, do use a napkin in polite public if you spilled your drink over your hand,' remarked Molly distractedly.

 

'Hermione,  are you okay? And w hy did you get your own room? It was so much fun sharing with a  _sister_ ,' Ginny asked her.

 

'Oh Ginny...  I'm fine...  it's just I 'm a little tired, I need to do so much studying and reading, with Harry's trial and my OWLs and all. I'd be interrupting your sleep with all my work all the time.' The red-head accepted that excuse, with a pout.

 

'Tonks? Can we talk in private?' asked Hermione, as the girls were clearing the table after breakfast – Molly Weasley insisted this was a woman's task, whereas Harry and Ron were playing a round of chess.

 

'Sure Hermione,' Tonks replied. Her hope flared up, did Hermione want to change places again? Harry did a number to her the other day, but the spanking had been surprisingly  _pleasant_ and she could not deny he shagged her all the way into seventh heaven. He was the  _master_ of her body, she thought to herself with a shudder.

 

Hermione lead Tonks off the storage room, where they could talk uninterrupted. 'Tonks... Harry is... well...' Hermione started blushing heavily, and felt her nipples start to harden as she thought of her skilled lover.  
'Erm, I'm afraid Harry is going to figure it out. He wants me to give him blow jobs... and I just don't know what to do,' she blurted out, 'he keeps complaining I am much better at other times... when I'm you I mean.'

 

Tonks grinned at that, and saw Hermione's nipples poke against her shirt. The younger witch was getting off of this?  
'Okay honey, I guess you want me to teach you?' Hermione nodded sheepishly, 'well what is in it for me?' Tonks grinned, this was an unexpected bonus!

 

Hermione flushed even more, 'well... one time with Harry per day until we leave for Hogwarts? But you have to let him cum inside you,'

'Three times, and one night per week, plus at least once more at the end of August' countered Tonks. The thought of getting with Harry on a regular basis was making her wet.

 

'Twice? And you get him tonight, and one other night before we leave?' Hermione didn't want to give her Harry up that much...

 

'Deal,' Tonks grinned, and held out her hand, 'now about your lesson... I'll get us some alone time and show you all I know.'

 

 

Tonks convinced Molly she had some inside information about the Ministry she wanted to tell Hermione, and that they were not to be interrupted for a few hours.

Meanwhile Hermione begged off Harry for the day, promising him her best blow job ever once she got back, and that he could do what he wanted with her all night. Harry looked at Hermione, then at Tonks, grinned, and told her it was okay.

 

Hermione lead Tonks up to her new room, and locked the door, 'Okay Tonks, how do we do this? We can't show exactly use Harry as a model can we? Is there something–'  
Hermione turned back to her bad, and her jaw dropped. Tonks had stripped, and before Hermione's eyes, a picture-perfect replica of all five inches of Harry's wonderful cock was growing from the metamorphmagus.

 

Tonks was flushed heavily, 'will this do honey? Oh Merlin he is big for a fifteen-year old...' Spell-bound, Hermione walked over to the new dick-girl.  
'Betcha didn't know I could do _this_ , eh?' Tonks smiled at Hermione, and pushed her down on her knees in front of her.  
'Now you'll want to start by gently taking the dick into your hands... just like that...  okay now lick around the head, then up and down the sides a bit, before taking as much as you can in your mouth.'

 

Hermione was following the instructions as best as she can, and the dick began getting harder under her ministrations. The cock head was in her mouth, and the rest was eager for attention.

 

'Okay Hermione... you're doing great...' Tonks was enjoying the sensation very much, she seldom tried this kind of transformation as she was not into most women, but the little brunette had caused an itch in her that needed scratching... and making her happy meant she could get a lot of Harry time.  
'Now don't ignore the balls, caress them with your hands while you try to work all inches of the cock in your mouth. Swallow it deeper in your throat... men love it when you deep-throat them.'

 

The lesson continued. Tonks could morph her clit into a dick, but actually shooting cum was not happening... still that only meant she could have Hermione train on her over and over again.

 

 

Harry was getting horny again. He had a fair idea of what Hermione and Tonks were up to, but he was not going to spoil a nice thing by bursting in on them, and forcing them to realise he knew he was fucking them both. Maybe he should have a wank... then he saw Ginny stare at him, and the young red-head was actually rubbing her thighs together while doing so. Apparently that crush of hers was as alive as ever!

 

Harry deliberately lost the chess match against Ron as fast as possible, 'good game mate, wow we've been playing long... I'm getting hungry again.'

 

Ron peaked up, all thoughts of a rematch forgotten, 'think mum will have some more food ready?'

 

'Why don't you go check mate? I'll go clean up the trophy room a bit. Oi Ginny, want to come help me?'

 

Ginny froze in her seat at being addressed, and stammered an affirmative. Harry wanted  _her_ to help? She had been dreaming about him kissing her for the past hour, and her special place down below felt so nice whenever she rubbed her thighs together while thinking of him... with a heavy blush, Ginny rushed after Harry to the trophy room.

 

'What do you want to do Harry? Maybe that big cabinet over there?' Ginny piped up, looking around the big room. She saw Harry locked the door and cast some spell at it, but he  _was_ the Boy-who-lived and knew what he was doing, right?

 

'Maybe later Gin,' Harry smiled at her, and guided her over to a couch, 'let's talk a bit first, just you and me. How has your summer been so far?  Have you been chatting with Neville? '

 

'Neville?' Ginny blinked, 'oh! The ball! No, we're just friends... I was with Michael Corner for a while.' Harry's expression dropped a bit, and Ginny mentally cursed herself, 'it was nothing really, just a little talking and hand holding! He and I will never work out,' she rambled.

 

'I see...' Harry smiled at her, and her heart fluttered. 'Ginny... have you had your first kiss yet?'  
Her heart about stopped. Was she dreaming? Harry couldn't mean that, could he?

 

'Not really Harry... I mean Neville kissed me on the cheek at the ball, but that's all, and –' she was stopped when Harry leaned towards her, and pressed his lips against her. With a sigh of pleasure, Ginny kissed back, and then felt his tongue press against her lips. She opened them slightly, and felt the strange sensation of another tongue invading her mouth. It was all she ever dreamed off, the Boy-who-lived was kissing – no snogging – her, and he would ask her to be his boyfriend, and they would have a big wedding, and they'd go to live in a castle, and –

 

Harry broke the kiss, and a flustered Ginny was trying to catch her breath. Then she felt Harry touch her breasts through her shirt, and stiffened.  
'You're so pretty Ginny... I want to see you naked. Won't you do this for me?'

 

'Har– Harry? Naked? All the way?' Ginny stammered, sure she wanted him to see her, but here and now?

 

'I'll do the same Gin-gin...' Harry kissed her nose briefly, and then took of his shirt. Ginny just stared at his bared chest, and didn't react as Harry began pushing at the shoulder ties of her brown frock, then them to the side. Underneath she was wearing a modest brown bra, covering her apple-sized breasts.

 

'Wow Ginny, you did grow up nicely over the summer,' Harry smiled at her again, pushing her frock down further. Ginny shook herself awake, and a blush crept all the way from her belly-button to her face when she realised Harry could clearly see her bra.

 

'Harry... please be gentle,' she sighed, and Harry slowly fondled her breasts through the bra cups, then before she even realised it, had unsnapped the offending garment and her breasts were exposed. Harry kissed her again, while he took her breasts in his hands, and slowly caressed the sides of her orbs before he twirled her nipples between her fingers. Ginny moaned, and let Harry guide her on her back on the couch.

 

'What else do you have for me Gin-gin?' Harry kissed down her body, pushing her dress down further and further, until it crumpled up against her hips. He put his hands beneath her, and raised her bum. Instinctively, Ginny helped him, and Harry pushed her dress all the way past her hips, down her long legs, and let it drop on the floor. Ginny closed her eyes, as she was lying in front of Harry wearing only her little white panties with pink hearts drawn on them.

 

Harry saw her panties were getting soaked with a large wet spot, and smiled, 'looks like someone is feeling really good...' he stroked a finger over the wetness, and Ginny arched her back and moaned loud. Good thing he cast that silencing spell!

 

'Oh oh OooOooh! Morgana's tits!' Ginny had come from the touch, having been on edge for a while now. As she shuddered, she felt Harry pull down her soaking panties, and realised she was naked in front of the boy she had been dreaming about for as long as she could remember.

 

Harry inspected his newest would-be conquest. She was a lithe thing, her fourteen-year old body only just beginning to develop, although the baby fat had begun disappearing and she definitely had womanly hips. Her breasts were on the small size but if Molly was anything to go by she'd end up with D-cups at the least if not more... and to his satisfaction her little slit was only covered by a very light peach fuzz.

 

Harry knelt between her legs, and kissed up her legs, lingering around her thighs a bit, before he moved up. He skipped her wet core and clit, and kissed all around her outer pussy lips until he smelt the obvious arousal.

 

Ginny was moaning and thrashing, it felt like her orgasm was still continuing, and Harry was making her feel wonderful. Then finally Harry kissed her lower lips, and Ginny came again, harder than ever before. She was gushing out her juices, and Harry let it lubricate his fingers, before he entered first one, then another finger inside her. He entered her all the way beyond the first knuckle, and found her cunt to be tight, wet, and strangely unobstructed. 'Gin-gin... no hymen?' he asked her, as he finger-fucked with her his right hand, and rolled her clit between his left thumb and index finger.

 

'Lost it... oooOoh... Quidditch accident last year... Oh Morgana, don't stop Harreeeeeeee' Ginny moaned in reply, as Harry brought her to yet another climax.  
He popped out his fingers, and quickly pushed down his own pants and boxers, then knelt over Ginny and kissed her again.

 

'Do you want me, Ginevra?' he asked her, lubricating his cock on her wet pussy folds, 'I want you so bad now...'

 

'Oh Harry,' Ginny moaned, 'yes, take me, make me yours...'

 

'Will you be my servant forever in exchange for the life debt you owe me over the Basilisk? Tell nobody my secrets, and obey my every command?' Harry teased her wet entrance with his cock head, but rejected Ginny's attempts to force him in her.

 

A small part of Ginny's mind was screaming at her not to accept, as such an oath would reduce her to less than a House Elf in status... but a much bigger part, overwhelmed by lust, was telling her to accept. After all, it was her Harry, and he loved her back didn't he? Swearing a slavery oath to him was not bad?

 

'Yes Harry... yes master, I am your slave... now take me please,' Ginny moaned, and Harry thrust in her all the way. As he bottomed out in her, a red harsh glow surrounded the two, and out of nowhere a black leather collar appeared around Ginny's neck, with a stylized “P” on the front. As Harry was pushing in and out of the tight little redhead 's cunt, Ginny was feeling ancient magic take hold of her. All her dreams and wishes were removed, until only unwavering loyalty for Master remained behind. She would literally die for him, if he told her to... nothing mattered except for His wishes.

 

Harry finally felt his orgasm approaching, and pulled out of his new slave, splattering her all over with his cum. Ginny was a mess, cum dripping from her hair all the way down to her abused little cunt. As she was riding out her last orgasm, Harry slowly pumped his cock dry over her.  
'Clean yourself up, you can use your panties as a mop, then lick them clean and wear them again,' Harry ordered her, 'you are to call me Harry unless we're alone, and act as you normally would as long as it doesn't conflict with my orders. Then we have to explain things to your parents, don't speak unless asked a direct question. Follow my lead in the discussion, understood?'

 

'Yes Master,' Ginny said, feeling joy at being ordered around. Doing exactly as he told her, she used her sopping wet panties to get all the cum off her body, draining them of their contents in her mouth, before she was finally done. Her Master's taste mixed with her own was giving her thrills of pleasure as it shot down her throat.

 

'Good girl,' Harry told her, and she came on the spot, soaking her soiled panties even more.  
'Now get dressed, and follow me.'

 

 

The collar was a part of Ginny's bond, and could be hidden by Harry's will, but for the coming discussion it was best to let it be visible. The teens went to the kitchen, Molly Weasley spotted the collar on Ginny, and screamed out 'Ginny, what have done!'

 

'Molly please, calm down,' Harry said, stepping between the enraged matriarch and her daughter. 'Please call Arthur over, I can explain everything. Ginny made a huge mistake, but it's okay, I will protect her.'

 

Molly calmed down a little bit, and called Arthur home from work early. Ron was off being the test subject for his brother, Hermione and Tonks were still up in Hermione's room, and Sirius and Remus were busy doing something in the cellar, so it was the best possible time for a small family discussion.

 

'Harry, you said you could explain?' asked Arthur, once he arrived. Seeing his daughter with a slave collar had been an immense shock, but if anyone could be trusted, it would be Harry.

 

'Sure Arthur... well Ginny and I were cleaning the trophy room, and we were talking about the Tournament last year. I mentioned that it was weird that something like the Goblet of Fire could create a magical contract, and asked Ginny if she knew about those things.  
'Ginny replied that they were somewhat uncommon, but she had read about it, then joked that since she owed me a life debt, she could swear herself to me. I thought she was joking, and told her that was absolute nonsense, but then she said something like “well it would go like this: 'I, Ginevra Weasley, acknowledge my life debt to Harry James Potter, and will be his bond servant for the rest of my life'”, and before we knew it a red glow surrounded us and when I could see clearly again, she had the collar on.  
'Arthur, Molly, neither of us thought these things were real! I am so sorry, but I can feel Ginny's bond to me magically now.'

 

'Ginny... is that what happened?' asked Arthur, and Ginny nodded, pretending to be ashamed but secretly she was overjoyed at being able to help Master like this.

 

'Oh Arthur, our little girl!' cried Molly, embracing her timid husband.

 

'Harry... as Head of House Weasley I must apologise for my daughter's mistake. I only ask of you that you treat her like she were your own sister, and keep her safe from now on. And please, allow us to have her with us at the Burrow once it is safe again... you will always have a place with us as well,' Arthur pleaded with Harry. Nobody knew much about magical bonds, but what Harry and Ginny said made perfect sense. They were just fooling around, who knew that could accidentally trigger the worst of all bonds, a slave bond?

 

'I promise Arthur, I'll treat her exactly like my real sister,' Harry replied.  _And since I don't have a sister, that means I can do what I want without breaking my word,_ he mentally added.   
'Ginny, do what your parents tell you to for the rest of the summer, and Molly, Arthur, I promise I will treat her just as she deserves once we're all back at Hogwarts,' he added.

 

'Thank you Harry,' Arthur said with a relieved sigh,  not realising that Harry had promised essentially nothing at all.  'Harry, you may not realise this, but you can make Ginny's collar visible or invisible with your will... please hide her status from the others for now.'

 

Harry nodded, and Ginny's collar faded. Molly was still upset of course, but Arthur assumed that Harry had everything under control. If only Dumbledore would be there, but for some reason the geriatric wizard refused to come near Harry at the moment... something to do with the slander in the Daily Pravda.   
As for Ginny, of course she would obey her parents if Master wanted her to... unless those orders conflicted with His orders.

 

 

Three girls down, more to come.

 

Ginny's bond is different as you see, whereas Tonks and Hermione are basically in a love bond with Harry and it is their love for him that makes it (nearly) impossible to deny him, Ginny's Life Debt made her his slave. Yes Harry could have done the same with Hermione but in some way he loves her back, so that was not an option.

The differences between the two kinds of bond are great, Ginny will die on the spot if Harry tells her to, or kill someone for him, or let him pass her around like a two knut whore. Hermione and Tonks are in love with Harry, and while it is a supernaturally strong love, he cannot abuse it to make them fuck others or kill or die for him.


	5. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Harry was reading a book in the House Black library, with Ginny softly rubbing his shoulders behind him, when Hermione found him. Hermione stared at the younger witch, her collar was visible at the moment. 'Harry? Ginny? What –?' she stuttered. That looked exactly like a slave collar!

 

Harry looked up, and smiled at her, 'Oh hi Mione, did you have a good lesson with Tonks?'

 

Hermione blushed at the thought, Tonks had shown her exactly how a man could be pleasured using the mouth... 'yes Harry, she taught me more about, erm, law, than I knew existed... but what is up with Ginny?'

 

Harry just smiled at her in that annoying way of his, 'never mind my pet Hermione. Why don't you lock and silence the door? I would really _love_ a blow job from you right now.'

 

Hermione felt a tingle inside, but the sight of Ginny threw her off, 'Harry! You promised not to say anything in front of others!'

 

'Oh, Ginny here won't tell a soul will she?'

 

'No Harry, I'll keep your secrets' Ginny replied, continuing her massage.

 

'You heard her Mione, now lock and silence the room and show me what you can do,' Harry grinned.

 

Hermione hesitated, and locked and silenced the door, then again looked at Ginny, 'But Harry, with Ginny here?'

 

Harry sighed, 'Okay, I get it. Ginny, Hermione is uncomfortable in your presence. So get naked, and then help Hermione relax until she feels calm enough to give me a blow job.'

 

'Okay Harry!' Ginny stepped away from him, and quickly took off her frock, bra, and panties, then walked towards Hermione and tried to lift her shirt over her head.

 

'Ginny, stop it! Harry, what is going on!' Hermione protested, trying to keep Ginny off her.

 

'Mione, stop struggling so much. Ginny is just helping you get naked, you don't want to fight her. In fact you should be thankful she's trying to help,' Harry said, looking at the brunette with a frown on his face.

 

Chastised, Hermione stopped her struggles, and let Ginny take off her shirt. Her bare breasts greeted Harry, her nipples stiff enough to cut glass from the fabric stimulation and the rather intense session with Tonks. Ginny kissed her left breast, taking her nipple into her mouth, as her hands were busy unzipping Hermione's skirt. Hermione tried to fight her arousal, but Ginny's mouth felt great on her breasts, and then the young red-head managed to drop Hermione's shirt down, and stroked a finger over the brunette's sopping cunt lips.

 

'She's all wet Harry, I think she's relaxed enough now?'

 

Harry grinned, and beckoned Hermione over with a hand signal, 'do you want Ginny to eat you out while you blow me Mione?'

 

Hermione shrugged Ginny off, and shook her head to regain her senses a bit, then walked over to Harry's chair and knelt in front of him, 'No Harry, I'm not into girls,' she protested, beginning to unbutton his fly.

 

'Okay, there is time enough to change that later, now I want to see if you  _remember_ how to give a proper blow. Ginny, continue your shoulder rub for now,' Harry ordered her, lifting his butt a little so Hermione could take down his pants.

 

As Ginny stepped back behind her lover, Hermione took down Harry's boxers, and his cock slapped her on the face. 'Someone is eager to greet me,' she  mumbled, and did as Tonks taught her, she slowly kissed up his shaft, before she took him into her mouth. Hermione sighed with content as she sucked his cock head into her mouth, and licked his shaft with her tongue. Her right hand went up to caress his balls, while with her left hand she began playing with her own breasts.

 

'Ahh yes Mione... that's how you do it,' Harry moaned as she sucked him in half way, and Hermione beamed under the praise. That was what she had been practising for! She lifed her head off his cock nearly all the way, and with her tongue teased the little slit at the top of his dick a little, then took a deep breath, and slid Harry down her mouth and in her throat all the way, ignoring her gag reflex as she had practised for the past hour.

 

'Oh my god master, she is actually deep-throating you,' Ginny's voice sounded from behind Harry, and Hermione hummed around Harry's cock, until she began to get light headed from lack of breath. His pubic hair tickled around her nose, something the practice with Tonks had not prepared her for. With a  _pop_ she released him from her mouth, and took another breath, then went back to sucking and licking his cock. Hermione was expertly bobbing her head up and down, occasionally deep-throating her lover again.

 

'Unh, Hermione, I am going to cum...' Harry grunted, and Hermione took him all the way down her throat again, humming around his cock until Harry started filling her up with his warm seed. Hermione swallowed as quick as she could, until Harry seemed to be spent, then snuggled up against his leg.

 

'How was that Harry? Did I do good?' she stared up at Harry, love in her eyes.

 

'You did great baby... that was expertly done. I love your mouth around me,' Harry stroked her head, and Hermione felt happier than she could ever remember.

 

'Do you want to fuck her now master?' Ginny's voice came, as she stepped around Harry, and knelt down on Harry's other side.

 

Harry smiled at his red-haired pet, and guided her head to his cock. Ginny began licking him trying to get him hard again, and Harry pulled Hermione up for a kiss. After he released her mouth, sucking a bit on her lower lip, he slowly began stroking her wet cunt. 'Yes, I really would love this little pussy  some more... that's enough Gin-gin,' he pushed her off his cock, and Ginny released him with a kiss on the tip before she let go.  
'Mione, on your hands and knees, it's time for some doggy style,' Harry ordered, and guided Hermione down to the floor.

 

'Harry, what is going on with Ginny? Why is she – ooooh Morgana that feels nice,' Hermione mumbled, as Harry pushed his full length in her sopping wet cunt from behind.

 

'Ginny swore a loyalty oath to me, and with her life debt, she accidentally became my slave,' Harry said, slowly pushing in and out of her. There was no hurry, he could take it as easy as he wanted until dinner.  
'You know she loves me, so you're not jealous of that right Hermione? She just wants to help out.'

 

Hermione pushed back, meeting his thrusts, and had to admit that nobody could be better than her Harry... she loved him, so why would she be jealous if he took other girls? After all it was her own fault Tonks was now also screwing him, and she knew Harry loved her back so there was indeed no reason to be jealous at all. But slavery was wrong, wasn't that why she started SPEW? On the other hand Harry would not just enslave someone... and it was probably for the best if he said so...   
'Yes Harry, that's fine... oooh by Maeve you do it so good my love... yes, if Ginny wants to help, that's – oh! – so good...'

 

'Thank you honey...' he slapped Hermione's bum, getting a yelp in response, then took her hips and began increasing his pace. Hermione started cumming, and Harry angled his thrusts to increase the feeling for her, until Hermione's arms could no longer carry her own weight and she was resting her head on the floor. Harry pulled her up, and changed position to a reverse cowgirl position, pushing her up and down to let her ride him as her shudders continued. After a few more minutes of this, and another hard cum for Hermione, he felt his own orgasm approaching.

 

'Mione honey... I'm gonna cum. If you don't want me inside you, tell me now,' he grunted, holding off on his orgasm.

 

'Ohhh... oh! No, not inside!' Hermione pushed herself off him, and as if she were waiting for it, Ginny took her place, ramming Harry's meat home all the way to be base as she straddled him cowgirl style. Harry pulled Ginny down to him, and kissed her as he began pumping his cum in her.

 

'Hmm... so warm Harry,' Ginny moaned, as Harry rolled her off him, and Hermione felt the weirdest envy rise up in her as she saw the cum leak down Ginny's legs. But it was better this way... right?

 

'Now Ginny, that was mean, stealing Hermione's reward,' Harry grinned after he recovered, lying down on the floor next to his lovers. 'Hermione, why don't you clean her up and reclaim what is yours?  Ginny can lick me clean in the mean time.'

 

'Okay master!' Ginny happily positioned her face over his crotch, and began licking the area clean of his and both girls' juices. Hermione on the other hand hesitated.

 

'Harry... I am really not into girls...'

 

'Oh but this is not about boys and girls Mione honey... I would just love to see you take back my cum from Ginny. You did earn it love,' Harry smiled at her, and indicated Ginny's raised rear, as the red-head was worshiping his lap.

 

 _Well it was my work that did it,_ Hermione justified it to herself, _and Harry does seem to love it..._ _okay then,_ and the brunette bend down behind Ginny, and began cleaning up her sopping wet thighs and cunt.

 

Harry just looked on, until Ginny had cleaned him up and he felt himself rise up a bit again. 'That's enough Gin-gin, why don't you lie down on your back and let Hermione do her job. Mione, once she's all cleaned up, share what is left in your mouth with Ginny all right?'  
Harry got back up, and re-dressed as he saw the kinky brunette eat his slave out, then the two witches began kissing, swapping his cum.

 

_It's not lesbianism, it's just doing her a favour back_ , justified Hermione to herself,  _and this way he at least did not come inside me again, so I do owe Ginny_ . No she was not a lesbian or bi, but it felt so right to do what Harry wanted of her.

 

 

Tonks was lying on Hermione's bed, jilling off. The lesson with Hermione had been hot, but she could not cum like that and unfortunately Hermione seemed disinclined to have some fun after they ended, so she sent Hermione away to look for Harry, and changed her sex back to its normal shape.  
Tonks teased her pussy lips with her left hand, elongating and thinning her finger tips to make it more easier to reach all the places that needed her attention. Her other hand was tweaking her nipples, and Tonks shortly began moaning. Then she thrust two fingers inside her wet core, and moaned loud as she began to bring herself off.

 

'Merlin's sweaty balls, that is unbelievably hot,' a voice suddenly interrupted her. Tonks' eyes shot open, and she saw her first cousin once removed, Sirius Black, gaze on her in lust.  
'Nymphadora... you're a sex goddess,' Sirius was spell-bound, gazing at his naked distant relative.

 

'Oh fuck me Sirius... what are you doing?' Tonks groaned in frustration, she had been getting close!

 

'Fuck you? Damn right I will...' Sirius dropped his pants, and walked over to the bed. Tonks' eyes were locked on his cock, Sirius was far above average... easily seven inches, and perhaps a good four inches in circumference. She licked her lips, damn it was probably wrong to lust after someone who shared the same great-grandfather... but that cock looked like it was as eager for her, as she was for it...

 

Sirius saw Tonks' eyes drop to his dick, and grinned. The cursed Dementor exposure may have rendered him sterile, but not incapable of experiencing pleasure... as his  fellow Order member and occasional  bed-mate Hestia Jones could attest. But she was a way on a mission for Dumbledore, and here was the spitting image of his hot cousin Andromeda, naked and eager for him. Sirius had always wanted to fuck any of his three cousins when growing up, but never got any further than some shared oral with Bellatrix, the summer before he had been kicked out of the family, and when Bella was still mostly sane.

 

Tonks let Sirius pull her to the edge of the bed and turn her over, so her heart-shaped bum was sticking up in the air, her legs folded beneath it. 'Dammit if you're gonna fuck me, get serious about it!' she bit back at him, as he wasted too much time caressing her bare arse.

 

'I always am Sirius,' one of the most wanted Wizards in all of Britain replied, and Tonks groaned at having fallen for the stupid pun... then her groan became a moan as with a single hard thrust, all seven inches shot inside her, filling her more than she ever could imagine.  
Sirius began thrashing against her hard, and Tonks mentally compared him to Harry. Sirius was longer and thicker, but his technique was worthless... sure it was pleasurable, but whereas with Harry she was cumming almost non-stop, here she had to do most of the work. Tonks rubbed her own clit to try and get to her orgasm, but before she could manage to bring herself off, Sirius pulled out of her, and splashed her butt and back with his cum.

 

Tonks seethed in frustration, as she rapidly fingered herself to get off, 'You lousy git! Couldn't you keep going just a bit longer!' Sirius just began dressing, as Tonks finally reached her peak, and shuddered over her fingers. With a glare on her face, she turned and faced Sirius, 'don't think you're getting any more of this! Selfish bastard,' she muttered, and began getting up to take a shower.

 

'Hey come on Nymphador a , give me a break! You're just so hot I couldn't help myself, plus you know what they say, once you go Black, you never go back!'

 

'Well you can go back to Azkaban for all I care!' Tonks slammed the door to the bathroom that connected Hermione's room to Harry's in his face, as she wanted to take a shower now.

 

Sirius just whistled, and walked back out.  _Too bad Tonks can't see that sometimes a wizard just had needs,_ the part-time dog thought, going back down to scrounge up some food.

 

 

Tonks towelled off, still fuming at her selfish sort-of-cousin, and apparated to her work. She had a desk shift waiting for her, but at least tonight she would get some Harry time. Unlike  _ some _ wizards, Harry always got her off... even the hard spanking she had gotten had felt nice.  
She changed her hair colour to her natural black, Aurors were not supposed to get too much attention, and changed her clothes to Auror robes with a wave of her wand.   
Upon arrival, Tonks had a thought,  _ Harry has that stupid trial on Thursday... isn't Madam Bones one of the judges?  
_ 'Wotcher Proudfoot, ' she called to the senior Auror on duty, 'is the boss lady in?'

 

Proudfoot took in the young peppy Auror in front of him. Tonks was a relatively new recruit, this being her  third year on the Force, and she had graduated to independent patrol at the start of the summer. As one of her trainers he was fond of the girl, she was a little clumsy, but an excellent researcher and her disguise abilities were second to none.  
'Aye lass, she's going over some paperwork. You got something for her?'

 

'Yes Mick, and it could be huge... can I have a chat with her?'

 

'Jus' knock on her door and ask lass, if she ain' got time she'll tell ya.'

 

Tonks knocked on Amelia Bones' office door, and after a moment a griff 'Enter!' sounded.

 

'Nymphadora Tonks, well that is unexpected. What can I do for you girl?' asked Amelia, as the young Auror stepped in her office.

 

'Just Tonks please ma'am. And it's about the trial for Harry Potter.'

 

'Oh?' Amelia mentally went over the facts, it was a strange case... a simple case of under-age magic, but for some reason Fudge and that awful Umbridge woman had elevated it to a trial in front of the full Wizengamot. She had not paid to much attention otherwise, these things did happen from time to time.  
'Oh yes, the under-age wizardry violation. What about it, and what is your involvement?'

 

Tonks shifted in place, and gratefully took a seat when Amelia indicated it. 'Well ma'am, I know Harry a bit, he's my second cousin you see and we've met a few times over the summer.  
'Did they tell you what the trial was about?'

 

Amelia was not that surprised at Tonks relevation of the family connection, even she was distantly related to the Potters, through Harry Potter's great-great-grandaunt Elladora Black, who had married her great-grandfather  Alvin Bones. But that Tonks had been in contact with Harry was news to her.  
'Nothing beyond that he performed some under-age magic. For some reason Minister Fudge felt it was important enough to bring before the full Wizengamot. As the trial has not occurred yet, I don't know the details.'

 

'Well you see ma'am, it was a Patronus charm. Harry fought off a pair of Dementors!'

 

'Dementors?' Amelia nearly dropped her monocle in huge surprise, 'but how? Doesn't Harry live in some Muggle place, Little Whinging was it?'

 

'I know ma'am, it sounds unbelievable... but there are witnesses. Harry's Muggle cousin who he lives with, as well as a registered Squib who lives nearby, both were involved in the encounter. And I know Harry can cast the Patronus charm, he learnt so in his third year.'

 

'Dear Maeve, Tonks, if what you're saying is true...' Amelia took out her monocle, and cleaned it to gain some time. This was an old trick many people with glasses used, but it usually worked.  
'If this is true, then there are only two possible explanations. Either the Dementors have gone rogue, or –'

 

'Or this is a setup by someone high in the Ministry, to try to eliminate Harry,' Tonks completed the sentence. 'Ma'am, I know you heard the rumours about You-know-who's return... well as someone who knows Harry, I am one hundred procent certain he is telling the truth.'

 

Amelia mulled over the new facts, then made her decision, 'Tonks, you're pulled off active duty immediately. The official story will be that you're under investigation over irregularities with your arrest of Alecto and Amycus Carrow last month,  and are suspended without pay .'

 

Tonks wrinkled her nose at the disgusting memory, the Carrows were far too close, even for a Pureblood family, at least Tonks thought so. She had literally caught them with pants down, as Amycus was busy screwing his sister in the doorway to one of Knockturn Alley's shady shops. She had arrested the incestuous couple for indecent exposure, but they had gotten off with just a ten galleon fine.

 

'Your real duty will be bodyguard,' Amelia continued after allowing Tonks a short pause to get rid of the memory, 'have a chat with Dumbledore – yes I know you belong to his little vigilante group,' Tonks looked sheepishly at that, but then again Madam Bones was not the Head of the DMLE for nothing.  
'Ask Dumbledore if he has a spot for you at Hogwarts temporarily, either as a teacher, teacher's assistant, or undercover as a student. I want you as close to Harry Potter as possible until I recall you, if he is being targeted by someone who has access to Dementors, I'll sleep better if I know he has a guard at his side. You're not to let him out of your sight, so either make sure you get access to Gryffindor tower, or have Harry removed to your place. If Dumbledore is problematic, send him to talk to me. Understood?'

 

'Yes ma'am!' Tonks smiled, she was the luckiest witch ever! Her own boss was basically ordering her to do what she wanted to anyway... stay close to her Harry, her master, and even was willing to fight Dumbledore over it!

 

'Perfect Tonks. Now hand over your badge and get back to Harry, you're suspended after all. I will expect weekly reports by owl, or sooner if something important happens, all right?'

 

Tonks nodded in agreement, and left Amelia's office. Amelia called in Proudfoot, and sent him to begin an investigation into possible Dementor sightings in Surrey, and why one of the charges against Mr Potter was breaking the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy in front of a Muggle, when this Muggle was his own cousin and thus already aware of magic.

 

 

 


	6. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Tonks made it back to Grimmauld Place in time for dinner, which was mostly spent glaring from her part at Sirius. The bastard had the gall to wink at her!  
Bill Weasley and his fiancée Fleur were in attendance again, they'd been away the previous day as both were working late at Gringotts,  and probably had spend the night at Fleur's place. Not that Molly knew that of course . Most of the other Order members were also there, including everyone's least favourite ineffectual spy, Severus Snape. Dumbledore was conspicuous in his absence, however.

 

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny arrived last for dinner. Ginny's collar had been hidden again, and Harry was a gentlemen in holding out seats for the girls, Ginny on his left and Hermione on his right.

 

'I see some people still think the world revolves around them, and they can make others wait while they make their precious time elsewhere,' sneered Snape at them.

 

To most people's surprise, Harry shot back: 'Oh stuff it you snivelling coward.  Nobody wants you here, why don't you go kiss your precious Voldemort's arse instead of annoying us?'

 

'YOU INSOLENT BRAT!' Snape yelled, and jumped up, his wand at the ready. But he was met by almost every single person at the table pointing their wands at him.

 

'Snape, I really hope you weren't planning on attacking my godson,' Sirius said in clipped tones. 'Maybe it's best you get lost, you're not exactly anyone's favourite person.'

 

' _ Black _ ,' Snape said with distasteful tone, 'you cannot possibly comprehend what I am doing for the Order. Dumbledore requested I be here, and –'

 

'Well the old goat isn't here is he?' Harry said, causing some shock in the hardcore Dumbledore crowd, 'I believe my godfather asked you to leave,  _ Professor _ .' The last word was said in a perfect copy of Snape's own sneer whenever he said Harry or Sirius' name.

 

'Potter, that is twenty Points from Gryffindor and detention!' yelled Snape, bringing his wand up again, until he noticed many Order members still had him in their sights.

 

'We are not in school  _ Professor _ ,' Harry smirked, 'Sirius, does the House of Black have some kind of pest removal?'

 

The House-Elf Kreacher  _ popped _ into appearance next to Snape, and suddenly  _ popped _ out taking Snape with him, and returned empty-handed.  
'Nasty Half-blood master wanted nasty Half-blood traitor removed, and Kreacher obeyed oh yes... Kreacher does not like the greasy one one bit,' the deranged Elf muttered to himself.

 

'Err, thanks Kreacher,' Harry said, sitting back down now that the immediate crisis had passed.

 

'Nasty young master thanks Kreacher, what shame he and his godfather have brought...' the Elf mumbled as he walked out the room.

 

'Err, well... good appetite everyone?' Molly was at a loss, but then Ron's stomach growled, and she began serving dinner.

 

 

Harry was cornered by some of the adults after dinner about his lack of respect for Snape.  
'Listen everyone, for the past four years he has been abusing me in class. I. Have. Had. It,' Harry punctuated his statements with slams on the table. Ron and Ginny were looking at him in awe, the twins looked like they had found their new hero, and Sirius and Remus were beaming with pride. Hermione was contemplative, she knew there would be repercussions but her Harry was right, he could not let Snape keep abusing him... even if he  _ was _ a teacher, might did not make right. Right?

 

'I will show him proper respect in class,' Harry continued after he calmed down a bit, 'but we're not in school yet. He has no right to talk to me like that, and I hope you can all understand I will not stand for it.'

 

'Well said Harry,' said Bill Weasley, clapping him on the shoulder. 'Mum, don't get angry with Harry. Snape was a lousy git and a bad teacher even when I was in school, and from what the twin terrors told me, and Harry just now, he has not changed one bit. I wish I had had the balls to stand up to him at Harry's age.'

 

Harry blushed at the compliments, and the interrogation ended. Molly was not fully satisfied, but it was obvious most of the assembled crowd, both teenagers and Order members, were agreed that Snape was bad news.

 

 

Harry went to play a game of chess with Ron, and Tonks took Hermione aside.  
'Wotcher Hermione, this is my night right?' Hermione nodded, and Tonks had a wide grin, 'great... and you'll never guess what news I have.'

 

'Oh?' Hermione's curiosity peaked.

 

'I am semi-officially assigned as Harry's bodyguard for the upcoming school year. It's all hush-hush still, but maybe our little arrangement can continue?'

 

Hermione considered this carefully, was she willing to keep sharing Harry with Tonks? On the one hand, once the birth control started working she should be safe even if he insisted on cumming inside her... on the other hand, he was very amorous and maybe she could use a break now and then... but wasn't Ginny already available?  
'Maybe Tonks... I just don't know yet. Ask me again on the 31 st okay?'

 

Tonks' mood dropped a bit, but she could accept that for now. 'Okay then, but please keep it in mind. I'm off to chat with Dumbledore tomorrow and will let you know the details when I return for my round with Harry, shall we say before dinner?'

 

'Deal,' Hermione replied, 'once we're sent to bed, I am going to bunk up with Ginny again, we need to have a chat anyway. You can pretend to be me and go to my room, Harry will no doubt come for you before you get a chance to use the bed,' she grumbled a bit.  'Just make sure you leave before breakfast starts, and come collect me so we can swap places once more. I'll be sleeping with Ginny but she won't wake up easily.'   
Tonks was nearly skipping with anticipation at that. A whole night of Harry fun, she could definitely use that after the hot Hermione tutoring earlier that day, and Sirius' lousy attempt to screw her afterwards.

 

 

When Molly sent the kids to bed, Hermione followed Ginny into her room. 'Gin? Can we talk?'

 

'Sure Hermione, what about?' Ginny simply pulled off her frock, and bunched her still wet panties into the hamper, then began to undo her bra.  
Hermione saw no sense in wasting time, and also began undressing.

 

'About Harry... are you really his slave now?' Hermione lifted up her shirt and dropped out of her skirt, leaving her naked. Harry had not given her permission to put underwear back on yet, so for now she had to keep following his orders. And since he had not specified sleeping clothes, she had no option but to sleep naked. Luckily the second bed was still ready in Ginny's room.

 

'Oh I am Hermione,' Ginny said with a dreamy smile, as she got into her nightgown. 'Harry loves me I am sure, and He'd never hurt me... I would do anything for Master.'

 

Hermione nodded, she loved Harry and would do anything for him as well... 'Well if you're sure then... but it's still wrong, isn't it?'

 

Ginny hopped over to Hermione's bed, and hugged the older witch. 'Hermione, you don't understand. It's not slavery if it feels so right... you should be envious of me. I will never have another but Master, I can feel His love for me even now. If I could be freed right now, I'd immediately ask Him to take me again.'

 

Hermione was still doubtful, but had to accept Ginny's feelings. She was not a House Elf, a being incapable of independent thought – or so Hermione subconsciously tried to rationalise her trying to force freedom on the small race that with one exception clearly did not want it – but Ginny was a thinking person, so if both she and her Harry said it was right, it probably was. With a small pang of jealousy that Harry was probably enjoying Tonks at the moment rather than her, Hermione tried to get to sleep.

 

 

Tonks had been waiting on the third floor for the kids to pass, hiding behind the door to an empty room. Once she was sure everyone was in their room, she hurried over to Hermione's, and morphed into the young witch's form. A whole night of Harry fun, and thanks to her boss, probably many more to come! She nearly skipped with joy, as she changed her clothes for one of Hermione's night gowns and sat down on the bed, waiting for her master.

 

She did not have to wait long. Harry stepped out the bathroom connecting his room with Hermione's, and took in her sight. Momentarily a frown shot over his face, but it was replaced by a smirk.  
'Being a bad girl again  _ Hermione _ ? I think some more spanks are needed before you learn your lesson.'

 

Tonks paled, spanking was not what she had had in mind! 'Sp– spanking master? Why?'

 

Harry blinked, and then really grinned, 'call me Harry always, luv. And spanking because you broke the dress code. I told Hermione to only wear a shirt and a skirt unless I told her otherwise – and yet here I see  _ Hermione _ before me, wearing something else. I think twenty spanks are fair, don't you?'

 

Tonks whimpered, why oh why had Hermione not warned her? 'Yes Harry... that is fair. Where do you want me?'

 

'Oh, everywhere,  and  all the time,' Harry grinned, 'but for now, lose the  gown  and come over to my room. '

 

Harry went to his own room, and sat down on the desk chair. Tonks rushed out of the nightgown, and naked went over to Harry's side.  
'Over my lap' Harry said, indicating his bare knees, 'you know you've been a bad girl. No wearing any underwear until I say you can again, and I want you in a skirt and shirt whenever you are not obligated to wear something else, am I understood?' He lightly slapped her bum, enjoying the jiggle.

 

'Yes! Yes Harry, understood,' Tonks would definitely not make a mistake again. Her Harry had ordered her so.

 

'Hmm... we'll see if you understand later. Now no complaining, or I add five more for every protest,' Harry grinned and began spanking her. Tonks soon was wailing on his lap again, her cheeks glowing red under her punishment. Finally the last slap came, and Harry pulled her up on his lap to kiss her.

 

'There there darling, it's okay... you took your punishment like a good girl,' Harry muttered, holding her as she sobbed, 'and good little girls have earned their reward.' Tonks felt his hard cock below her, and despite her hurt bottom, her sex was overflowing in anticipation. Harry scooted back a bit, and guided Tonks to where he wanted her. Tonks lifted up her legs, wrapping them around the thin chair back and Harry, as Harry held her tightly for support. She used one hand to guide his hard cock in her entrance, holding the other hand on the chair for extra support.

 

Harry slid home slowly as Tonks lowered herself on her lover, and she mentally compared him again to Sirius. It was a difference of night and day. Sirius was larger and thicker yes, but whereas her sort-of-cousin had just been slamming his meat in her like she was just a receptacle, Harry was already moving with her, hitting her sensitive spots along her tunnel, and his hands on her back were caressing her. Then her sensitive bum met his hips, and with a hiss she shot back up, a hiss that turned into a moan as Harry's cock nearly fully left her, the friction feeling wonderful inside her. Tonks slowly found a rhythm that only barely let her abused bottom hit Harry's hips, and he was moving with her to both maximize penetration, and at the same time let her find release from the pain. The pain was actually increasing her pleasure, and only a few times of rising and falling later, Tonks felt her orgasm build up. Harry noticed her tense around him, and slapped her bottom again hard, and Tonks screamed out in pleasure as her world turned white, and she clenched around him,  feeling Harry shoot his cum up her willing channel and painting the insides as white as the void that rapidly closed on her eyes .

 

 

She came to to find her arms and legs restrained by soft bands of silk, and she could not see. She had been blindfolded!  
'Harry? Harry, what is going on?' she called out, then jumped as something tickled the side of her right breast.

 

'You didn't think your punishment was over did you darling?' Harry's voice came, and the – feather? – he was tickling her with, teased her rock-hard nipple.  
'Who did these breasts belong to?' he asked, and Tonks felt a second feather begin to tease her left breast.

 

'You, they belong to you Harry...' Tonks squirmed under the feeling, it was not exactly unpleasant, but far too slow to actually do something for her.

 

'Mmm mmm, and who does this little kitty belong to?' A third – ? – feather began teasing her inner thighs, brushing oh so slightly across her wet pussy lips, just barely missing her clit.

 

'Oh Maeve's saggy tits... you Harry, it's yours...' Tonks began panting slightly, damn he knew how to tease her...

 

'Mmm mmm,' Harry just hummed, and then Tonks felt him reach behind her head, and he removed the blindfold. Harry stepped back from her, and Tonks looked down to see three feathers moving on their own, supported by magic, as they slowly drove her mad.  
'So there will be nobody who is allowed to make use of them but me is there?'

 

Tonks blanched, he couldn't mean Sirius could he? Sirius had been with her in Tonks form, not Hermione! No, he had to mean something else... but she felt compelled to answer, 'No Harry, only you... only you.'

 

'Oh? We'll see if you can keep a promise, my bad little witch,' Harry grinned, and then took the two feathers that were teasing her breasts away. 'Don't move yet,' he said, and he loosened the ropes holding her arms in place. From beside her he took a pillow, and pushed it under her head, Tonks raising it obediently. She was now partially sitting in place.

 

'Always wanted a tit-fuck... do your best and maybe I'll believe you,' Harry smiled, and straddled her chest. His hard cock slid right between the breasts, and Tonks increased the size of them just a little when she thought Harry was not looking, to make it easier.  
'One sec...' Harry took his wand from the night-stand next to the bed, and pointed it at the  twin peaks  his cock was nestling  between , ' _ Lubricatus _ ,' a smooth odourless liquid appeared on Tonk's breasts, making them nice and wet.  
Tonks pushed her breasts together some, and Harry began sliding his hot meat through the valley thus created.

 

'Oh wow, that is a nicely sized cock for my titties,' Tonks smiled, as Harry used her tits to get off. After a few good minutes of enjoying her tits Harry pulled out, and began rolling his cock over the top of her breasts, against one nipple and then the other. Tonks was on edge, the feather between her legs was still teasing her, and now Harry was abusing her sensitive nipples...  
'Please Harry, I want to taste you...' she whined a little, and Harry relented and nodded.

 

Tonks' eyes lit up, and she grabbed his shaft in one hand, and his balls in the other. Bending forward as good as she could she began licking the top of his cock, and before long Harry splashed his cum all over her face and over her smooth breasts.

 

With a deep content sigh, Harry got off her, and picked away the teasing feather, and untied her legs. Tonks pouted, not having cum yet. 'Harry... please, make me cum love...'

 

Harry smiled at her, and lied down next to her, 'I don't know sweetie, I feel rather tired. But you can try if you like.'

 

Tonks didn't need to be told twice, and quickly sucked his cock back in her mouth, and despite Harry's apparent protest, it was clear he was up for another round as Tonks' skilled tongue woke him up. Tonks pulled her head off, and straddled him. Slowly she lowered her wet cunt on his shaft, as Harry's hand began to play with her boobs. Tonks happily began bouncing on his cock, until her orgasm started to hit. Harry held her close and let her ride it out, until he too came again.

 

Spent, the two lovers fell asleep still coupled.

 

 


	7. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

When birds started chirping outside the window Tonks woke up, a little sore down below, but she felt Harry's wonderful cock semi-hard, still inside her, as he hugged her from behind. Tonks paled when she realised she had again reverted to her base form while sleeping, and quickly shifted back to Hermione's form, causing her pussy to contract around his cock as she slightly decreased in size.

 

'Morgana's tits Nym... whatever you're doing now, keep it up,' mumbled Harry behind her.

 

Tonks froze, 'Harry? What did you just call me?'

 

'Hnhn... morning luv, my little nymphette,' Harry said with a slight yawn, as he began slowly rocking inside her. Internally he cursed, _damn! Almost gave it away... hopefully she accepts my little slip_.

 

'Mmmmm Harry... I love waking up like this,' Tonks sighed. _Phew, almost thought he had caught me and Hermione there... good thing I changed back before he woke up. I gotta watch that!_ she internally chastised herself.  
Harry's trapped right hand began playing with her sensitive breasts, and his left hand was on her thigh, steadying her against him. After a few very nice movements, Harry pulled out of her, and hovered over, entering her wet pussy again. Harry placed his hands below her bum, and raised her up, letting Tonks rest her legs on his shoulders. The new angle was driving Tonks mad, and she moaned heavily.

 

'Sweet Maeve... yes Harry... like that... oh I love you...' Tonks whimpered, and Harry suddenly tensed, shooting ropes of cum in her eager cunt. After a few more spurts, he rolled off her, breathing hard.

 

'I love how you feel around me darling... my bad girl,' he smiled, and kissed her. Tonks melted around him, wrestling with his tongue, until he finally let go with a yawn. 'Damn that was nice... but I'm gonna catch some more sleep. Thanks for the night hun,' Harry yawned again, and shut his eyes.

 

Tonks gazed lovingly at him, and covered him with the blanket, then morphed back to her own form and stepped into the bathroom to get a good shower, his spunk was dripping down her legs. There was something seriously weird – no wonderful – with him... he seemed to have nearly limitless sexual energy, she giggled to herself as she towelled off.  
The clothes were a bit of a dilemma, she had few skirts since she preferred pants, so she just transfigured a pair into a skirt like she had seen Hermione wear. _Well at least I don't have to worry about sagging tits_ , she pushed her breasts up as if they were supported by a bra, and used her Metamorphmagic to lock them into place.

 

Tonks went across the hall to Ginny's room, and quietly opened the door. Ginny and Hermione were in the same bed, cuddling, and it looked like Hermione was rubbing herself on Ginny's leg, Tonks noticed with a smirk. She knelt down next to the girls, and softly said, 'Wakey wakey Hermione... unless you want to get caught, best head back to your own room.'

 

Hermione shot awake, and a deep blush spread across her naked torso as she realised she had been humping Ginny, 'Oh god... Tonks, it's not, I'm not –'

 

Tonks grinned, 'I'm not judging you, Ginny is a cute one. Had fun last night then?'

 

Hermione carefully extracted herself from Ginny's grasp, and sat up, 'probably not as much as you,' she huffed, but there was no real energy behind it. 'Did you – yawn – leave him asleep?'

 

Tonks giggled, 'I actually tired him out for once... here honey, one of his shirts, cover yourself up,' she threw over one of Harry's Quidditch shirts she had stolen from his room before she left.

 

Hermione happily took it and put it over her head, Harry _had_ allowed her to wear a shirt... maybe this would be her sleeping outfit from now on. 'Thanks Tonksie,' Hermione kissed Tonks on the cheek, and the two left the sleeping Ginny behind as they left the room.  
'I'll go get dressed, see you later then,' Hermione waved bye and entered her own room.

 

 

Tonks had no desire to get caught early in the morning, so she apparated away to her own little flat. Her roommate from the Auror corps was asleep in her own bed, and judging by the sock on the door she had a guy over. Tonks grinned, good on her, but she bet whoever it was was not as good as her Harry. She went to her own room, and changed the transfigured skirt back to pants, then quickly stripped out of it and wore a real skirt. She could not risk it suddenly changing back on her when the transfiguration lost power!

 

Clothes changed, Tonks knelt in front of the fireplace, and threw in some floo powder. Dumbledore was probably awake by now, so no reason to waste any more time. 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!' she clearly said. The fire turned green, and after a small delay Dumbledore's face showed in the fire.  
'Professor? May I come through?' she asked, and Dumbledore nodded. Tonks stepped in the fire, and flood to her alma mater.

 

'Good morning Nymphadora,' Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk by the time she stepped out of the fireplace, 'may I offer you a lemon drop?'

 

'Just Tonks please sir, and no thanks,' Tonks answered. Dumbledore always called her by her first name, she pouted.

 

'Such a shame, so very few people take me up on it,' Dumbledore said with a light smile, and took one himself. 'Now what can I do for you my girl? I thought you would be either guarding Harry, or be at work by now.'

 

'I have some excellent news Professor,' Tonks beamed at him, 'I spoke to Madam Bones, and she has assigned me as Harry's bodyguard for the foreseeable future! In fact, I come her to ask if you have a position at Hogwarts for the upcoming school year, so I can stay close to my Ha– to my charge.'

 

Dumbledore stroked his beard. Interesting, so Amelia had chosen to side against the Minister? That was certainly unexpected, she was not affiliated with his group, but he was sure she was fighting for the Light, even if she was a little misguided at times. But Tonks asking for a spot at Hogwarts certainly came in handy... his last prospective candidate for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ignatius Smidgens, had rejected him just the previous day.

 

'As it so happens Nympha– I mean Tonks my dear, I may have a spot for you. Tell me, wasn't your NEWT score in DADA Outstanding?'

 

Tonks beamed, 'Outstanding with extra credit in stealth, sir. My skills came in handy,' she briefly changed her hair from its usual pink to a copy of Dumbledore's grey, and back again.

 

'Wonderful! Well then I am happy to offer you a teaching position on staff, as DADA teacher.'

 

'Really?' Tonks' eyes boggled, 'but I have no teaching experience at all sir!'

 

'Oh don't worry my girl, as long as you can talk about your subject and proscribe a good textbook, you'll be fine. I am sure your old Head of House Professor Sprout will be happy to help you out should you have any problems.'

 

'Okay then sir... I accept. Oh! There was something else, Madam Bones has given me orders to make sure Harry is close to me at all times, so I either need to be in Gryffindor Tower, or Harry needs to be with me.'

 

'Mmmm...' Dumbledore took off his glasses, and wiped them, 'it would be most unusual to have a Professor in the student dorms... and the reverse would be even worse, with the rumours being spread about him the last thing Harry now needs is a vicious rumour he is getting secret training from one of his teachers.'

 

The old wizard twirled his beard, thinking of a possible solution. With Amelia involved he could probably scrap most of his plans for the upcoming year... he had been fearing some Ministry stooge could be assigned to Hogwarts, and thus he had distanced himself from Harry so as not to further fuel Minister Fudge's paranoid ramblings that Dumbledore and Harry were plotting against him.  
But if Amelia could take care of the Ministry, and he now had a filled teacher roster, he could perhaps finally make redress for Harry and allow him to begin to take up his heritage. He had planned that for Harry's sixth or seventh year, but this was a golden opportunity.

  
'Well there is one option although I am hesitant to bring it up... should Harry be able to claim his status as Head of the House of Potter, he would be eligible for Lord's quarters, as Head of one of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses. You would then be assigned to his quarters as staff guard, to make sure nothing indecent is going on.  
The main problem with this is that it will cause some resentment from other students, as Harry is the only one currently eligible for this.'

 

'I am sure I can keep Harry level-headed,' Tonks smiled. Did she drink Felix Felicis or something? Everything was working out better than she could ever plan!

 

'Agreed!' Dumbledore stood up, and stepped around his desk, to shake Tonks' hand. 'Ms Tonks, or should I say Professor Tonks, welcome to Hogwarts staff. I will expect you here August 30 th for the Start of Year Staff meeting, and your position will be DADA teacher, and staff liason with Lord Potter. I will expect a book list no later than the 21 st .'

 

'Yes sir, thank you, thank you' Tonks pumped his hand, 'can I still ride with Harry on the train?'

 

'Yes, that would be best,' Dumbledore answered, after he extricated his hand from the bubbly Auror. Tonks happily  f lood back to  her own p lace.  It was time to inform her room mate that she would give up the lease, as she had home and board at Hogwarts for now.

 

 

Tonks arrived back at Grimmauld just in time for lunch. She stepped in the kitchen and got a wolf whistle from Sirius, 'I approve of the new look Tonks! You look stunning,' he smiled at her. Tonks agreed she did look fine, wearing (only) one of her favourite Weird Sisters shirts, and a plaid pencil skirt. But Sirius didn't deserve a smile, so she glared at him. The applauding and jeering Weasley twins got a wink though.

 

'Oh Tonks, that is nice dear,' Molly agreed. 'Where were you? We haven't seen you since last night.'

 

'I have some big news Molly, everyone,' Tonks said, sitting down across from Harry and Hermione. Hermione was wearing Harry's shirt, with her nipples poking out, and she had a flustered face and was biting her lower lip. Harry was sitting to the left from the brunette, and his right hand was hidden under the table... suddenly Tonks realised where that hand was exactly, and why Hermione was so flustered. Harry was teasing her right at the lunch table!

 

'Erm,' Tonks swallowed, 'guess who the new DADA teacher is?'

 

'No way!' yelled Ron; 'Oh dear me Gred, I am hot for teacher,' one of the Weasley twins said, mock-swooning into the other's arms; and Harry gave her big thumbs up. 'Congratulations Tonks,' said Remus, smiling at her. Molly also congratulated her; Sirius was just looking at her tits. The other Order members were either at their jobs, or at their own homes.

 

Molly put up a banner with a wave of her wand, CONGRATULATIONS PROFESSOR TONKS, and the lunch turned into an impromptu celebration.

 

 

After the pleasant lunch, Ron suddenly asked, 'Oi Hermy, why you wearin' Harry's shirt?'

 

Hermione looked at Harry with a panicked look, he had been stroking her folds all through lunch, and she did not trust her own voice now. It was all she could do not to moan out loud. Fortunately Harry saved her, 'we decided to give dating a try Ron, I think we could really work out.'

 

'How could you mate, you know she was mine!' Ron blurted out, getting angry.

 

'Nah mate, it's not like that,' Harry said calmly, 'come on, you two would never work out. You're fighting all the time.'

 

'Yeah, like an old married couple! That is... erm... undevolved special tanking innit?' Ron looked to his parents for advice.

 

Tonks laughed out loud, 'Unresolved Sexual Tension you mean? Ron, come on. That “married couple” thing is nonsense, do you see your parents fight all the time?'

 

Ron grumbled a negative, and Harry decided to throw him a bone, 'yeah mate, best you find out now right? Would be a shame if you fixated on my pretty girlfriend,' he hooked his finger up inside in Hermione, and she came with a shudder and a moan that she hid by burying her face in his shoulder.  
Harry gave the top of her head a kiss, and stealthily extracted his wet finger from her folds, 'anyway Ron, it would be a shame if you fixated on Hermione, when Lavender Brown has been checking you out since last year.'

 

'Really? Lavender?' Ron drifted off a bit, dreaming about the big-chested Gryffindor. 'That's brilliant mate! Yeah good luck with Hermy then, oi Herms, can you do a good word for me with Lav?'

 

Hermione tried to regain her composture, 'I'll try Ronald. And don't shorten my name like that please, only Harry is allowed to.' She kissed Harry on the cheek.

 

Molly watched the kids interact. A small part of her felt sad that her dream of One Big Weasley Family could no longer come true with Ginny accidentally slave binding herself to Harry, but she had to admit Harry and Hermione made a nice couple. And maybe that Lavender girl could be good for her little Ronnie.

 

 

'Molly, thanks for the banner,' Tonks thanked the Weasley matriarch. 'Can I borrow the new couple a bit, or do you need them for chores?'

 

Molly sighed, 'someone let slip to them that they could use magic in the house, so all the cleaning has been taken care off easily. I was hoping to teach them some skills, but with the cat out of the bag there is nothing to do anymore except some small dusting, which that House Elf is perfectly capable off.  
Harry even managed to silence that infernal portrait with a silencing charm. So yes, take all the time you need.'

 

Tonks took Harry and Hermione to the library, with Ginny following behind. Harry sat down on a reading couch, and Hermione snuggled up against him. She was still overwhelmed with emotions, Harry had made their relationship official now and her love for him was stronger than ever.  
Ginny stood behind the couch, and began slowly giving Harry a shoulder rub.

 

Tonks raised an eyebrow at the red-head, but there was no reason to exclude her from this.  
'Harry, next school year I'll not just be the new DADA teacher, but also the staff liason/guard for the Lord's quarters,' she began unsteadily.

 

'Oh, so I am getting those then? Will you be sleeping in one of the rooms?' Harry countered, stroking his arm slowly up and down Hermione's side as she snuggled into him.

 

'Yes, I'll be– hold on a sec Harry. How exactly do you know that?' Tonks placed her hands on her hips and tried to glare him down, but the effect was more comical than intimidating.

 

'Oh, easy,' Harry said with a grin. 'Did I tell you three about my July?'

 

 

Harry was bored, bored, bored. The start of summer had been awful, he had had nightmares about Cedric and the resurrection of Voldemort, bad enough apparently that he had been kicked out of the house by Vernon Dursley. So here he was sitting on the playground in the boring suburb, hanging on the broken swing – broken by Dudley and his gang – and was wondering if Vernon would let him back in before dinner. He had scrounged up some lunch at a burger place, stealing the burger from a guests' plate with his Quidditch reflexes, so at least he was not hungry now. Yes stealing was wrong, but with all the shit he had gone through he found it hard to care.

 

'Hello Harry,' a voice suddenly alarmed him. He saw Camilla Polkiss, Pierce's older sister by two years, walk over to him. She was made up for a date, her long blonde hair tied up in a tight ponytail and she was dressed nicely in a summer shirt and a short blue skirt, but her mascara had run out from crying. 'You're a real bad boy aren't you?' Camilla came closer, and sat down on the other swing. 'So tell me bad boy, why do boys like you love making girls cry?'

 

Camilla sniffled, and looked for a tissue in her bag. Harry had one in his pocket, and handed it to her. 'I don't know what Pierce has been telling you Camilla, but I'm not all that bad really,' he smiled a bit at her.

 

The sister of one of his tormentors took the tissue, and wiped her face a bit, 'Thanks Harry. So I guess you're wondering why I am crying aren't you?'

 

'You don't have to tell me unless you want to,' Harry answered. He had not spoken more than five words with her over the past few years, why was she suddenly talking to him?'

 

'Oh you boys are all the same, but I'll humour you,' the blonde sniffled a bit. 'I was on a date with Jeremy, you know him,' Harry didn't, but that didn't matter, 'and I was hoping he'd ask me to be his girl, but the bastard dumped me!' She started crying.

 

Harry stepped from the swing, and went behind her, and hugged her from behind as Hermione often did to him when he felt bad, 'I would never do that to a girl,' he said, holding her close, 'especially not a pretty one like you.'

 

'You think I'm pretty Harry?' Camilla smiled at him, then suddenly turned around, and pressed her lips against Harry's. The young wizard froze stiff, but her  tongue pressed against his lips, and he let her enter his mouth. Harry quickly got into hit, and let his hands roam over her body, grabbing onto her bum, and pressing her against him.

 

Camilla Polkiss felt his erection push against her through their clothes, and moaned as the young neighbourhood bad boy snogged her brains out. Finally she pulled free, gasping for breath.  
'Oh my god... Harry, you... come with me!' She pulled his arm, and ran to her home.

 

Harry just followed her, confused. He had just had his first real snog, but was she angry now? Camilla opened her front door, and pulled Harry after her to her bedroom, then closed and locked the door.  
'Today is your lucky day Harry... I was planning to give it to Jeremy this night, but that bastard has lost his chance. You're a little young for me, but god your kiss is like magic... make me feel good luv,' she kissed him again, then stood there in front of him, hesitating slightly.

 

Harry felt guided by his lust, and reached gently for her breasts through her clothes. The first breasts he ever held, he explored the feeling with his hands, softly kneeding them, then brushed over her nipples, which began poking through the fabric. Camilla moaned, and stumbled back, falling over her bed.

 

Harry lost his grip on her when she stepped back, and her legs swept in the air, flashing her panties to him. She had a growing wet spot in the middle, and Harry moved as if entranced and touched her with his fingers. Camilla shuddered, the feeling was wonderful! 'Oh Harry... more, more!' Encouraged, Harry  pushed her panties to the side, and let his fingers touch their first exposed pussy. Camilla was wet and hot inside, and moaned and thrashed as he explore d her.  


'Fuck Harry... stop teasing me and just fuck me...' Camilla lifted her butt up, and Harry hooked his fingers behind the waistband of her skirt, and lowered it to below her knees, taking her panties with it. Her sixteen-year old pussy seemed to beckon him inside, and Harry dropped his oversized pants, and shrugged out of his boxers.

 

'Oh my god... you're bloody huge...' Camilla started entranced at Harry's hard cock, as he stepped between her legs. She reached down, and lined him up with her entrance.  
'Don't stop now... just fuck me hard Harry,' the blonde cooed up to her fourteen-year old lover, and Harry saw no reason to hesitate. He pushed forwards and his cock slid in its first ever pussy. Harry had wanked off of course, but that in no way compared to a real life cunt milking his throbbing meat, and after only a few thrusts deep inside his willing lover, he came for the first time. Camilla was still moaning, so he didn't stop his movements, only slowed them down, as his sensitive cock released its load. After a few more strokes he grew hard again inside her, and picked up the pace once more.

 

Camilla had taken her shirt off with some gymnastic tricks, and her bra was pushed up. She was playing with her breasts, as Harry's cock stroked her insides, hitting that special spot near the top her vibrator could only partially reach. Yes she had lost her hymen to a vibrator she had gotten as a gift for her fifteenth birthday and loved how it felt on her, but that in no way compared to the real thing.

 

Harry had recovered from his orgasm, and was once again enjoying her thrashing below him. He was entranced by the sway of her moderately sized breasts, as she rocked back and forth to meet his thrusts, then he looked at where they were coupled, and saw a little nub had risen above her shaved bared cunt. Harry took his right hand down there, and lightly tapped it.

 

'OooooOOOOoooh!' Camilla screamed, throwing her head back, as a massive orgasm hit her. The clenching pussy on his dick caused Harry to cum as well, and he once more splattered her insides white. Spent, he collapsed on her, then rolled to the side a bit.

 

'Oh my god Harry... you fucked my brains out,' Camilla giggled once she recovered. 'Thank you, oh thank you, this was the best thing ever...'  
She slid down the bed, and leaned over Harry's crotch, 'let me show you how grateful I am...' she took his dick in her mouth, and began giving him a blow job. Her own juices were covering his dick, and she loved the taste. Finally she had lost her virginity, and that to the notorious bad boy! Chrissy would be so jealous, she giggled, Harry in her mouth.  Harry began growing hard again, but then a door slammed shut from below.

 

'Camilla? Are you upstairs?' a male voice called.

 

Camilla released Harry's cock with a shock, 'Oh my god oh my god, it's my dad! Harry, you have to get out of here!'  
Harry scrambled for his boxers and pants, and put them on quickly, as Camilla also began dressing. Footsteps went up the stairs, and Harry went for the only possible exit, the window. He jumped down to the garage roof, almost twisting his ankle, as he heard Camilla's door open above.

 

'Camilla? Were you sleeping?'

 

'Oh yes daddy, I was a little tired. My date went nowhere,' he heard her say. Harry looked for a way down, and jumped off the side, into the back garden of the neighbouring house... and was met by a black-haired girl watching him.  _Oh great_ , Harry thought, that was Christina Macklin, the older sister of Malcolm, another one of Dudley's gang.

 

'Out for some robbing are we Harry?' Christina opened the back door, and beckoned Harry inside.

 

'Erm, no, nothing like that,' Harry shifted uncomfortably, his erect penis straining against his pants. The seventeen-year old girl was wearing a very loose button-up shirt and tight jeans, and had the top three buttons of her shirt untied, giving him a clear view of the top of her milky white breasts.

 

'Oh, I think you just stole something from Camilla... I clearly heard how you robbed her cherry,' Christina grinned. 'I caught you red-handed Harry... now what should I do with you? Maybe I should tie you up until Malcolm and daddy come home, so they can give you a beating?'

 

Harry tried to back away to the front door, but Christina would have nothing of that, 'freeze Harry, or I will really make you regret coming in here.' Harry froze on the spot.  
'No, I think you need some punishment...' she took his hand and guided him to the living room couch, and then began unbuttoning her pants fly, and dropped them. She was wearing lacy black panties, and Harry's eyes were fixated to them as she dropped them, and began taking off her shirt.

 

'If you can eat me to an orgasm at least as good as the one I heard Camilla scream for, I might forgive you,' Chrissie grinned, and lied back down. Her pubic hair had been shaved in the shape of a small strip, Harry saw as she spread her legs for him. Harry knelt between her legs, and resolved to get this over with, he kissed her left inner thigh. Chrissie shuddered, and Harry placed another kiss a little higher, then licked up her leg until he reached her core.  
He pulled back, and began at her right leg, licking and kissing up wards. Judging by Chrissie's laboured breathing he was doing something right, so he felt more encouraged  and planted a kiss right on her pussy lips. Chrissie moaned, and put her hands on his head, to guide him where she wanted him. Harry kissed, licked, and suckled, his hands wrapped around her legs as she placed them over his back, and his head locked in place by her thighs and hands.

 

As he was lapping her up his nose occasionally bumped against Chrissie's little clit, and she began cumming. Unlike Camilla, hers was a silent orgasm, but all the more powerful for it. Harry's face was glaced by her juices before she finally let go.  
'That... oh god... that was great Harry... now let me return the favour,' Chrissie said once she came down to earth. Harry was gradually learning from experience, so he quickly stripped out of his clothes. Christina admired his toned chest, and then indicated he had to take a seat. Harry sat down on the couch, and Chrissie took his raging hardon in her mouth. He had been hard ever since the interrupted blowjob at Camilla's, so he shot his load down her throat after only a few head-bobs.

 

'Quick shot are we Harry?' Chrissie giggled, then sucked him back to full length. Harry was hard again, his dick saluting the sky, and Chrissie suddenly took a condom, and wrapped it around him. 'Hmmm... give me another orgasm Harry, and I'll have a real treat for you,' she mumbled, then lowered herself on him and began to ride him.

 

Harry decided that he hated the feeling of condoms, Chrissie could definitely feel it, but his own sensations were muffled by the latex shell. Still, eventually he came, but not before Chrissie had cum on his cock twice. Yes, he hated condoms, he decided as she pulled off him, and he felt the unpleasant feeling of the condom being removed over his cock.

 

Chrissie dropped the used rubber in a waste bin, then went back to Harry for a deep kiss. They tasted themselves on their partner's face, but neither cared. Chrissie released him with a sigh, 'you are fucking great Harry... so you earned a treat. Tell me, have you ever had a girl up the arse before?'

 

Harry shook his head no, not trusting his voice just yet. Chrissie grinned, and once again began blowing him, applying extra spit to his cock. Once he had grown hard, she pushed him back on the couch, and slowly lowered herself on him... letting her cock push past her sphincter this time. It was a much tighter fit than her cunt, but Chrissie was obviously not a virgin in any of her holes. She bounced on Harry's lap, and after a few pleasurable minutes he shot his load down her shitter.

 

'That's my thanks to you Harry... mmmm your cock felt wonderful in my little butt. I  love you babe...  may decide to let you do me some more this summer,' she giggled as she went off him. 'Now get out, I am gonna take a shower.'

 

Harry wiped himself off with some tissues, then got dressed and left. Vernon reluctantly let him back in the house, and Harry found a surprise waiting when he went to his room.

 

Lying on his desk was a black letter engraved  with Gringotts' emblem and motto,  _Fortius Quo Fidelius_ .

 

 

Harry ended his retelling, and smirked at the three girls. Tonks had been fondling herself as he was talking about his sex with both Muggle girls, and Hermione had also been squirming in her seat, pressing her legs together.

 

'Anyway, the letter held a Portkey to Gringotts, and when I arrrived they swore me in as Lord Potter, and I learnt that Sirius had designated me his heir. So I am Lord Potter and Heir Black now.'  
Harry held up his right hand, and two rings became visible, one holding the Potter/Peverell shield, the other holding the ram of the House of Black. With a mental instruction he made them disappear again.

 

'So I thank you Tonksie, I'm sure we'll have fun in the Lord's quarters.'

 

After Harry's retelling of his summer the kids spent some time studying for the upcoming school year. Tonks went off to have a chat with Remus about her upcoming teaching job. She found him alone in the kitchen, reading through some papers.

 

'Wotcher wolfie, got some time for your successor?' Tonks grinned at him.

 

Remus was distracted by the bubbly Auror, the wolf in him could smell her arousal. It was two days to the full moon, and his animal instincts were coming to the fore.  
'Erm, not right now Tonks... another time maybe?'

 

'Aww come on, I just want a little advice,' Tonks pouted at him. Remus shook his head, and stood up, walking close to her.

 

'Listen Tonks, I can smell Harry on you,' he said in a low growl. 'I've no idea what games you, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry are playing, but I want no part of it. And you can stop trying to seduce me by walking around without underwear, you're not my type.'

 

Tonks blanched, curse that sensitive wolf nose... and what was that with Ginny? 'I'm not your type? Damn, how can you pass up a hottie like me?' her ego was bruised, so she resorted to flirting/teasing some to get it back up.

 

'Too feminine,' Remus shrugged, 'we'd never work out.'

 

'Too... oooooh,' the quarter dropped. 'What, you and Sirius?'

 

Remus looked appalled, 'what? No! I'm in a relationship with one of the wolves from my pack,' he admitted to her.

 

Tonks squeed, 'oh my god, that is wonderful! Now please wolfie, I really could use some help with lesson plans for the next year, pretty please?' Nobody can pull up a puppy face like a Metamorphmagus, and Remus had to give in.

 

 

Nothing of import happened the rest of the day, the kids spent some time studying, some time cleaning, some chess games were played, and the twins tricked Ron into eating one of their candees that caused his tongue to swell to ten times its size.

 

Tonks had to leave later that day, she had guard duty elsewhere for the Order, but promised Harry she would be back tomorrow morning.

  
Harry took Hermione to his bed late that night, and they spend a slow leisurely fuck, Harry cumming in her eager mouth once he was ready.

Tomorrow would be his hearing.

 

 

The contents of the letter were:

 

_Gringotts sends it salutations to Lord Potter, heir to the House of Black.  
This day at the 10 th of July, 1995, our ritual monitors detected a failed Potter family Sex Bond ritual was attempted between Lord Potter and Christina Angelina Macklin, squib daughter of the squib Priscilla McAlpin and Muggle Mortimer Macklin. The energies released by this ritual allowed this institution to for the first time since 1981 to reliably track down Lord Potter's location.  
This letter will serve as a Portkey, and we request Lord Potter use it to arrive at the Gringotts desk of Heritages at his earliest opportunity. The activation phrase is 'Greed and Gold'._

 

Harry had also gotten access to the Potter family Vault, and had read a ritual book in the Vault where he learned about the Sex Bond and Slave Bond rituals. It was Potter family magic, and apparently he would have succeeded in binding Christina to him, as she was secretly a squib, if only he had been able to release his cum in her pussy.

 


	8. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Harry woke up at half past five the following morning, as if struck by lightning. He gazed on the sleeping form of his lover, and caressed her softly. Hopefully the bloody trial would go well, or he'd have to find some other way to stay close to Hermione for the school year. Maybe he could enlist them both at another school?

Harry got dressed into jeans and a clean T-shirt, and softly shook Hermione awake. 'Morning luv... best you get to your own bed. I'll see you after the stupid hearing,' he kissed her forehead, and left for breakfast.

 

The Weasley parents, Tonks, Sirius, and Lupin were waiting for him. All were fully dressed except for Molly, who was wearing a dressing gown.  
'Breakfast,' Molly yawned, taking her wand and preparing the fire.

 

'M – m – morning Harry,' yawned Tonks. She had blonde and curly hair this morning for once, 'had a nice sleep?'

 

'Yeah,' Harry replied. He shot her a wink.

 

Tonks blushed, 'wish I'd had one... I was up all night, guarding –'

 

'What was it you said about Bones?' Lupin interrupted her.

 

'Oh, she's got everything under control, apparently,' Tonks smiled at Harry, 'don't worry, she's fair, she'll hear you out.'

 

Harry sat down next to her, and ate the toast Molly dropped in front of him.

 

'Don't lose your temper Harry,' Sirius added his own words of wisdom, 'if Fudge is there, he'll try to paint you as an unreliable kid again.'

 

Harry was saved from replying as Molly suddenly attacked his hair with a wet comb, 'does it _ever_ stay in place?' she muttered, as she tried to get some semblance of control in it. Harry shrugged, he'd long since given up on his coupe.

 

Arthur took out his watch, 'best we leave now Harry, with what you're being accused of it's best if we arrive in a non-magical way, and that will take more time...'

 

'Sorry Arthur, but that sounds ridiculous,' Harry countered, 'isn't the whole point we're trying to make that I am a _wizard?_ This trial is a plot by Fudgepacker to get me kicked out of the school of _Witchcraft and Wizardry_ , so I think that if I show them I am a real wizard and arrive how magicals normally would, it would make a better statement.'

 

Arthur looked at the others for advice, seeing Sirius nod in agreement.  
'Yes that makes sense,' Tonks gave her bit, 'you can floo directly to the Reception Hall.'

 

Arthur nodded, 'come on then Harry. Might as well get it over with.' Arthur and Harry went to the fire, and Arthur threw in some powder. 'I'll go first,' he stepped in, 'Ministry of Magic!'

 

The fire roared, and Arthur disappeared. Harry waved bye to the group, then followed him. He saw fireplaces shoot by, and then was shot out of the floo in a very large hall. 'Whoa there son,' Arthur caught him between his arms, and helped Harry get back to his feet before he could fall over. 'We've got to teach you how to floo normally one of these days,' he muttered as both wizards composed themselves. Arthur quickly guided them both to the middle of the hall, just in time to avoid crashing into the next person that flood in.

 

The hall was beautifully decorated, fireplaces lining both sides. On the left side, there was a constant queue of arriving wizards, on the right side, people were queueing up to leave. In the middle of the hall was a large fountain, which showed a wizard and witch standing high above a goblin, centaur, and house-elf, the  three Beings looking adoringly up at the magicals. Harry looked at with distaste, the adoring look on the goblin and centaur were completely out of place.

 

Arthur guided them to a security desk, 'I'm escorting a visitor, for a hearing with Madam Bones,' Arthur told the guard, getting a grunted 'Wand' in reply.

Harry reluctantly handed over his wand after some prompting by Arthur, and the security wizard boredly read off the materials it was made off, then handed it back and gave Harry a visitor's badge, it read 'Harry Potter, kangaroo court'. Before the guard could get over his surprise at the name, Arthur guided Harry past the desk to the lift entrance.

 

'Well we're more than an hour early, so how's about I give you a little tour?' Harry and Arthur stepped into a crowded car. Many wizards and witches were staring at Harry, and he proudly held up his head and met their gaze. One by one, they dropped their stares.

The lift went  up past 'Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports'; 'Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation'; 'Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation'; 'Level Four,  Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures'; 'Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes'; and finally 'Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement'.  
The crowd had slowly thinned on each floor, and asides from some magical notes which were flying and zipping around and a single  wizard who was reading the Daily Slander, Arthur and Harry were the only ones left in the lift.

 

'Mr Weasley, are we still underground?' asked Harry, as they passed window through which sunlight was streaming.

 

'Yes, magical windows,' said Mr Weasley. They passed by the Auror Headquarters, and after a maze of twisty passages, all alike, a door on the right held the sign  _Misuse of Muggle Artifacts_ .  
'Here we are then Harry,' Mr Weasley guided Harry inside. The office was cramped, smaller than a broom cupboard. Two desks were taking up almost all the space, and the walls were filled with posters about plugs, Muggle trains, and other Muggle items.

 

A stooped, timid-looking old wizard with fluffy white hair suddenly opened the door.  'Oh Arthur!' he said, relief on his voice, 'thank Merlin you're here early! I didn't know where you were, I just sent an owl to your house but you obviously missed it – it's very urgent you see –'

 

'Is it regurgitating toilets again Perkins?' asked Mr Weasley.

 

'No, no, it's the hearing, the Potter boys – hello Harry – it's starting at eight, in Courtroom Ten!'

 

'What!' Mr Weasley shot to his feet, and looked at his watch, 'that is in ten minutes! Harry, quick, we need to go down there!'

 

Mr Weasley and Harry rushed past Perkins, and raced past the Auror desks, to the lifts. Arthur slammed the  _down_ button, muttering 'come on, come on...'

They entered the lift, and it began descending.

 

'Mr Weasley, why did they change it from Madam Bones's office?' asked Harry.

 

'I have no idea Harry... good thing you convinced me to take you here earlier, it was not supposed to be until nine, it'd be a disaster if you were late!'

 

The lift went past 'The Atrium', and Harry saw a glimpse of the fountain as people entered and left the car, then went down further to 'Level Nine, Department of Mysteries'. Harry left the lift with Mr Weasley and rushed to the black door at the end of the corridor, but Mr Weasley called him back and instead they went down some stairs to the left.  
'Further down, hurry,' panted Mr Weasley, 'Merlin knows why they are holding it  _here_ ... it's not even connected to the lift...'

They ran past what looked like cells, and finally stopped near an old dark door, with a  _10_ over it. 'In you go Harry... good luck. I cannot come with you,' panted Mr Weasley and Harry stepped through.

 

Harry gasped as he saw the same dark dungeon Dumbledore had shown him at the end of the school year in his Pensieve, where the Lestranges and Barty Crouch had been sentenced. On high benches above him were seated many figures wearing plum-coloured robes. They were talking softly, but fell silent when Harry entered.

 

'Mr Potter... just in time,' a cold male voice rang. It sounded annoyed.

 

'Lord Potter actually,' Harry replied with what he hoped was an aristocratic tone.

 

'Indeed?' a female voice sounded, and Harry raised his right hand, making his rings visible.  
'Very well Lord Potter, please take your seat.'

 

Some of the figures were discussing animatedly, among them Minister Fudge, and an ugly toad-like woman who was sitting next to him on the right. To Fudge's left sat a witch wearing a monocle, who Harry guessed was Amelia Bones from the description.

 

'Very well,' said Fudge in a bored tone, 'with the accused present, the trial can begin. Are you ready?' he called down the row. Harry heard someone reply they were, and he saw it was Percy Weasley, who looked to be a clerk somehow.  
'Disciplinary hearing of the twelth of August into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter –'

 

'Objection,' called out Harry, 'that is Lord Potter, Minister Fudge.'

 

There was a murmur in the ranks, and an annoyed Fudge continued, 'very well, into offences previously listed committed –'

 

'Objection,' Harry called out, 'that is  _allegedly_ committed, Minister.'

 

Fudge began getting angry, and continued in a clipped tone, 'into offences allegedly committed by Lord Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.  
'Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, –'

 

'I must remove myself Cornelius,' Amelia interrupted him, 'as I wish to enter the hearing as  _amicus curiæ_ .'

 

Fudge saw red, 'very well Mr Weasley, scrap Madam Bones from the list. I continue; Interrogator Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for the Minister; Court Scribe, Percival Ignatius Weasley.

'Well then, the charges against the accused are as follows:

'That he did knowingly, deliberately in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcercy, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlock's Statute of Secrecy.'

 

'Let me stop you there Cornelius,' Amelia interrupted again, 'the Section 13 charge can be annulled as the Muggle in question is Mr Potter's cousin who he grew up with, and thus falls under exception C of Section 2 of the Statute. I have a statement on file from said Muggle which confirms this.'

 

Fudge looked at her with hatred, 'very well, the Section 13 is removed. That leaves the Paragraph C violation. Lord Potter, did you cast a Patronus Charm?'

 

'Yes, but –' Harry answered, but was cut off immediately,

 

'A fully corporeal Patronus? It was well defined, not a mist?' Amelia's voice sounded.

 

'Yes, fully formed, I learnt it last year from Professor Lupin,' Harry replied, 'that's why I knew it could throw off Dementors.'

 

The ugly toad-like witch on Fudge's right side laughed, 'Dementors? In a Muggle Area? Very unlikely!' Some of the other wizards and witches laughed with her, but Amelia cut them off.

 

'Those would be the two Dementors which received a sudden summons from the desk of the Undersecretary to have a dangerous individual Kissed at Little Whinging, that second of August?' The toad-like witch paled, and Amelia added, 'submitted on behalf of the accused, a copy of the order sent to the Azkaban guard that Monday evening. The original is in Auror evidence.' She handed over a piece of parchment, and Fudge paled.

 

'But... Dementors?'

 

'Yes Minister, two of them,' Harry replied calmly, 'I cast the Patronus charm in direct defence of my own life as well as that of my cousin Dudley Dursley. I believe that is covered under  Clause Seven of the Reasonable Restriction?'  
Hermione had coached him well.

 

Fudge was floundering,  'yes, yes... but you still did use Underage Magic! For the second time!'

 

'If I may Sirs, madams?' Harry asked, and received a nod from Madam Bones in return. 'Dobby!' Harry yelled, and the House-Elf popped into appearance next to him.  
'Friend Dobby, this is very important. Please tell the Minister and the Wizengamot members who cast that Hover Charm three years ago.'

 

Dobby looked up fearfully at the crowd, and held his knit hat in his small hands, 'Mr Ministers sir, Misters and Misteresses Wizzygammy, Dobby did the Hover Charms then, copy Great Mr Harry Potter Sir's signature, he did.'

 

'Preposterous!' exclaimed Fudge, 'there is no way a House-Elf could copy a wand signature!'

 

'You are mistaken Cornelius, that power of theirs is well attested,' Amelia cut him off again.  
'Elf Dobby, did Lord Potter ask you to lie to us?'

 

Dobby's eyes grew even larger, and he wildly shook his head, 'Oh no Misteress Wizzengammy, Great Mr Harry Potter Lord Sir dids not! Dobby was being a bad Elf, he is wanting to get Harry in troubles back then.'

 

'Lord Potter?' Amelia stared at the wizard, 'can you elaborate?'

 

'I believe it was reported by Professor Dumbledore ma'am. Dobby here was under the impression I would be harmed at Hogwarts, and defied his then-master to warn me. Unfortunately his attempts at help resulted in my warning for breaking the Decree.'

 

'Cornelius, in light of this new evidence, Lord Potter's first warning must be cancelled,' Amelia said. 'That leaves nothing of the charges currently raised against the accused. I call for a mistrial.'

 

Fudge looked miserable, 'very well, all who vote for a mistrial, raise your hands.'  
Harry looked around, and everyone except for Minister Fudge, the ugly toad-like witch, and two other sitting behind them raised their hands.

 

'Mistrial is declared. Lord Potter, you are free to go, the Wizengamot apologises and thanks you for your time,' Madam Bones said.

 

 

Elatedly Harry left the courtroom, and saw of all people, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot standing there. 'Susan, Hannah? What on earth are you doing here?' he asked, smiling at his yearmates.  Both were wearing pleat skirts and tied shirts, Susan's massive cleavage pressing against the buttons, and Hannah's long milky white legs continuing for miles below her tight bum.

 

'Hi Harry,' the girls said in canon, then giggled, 'we ran into Mr Weasley near my Auntie's office, we're working as junior clerks in the DMLE this summer,' Susan continued, 'he had to rush off somewhere to deal with some exploding toilet, and asked us to keep you company until he could return.'  
'We've got a break until lunch,' Hannah added.

 

'Well girls, lead me to your lair,' Harry grinned, offering them his arms. Beaming, both took an arm, and guided him back up the stairs.  They entered the lift and went to the Atrium, and the two girls pushed him past the security desk to a floo exit.

 

'Harry, you're going to buy us an ice cream at Florian Fortescue's,' Hannah declared, and the giggling duo pushed him into the floo. Susan pressed her tits against his back, and Hannah wriggled her bum against his crotch so they all fit, and Susan threw down the floo powder for 'the Leaky Cauldron!'

 

The trio shut out of the floo at the Cauldron, and Harry ended up with his crotch pressing against Hannah's as he landed on top of her, and his face pressed between Susan's breasts.

Heavily blushing, the two girls got to their feet, and they walked out the back door into the Alley, Harry again trapped between their arms.

 

Florian Fortesque's was packed, and only a small table outside, with just two seats was free. The girls indicated to Harry that he should get them some chocolate ice cream, and bent their heads together to discuss something. Harry ordered three chocolate surprises, and a waitress told him she'd bring it as soon as it was ready. Harry walked over to the table, and could just hear the girls whispering about him.

 

'He is bloody huge Susan,' Hannah confided in her closest friend, 'much bigger than Ernie...  and we do owe him an apology.'  
'Oh Morgana, do you think he'd be in for it? I do feel awful over last year, and second year... and did you feel those muscles?' Susan whispered back.

 

Harry smiled, then loudly stepped on the pavement as he walked to the two girls, 'ice cream coming up my ladies! Now what do we do about sitting?'

 

'Oh easy Harry, I sit on your lap,' Hannah grinned, and stood up. Harry raised an eye brow, but sat down, and indeed, Hannah planted herself on his lap, her bum wriggling nicely over his hardening cock. 'Mmm, best seat in the house,' Hannah smiled, winking at Susan. Susan looked envious that Hannah had been faster.

 

The ice cream was torture. The amused waitress brought them their cones, and both Hannah and Susan seemed to delight in licking all along the ice cream when Harry was watching, not exactly subtle about their imitation of fellatio. Hannah giggled as she felt Harry's cock strain against his pants, pushing into her bum.

 

'Oooh Harry, you have some left,' Hannah giggled as she finally finished her own cone, and Harry took a big bite out of his. 'No fair!' Hannah cried. She turned on Harry's lap and kissed him, using her tongue to scoop out the ice cream into her own mouth. Harry kneaded her butt cheeks, pressing her core against his dick through their clothes. Finally a glassy-eyes Hannah released him, and she nearly fell to the floor.

 

'Maeve's sweet tits, that was unbelievable,' she sighed, getting off Harry's lap. 'Susie, you get the last bite.'

 

Harry took the last bit of his cone in his mouth, and Susan climbed on his lap in Hannah's position, snogging him deeply as well. Her massive breasts pressed against Harry's chest, and she wriggled her hips on his lap, trying to increase the contact between their pubic areas.

 

'I think you three will want to take it private,' an amused voice sounded, and Harry sheepishly released Susan. An amused Florian Fortesque was mock-glaring at the trio.

 

'Sorry sir, yes...' Harry got up his tent very visible in his pants. The two girls were red-faced from shame, and dragged their wizard away towards the Leaky Cauldron leaving a chortling Fortesque behind.

 

'Up the stairs we go,' Hannah guided Harry up, supported by Susan. 'Uncle Tom won't mind if I use an empty room...'

 

The trio entered a room upstairs, and Harry shrugged off his shirt and got out of his pants. No guesses what they were here for!  
Hannah and Susan almost drooled at his body, then quickly undressed as well. Susan was a cute red-head with absolutely massive tits for her age, and was a little plump overall, but still nicely shaped. Her crotch was covered by a mass of red hair the same tint as the sweet curls covering her head.  
Hannah was a dirty blonde with a sporty build, her long blonde locks flowing over her shoulder. Her muff was shaved into a neat little triangle, a little darker than the hair on her head. She had very long legs, and almost seemed to have Barbie doll proportions below her neck.  
The girls shared another look, and somehow decided that Susan could be first. Hannah lied down on the bed, and began slowly diddling herself, while Susan walked over to Harry.

 

'Susan, I hate the Hogwarts robes,' Harry said, taking one of Susan's massive tits in each hand, testing their firmness as he rubbed them.

 

'Why Harry?' Susan replied.

 

'Because they are hiding these treasures from the world,' he said. 'Come over here.' Harry moved over to sit in a chair, and brought one of her tits to his mouth so he could suck on her nipple. The magical button worked. Susan straddled his leg, and started rubbing her crotch against his thigh.

 

'Do you want to fuck my tits Harry?' Susan asked.

 

'Do I ever,' Harry grinned. Susan got off his lap, and knelt down in front of him, holding up her tits. Harry put his cock in Susan's cleavage, and she squeezed her milk factories around him. Harry put his hands next to hers, and together they moved her tits up and down his hard cock. His hot cum shot out from behind her tits, hitting the underside of Susan's chin, before dribbling back down on her mammaries. The rest of the cum did the same, and soon Susan's large tits were nicely coated with his sperm.

 

To Harry's huge surprise, Susan got off the floor, and went over to Hannah on the bed. Hannah started licking his cum off them, lying down on her stomach. Harry turned hard from the sight, and slid his cock into Hannah's eager little pussy. Harry was pistoning his cock in and the tight little snatch, while Hannah cleaned her friend. Once Susan was all cleaned up, Hannah turned around, and moved Harry's cock from her cunt to her own tits. Harry fucked between them, before he came all over Hannah's decent sized chest and her face.

 

Susan had been waiting for this, and climbed over her friend to clean her up. After a few minutes, the girls moved from licking and sucking their tits, to sucking each other's sopping wet cunts. Harry was sitting in the chair facing them, watching the duo spellbound, slowly wanking himself hard again. Once Susan and Hannah made each other cum, Susan got up from the bed, 'Morgana that was nice, but now I really need your hard cock in me!'  
She came over to Harry and gave him a deep snog, and Harry tasted Hannah on her lips. Susan climbed his lap, and began bouncing on him. Harry's hands plaid with her big boobs, while Susan rubbed her clit.

 

Over her shoulder, Harry saw Hannah was busy fingering herself. Susan's moans became louder, and with a continuous wail she came all over his cock. Harry shot his load inside her, and kept pumping his cock in her wet pussy until Susan stilled. Susan climbed off him again, and lied down on the bed which Hannah quickly vacated. Hannah knelt between her legs, and began eating out Harry's cum.

 

'You girls are going to be the death of me,' Harry smiled, and got behind Hannah, and entered her doggy-style. He bucked against her, until Susan cried out in another orgasm, and cried out 'Harry, come in my mouth!'  
Harry slid out of Hannah, and sat on the chair. Susan crawled over, and lowered her head on his cock, lickin up Hannah's juices. Her tongue twirled around his sensitive organ, and with a loud grunt Harry came yet again, Susan swallowing several drops until he was ready, and then she kissed Hannah to share his cum.

 

'Oh Merlin look at the time!' Hannah suddenly yelled out, 'Harry, we need to get you back to the Ministry!' The trio quickly dressed, and as Hannah called out 'thanks!' to her uncle Tom, they flood to the Ministry Atrium. They landed in a bundle of arms and legs, and if Harry spent a little more time groping them than trying to get back to his feet, none of the girls complained.

 

'Oh Harry, there you are. Did the girls show you a good time?' asked Mr Weasley, who was chatting with Madam Bones in the entrance hall, once the threesome had gotten to their feet.

 

'Erm, yes sir, it was wonderful,' Harry sheepishly replied. Susan and Hannah both kissed his cheeks at the same time, and with a giggling 'bye Harry!' they entered the lift.

 

Harry thanked Madam Bones for her support, then flood back home with Mr Weasley.


	9. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Hermione had two major worries on her mind. Well, more than two, she was also worrying about why her book list had not come yet, who would be picked prefect, if Harry was happy with her, if her boobs would ever get any bigger, if it was even humanly possible for Ron to eat that much and not get fat, if the universe would end in a heat death or in a big crunch or if it was all a computer simulation somehow, if she was damned for premarital sex, if she was damned for being a witch, if she gave a damn about being damned at all – anyway Hermione had two major, current issues on her mind.

 

Issue number one: Harry's hearing – slash – trial. It was closing on the noon, and they had heard nothing yet from Arthur or Harry. What if he had been expelled, his wand snapped, and obliviated already? Would he even recognise her?

 

Issue number two, her period had not started. That was worrisome, it had been reliable as clockwork thus far, and she should have expected it by now. But it hadn't. And that was worrisome – oh wait she had already used that word in her internal monologue. Troubling? Yes, troubling sounded good. That was troubling.

 

The brunette was working herself into a nervous wreck and was slowly muttering to herself, much to the bewilderment of Ron, and the amusement of the Weasley twins. Finally Emmeline Vance, one of the older Order members who was currently in the house, took pity on the young witch.  
'Hermione was it? With me,' the stern-faced witch ordered the frantic brunette. They moved to an empty room, and Emmeline order Hermione, 'spill. You're driving everyone mad with your mumbling, so either tell me what is bothering you, or I'm going to give you a Calming Draught and send you off to bed.'

 

Hermione took a deep breath, and blurted out, 'Harry is not back yet and I am so worried something is wrong with him, and I don't understand why I don't have my period yet, the doctor didn't say anything about the pill doing that, and I know I took precautions, so that can't be it, and why is Harry not back yet?'

 

Emmeline blinked, and deciphered the mad ramblings, 'Okay Harry's first – no news is good news. If anything had gone wrong, Arthur would have called in and we'd know by now. He is probably either caught up in work and had no chance to send Harry back, or they're celebrating.' Hermione let out a sigh with relief, and Emmeline continued, 'and how long have you been on the pill... I am assuming you mean the contraceptive one?'

 

Hermione blushed, 'six days now. I started Sunday.'

 

Emmeline thought a bit, 'well I do remember that it can really mess up your hormones if you only just started, so it's quite possible your body is simply not used to it yet. As long as you are being careful you shouldn't have anything to worry about dear,' she tried to smile at the younger witch. Emmeline was an only child and her own childhood had been long before the invention of the Pill, and since her husband had been killed in the seventies she had no children of her own, so she was not exactly an expert on this – but she thought she probably was right.

 

'Oh thank you,' Hermione hugged her, and Emmeline responded after a second, 'that must be it. I was mortified at the thought of having to go back to the pharmacy or talk to my GED about this.'  
_So my hormones are out of whack, that means the Pill must be working,_ Hermione thought after she let Emmeline go, _therefore I am safe, and that means that I don't have to worry about Harry cumming inside me... oh he will like that,_ she giggled.

 

The 'crisis' averted, a much calmer Hermione and a relieved Emmeline rejoined the waiting crowd. Hermione picked up a book and sat down calmly to read, and Emmeline received thanks for restoring the quiet.

 

Ginny had a fair idea what Hermione was so worked up about, and didn't quite understand why she worried. If Master wanted his girls to get pregnant, who were they to object? A little sadly she reflected on her own situation, while she was under the Slave bond her body actively prevented her from ovulating until ordered to do so by her Master. So Ginny was hoping Hermione would get knocked up soon, maybe the sight of her swelling belly would make her Master want Ginny to carry a child of his as well...

 

 

A bit after eleven, the floo suddenly roared up, and Arthur stepped through. He had just barely taken a step to the side, when Harry shot out like from a cannon, and crashed against Fleur, who had arrived to take her lunch break. They stumbled to the ground, Harry ending up with his face between Fleur's breasts.  


'And _bonjour_ to you as well 'Arry,' Fleur laughed, as she took Bill's hand to get back up. 'You seem in zee high spirits, _non_?'

 

Harry grinned sheepishly, 'I won! The entire trial was dismissed, and Madam Bones was able to provide evidence someone in Fudge's office was probably behind it all. I am officially free to return to Hogwarts!'

 

'Oh Harry!' Hermione jumped him, hugging, kissing, and climbing him. Harry put his hands on her skirt-covered bum, and lifted her up as she snogged him heavily.

 

'Well, erm, yes while I am sure we're all very happy, I don't think it needs to be quite so enthousiastic,' Molly Weasley stammered, but Harry and Hermione seemed to ignore her.

 

'Allow me mum,' Bill grinned, and aimed his wand at the two, ' _Aguamenti!_ ' A cold of ice cold water hit the teens, and they jumped apart with a yelp.

 

'What the bloody hell was that for!' yelled Harry, then he looked at their audience, and blushed, 'oh, erm, yeah.'

 

'Quite,' Molly drily said, then got a happy tone again, 'congratulations Harry dear! I knew you could do it. Here, I baked a cake to celebrate!'

And celebrations were had.

 

 

Harry and Hermione had a private party that night, where he learnt that Hermione suddenly was no longer afraid to let him put his cum where it belonged. She remained in bed with him until morning, waking him up with a deepthroating blow-job, needless to say Harry was one happy teen the next day. Especially so when Arthur gave him a letter at breakfast, 'Susan Bones handed it to me, said it was about yesterday, son.'

 

When he got a little private time he read the letter, it was basically an invitation for more fun with Susan and Hannah once school started again, and a request to have a 'chat' on the Hogwarts Express. Harry penned a reply agreeing to both, and sealed it in an envelope with his Potter ring as an insignia, then asked Arthur to hand his reply back to Susan the next day.

 

 

 

With his girls, Harry began to notice a pattern. Tonks would 'have a talk' after lunch with Hermione in Ginny's room, then afterwards a differently dressed 'Hermione' would ask Harry to screw her in his or Hermione's room, only for Hermione to re-appear with her first outfit later, and usually Tonks heading off for her upcoming Professor job. Subtle, the girls were not any longer.

 

This set the pattern for the following days. The kids would study or otherwise kill time in the morning, Harry and Tonks would have a nice screw after lunch, and he and Hermione would 'sleep' together after the kids were sent off to bed for curfew by Molly. Ginny would get a shag every now and then, but the little red-head was content just to give Harry back rubs or serve him food most of the time, and despite his seeming capability to have sex nearly non-stop, it _was_ tiring on Harry so he gladly slowed down a little. It must have been his magic helping him there, he thought.

 

The Prophet stopped slandering Harry, instead more and more articles appeared about Fudge's incompetence, and the firing of his Senior Undersecretary Umbridge over an unspecified legal issue. The paper was speculating not _if_ , but _when_ Fudge would resign, and who would take his place.

 

 

Monday the 23rd of August Harry decided he had had enough of pretending to be fooled all the time. He waited for the girls to head into Ginny's room, then burst in unannounced.  
'Hermione, have you seen Ginny?' he asked, and saw Hermione and Tonks-Hermione standing before him, both girls with wide eyes as they were _caught_.

 

'Oh Morgana... Harry it's not what you think,' a panicked Hermione said, and looked at Tonks for help. Tonks shifted back to her own form, also looking scared, 'oh fuck...' was her idea of a reply.

 

'It's not what I think?' Harry pretended to be angry, and glared at the girls, 'so I'm not being tricked by someone who seemed happy to be my _girlfriend_ and one of my future teachers?'

 

'Harry, I – she – that is –' Hermione sought an explanation, then gave up, and blurted out the whole reason the changing had started, and that she was so sorry to have fooled him, but it was sort of Tonks' fault as well – Tonks added her own two knuts, adding that it was mostly Hermione's idea but that she loved Harry as well and it was too hard to give him up just like that, and both girls wanted to know if he could please forgive them?

 

Harry smirked, and looked at the two bound witches, 'I don't know girls... I thought you loved me, but you've been making a fool out of me here. How can I trust you again?'

 

Hermione rushed to him and whimpered on his chest, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'll do anything if you forgive me...' Tonks was just looking miserable.

 

'I am quite angry,' Harry told them, 'so I'll have to punish you both before I will forgive you. Clothes off, both of you.' The girls quickly stripped, and Harry saw that Tonks was already getting wet. Either she had been looking forward to _Harry Time_ , or she was actually getting off on the idea of being punished...

'Tonks, sit on Ginny's bed, and Hermione, sit on your old bed,' the girls scrambled to position. Harry looked at the two, and grinned. 'I'm going to need some help with this. So you two just sit there and wait for me to come back.'

 

'Harry? Why?' Hermione asked uncertainly.

 

'You need to be punished Mione. Or do you no longer want to be one of my girls?'

 

'One of – but I thought I was your girlfriend?' Hermione sniffled.

 

'You still are honey,' Harry kissed her nose, and played with her right nipple a bit, 'but since you were sharing me with Tonks already, you cannot object if I want to take more girls. As long as you obey me, you'll always be my first girl though,' he kissed her again, and Hermione sighed contentedly. Harry then stepped over to Tonks, and kissed Tonks' nose, tweaking _her_ left nipple while he did so.

 

'Harry... please don't let another man touch me,' Tonks whimpered, and in response Harry shook his head to reassure her.

 

'I'll be right back girls. Think about your mistakes, and oh yes, I don't want to hear a word out of either of you before I tell you you can talk again, understood?' The naked girls nodded, and Harry quickly went downstairs and found Ginny, taking her back up with him. Ginny needed no further commands, if her Master wanted her, of course she would obey. Once Harry got back in the girls' room he stripped, and Ginny also got naked.

 

'Ginny, Hermione and Tonks have been bad little girls and now want their punishment,' Harry told his red-head slave. 'I'm going to give Hermione twenty hard spanks, while you give Tonks the same amount. I want you to spank her, and make her really feel it okay?'

 

'Yes Harry,' Ginny beamed at him. Hermione paled, and Tonks looked torn between anticipation and fear. Harry took out the two desk chairs and placed them side by side, then picked up one of Ginny's shoes, and transfigured it into a paddle before he sat down on the left one. Ginny sat next to him and he handed her the paddle. Then Harry beckoned Hermione over. His brunette lover lied down on his lap, looking back up at him with fearful eyes. Next to him Tonks lied down over Ginny's lap, so that she was facing Hermione.

 

'Have you ever been spanked before Mione, really spanked?' Hermione remembering her instructions shook her head in a negative, and Harry lightly slapped her cheek.  
'Then this will be a new experience for you. Take a good look at Tonksie, she knows what is coming.'

 

'She's soaking wet Master,' Ginny giggled, sliding a finger of her left hand through Tonks' crevice and holding it up for Hermione and Harry to see.

 

'Okay, let's get started... Ginny, try to keep up. One.' Harry raised his right hand, and let it fall down hard on Hermione's left butt cheek, leaving behind a glowing red hand print. Hermione made a weird noise through closed teeth, and squirmed on his lap. Next to them, Ginny had slammed her new paddle on Tonks' butt, and Tonks let out a light moan.

 

'Two,' Harry said, and slammed his hand on Hermione's right butt cheek, decorating it with another red mark. Hermione hissed, and squirmed on his lap again, but didn't let out a voice. Tonks also got another slap, and moaned again.

 

Harry began an alternating series of spanks, calling the number out before he did, and Ginny followed him. Tonks seemed to like it, but Hermione began crying after the ninth slap.

 

'I'm sorry, I'm Mmm –' Tonks shut Hermione up by reaching over, grabbing her head, and kissing her on the mouth, and the two girls were snogging as Harry and Ginny spanked them.

 

Both girl's butts were glowing a beautiful red when Harry finally reached number twenty, and finished with a final hard slap across both butt cheeks, Ginny copying him next to him. Hermione was crying softly, and Tonks was lapping up her tears still.

 

'Master, my arm is tired,' Ginny giggled, as she dropped the paddle, 'and she's been soaking over my knee the entire time.' Tonks blushed heavily, as she released Hermione's sniffling face.

 

'Thanks Gin-gin, you did a great job,' Harry praised his red-head, 'and you earned a reward. Lie down on your bed, and Tonks will eat you out. Tonksie, make her see stars and I'll consider forgiving you, all right?'

Tonks nodded, and hopped off Ginny's lap. Ginny lied down on back on her bed with her legs spread, and guided Tonks' head between them so she could get to work.

 

Hermione was still sniffling, and Harry slapped her butt softly, causing her to yelp, 'time for the next part Mione. You spoke up during your spanking, so I'll need to punish you again. Kneel down before me, I want to skull fuck you.'

 

Hermione whimpered, and got off his lap. She carefully knelt between his legs, trying to minimize contact with her burning bum, and opened her mouth. She hated this most kind of sex of all, but Harry had to punish her if she was to be forgiven, right?

The black-haired wizard pulled Hermione closer, and scooted forward. His hard cock slapped Hermione against her forehead. Harry took his dick in his hand and guided it over Hermione's face, leaving a slimy trail over her eye-lids, her nose and cheeks, before he guided it in her open mouth. Harry put his hands behind Hermione's head, and pushed her down all the way, making her gag on his meat as it was pushed all the way down her throat. He kept her down all the way until she began to struggle for breath, and let her back up to take a deep breath, before he began forcing her head up and down to massage his dick with her mouth.

 

In front of him he saw Tonks eating out Ginny, Tonks' red bum raised in the air, and from the sounds Ginny was making, she was doing a great job. Harry fucked Hermione's head hard until he felt he was lubricated enough, and pushed her off him. The brunette landed on her bum, and with a whimper rolled on her side to get her abused rear off the floor.  
'Hermione, come with me,' Harry said, and he indicated Ginny and Tonks, 'make sure Tonk's arse-hole is nice and wet, and let me know when she's ready.'

 

Harry walked to the other side of the bed, and offered his cock to Ginny's mouth. Ginny eagerly took it in, and softly suckled it, keeping him wet and hard. Meanwhile Hermione climbed behind Tonks, and placed her hands on the Metamorphmagus' hips, then hesitatingly began to tongue her little pink rose. Tonks stiffened as she felt a tongue probe her back entrance, and drove her face into Ginny's cunt, causing Ginny to cum again. Ginny moaned around Harry's cock, doing her best to keep licking him even as she rode out her orgasm.

 

After a few minutes of this, Hermione moved up from Tonk's arse, and waved Harry over. Harry slid his wet and hard dick out of Ginny's mouth, getting a disappointed moan from her, and replaced Hermione behind Tonks.  
'Good job Mione, she looks nice and wet for me... go sit on Ginny's face, she'll eat you while I use Tonks a bit,' he ordered the brunette, then lined his rock-hard penis up with Tonks' little rose, and pushed in her smooth tunnel. Ginny came again as Harry pushed Tonks' face into Ginny's crotch, and Harry pulled Tonks away by the waist, 'enough of that... oh Merlin you're tight here,' and he pushed Tonks down on her forearms, beginning to slam his meat into her, every time his pelvis and stomach met her abused butt Tonks let out another deep moan.

 

Hermione had climbed Ginny's chest, and hovered over the red-head, letting Ginny lap up her pussy. Hermione bent forward over Ginny, so her face was near Tonks' still hovering near Ginny's sopping wet cunt. Ginny skilfully used her tongue and fingers to get Hermione to her climax, and as Hermione came Tonks took the brunette in for another deep snog, letting Hermione clean Ginny's juices from Tonks' face.

 

Harry slammed hard into Tonks until he felt his orgasm approach, then pulled out. 'Girls, all three of you, clean me up. Whoever gets most of my cum in her mouth gets a reward.' Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, and the tangle of girly bits scrambled to the floor between his legs. With a bit of pushing and other dominance play it was decided that Hermione took the center, Tonks the left, and Ginny the right. Hermione sucked Harry back in her mouth, ignoring the taste, as she wanted her reward. Hopefully Harry would forgive her. Ginny lapped up the part of his shaft not in Hermione's mouth, and Tonks licked his balls and the section between them and his arse. Finally Harry felt he could not hold out much longer, and took his dick out of the girls' mouths and into his hand. He aimed it at the girls, all three sitting on their knees with eyes gazing lovingly up at him, mouths open and tongues extended, and Harry began glazing their faces with his cum. All three of his girls tried to catch as much in their mouths as possible. When Harry was finally done cumming, Hermione proved to be the smartest of the three, as she began licking Ginny's face and breasts, taking as much cum as possible, and quickly moving over to Tonks for more of the same, before the other two even realised what the brunette was planning. Proudly she opened her mouth, filled with his cum, and Harry grinned.

 

'Hermione is the winner! Give her your shares Tonks and Ginny, then Tonks you can make me hard again, while Ginny eats Hermione out to get her wet and ready for the last round.'  
Tonks snowballed Hermione, giving her all the cum she had gathered, then turned back to Harry's dick and sucked him into her mouth. Ginny also gave Hermione her hard-earned cum, and Hermione swallowed it all down to empty her overflowing mouth, then got back on the bed behind Harry, carefully laid down on her back (her bum was still glowing), and Ginny began working on her cunt.

 

Tonks had Harry hard again after a few minutes, and he replaced Ginny between Hermione's legs. Harry flipped Hermione over, and placed her on her hands and knees, then he entered her sopping wet cunt from behind. Harry began fucking her with long, deep strokes. Ginny crawled under Hermione, and began kissing and playing with the brunette's breasts even as Harry screwed her, and Tonks took Hermione's face again, cleaning up the remains of Harry's cum and kissing her.

 

Harry tried his best to last as long as possible, and with the other girls' help brought Hermione to a climax before he felt his own orgasm rise again. The first splurt went inside Hermione's tunnel, then he pulled out, and coated her red bum with his jism. Harry rubbed it into her butt cheeks, soothening the burn somewhat, then offered his hands to Tonks who cleaned them up for him, while Ginny cleaned his cock. Hermione just lied down, her bum still sticking in the air, exhausted.

 

Harry took a while to recover, then smiled at the three, 'Ginny, thanks for your assistance. Hermione, Tonksie – you're forgiven.' All three girls looked lovingly at him, and he continued, 'now here's what we'll do. Hermione, I'm going to make you my official girlfriend, but that does not mean I won't be paying attention to other girls. Tonks, you as my teacher and the staff liaison will be able to answer this – does the girlfriend of the Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House get to move to the Lord's quarters?'

 

Hermione was speechless, as Tonks replied 'Not a girlfriend Harry, but your betrothed would, in fact both of them should you have two would be eligible.'

 

'Both?' Harry asked.

 

'Yes Harry,' Tonks snuggled up to him, 'you're Sirius' heir as the next Lord Black, right? In that case you are officially Heir Black, and since you already have Lord's quarters, any girls you officially bind to the House of Black get to stay with you.'

 

'Wow... I hadn't realised,' Harry admitted, 'what are the limits?'

 

Ginny began giving him a back rub, Hermione was gaping like a fish, as Tonks continued the exposition: 'Well obviously you have one betrothed per house, and up to two bonded Consorts or other, per house again. Oh and bonded slaves like Ginny don't count, they're officially seen as property – sorry Ginny dear,' Tonks smiled at the red-head, and got a beaming smile in return. Ginny didn't mind, she loved belonging to Master.

 

'Damn, I should have paid more attention to that Lord stuff... well no time like the present,' Harry said. He turned to Hermione, and looked her deep in the eyes. 'Hermione Jane Granger, will you consent to marry me as soon as I turn sixteen and become Lady Potter?'

 

Hermione _squeed_ , and dove into Harry's arms, 'yes Harry, oh yes yes yes!' Harry snogged her deeply, then patted her still sore bottom, getting a squak.

 

'I'll get you your ring Wednesday when we go to Diagon Alley,' he promised her, then released her from the hug, and turned to Tonks. 'Nymphadora Tonks, will you become my Lady Black and consent to marry me?'

 

Tonks smiled at him, but shook her head, 'no Harry, I won't.' At Harry's crestfallen look she hastily added, 'you need a proper Pure-blood wife for the House, it's in the family laws. I would be more than happy to become a Consort to the House though.'

 

Harry smiled, and kissed her little nose, 'very well then... Nymphadora Tonks, will you consent to become a bonded Consort to the House of Black?'

 

Tonks took his head in her hands, and kissed him deeply, 'I will, if you never use that horrible name again, Harry. Make up something else will you?' Harry laughed, and pulled his wife-to-be, his secret consort, and his pet in his arms for a group hug/snuggle.


	10. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Harry stepped out of the girl's room after some more stolen kisses, and was met by the Weasley twins.  
'Teach us master,' they said in twin-speak, dropping to their knees in mock adulation, 'we're not worthy!'

 

Harry blushed, damn he and his girls were caught again... good thing the Weasley twins either didn't know, or didn't care about Ginny being one of his conquests.

 

' _Alors_ , let 'Arry get to hiz shower,' came Fleur's amused voice. 'I theenk Sirius was planning ze prank for Monsieur Lupin, maybe 'e could use some _assist_?' The terror twins rushed off at the thought of getting involved in a prank, and Fleur stepped into Harry's personal space.

 

Fleur sniffed deeply, getting a full dose of Harry's sweaty scent, and her Veela instinct went into overdrive, telling her here was a perfect mate for her. She'd let Harry eat her out, and maybe give him a little wank as thanks, so she could tell Bill that Harry was more skilled than he was in making her cum. The red-headed _bâtard_ was getting a little too cocky for her tastes.

  
'Arry, 'ave I ever said ze apology for ze “leetle boy” remark?' Fleur reached down, and her fingers stroked across his flaccid cock. 'Tired 'Arry? Still, not a “leetle boy” at all... may I give ze apology _en privé_?'

 

Leading Harry by the wand, Fleur took Harry into his bedroom. 'I caught zat _salaud_ Beel flirting with zome tramp at work today, so zees ees your lucky day 'Arry... I am making him _trés jaloux_ until he does ze grovel for me.'

 

Harry looked at Fleur's lust-filled face, and grinned, 'I don't know Fleur... I am a little tired now, maybe some other time?'

 

Fleur smiled sweetly, and turned her Allure  on .  So he thought he could resist her? No way, she was getting his pussy licked by him and there was nothing he could do about that. 'Are you  _déterminé '_ Arry? Don't you want me?' Fleur gave him a sweet pout, and began lowering her dress straps from her shoulders, revealing her white bra-covered breasts.

 

Harry felt the Allure, but it was no match for the Imperius Curses the fake Moody or Voldemort had hit him with, and he had fought those off easily.  
'Smashing tits Fleur, but as I said, I'm a bit tired. I think I'll just go take a shower and maybe take a nap.' Harry tried to step past her to the bathroom, but Fleur would have none of that.

 

' _Non!_ ' She pushed Harry to his bed, and stepped out of her dress. Harry took in the tall blonde in front of him. Even still dressed in her white tiny panties and her white bra, Harry judged her to be have a perfect 36 inch bust, 24 inch waist, and 36 inch hips. Fleur seductively smiled at him, and reached behind her to release her bra, then cupped her breasts with her hands, presenting them to Harry.  
'You want zem Harry?  I theenk you do... eef you are a good boy and give ze cunnilingus, I will let you touch zem...' She increased her Allure's strength, let him try to resist, she would have him soon enough!

 

'Mmmm... you're not bad Fleur,' Harry grinned. He felt her Allure press on his mind, but it was not that hard to fight once you really tried, 'but as I said, maybe some other day. I don't feel like eating pussy just now.' Harry got up from his bed, and took off his shirt, turning away from her.

 

Fleur stamped her feet, why was he still rejecting her? Nobody ever refused her! 'Arry, don't be z o silly,' she said in a sultry tone, 'look at me?'

 

Harry took off his pants so he was only in his boxers, and sat back down, 'okay Fleur, but make it quick. I want to get to my shower.'

 

Fleur hooked her thumbs on the waist of her panties, and seducively wriggled out of them, turning slowly around until Harry had a perfect view of her shaved perfect pussy and her delicious bum. Harry caught a whiff of her scent, she was obviously very aroused.

 

'Well 'Arry? 'ow about eet?' Fleur asked him, then noticed to her dismay Harry was not even hard yet.

 

Harry was fighting his arousal, if Fleur thought he'd let her take control, she had another thing coming!  
'Like I said, nice body Fleur, but I am going to take a shower now,' Harry told her, and he stood up, walking past her into his bathroom. Harry started the shower, and got under it.  
_Five, four, three,_ he thought, and sure enough, less than two second later Fleur stepped under the shower with him.

 

'Arry, maybe I can change your mind?' Fleur decided it was time to use her ultimate weapon... she knelt in front of Harry, and took him into her mouth, lettign the warm shower water fall over them both.  Harry quickly grew hard in her skilled mouth, and pulled her up to him for a kiss. Her Veela instincts pushing her, Fleur responded to the kiss, and molded her body against Harry's.

 

Then Harry broke the kiss, and placed his hands under her bum, raising her up a bit. His dick poked her inner thigh, and a lust-filled Fleur reached down, and lined him up with her entrance. Harry released her a little, and Fleur slid over his cock, filling her up. ' _Mon dieu_ 'Arry, you are th ee cker zan Beel...' she moaned, as Harry pushed her against the wall. Fleur wrapped her legs around him, and as Harry pushed her lower torso up and down his shaft, she began to moan and pant heavily. Harry found a nice rhythm, and Fleur was going mad from the sensation... she had never been shagged standing up yet, Bill only did her missionary style,  and she only let him fuck her when he earned it . Harry kneaded her bum as he was pushing in and out of her, and Fleur felt an orgasm build. 'Arry,  _oui_ ,  _comme cela_ ...' She threw her head back in the water stream, as she came over Harry's cock. Harry let the hot blonde off his cock, and she slid down on the floor, shivering as her orgasm hit her.  
Harry stroked his cock, and tried to bring himself to climax. He aimed his cock, and rope after rope of cum shot out of it, all over Fleur's face and torso. Fleur moaned and rubbed his cum in her breasts as if it were soap, and leaned forward to clean up the last bits of cum from his cock.

 

Harry stepped out of the shower once he recovered, leaving the orgasmic blonde still sitting on the floor, covered in his cum as it was slowly being washed off her by the water. 'Thanks Fleur, looks like I had some left in me after all. Feel free to come ask me for another round whenever you want, you were not bad at all,' he smirked at her, and stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed.

 

Fleur took some time to get back to her sense, and washed up under the water. This plan had backfired completely... Harry had taken control of her rather than the intended reverse, and had manipulated her body like a master... Fleur grew hot again as she washed up. She probably could not take another round with Harry... but maybe Bill was ready to grovel. Letting him lick the pussy Harry had just been using as if it was his property would be good punishment, she thought with a smile.

 

 

'Everyone? We have an announcement,' Harry said after dinner was over. The assembled Order members, most of them except for the teachers, and the ever-absent Dumbledore, all watched the wizard in whose hands they had laid the fate of Wizarding Britain.

 

'I have taken up the Lordship of the House of Potter as well as accepted my status as Heir Black,' Harry said, and made his rings visible, 'and I have asked my girlfriend Hermione Granger to be my betrothed. For some reason she accepted!'

 

'Oh Harry, don't be silly,' Hermione softly slapped his arm, and kissed him on the cheek. The table was silent for a second, then Tonks broke into applause and shouted 'congratulations!'. That broke the ice, and the table came to congratulate them, shaking their hands.

 

'Are you sure this is a wise move m'lad?' Moody asked, 'you know the state of our world more than anyone.'

 

'All the more reason not to delay things,' Harry countered, 'Hermione is mine and everybody knows this anyway, this way at least I have some legal protection for her.'

 

'Aye lad, I can respect that reasoning,' Moody grumbled, 'congratulations then. Just don't get complacent, remember, –'

 

'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and even Tonks yelled with him. Moody stared at them, then laughed, 'good one!'

 

'Had to take her away from me then Harry?' Ron looked a bit unhappy, as he came to shake Harry's hand.

 

'Come on Ron, we talked about this,' Harry took Ron in a man-hug. 'You and Mione would never work out. I promise, Lavender is into you... you and she will make a much better match.'

 

Molly was over the moon. Sure they were a little young, but she had caught her Arthur's eye when they were sixteen, and Harry was not much younger. Plus for the Ancient Houses, the rules were slightly different. She was also secretly relieved Harry was now officially with Hermione, not that she really thought he'd force her Ginny in bed with him, but with a wife-to-be he definitely would not.

 

 

The next day their school letters finally came. Hermione opened her letter, and along with the book list, a badge fell out. Hermione took it with an open mouth, she had been made a prefect! She gazed over at Harry, and with a smile, he too took out his badge.

 

Ron looked at the two with envy, 'Prefects, both of you?'

 

'You're the lucky one mate,' Harry laughed, 'you don't have to do the Prefect rounds. Do you really think you'd want to have to do that this year?'

 

Ron thought, then shook his head, 'nah mate, you're right. Better you and Hermy than me!'

 

Hermione threw a pillow at him for the Hermy name, and the trio started a pillow fight that was only interrupted when Molly asked what all the noise was about. She beamed when she learned Harry and Hermione were made prefects, and nobody could stop her from having yet another party.

 

Harry and Hermione had another party that night, with Tonks joining them in their bed.

 

 

The next day they went to Diagon Alley for their school books. Molly objected at first, saying she could get everything, but Harry countered that Voldemort had been unusually quiet, there was not a single report over the past weeks of any trouble in the Prophet. Even his scar had been quiet, so Molly relented.

 

With Tonks, Lupin, and Emmeline Vance as guards, the four Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione flood to the Leaky Cauldron. It would be quick visit as they only needed a few new books,  _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk (Grade 7 for the Weasley twins, and Grade 4 for Ginny), and Tonks had assigned everyone grade the same book,  _Magical Defense in Theory and Practise_ , written by none other than Alastor Moody, originally as an Auror refreshing course. Molly sighed with relief when Tonks told her there would be no homework from it, as that meant that she could get away with only getting two copies, as only Fred and George shared one class and would not need the book outside of it.

 

'Guys? Hermione and I would like some privacy at Gringotts,' Harry said after they had gotten their books, and refilled the potions ingredients, and some time was wasted looking at new brooms. 'Tonks can come along as guard, will that be okay with the rest of you?'

 

Lupin and Vance agreed, and Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek, whispering to her 'have fun'. Harry took his girls to the Gringotts counter. 'Greetings teller Snarlgrab,' he read off the name plate, 'I would like to visit the Potter and Black family vaults with my companions, discreetly.' He slid over a both House keys and a  sickle , and the Goblin quickly inspected the keys, then pocketed the  sickle with a practised move and handed the keys back.

 

'Right that way Lord Potter,' he indicated a door to the left behind him, 'your cart driver will collect you.'  
Harry and his girls went through the indicated door, arriving in a smaller room with a luxurious looking mine cart waiting on some tracks. A little later a Goblin entered from a side door.

 

'Griphook? Wow, it's been a long time,' Harry said as he recognised the creature.

 

Griphook was startled, 'Lord Potter, I was not expecting you to recognise me. We met only once. Please be seated, we'll go to the Potter family vault first, and then once you are ready I'll be waiting outside to take you to the Black vault.'

 

The trio entered the mine cart, Tonks sat down behind Harry, and Hermione sat on Harry's lap, wriggling on him, as Griphook stood behind the cart and they raced down the track. Both girls held on tightly to Harry, they were not adrenaline junkies like he was. After some jostling they arrived at a deep vault. 'Vault 17, the Peverell/Potter vault,' Griphook said, 'Key please?'  
Harry gave his key, and Griphook entered it into the ornate lock, then wriggled his finger past the multiple locks on the door, and the door opened.

 

'Right this way ladies,' Harry got out of the cart, and helped his girls out. Griphook took out a goblin newspaper and sat against the cart to wait, as the trio entered the great vault doors. A massive amount of gold, silver, and bronze coins greeted them.  There was also furniture, covered magical paintings that had fallen dormant over the years, and a few cabinets holding books. Hermione gravitated to them, but Harry called her back.  
'Another time honey, we're here for this...' Harry opened a jewel case, and took out a ring. He knelt before his girl, 'Hermione Jane, I've already asked you to marry me, but I'll do so again with this ring. Will you be my Lady Potter?'

 

Speechless, Hermione nodded, and Harry slid the golden ring on her finger. It carried the Potter/Peverell coat of arms in a ruby inset, and sized itself automatically around her finger. Harry indicated another ring in the case, this one with a large diamond. 'That's the ring you'll get when I marry you, from the records it's been in the family since  the thirteenth century. My mother would have worn it, but never got the chance to as James never got back to the Potter vault after Potter manor was destroyed in the early seventies.'

 

Hermione rushed over and kissed Harry deeply before he got too sad. Harry caressed her, reaching up her bum and fingering her naked butt cheeks, then grinned and took out his wand. He cast a cushioning charm on a pile of galleons, and lead Hermione over. He laid her down on her back on the cushioned gold, then took off her skirt, leaving her bottomless. Hermione was wet and ready for him, and Harry stripped out of his pants and laid down over her, his dick finding its way home. Harry pushed all the way home inside his fiancée, the gold coins rustling under them as he shagged her. Harry bottomed out in her all the way, then reached for her clit, and pinched it hard. Hermione came with a scream of pleasure, and Harry came from her clenching cunt, and shot his cum deep inside her womb. He pulled out of his witch, and Tonks knelt between Hermione's legs, and licked up all the overflowing cum and juices, then also cleaned Harry. Once both were clean, she kissed Hermione, and the two witches shared his cum, showing their full mouths, before they both swallowed.

 

The happy trio stepped out of the vault again. Harry had also taken the two Potter Consort rings, and had also collected some money from the pile that had served as their bed. Hermione was heavily flustered, and Tonks had a wide grin in anticipation of what was coming. Griphook looked at them, and without comment beckoned them back in the cart.

 

The minecart reversed direction, and raced to 'Vault 223, the Black Vault,' Griphook told them. Once again he opened the door, and the three went inside. There was far less gold here than in the Potter vault, but still a veritable fortune.

 

'Don't touch anything girls, it could be cursed,' Harry told them, then he picked up three rings from pillow on a pedestal. 'These are the House Black betrothal and Consort rings. Since Sirius cannot sire and heir, they are mine to use... and I again ask you, Nymmie Tonks, to be a Consort to the House of Black.'

 

Tonks smiled at him, 'I accept.' Harry slid the ring on her finger, and Tonks looked on with love as the simple silver ring with an onyx ram on it sized itself to her.

 

'Tonks, you'll have to hide it for now, just will it to stay invisible. Once you're no longer my teacher, I'll openly accept you, okay?' Harry asked her.

 

Tonks let the ring disappear, and then leant over a couch, flipping up her skirt, 'do me lover,' she called back, 'I want your cum in my pussy when we return home...'

 

Harry was all too happy to comply. He stepped behind Tonks, and lined his cock up with her hot pussy.  'Then get ready my consort, for I am going to fill you up until you flow over...' Harry pushed his rod up her tunnel, holding on to her hips to steady himself. There was nothing gentle about this, both just wanted him to cum as hard as possible. Tonks grunted and moaned with each thrust, and Hermione had crouched down next to them, and was teasing Tonks's clit with her left hand, while her right hand was playing with her own cunt. After about five minutes of hard slamming into her, Harry felt his orgasm approach. He pushed in as deep as he could, his dick head pushing against Tonks' cervix, and let his baby batter fill her up. Hermione lapped up the overflow, then cleaned Harry's cock, as Tonks lied there, panting.

 

Harry got dressed again, and helped Tonks up. The sated trio returned to their cart, and the unflappable goblin took them back to the private room they had left from. Harry handed him a few coins as a tip, 'thanks for your discretion Griphook,' and Griphook nodded before he left. Harry and his girls left the bank... and ran straight into Rita Skeeter, accompanied by her photographer Bozo. He snapped a picture of the three holding hands just as they came down the Gringotts stairs, and Harry mentally groaned.

 

'Harry! What a pleasure to see you, and you're out on the town with two girls? Either of them your girlfriend?' Rita's eyes shot to Hermione's hand, and saw the ring, 'Or maybe more?'

 

Harry quickly thought. 'Rita, let's make a deal. You don't publish that picture or any story about today, and I give you a private interview the first Hogsmeade day? I'll tell you all about my relationship then.' He smiled at her, using all his charm.

 

Rita felt herself get slightly wet at the idea of getting such a scoop, and in private even, and she quickly agreed, shaking his hand, noticing his own Lord rings in the mean time.

 

_Hope that guess pays off_ , Harry thought, as he led his girls back to the Leaky Cauldron. When they rejoined the Weasleys, Vance, and Lupin, these were just having a butterbeer. The trio sat down at the same table for a drink for themselves.

 

Tonks suddenly felt a hand stroke up her leg, and looked sharp to her left. Ginny showed her hand under the table, some cum inside it, then licked her hand clean quickly, 'better clench those muscles if you still aren't allowed to wear panties, it is leaking out,' the red-head grinned at Tonks, causing the teacher to blush.

 

 

Once they returned to Grimmauld Place Tonks repeated Ginny's words to Harry, and begged him to please allow her panties again. Sitting in the living room with Ron playing chess against Fred or George just a little away, Harry called Hermione over, and had her sit on the leg of the couch next to him. He slid his hand up her leg and under her skirt, and slowly fingered the brunette while he thought about what Tonks said.  
'Okay,' he finally said, 'I'll allow you both to wear panties again, but the skirts stay. I want my easy access.' To demonstrate why, he fingered Hermione to orgasm. Hermione bit her lips so as not to make a show, and only whimpered slightly. To any onlookers, it looked like Harry was embracing Hermione as she hung over the sofa's side.

 

'Harry, Hermione, please sit normally, no reason to destroy the furniture,' Molly admonished them. Hermione hopped on Harry's lap, and it was learned that an unzipped fly plus a bunched up skirt made for a very snug _sitting_ position.

 

 

Tonks left Grimmauld Place to get the Lord's quarters ready on August 30 th , but she would return on Sept 1 st as she would be riding the train. The next day was the last Order meeting, and for once Dumbledore and Snape were in attendance. Snape had avoided all meetings after Harry had Kreacher throw him out of the house.

 

'Harry my boy, or should I say Lord Potter?' Dumbledore asked Harry following the meeting.

 

'Harry is fine Headmaster,' Harry smiled, Hermione sitting on his lap, and Ginny rubbing his shoulders as she usually did whenever he was sitting anywhere and she was not otherwise busy.

 

'Thank you Harry. Professor Tonks probably told you, but we've had the old Gryffindor Lord's quarters prepared for you. There will be an entrance in the Gryffindor common room as well as a direct entrance next to the Fat Lady, both of which will be restricted by password to only you, your House, and Professor Tonks as your, erm, guard.'

 

Harry nodded, that was what Tonks had told him. 'Professor, I have asked Hermione to be my wife, as you are no doubt aware. Will there be a problem if I ask her to be with me?'

 

Dumbledore hesitated, 'I won't object Harry, and you are within your rights to have your wife or wives and consorts with you. The same applies to young Ms Ginevra, as she has bound herself to you. But I ask you to keep decency in mind, especially among the younger students.'

 

'Of course sir, and thank you for your understanding.'

 

'It is the least I could do Harry. I have made my mistakes regarding you in the past, and I can only hope you forgive an old man his foolishness.' Dumbledore stopped Harry's protests with a hand wave, 'I'll ask you for a discussion in my office after we are all settled at Hogwarts if you'll let me, and I'll explain.  
'Now for other matters, I need to talk to you about Professor Snape.'

 

Harry's heckles raised, 'I am not apologising to him.'

 

'Please Harry, I must ask you to reconsider. Professor Snape is a good man, and he is on our side. He plays an important role in the war – without him we would have no idea what Voldemort is up to!'

 

'And what exactly has he told you recently then?' the flushed-faced Hermione cut in, 'Professor Snape may be a teacher, but he has been abysmal in his treatment of my Harry and I won't stand for it any longer.'

 

'Neither will I,' Ginny added. Harry smiled at his girls.

 

'Professor Snape had a full report for us today,' Dumbledore replied, feeling very uncomfortable. He knew Snape was tough, but if even Hermione -follow-the-rules- Granger was upset with him, maybe it was time he spoke to the man again about toning down his sternness.  
'Voldemort has been feeling ill for the entire month, he has been suffering from almost non-stop headaches and phantom pains. None of the Death Eater healers can find out what is wrong. Have you felt anything over your scar recently Harry?'

 

Harry frowned in thought, 'not at all Professor, not since early July actually. It hasn't been this painless since before my first year.'

 

'Has anything changed with you Harry that could explain it?' Dumbledore asked.

 

Harry just hugged Hermione as a reply, 'other than my Hermione, I can't think of a thing, Professor.' Harry then grunted a bit, and Hermione shuddered, falling back against her husband-to-be.

 

_Could Love be the Power-he-knows-not after all?_ Dumbledore thought, then got up. 'I see. Thank you for your time Harry. All I ask is that you are patient with Professor Snape, rest assured I will speak with him as well.'

 

And so he left. Hermione carefully stood up and pulled her panties back in place, then knelt down before Harry to clean him. Later that night Harry gave Ginny a quick screw in the trophy room before she had to go to bed, then spent the night making love to Hermione, falling asleep still buried deep inside her. Tomorrow would be the train ride.


	11. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Harry had a pleasant night's sleep, holding his fiancée. He was awoken shortly before six, when Tonks sneakily crept into his room, and gave him a morning blowjob. 'I want a belly full of Harry if this is going to be another boring train ride,' she informed him, as she straddled him once he was awake.  
Hermione looked on at the coupling taking place next to her on the bed, and slowly masturbated. Once Harry came inside Tonks, Tonks pulled on her panties and skirt, and left the room, a happy grin on her face. Hermione licked Harry hard again, and then pulled him over her so he could give her her own creamy filling. Harry was happy to give her what she wanted, and a smiling Hermione got dressed, pulling her panties up high to make sure nothing leaked out.

 

Molly Weasley was glad to see the trio up early enough, and they ate their breakfast, then Harry and Hermione went back up to pack. Easy enough with the 'Pack' spell, it took less than a minute for all their clothes and assorted items to make it into their trunk. Hermione was nice enough to pack Ginny's stuff for her, while Harry gave the little Weasley a screw on her bed before she got dressed. While they waited downstairs for the Weasley males, his three bonded grinned at each other as they all had their pussies filled by their lover/Master. The kids were wearing their school robes, Prefect badges on them in Harry and Hermione's case, but Harry knew what was below them: tiny skirts, soppy panties, loose shirts, and their school tie. Tonks was wearing her teaching robes, but otherwise a similar outfit.

 

Finally Ron and the twins came literally crashing down the stairs, and Molly was shouting at her boys that they had to be more careful. Harry and his girls just waited with their trunks near the fireplace. Hedwig had returned the previous night and was stuck in her cage much to her protest, she had been flying back from the Grangers', as Hermione had sent a last letter home, telling them that she was now Harry's girlfriend and had made prefect. Crookshanks was also in his cat carrier, and was mewing angrily at being trapped.

 

'WILL YOU LOT COME DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!' bellowed Mrs Weasley, then saw the four already in the living room, 'Oh sorry dears,' she said, then waited for her boys to come running in. Harry saw Mrs Black's painting, still silenced, mouth inaudible insults at all and sundry, but everyone ignored the foul-mouthed canvas. The twins and Ron came running into the living room, their trunks and Ron's Pigwidgeon with them.

 

'We are going to floo to the platform, two at the time,' Molly told them. 'It is twenty minutes by foot, but there's no reason not to be efficient... Tonks, as a Professor you go first, take Ginny with you would you dear? The address is 'Nine and three-quarters, you remember?  
Leave your luggage Ginny dear, Alastor and Arthur will apparate it over once everyone is there. Same goes for your pets kids,' she informed the others.

 

Tonks and Ginny flood out, and Molly sent the twins in. Then it was Harry and Hermione's turn. Harry hugged Hermione tightly, and Hermione kissed him after she said the address. Harry focussed on his lover instead of on the spinning fireplaces, and for once when they arrived, he was not shot out, but could take a simple step when Hermione let him go.  
'I was wondering if that was the issue,' she told him with a grin, 'your Seeker reflexes are much too focused on all the fireplaces flashing by, so you instinctively try to reach for all of them, and when you arrive, you thus shoot out.'

 

'My brilliant girl,' Harry smiled at her, 'guess you'll have to kiss me every time I floo then.'

 

The last of their group arrived, including a certain black dog. 'Padfoot!' Harry hugged the dog animagus, and then Alastor Moody and Arthur Weasley popped next to them, with all their luggage.

 

'Nice dog Harry!' called Lee, as he walked up to his twin friends. The twins left with their comrade-in-pranks, and the other kids said their goodbyes to the adults as they got on the train.

 

'Ginny, try to find us a compartment will you?' said Harry, then looked at his best male friend. 'Ron, there's Lavender... why don't you help her get her trunk on the train and ride with her this time? Hermione and I have prefect duties anyway so it'll be a while before we can join you, and this is your chance to make her see what a great guy you are.'

 

Ron gulped, 'thank you mate, I'll do that,' and he rushed over to help Lavender get on the train. The blonde smiled at Ron, and Ron gave Harry a thumbs up as he helped her into a compartment. Harry and Hermione dragged their trunks and pets to the compartment Ginny had chosen, and saw a girl sitting there at the window. She had waist-length dirty-blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and the largest eyes Harry had ever seen. She had an otherworldly look on her, and Harry wondered if she was fully human.

 

'This is Luna Lovegood,' Ginny said, a little hesitant, 'she insisted on joining me. She's in my year, in Ravenclaw.'

 

'You're Harry Potter,' Luna said in a dreamy voice.

 

'I know I am,' said Harry. Hermione laughed a bit, and Luna turned her pale eyes on her instead.

 

'And you are Hermione Granger, future Lady Potter.'

 

'How do you know that?' asked Harry.

 

'The nargles told me,' Luna said, standing up. She took off her school robe, and showed she was wearing a thin shirt under it, and a skirt. 'Look Harry, no bra,' she said, raising her shirt up, and revealing her milky white breasts. 'I was not sure if you wanted me to wear panties or not, so I have them in my pocket for now.' She flipped up her skirt, and flashed her hairless pussy at Harry. 'Do you want to bind me now, or after your Prefect's meeting?'  
She smiled at him, and Harry stood there gaping like a fish.

 

'Luna! Put your clothes back on!' hissed Hermione, 'what are you playing at!'

 

Luna put her skirt back down, and let her shirt cover her breasts again, 'oh it's all right Hermione, I don't want to replace you. I am merely interested in being a Consort to House Potter, and thought Harry might like to get it over with.'

 

'Hermione, let her be,' Harry ordered his witch, then smiled at Luna. 'We'll talk about this when Hermione and I get back from the Prefects' meeting. I am not opposed to the idea Luna.' Luna beamed at him, and picked up a newspaper with _The Quibbler_ printed on the top.

 

'Right, we have to get going,' Harry patted Hermione's bum through her robes, 'the Prefect meeting is in a bit. Gin-Gin, can you make sure Tonksie finds the right appartment when she's done with teacher stuff? Luna, I'll see more of you later.' He winked at the girls, then the train began moving as if it had waited for them. As Harry and Hermione stepped outside, they saw Neville enter a compartment a few doors down as one of the last students. They went to the front of the train, where the Head Girl and Head Boy were waiting for the prefects.

 

 

'Unbelievable,' Harry muttered as Hermione and he returned to the compartment, 'guess who they made Slytherin prefects?'

 

'Malfoy and Parkinson?' asked Ginny.

 

'Got it in one. Dumbledore must be out of his mind,' Harry angrily muttered, and sat down. Hermione snuggled up to him, and was caressing his thigh through their robes, when the door to their compartment opened.

 

'Wotcher kids, it's your DADA hottie,' Tonks grinned as she stepped inside, then saw Luna. 'Oh, I mean, it's not –'

 

'Hello Professor Tonks,' said Luna, smiling at her, 'what's it like being a Consort to Harry Potter? I bet his cum must feel wonderful inside you. I have asked him to bind me, but he has yet to do so,' she pouted.

 

'Wha–?' Tonks turned to Harry, who shrugged, 'no idea Tonksie, she just knows these things apparently. Luna, do you know exactly what you're asking me?'

 

Luna stood up, and waved her wand at the door, ' _Colloportus, Silencio_ ,' she locked and silenced it, then took off her shirt and stepped out of her skirt, standing naked in the middle of the compartment. She raised her wand, 'I, Luna Celeste Lovegood, swear to love, honour, and obey Harry James Potter, Lord Potter and Heir Black, until my death. Now Harry, please take my virginity before I lose my nerve.'

 

Harry looked at his bondeds, and saw only confusion, then at Luna, and saw a tear in her eyes as she seemed to fear he would reject her, 'very well, I accept. Hermione, Tonksie, Ginny, you girls keep yourself occupied while I get to know my Luna, okay?'

 

Hermione was the only one who seemed to hesitate, but she said 'yes Harry' after a moment, and pulled Tonks down to her for a kiss. Harry stepped out of his clothes, and sat down on the other bench, then beckoned Luna over. 'Are you a virgin Luna?' he asked her, pulling her onto his lap, and slowly fondled her small breasts.

 

'Yes Harry, I've kept myself fresh for you,' Luna said dreamily, melting into his arms, 'the nargles told me you would accept... do you want me to give you a blowjob Harry? I've been practising with cucumbers over the summer.'

 

'I'd love one Luna,' Harry replied. Luna got off his lap, and Harry undressed, then sat back down. Luna knelt before him, and caressed his meat, 'you're rather larger than a cucumber Harry, so I don't know if I can get you all in yet. I promise to learn over the year,' she swallowed his cock head after that, and began slowly humming around him. She had a pretty good technique for someone just starting, and didn't have to be told to pay attention to his balls at well.  
On the other bench Hermione and Tonks were tearing at each other's robes, and an already nude Ginny knelt down next to Luna, and began caressing the little blonde's breasts as she blew Harry.

 

'Mmm, you're a natural Luna,' Harry smiled at her as he caressed her long hair, 'why don't you raise your bum? Ginny can lick your little arse and get you ready for the next round while you keep doing what you're doing now.'  
Luna lifted her butt so she was on her hands and knees, blowing Harry as Ginny knelt behind her, and began tonguing her virgin arse. The erotic sight combined with Luna's tongue work brought Harry to the edge, and he warned her 'here it comes Luna,' then filled her mouth and throat with his cum. Luna swallowed expertly, then suddenly tensed as Ginny fingered her virgin cunt while the red-head was still lapping at her arse, and Luna came with a dreamy 'Oooooooooooh'.  
She took a little while to come back to earth, then looked back, 'thank you Ginny, that was very nice.' She again began licking Harry. Harry looked over at the other bench and saw that Hermione and Tonks were in the sixty-nine position, and he quickly grew hard again.

 

'Luna, come and sit on my lap... since it is your first time you may feel a little discomfort, but just keep going okay?' Harry instructed her, and the strange little blonde released his dick with a pop, then stood in front of him with her back to him, and slowly lowered herself. Ginny's helpful hand reached between them, and guided Harry's cock to Luna's arse. Luna felt Harry's meat poke against her entrance, and bit her lip as she forced herself to relax, lowering herself on his meat.

 

'Oh.. oh my I feel so full,' she said dreamily, looking up at the ceiling, 'Mmmm Harry a girl could get used to this. I cleaned myself this morning and have not eaten since, do you like how it feels?'

 

Harry reached around her thin torso, and began fondling her breasts. 'You feel wonderful Luna... do you really want to be my consort?'

 

Luna began slowly raising and lowering herself, letting her arse get used to the new intrusion, 'more than anything Harry... House Potter if you please. ' Harry loved the tight feeling of her arse on his cock, and gradually increased his thrusts inside her as he played with her breasts. Ginny crouched in front of the couple, and was licking Luna's cunt as she took Harry in her bum.

 

Hermione and Tonks had eaten each other to a climax, and were a tangled mess of sweaty girl on the other bench, gazing at the hot scene just across from them. All too soon Luna began to shudder, 'Oh my... Harry I do love you,' she calmly said, then her eyes rolled back, and she came. Harry also shot his cum up her arse, and gently laid her on her back once he recovered and had pulled out of her.

 

Ginny began cleaning his cock up, and by the time she made him hard again, Luna was awake again and smiling at them, 'that felt wonderful Harry. I have never taken anything up there yet, but I think I might like the feeling even more once I am a little more stretched out. Please, take me completely now?'

 

Harry leant in for a kiss, and lied down over her. Ginny guided his cock to Luna's sopping wet entrance, and Harry slid in, until he reached her barrier.  
'It will hurt me a little bit, but you should push through, and just begin fucking me hard,' Luna said in a light trembling voice, 'I will cry but it will be over before I know it, and then I will only be thanking you for not pausing.'

 

'Are you absolutely sure Luna?' Luna nodded, and Harry rested his hands on her shoulder, then pushed through her barrier all the way, and began fucking her hard. Luna whimpered and bit her lip as her barrier was broken, and sniffled a little, but after only a few tears she began pushing back, and wrapped her arms and legs around Harry.

 

'Oh yes, oh yes Harry... I love you Harry... make me yours...' Luna panted as Harry claimed every inch of the little  blonde's cunt, then Harry groaned, and his cum filled up her womb and cunt. Luna shuddered, and came as well at the new feeling. Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks saw a soft magical glow surround Luna, as she passed out.

 

Harry rolled the well-fucked blonde of his lap, and Ginny dove in to clean him up. As he stroked her hair, Tonks stood up and with a shrug, began dressing again. Hermione followed her actions.

Ginny moved from Harry to Luna, and the little blonde woke up again at Ginny slurping Harry's cum out of her cunt. 'Now stop that Ginny, that is mine. Give it back,' she admonished her friend, and Ginny kissed Luna, snowballing the cum back to the little blonde who had earned it.

 

Harry began dressing as well, and after a little  more fun, so too did Ginny and Luna,  Luna putting on her panties to keep the remains of her present in place . Harry dug in his trunk, and took a ring. 'Luna Celeste Lovegood, with this ring I bind you as Consort to the House of Potter,' Harry smiled at his latest girl as he put the Potter ring on her finger.  'Remember, call me Harry unless we're alone and you want to call me something else,' he added an order, to prevent Luna from calling him master in public.  Luna beamed, and spent a lot of time staring at her decorated finger.

 

'Harry, what was that glow?' asked Hermione after a while, when the four girls and their man were resting, watching the landscape pass by outside the window.

 

'Oh, that was the bond,' half-answered Harry. 'Don't worry about it Hermione, it's all normal. You know, usually by now we have the routine by the Three Little Gitlets?'

 

As if on cue, someone tried to open the door, but failed. 'Let me Harry,' Tonks cast the unlocking spell, and the door opened to show Draco, flanked by his book-ends Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson was also standing behind him.

 

'Locking the door Scarhead? That is not allowed, I think that earns you a detention with Filch. Oh and ten Points for  being in a compartment with a Mudblood, a blood traitor, a lunatic, and – who are you? ' Draco  asked as he saw Tonks for the first time.

 

'Professor Tonks,' Tonks drily replied, 'and who do you think you are?'

 

'No – noone,' Draco tried to back out, but bumped into Goyle and Crabbe who were blocking the door.

 

'Noone Mr Malfoy?' Tonks walked up to him, and stared him down. She morphed her face to have sterner features, copied after Professor McGonagall, and Draco actually whimpered. 'I'll have words with your Head of House and the Headmaster on the abominable behaviour of one of his prefects. Now I suggest you three head back to your compartment. I'll pretend you never came in here, so no points or detention – consider yourself lucky I “didn't hear” your slurs against Lord Potter and his bondeds.'

 

'Lord Potter? Who? Scarhead? He's nothing! When my father hears about this –' Draco began, and Tonks fired a fire cracker from her wand that exploded with a  _bang_ .

 

'Ten Points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy,' she said. 'Want to make it more?' Draco ran off, his tail between his legs. Parkinson hesitated, and Harry looked directly at her.

 

'Pansy, a warning. Draco is not going to be happy this year, and neither is anyone who sticks around with him. I am giving you this one chance, if you ever want to sever ties with him, just let me know. But should you use the M-word or another racial slur any time this year, your chance will pass.'

 

Pansy began to say something, then hesitated, then finally nodded, 'I will keep your warning in mind Potter. Enjoy your train ride.' And she went back in Malfoy's direction.

 

'That. Was. GREAT!' exclaimed Harry, hugging Tonks from behind as the door closed, 'I'm going to love having you as my teacher Tonksie!'

 


	12. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Another hour in, Harry and Hermione had to do their patrols. They passed past Draco's compartment, where the blonde sat sulking, and nothing interesting occurred on the train. When they got back to their compartment, a Slytherin girl who Harry recognised as Tracey Davis was sitting with his girls. 'Hi Potter,' she said, standing up, 'I have a proposition for you. Don't worry, you'll like it,' she giggled.

 

Tracey was a tall blonde, with deep brown eyes. She was known for being rather a loud-mouthed individual, but Harry knew nothing bad about her. She usually hung around with her best friend Daphne Greengrass, rather than associate with Malfoy and his ilk. Harry couldn't recall her ever participating in the Slytherin-Gryffindor feud, or using a word like mudblood. And she was chatting amicably with Luna and Ginny, who both were treated as Blood Traitors by Draco, so she must be a better person than Malfoy.

 

' Okay, I am intrigued.  Be back  in a few  luv,' Harry kissed Hermione and squeezed her bum, then stepped out with  Tracey .  Tracey  led him to a compartment where two  other  Slytherin girls  were sitting , one of whom Harry recognised as Daphne Greengrass from his year. The other one was a third-year he vaguely recalled, but could not think of her name.  
Daphne was a notoriously  silent girl.  She  seldom spoke, and the rumour was that she was  either terminally shy, or hated men . Harry  doubted both theories, as she was aloof to girls and boys alike, and the few times he had seen her outside of the Great Hall or class, she was definitely not a wall flower. But Daphne tended to be easily overlooked in the  overwhelming  presence of Tracey .

 

Daphne  was a cute girl, with long brown hair, and blue-gr e y eyes. The unknown girl looked a lot like  a younger version of  her, but had  brown eyes, and looked to be more assertive.  
None of the girls wore their school robes. Susan was again wearing a plaid skirt and a tightly buttoned up shirt, her breasts straining to pop out. Daphne was wearing a modest green vest and black ankle-length skirt, and the youngest girl was wearing a white T-shirt advertising the Holyhead Harpies, and was wearing tight blue jeans.

 

'Here he is girls,' Tracey smiled, and closed the door behind them, 'he was walking rounds with the Granger girl. I had to wait for him, but he Lovegood and Weasley girls kept me company, along with the new DADA professor.'

 

Harry waved a bit, 'Hi Daphne, hello girl-whose-name-I-don't-know.'

 

'Astoria Greengrass, at your service,' the young girl said, looking at him contemplative. 'Tracey, are you sure he can help us? I know he is Harry Potter, but –'

 

'Trust me girls, Harry will help. Won't you Harry?' Tracey smiled at him.

 

'I have to know what with first Tracey,' Harry smiled back at her.

 

'See? He won't help us,' Daphne said, frowning. 'This is a waste of time.'

 

'Not so fast girls,' Harry countered. 'What is it you want from me?'

 

'Harry, we need to ask you for a huge favour, but I promise it won't damage or hurt you in any way. You'll save two lives if you agree. But you must agree to it before you are told the details, okay?' Tracey begged him.

 

Harry scratched his chin, 'I don't know Tracey, I mean I want to trust you, but how do I know I can? I mean I know you're not one of Malfoy's goons, but I don't know you or Daphne that well, and this is the first time I've ever seen Astoria from close up.'

 

Tracey was still standing behind him, and suddenly he felt her hands on his bum. The Slytherin girlleant in, and whispered in his ear, 'please say yes Harry. I promise it is a good thing.'

 

Harry wavered, then steeled himself, 'what's in it for me?'

 

'Good, you are not  _that_ stupid,'  Daphne nodded, 'I know you are Lord Potter and are richer than Croesus, so I won't offer you money. Instead I can give you Slytherin House.'

 

Harry sat down on the bench across from Astoria and Daphne, and leant forward, 'Okay, you've got my interest. I accept, I'll do you a favour in return for the unspecified reward. Now explain your last comment, Daphne.'

 

Daphne stared back, then had to look away with a blush, man that boy could stare a girl down... she took a moment to regain her breath, 'you probably think Draco controls our House? Well you're wrong. Draco is the decoy, the idiot we send out to make the others overlook the real Slytherins.'

 

Tracey had at some point taken off her robes, Harry saw in the corner of his eye. She was once dressed in an expensive looking silk shirt, and was wearing a long skirt that went down to her knees. Tracey sat behind direcrly Harry, and leant up to him, pressing her body against him.

 

'And who are these “real Slytherins” Daphne?' asked Harry, ignoring Tracey's hand, which had lited up his shirt, and slowly crept towards his crotch.

 

' Montague, Warrington, and our oldest sister Queenie aree the true leaders of the house,'  Daphne calmly replied. 'Queenie graduated this year and the other two graduate next year, and your year is worthless, so I am being prepped to take over together with Urquhart and my cousin Vaisey.  Astoria will take over once I graduate in turn .'

 

Tracey's hand was beginning to unbutton his pants, and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Tracey smiled, and continued her ministrations in plain sight of the other girls. None of them seemed bothered by it.

 

'Which brings us to the problem,' Daphne said in her calm voice. 'Daddy owns a majority stake in the business behind the Daily Prophet, Teen Witch Weekly, and most of the other periodicals in our world. Unfortunately he is also a compulsive gambler, and while he usually knows when to stop in time, he has gotten himself into huge problems with Mr Malfoy sr.. He had put the deed to the family business up for collateral, and lost, spectacularly. He owned 15'000 galleons in debt, and to get out of problem without giving up his business, he wrote up a contract for Astoria and myself that basically sold us away as chattel. Daddy cowardly did not inform us of this until we were on the train, so you can imagine it was quite a surprise when Malfoy was in here earlier to “sample the goods”. I hexed him of course when he began feeling up Astoria, but with the contract he holds there is little I can do for the long term. He has told Astoria that he plans to take her as his trophy wife, whereas I will be given to Crabbe and/or Goyle for “fun”. As you'll understand, that is unacceptable.'

 

Tracey had reached his cock, and was slowly stroking him. Harry found it harder and harder to concentrate on the conversation, but forced his attention to return. 'Okay, I see your problem. But what does this have to do with me?'

 

'You are the undisputed leader of our year,' Daphne said. 'You can get Draco into a Wizarding duel with the contract at stake, you can offer anything you like in return. Once you beat Draco you will own our contract, and thus own me, and the future of Slytherin House.' Daphne looked at Tracey's hand, 'take off his pants Trace, I want to see him for myself.'

 

'Now hang on,' protested Harry feebly, but Tracey took him in a kiss, and Astoria pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his cock.

 

'Oh Morgana... he  _is_ an Adonis,'  Astoria  licked her lips, and  Daphne  looked on in unbridled lust as well. 'Anyway,'  Daphne shook her head to steady her thoughts, 'you will take me as  a Consort , and you can have  Astoria as  your betrothed for the future title of Lady Black .  Our older sister  Queenie is  marrying a Muggleborn against my father's wishes and as such is  no t  eligible to inherit,  so you can eventually get your hands on daddy's business, and his noble title. '

 

Astoria spoke up, 'I suggest you take me as your wife, the age difference will not matter in a few years, and that way Daphne here can be your Consort, and keep the Greengrass name. If you get her pregnant with a son and allow her to name him Greengrass, daddy can get _an accident_ , and you will also be the acting Lord Greengrass until your son comes of age. I really hope you don't wish me to be your Consort instead, as I want to at least get my OWLs before I get pregnant,' Astoria smiled sweetly at Harry.

 

Tracey kept stroking his cock, and Harry was getting very horny. 'Okay, I can see the logic behind that. But why don't I just use the contract and take you both as my pets, and not take either of you as my wife?'

 

'You  need to learn to listen Potter,'  Daphne  said  calmly as if she was discussing school work . ' Marrying me or my sister will grant you access to the power behind the Prophet.  I f you just take us as your slave or even just both as Consort, neither of us will be able to inherit it. Daddy's will is quite clear on that. The deed will go to the  _husband_ of one of his daughters, not to her owner or Consort.   
' Since you insist on  being stubborn ,  I'm giving you a free  taste  of what you can earn .  Don't get your hopes up Potter, we will stay virgins until you show us the contract, but I think you earned some oral.  You are in for a treat Potter, I've learned to give a blow-job in my first year as a way to get the then-leader of Slytherin House Marcus Flint under m ine and Queenie's spell, and I have gotten extremely skilled since. '

 

Daphne took off her clothes, folding them neatly on the bench.  Astoria also stripped,  but she was not as careful not to wrinkle her outfit. . The girls were very much alike, they had lithe bodies, with perfectly sized breasts – Daphne was 5'6, with perfect 34B breasts. He judged her weight to be around 118 pounds. She had a light fuzz around her pussy lips, but was otherwise nearly hairless.

 

Her younger sister had a 3 0A breast size, which looked larger on her smaller size of 5'4. He judged her  weight  at just short of  90 pounds. She had made the jump to a womanly body already,  but still had something tomboyish about her somehow.  She had no hair down below, but Harry could not judge if this was because she shaved or because her hair had not yet started growing.

 

Daphne moved to Harry and knelt before him, and licked his shaft from the bottom to the head. She then took the head in her mouth, and slowly started moving her head down further. Harry looked on in amazement as his cock went past her uvula, and he saw the bulge extend her throat. Daphne kept eye contact with him the entire time, and Harry reached down to brush some hair out of her face. Her right hand was under her, fucking her own pussy.

 

'Oh Morgana Daphne, that is so fucking hot,' said Astoria, as she began rubbing herself. Harry clearly saw her fingers spread her wet pink folds, as Astoria had her legs spread so he could perfectly see her virgin teen pussy. Daphne slowy raised her head again, making as much contact on his sensitive organ with her throat, mouth, and tongue as possible. She released his cock almost completely, until just the sensitive head was in her mouth, and she briefly tongued the slit on top.

 

Harry could not see Tracey any longer as she was behind him, but had a good idea what was going on as he heard her moan softly. Daphne winked at Harry, and took him down all the way again, a little faster. Then after she had him in her throat as long as she could manage, she let him out again, and teased him with her tongue once more. Harry felt his balls start to clench, 'Daphne... I'm about to cum,' he warned her, and Daphne closed her lips around him in again. Harry shot his load in her mouth, and Daphne sucked everything in her mouth, not swallowing. She finally released his cock, closing her lips around her bulging cheeks tightly. She had not spilled a single drop.

 

'Daphne? Can I have some?' Astoria asked with a curious voice, and her sister stood up, walked over to her. Daphne pressed her lips around Astoria's, and Harry looked on in awe as the two sisters swapped his cum back and forth, before they swallowed. His cock began to grow hard again.  
'Yummy Harry,' Astoria smiled at the older wizard with a blush, 'so that's what it tastes like. I can't wait to drink it from the tap.'

 

'That is all you're getting until you get our contract,' Daphne added, a blush on her face, 'but if you need some help with that hard cock, I think Tracey is eager?'

 

Harry faced the third girl. 'Tracey, you up for it?'

 

'Shove that hot rod up my cunt Harry!' Tracey yelled at him. She was lying on her back, kneading her breast with one hand and pushing three fingers in and out her sloppy hole

 

'As my lady wishes,' Harry grinned, and guided his cock in  Tracey 's willing entrance. The blonde  whimpered a bit as Harry pushed in, but egged him on with a whispered 'keep going'. At her request Harry went deeper, and as  Tracey  pushed back  against  him , Harry bottomed out in her. He  began a fast  rhythm of  pounding in and out of her .

 

'Oh fuck me Potter, fuck me hard you Gryffindor bastard,' Tracey shouted , and  then she racked her nails over his back. At the sudden pain  Harry tensed up, and shot his load up  Tracey 's tunnel with five big splurts. ' Oh fuck you're fucking coming inside me ,'  Tracey  cried out as she came,  her pussy milking Harry dry.

 

Drained, Harry rolled off her. Tracey was lying there quivering, but when her orgasm passed she beckoned Harry over, and cleaned him off with her mouth. After a while more, Harry got dressed again. He looked back at the Slytherins, and saw both were dressed again. Astoria was still flustered, but Daphhe had her signature calm look again.

 

'So how did this,' Harry indicated the naked and sweaty Tracey, a pool of his cum leaking out of her abused cunt, 'come to pass?'

 

Daphne grinned, 'Tracey is a my pet, no other way to say it. I saved her life before Hogwarts even started, she had stepped out on a Muggle road and was about to be ran over by one of their horseless carriages. I jumped against her, sending us both out of the carriage's way, and saving her life. When I wanted some girl sex in my second year Tracey was all too eager to help, and I somehow triggered a slave bond with her. Show him your collar dear.' Tracey blushed, and a leather collar much like Ginny's, but bearing the Greengrass 'G', was on her neck as a choker.

 

_Daphne_ _is sneaky and smart, but far too bossy for me_ , Harry thought.  _I think I'll bind_ _them_ _all_ _to me, that'll calm her down. Won't she be surprised if she finds I already have a fiancée for one House, and two Consorts?_

'One last question, and Daphne, let her answer. Astoria, are you okay with all this?'

 

Astoria blushed and looked down, unable to keep his gaze. 'Yes Harry. I think you're really hot, and would love to have you be all my firsts, if you will have me.'

 

Harry smiled at her, and caught her eye. 'Okay then Daphne, Astoria, I will challenge Draco for your contract.' He stood up, and spanked Tracey's arse. 'Trace, thanks, that was a fun ride. If you ever want another round, just let me know.'

 

A happily whistling Harry went back to his own compartment. On the way he passed a compartment from which he heard soft moans, and peeked inside. Ron Weasley had Lavender Brown on his lap, her shirt was off, and the freckled boy was snogging the girl heavily, while his one hand was cupping her breast over her bra, and the other was on her bum. _Good on you mate,_ Harry thought, walking on.


	13. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

It was getting close to evening when the train finally slowed down. Harry sat cuddling with his girls Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Tonks, waiting for the train to arrive. Finally they reached Hogsmeade, and Harry joined the students at the platform. Hagrid was collecting the fresh batch of firsties on the other end, and Harry guides his group towards a carriage. Tonks begged off, and apparated to the school gate, as she had to be at the table when the students arrived.

 

Harry was suddenly hit on the head softly from behind, 'You promised to visit on the train,' a pouting Susan said, Hannah as always at her side.

 

Harry sheepishly grinned, 'Sorry Susie, it's been hectic. Why don't you and Hannah both come to my quarters Friday after dinner? They'll be near the Gryffindor Common Room.'

 

'Okay Harry, but you'd better not stand us up,' Susan smiled, 'or I'll sic my auntie at you.' She grabbed his bum, and squeezed, then walked off with Hannah.

 

'Are you going to bind her then Harry?' Luna said in her dreamy voice, and Harry shrugged, 'probably. No idea about Hannah though.'

 

'Oh don't worry, she'll accept you,' Luna smiled back. 'Oh look, the thestrals are happy to see us!'

 

The group looked, but saw nothing. 'Luna, there's no such thing as nargles or thestrals,' Hermione began, but Harry shushed her with a gesture.

 

'Play nice girls. If Luna says she can see them, accept it and move on Hermione. Or do I have to teach you a lesson?' He slapped her bum once, loud enough so a slap resounded, and some other students looked over.

 

'I'll be good Harry,' Hermione meekly said, and the quartet entered a carriage.

 

 

Harry kissed Luna goodbye as they all went to their House tables, which caused some Ravenclaws to look on in surprise, a surprise that went even bigger when Harry sat down at his own table flanked by Hermione and Ginny, and Hermione kissed his cheek.  
Ron was sitting a little off, next to Lavender, and the two were all over each other with hands and kissing mouths. Harry was glad his mate had finally gotten someone of his own.  
Tonks sat at the High Table next to Professor McGonagall, her hair Hufflepuff yellow, with black streaks.

 

The Sorting Ceremony started, and Harry vaguely paid attention. As in the previous years the group was remarkably evenly spread, and Harry saw that each new year had bigger classes. They would need to bring in more teachers soon, he thought.  
The Sorting over, Headmaster Dumbledore rose. Taking advantage of the fact everyone was now watching their school head, Ginny sneakily slid down the bench and disappeared under the Gryffindor table.

 

'Welcome and welcome back everyone to Hogwarts,' Dumbledore said loudly, smiling at the students. 'I am pleased to welcome our new first-years to this great school. We also have a new staff member, Professor Nymphadora Tonks has taken a sabbatical from her career as an Auror to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

 

Tonks leant over, and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear, 'Sorry my dear, I forgot,' he said, his voice still booming. 'Professor Tonks that is. She has let it know that unauthorised use of _that_ first name is grounds for detention, or worse.'

 

Some students laughed at that, as Tonks tried to look threatening, but the effect was comical. Harry gasped, as Ginny began unbuttoning his fly.

 

Dumbledore droned on about changes in the curriculum, and Ginny began giving Harry a blow job under the table. Harry clenched his lips, and held on tightly to his plate, as Ginny did her best to make him cum.

 

'You all right there mate?' called over Ron, as he saw Harry's expression.

 

'Just... fine... mate...' Harry groaned.

 

'Is it the you-know-what?' Ron indicated the spot on his forehead where Harry had a scar, and Harry nodded. Best to let Ron think it was that. Ron seemed pleased and paid attention back to the Headmaster and Lavender. Hermione had a smirk on her face at Harry's trouble, then Harry shuddered, and Hermione kissed him, capturing and muffling his moan as Harry shot his load down Ginny's throat.

 

'In other news, one of our own has taken up his family position. Lord Potter, will you rise please?' Dumbledore said, and everyone looked at Harry. Flustered, Harry stood up, his fly rapidly zipped again by the hiding Ginny. Harry gave a sheepish wave, and sat back down.

 

'Lord Potter will move from the Gryffindor dorms to his own rooms, along with his Household. Professor Tonks will be assigned there as a chaperone,' Dumbledore continued. 'And with that bit of local gossip done, dig in!'

 

The food appeared, stifling the mutters about Harry that had begun. Harry saw several students, especially girls, look at him speculatively. At his own table there was a group of third-years that seemed particularly interested, as well as his Quiddith team mate Katie Bell. On the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was in a heated discussion with a smiling Luna Lovegood. Harry didn't need to look at Hufflepuff to know Susan was probably talking about him, and as for Slytherin, no doubt Draco was whining about _scarhead_ getting something _he_ wanted.

 

Hermione suddenly gasped, as Ginny moved on to the next pair of legs. Harry began eating, watching the show next to him, as his brunette girl was being skilfully eaten out, and trying to hide her moans. After a good few minutes she shuddered and collapsed against his arm with a soft moan, and Ginny sneakily got back up, and cleaned her face with a tissue.

 

'Oi Gin! Where were you at?' called Ron, 'ain't you hungry sis?' he pointed at her empty plate.

 

'I ate, Ron,' Ginny smiled, and sat back.

 

 

After dinner Harry and Hermione as new Prefects lead the first-years to the Gryffindor tower, showing them the way. They showed how the Fat Lady worked, giving away the password, but they stayed outside along with Ginny. A little later Tonks showed up, Ginny in tow.

 

'Wotcher Har,' Tonks smiled, and went over to a portrait a little further away, this one portraying a nearly naked tree nymph. 'This is your new door guardian,' Tonks indicated the nymph, then looked around and found they were alone, ' _Odalisque,_ ' she whispered the password, and the nymph giggled, then the door opened. Harry and his girls stepped through, finding themselves in a small hallway with several doors.

 

'Okay... first left door, your private kitchen, should you want it,' Tonks opened the door and showed the small kitchenette. 'First right door, my room,' she opened it to show a modest bedroom with a window – magic of course.' Tonks walked on, 'second and third left and right doors, more bedrooms,' she left these doors closed, 'last left door, bathroom.' She opened the door, and the group saw a huge bath resembling the Prefect's bath, room enough for six, or ten if they were very comfortable.

 

'Room at the end of the corridor, master bedroom – let's wait with that one,' Tonks continued, 'last door to the right, Gryffindor Common Room. Our Nymph door guard has another portrait there so you can enter from there as well. You like Harry?' she grinned at him, and Harry leaned in to steal a kiss.

 

'Great job Tonksie. What do we do about sleeping?'

 

Tonks grinned, 'officially, I am in my room, and your members of the household have to pick from the four bedrooms. If anyone asks, that's where Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are sleeping okay?'  
She opened the door to Harry's master bedroom, which had an immense bed in it, and several closets lining the wall.  
'Unofficially, if you think I'm sleeping anywhere else but here, you need to get your head checked, Harry.'

 

The girls pushed Harry inside, and oohd and aahd at the room. Harry was looking around pleased, then had an idea.  
'Girls, hold on a sec, some House rules.' He waited until he had their attention, then continued, 'When we're inside here and alone, I want you to be naked at all times. You can also call me master, Master Harry, or anything else like that, but only when in private or with someone who is in the know. Now get changed!'

 

The girls scrambled out of their clothes, and stripped naked. 'You are so beautiful, all of you,' Harry stared at his girls in lust. At his praise they felt pleasure running through them. 'Let's take a bath loves, before we retire to the bed.'

 

The naked girls and their master went to the bathroom, where they joined in the task of stripping their lord as Ginny ran the valves for the bath. It filled up with crystal clear warm water, and Tonks stepped in, then beckoned Harry to sit between her legs, she serving as his cushion. Hermione was inspecting the cabinets, and found gillyweed. She beckoned Ginny over, and both girls took a half dose in their mouths, then disappeared under the water. Luna simply soaked in the bath, looking on.

 

Hermione and Ginny began a little dominance play under the surface over who got to do what, and Ginny eventually began taking Harry's cock in her mouth, while Hermione kissed and licked everything from his arse to his arm pits. Luna dreamily jilled off in the corner, as Ginny practised her deep-throating. With the gillyweed providing air, she soon picked up the trick.

 

Hermione finished cleaning up those parts of Harry underwater and not used by Tonks or Ginny, and then swam behind Ginny, stroking the little red-head's cunt while Ginny pleasured Harry. After Ginny had slowly been throat-fucking him for about twenty minutes, Ginny came as Hermione tongued her nether regions, and her moaning around his cock made Harry shoot his load in the red-head's mouth. Hermione swam to Ginny and they began kissing deeply, fighting over his cum with their tongues. Soon the gillyweed stopped working, and the girls stopped their battle, swallowed, and came up for air.

 

The sated fivesome left the bath and towelled off, then returned to the bedroom. Harry took a seat near the pillows, and began stroking his cock hard again as the girls climbed on the massive mattress. Harry smiled at his girls.  
'Hermione, you and Ginny already had a treat, so you can help me out, then do what you want. I am going to bugger one of you Ginny and Tonks, and screw the other. Who wants what?'

 

Luna and Tonks shared a look, and Luna spoke up with a huge blush, 'I really love you in my arse master... please make me cum.'

 

'Okay... Hermione, Ginny, make Luna ready for me. Tonks, get on your hands and knees... I want to do you doggy style.' Harry got a few 'yes Masters' in reply, then knelt behind Tonks.  
'Mmmm.... Tonks, I want you to change form to your own body as it was when you were fifteen. Can you do that?' He rubbed her pussy softly from behind, and Tonks moaned.

 

'I'll try master... but I cannot restore my hymen as it was back then.' Tonks concentrated, and her body shifted back to the form she had in her fourth year, making her smaller throughout. She looked damn cute this way, Harry thought.

 

'Excellent my little shifter...' he ran his finger over her pussy, and found she was dripping wet. Harry had been stroking his cock, and was rock hard. He knelt behind her, placed his left hand on her back, and then guided his dick head against her wet entrance. Tonks moaned at the contact, and pushed back, her tiny pussy lips spreading as Harry invaded her.

 

'Damn you were a tight little teen,' he panted, pushing further in. Tonks was drooling from pleasure, this was something she should have tried before! It felt as good as when she had let Charlie take her the first time ages ago, minus the pain of having her hymen shred. Harry pushed on, until his cock bumped against Tonk's cervix, causing her to gasp in surprise. Harry was still not fully inside.

 

'So.... full! Oh Morgana, oh Maeve... I can't take much more,' Tonks panted, but Harry reached forwards, and tweaked her nipples. Tonks began cumming around his cock, but Harry staid hard, and was gently stroking in and out of her as she came. Then on a thrust in his cock head passed the cervix, and Harry was in her womb.

 

'Un – unh – be – unh – fucking – unh – lievable,' he grunted, forcing himself all the way in. Tonks moaned and thrashed, her orgasm still ongoing. Harry bumped her on his cock, unable to move further in or out as she clenched on him, then came, filling her womb directly with his cum until her cervix relaxed, and his dick slid out, still pumping white inside her. Tonks screamed loud, then passed out, and reverted to her natural form.

 

Harry looked at the snoring black-haired girl next to him, his cum leaking out between her legs, and then Hermione's lips suddenly closed around his spent cock, and the brunette cocksucker started coating his cock in her saliva, as she took him down her throat, making him hard again.

 

Harry pushed Hermione off him, getting a disappointed 'Awww', then bunched over to his other girls. Luna was resting her head on her hands as her bum was sticking in the air, Ginny eagerly licking and tonguing her arse hole.

 

'By Niviane Master, Gin-gin is quite skilled,' Luna half said half moaned at him, 'oh my, here comes my third orgasm,' and she shut her big eyes, and smiled widely as she came silently, her body shaking and trembling.

 

Harry's dick could break through metal by now, and he gently moved Ginny out of the way, then introduced his cock to Luna's little hole.  
'Master! Don't tease me, just fuck me hard please,' begged Luna, and her giving master rammed his cock all the way down her well lubricated hole. Luna screamed in pleasure, as Harry used her arse as a cock sleeve, and she came again and again, until she rolled off his cock, shivering, and passed out.

 

'Who wants the last bit?' Harry grinned, and laid on his back. Hermione leaned over him to kiss him, then lined her pussy up with his cock-head, and rode him gently to completion.

 

The four teens and one adult snuggled up close under the covers, and fell asleep.

 

 

'You can have him between classes, or at lunch, I am busy all day so he's mine,' a whispering voice said as Harry slowly woke up from the feeling of someone's lips wrapped around his meat.

 

'But he is mine first, you're just a Consort,' replied Hermione in the same whisper.

 

'Don't give me that crap _Hermy_ , without me you'd never have gotten him,' replied the first voice – Tonks – in an annoyed tone.

 

'Don't call me Hermy bitch,' snapped Hermione, and Harry's eyes shot open.

 

'What is going on here girls?' He looked down, and saw Luna gently slurping his cock, Ginny still slept, and Hermione and Tonks had ashamed looks on their faces.

 

'Sorry master,' Hermione said, 'we were talking about who got your first cum of the day.'

 

'Please Harry master dearest, give it to me... I have classes all day, and want some of you with me, for luck?' Tonks pleaded.

 

'Hermione, don't be selfish,' Harry admonished. 'I'll find a place to give you some, now let Tonksie get what she needs.'

 

'Okay master,' said Hermione in a small voice.

 

'Luna honey, may I take over?' asked Tonks, and Luna released Harry with a slurp.

 

'Yummy Harry, you know, a blow job a day keeps the doctor away,' Luna said with a grin, then got up. 'I'm taking a morning shower, Hermione will you join me?'

 

Hermione looked at Harry's dick with a longing look, then got off the bed. 'Might as well Luna love. Don't want you to hog all the hot water!'

 

Tonks kissed Harry, then sat on him reverse cowgirl. 'Abuse my breasts please master, I want to feel your hands over them as I teach these annoying breasts,' she grunted out, as she took him all the way in. Her adult form could easily take his entire cock, but it was not sloppy at all. Instead she used her folds to apply maximum pressure, and Harry loved the feeling of it.  
He sat partially up against Tonks' back, then roughly took her breasts and began kneading them, and pulling on the nipples, as Tonks gyrated on his lap.

 

'Harder, faster, please,' Tonks moaned, and Harry pinched her left nipple hard, then bit her in the shoulder. 'Aaaaaaaahh!' Tonks screamed, and came on his cock with convulsing spasms. The scream woke Ginny up, and the red-head looked in awe at the thrashing metamorphmagus on her master's rod.

 

Tired, Tonks rolled off Harry, and gently rubbed her breasts, 'ow ow yes master, thank you. I'll feel that all day and think of you.' She kissed Harry on the lips, then pulled her panties up over her well used cunt, and further dressed, no bra of course. 'Later Har, say bye to the girls. I'll see you in class.'

 

Ginny cleaned up Harry's cock, and then Harry took a quick shower with Ginny, fingering her to orgasm under the water as Luna and Hermione dressed. All cleaned up, the five teens left through the door for the Gryffindor Common Room, early enough that it was still mostly empty.

 

'So that's where you are Harry,' Katie Bell smiled at him. She was reading a school book waiting for breakfast to start.

 

'Hi Katie,' Harry smiled at her, 'I'll give you a tour at some point if you like.'

 

'I'd love that Harry,' Katie smiled, then stood back up. 'Don't forget the firsties now,' and she went up to the girl's dorm to put her book away.

 

Slowly the Gryffindors came downstairs, Lavender was the first to spot Hermione and Luna's rings, as she had not gotten a good look last night. 'Oh wow, both of you with Harry?'

 

Hermione smiled, 'yes, I as his betrothed, and Luna is a Consort for House Potter. Gin-gin is in service to the House.'

 

'Congratulations girl!' Lavender hugged her and Ginny both, and after a moment's hesitation Hermione responded as well. 'I hope you won't be a stranger all the time, you're always welcome in our dorm,' Lavender smiled. 'And hi there Luna, I don't know you that well but any friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine.' Luna smiled in response, she had a master, fellow servants, as well as a friend now!  
'Oh and Harry?' Lavender smiled sweetly at him, 'don't hurt any of them, or I'll feed you to the Acromantula.'

 

Harry gulped, and promised he'd treat them good. A little while later Ron came downstairs, kissing his new girlfriend Lavender on the cheek, and the two went off to breakfast together. Harry and Hermione together with the other prefects gathered the firsties, then went to breakfast, Ginny and Luna tailing them.

 

They arrived in the Great Hall and Harry's school-going girls all took seats near him, Hermione as always next to him, and Luna taking the other seat. Ginny sat across.

 

Professor McGonagall came bringing them their time sheets, and raised an eye brow at Luna. Harry pre-empted her: 'Luna is a bonded Consort to House Potter Professor, but she's still a Ravenclaw of course. There's no rule against sitting at other House tables near one's family, is there?'

 

'Of course not Lord Potter,' Professor McGonagall replied, 'but please inform the staff should your – family – grow any further all right?'

 

'Will do Professor. And please call me Harry or Mr Potter, I don't stand on titles with people I respect.' Harry smiled at his teacher. They looked at their time tables, Hermione and Harry had DADA first – taught by Tonks.


	14. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Tonks was squirming into her seat as she waited for her first class. Harry's cum was slowly pooling in her panties, and she hated that she lost some of it. The thought of her morning fun made her horny again, and she subconsciously increased the size of her tits until they were straining against her shirt, causing wonderful friction. So into it was she, that she didn't even notice the first students arriving.

Seamus and Dean looked at their new teacher with undisguised lust. 'Damn, not only do we finally have a young female teacher, but she's sex on heels,' whispered Dean to Seamus.

'I wonder if she gives private tutoring?' Seamus grinned, leering at their teacher as they stood in the doorway.

'Oh honestly you two, grow up,' Hermione pushed past them into the classroom. 'Hello Professor Tonks,' she called out a little louder than necessary, causing Tonks' eyes to shoot open. Hermione sat down at a desk near the front, leaving a spot open for her Harry.

The rest of the class began arriving, Harry one of the last. He sat down next to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Sorry hun, I had to make sure all of you were following the dress code,' he grinned, sliding his arm in Hermione's robe pocket.  
Hermione stiffened as he used something to cut a whole in the bottom, and his hand slid further down, until he reached her skirt line.

'Harry, please, not here,' pleaded Hermione, but Harry was relentless. Hermione scooted in her seat a little to allow him easier access, and Harry managed to slide a finger under her knickers and in her wet pussy, and began finger-fucking her slowly.

'Welcome class to Defence Against the Dark Arts,' began Tonks in the mean time, using her metamorphmagic skills to hide her blush. 'Now I'm not much for theory, you have had enough of that the past few years I should hope, but let's begin with a test nonetheless.'  
She waved her wand, and a sheet of paper appeared on each desk. 'Mr Weasley, I am sure Ms Lavender's tonsils are interesting, but for now I'd prefer it if you answered the test,' she called to the back, where Ron and Lavender were snogging deeply. Embarrassed, the pair broke off and began filling out their tests.

Hermione found it hard to concentrate as Harry steadily fucked her with his hand, but she did her best with the test anyway. Harry meanwhile kept a smile on his grin as he wrote down all the answers he knew with the quill in his right hand.  
After a few minutes, Tonks stopped next to their desk, and said in a low voice: 'Harry, maybe you could stop for now? Hermione deserves a chance to complete the test as well.'

A little blushing, Harry slid his left hand back out, and licked his fingers. Hermione got an even bigger blush, but appreciated the chance to fill out the test uninterrupted.

'Mr Malfoy, you can stop writing,' called out Tonks suddenly, and walked over to the other side of the room. 'That's a Troll for the day, I will not tolerate cheating.'

'How dare you!' spluttered Malfoy, 'when my father hears about this!'

'When your father hears you were copying of Mr Nott's test he will do _what_ , Mr Malfoy?' Tonks replied, unafraid. She was an Auror dammit, and this little ponce could not intimidate her.

Harry laughed at Malfoy's predicament, and Draco glared angrily at him. 'You'll get yours Scarhead, and your ugly Mudblood too!'

A gasp ran through the class at the racial slur, and Tonks narrowed her eyes. 'Fifty Points from Slytherin and detention with Mr Filch, Malfoy. Directly after dinner. I am sure he'd appreciate the help cleaning up after the summer break.'

Harry saw his chance. 'Professor Tonks, I must protest.'

'Oh?' Tonks' surprise was genuine. Why was Harry standing up for the little git?

'He threatened and insulted my betrothed, the future Lady Potter. I demand repayment in blood for this most grievous insult.'

Several Slytherins were surprised at seeing the Gryffindor Golden Boy invoke his rights. Daphne felt her heart skip a beat, would this be the moment she was freed from Malfoy?

'Very well Lord Potter,' said Tonks, 'what would satisfy your honour?'

'I propose a duel, to be held today in class. Mr Malfoy has cowardly avoided a Wizarding duel several years ago, and I do not believe he has enough honour to show up for a duel in private later.'

Some of the Gryffindors jeered, as Draco angrily stood up, 'I accept Scarhead! How dare you question my honour! You're just a stuck-up Half-blood with nothing to his name!'

'As if you own anything at all Draco,' Harry grinned, 'other than an obsession with hairspray. You know what? If you can provide anything of real worth, I will write a Gringotts draught for the same amount to stand as collateral for our duel.'

Draco smirked, and took out an envelope from his person. 'Write up Potter. Professor Tonks, please check this contract and affirm its value of 15'000 galleons.'

Tonks took a legal contract out of the envelope, and read it signed away the property of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass as chattel to the holder, as being worth 15'000. 'It is as he says Harry,' she folded up the paper again, and put it back in its envelope.  
Harry took out a bank paper from his bag and wrote the same amount on it, then handed it over to Tonks. 'Draco, this is a legal bank draught for the same amount. Now do you boys really want to continue?'

'He insulted my honour!' yelled Draco, standing up.

'One can't insult something that cannot exist, but as Draco did insult the honour of me and mine, I want to beat him down,' Harry smirked, and stood up.

'Okay everyone, tables back and clear a room,' Tonks waved her wand, and the still-seated students were pushed back until half the room was empty. She waved her wand again to create a shield.  
'You know the rules you two? No Unforgivables or otherwise deadly curses. No spells cast before I count to three. The first to surrender, or to lose consciousness, loses. Are we agreed?'

'Stop talking and let me get at Scarhead already,' Draco replied.

'Agreed Professor,' Harry simply said.

The two boys faced each other from opposite sides of the room, then bowed only very slightly as required by the code. Tonks counted, 'One, two, three!'

Immediately, Draco threw a Cutting Curse at Harry, that could have easily hurt him had it been aimed. Instead, it went far to the left. Draco cast again, a little closer to the mark, and Harry simply stepped aside.

'You might try actually aiming next time Drakey,' Harry mocked him, and threw a _Stupefy_ at the blond.  The band of light was much brighter and wider than anyone anticipated, and Draco had to jump to avoid it, landing heavily on his leg.

'Curse you Potter!  _Reducto_ !' the blasting curse shot towards Harry, and rang on the shield as Harry stepped aside to let it pass him.

'Malfoy! This is not a fight to the death!' yelled out Tonks angrily.

'Time to get this over with,' Harry said, angry now. ' _Rictusempra_ ,  _Tarantagella_ ,  _Stupefy_ ,' he cast the tickling, dancing, and stunning spells at Draco, who easily dodged them all, then Harry cast ' _Serpensortia_ '. A poisonous viper appeared, and Harry looked at it: ' _Ssscare_ _the Sssneaky one_ _pleassse?_ ' he said in Parseltongue, and Draco panicked as the snake slithered towards him. Then Harry used his last spells: ' _Flippendo_ ,  _Aguamenti_ .' Draco was  slammed into the ceiling  by his ankle, causing his robes to fall down and revealing to the entire class that he had pissed himself as the snake appeared, then he was  slammed against the duel shield  with  an immense blast of  ice cold water. Harry  stopped the spell when he noticed the effect, dropping  Draco on his face, breaking his nose, then  then  he banished the snake.

'The duel is over, winner Lord Potter,' said Tonks. 'Someone take Draco to the hospital wing. Class dismissed, y ou'll get your test results next time. Harry, a word in a bit, all right?'

After a moment of silence the Gryffindors cheered, and rushed up to congratulate him. Crabbe and Goyle picked up their fallen leader, and guided him out the door. Hermione kissed Harry and Harry fondled her bum through her robes, not caring about who saw.

Then Tonks tapped him on the shoulder, 'Harry, first off, what was with the power of your spells? You could have easily killed him had you used anything worse.'

'Sorry Tonksie, I have no idea what happened. I just used the same kind of spell that normally has a little effect.'

'Hmm, maybe you got stronger over the summer. Watch out okay? Now, do you have any idea what you just won of Draco?'

Harry looked at Daphne, and beckoned her over, then looked back at Tonks. 'Definitely Professor. Thanks for your assistance. Daphne, I'd like to see you and Astoria in my chambers after dinner, all right?'

'Yes Potter,' Daphne said in an aloof tone, but inwardly she was cheering. Harry had won her contract, and by using first-year spells even! Not only was Draco no longer their owner, but he was humiliated in front of Slytherin House as well.

As the class emptied into the hall,  Pansy Parkinson lingered behind. 'Potter, a word in private please?'

Harry looked at her closely, then nodded. 'Mione, I'll meet you for Potions. Be a good girl and save me a seat, all right?'

Hermione nodded and left, and Harry took Pansy by the arm. 'Reconsidered my words then Pansy?' He lead them to a broom closet, and when no-one was watching, stepped inside with the pug-nosed Slytherin.

'Okay Pansy, spill. What was it you wanted?'

Pansy hesitated, then found her strength. 'I want out from Draco's shadow, Potter. Your performance in class just now showed me he has no future.'

Harry smirked, and stepped closer to her, 'and what incentive can you give me to help you Pansy?' He pressed his hips against her in the cramped space, and Pansy felt his cock strain against their clothes, pressing against her core.

'Erm Potter... what are you planning to do?' she asked in an unsteady voice.

'I want to humiliate Draco a little more... tell me Pansy, have you and he ever done  _it_ ?'

'Nooo... I have given him a blow job and he has eaten me out, but no more,' Pansy stammered, as Harry began running his hand over her lower back, and kneaded her bum. 'Well then Pansy... after  Potions , you and Draco should skip  lunch , and let him eat you. Then after he's done, break up with him as publicly as you like... if he causes any trouble, come to me and I'll protect you.'  
Harry pushed his leg up a bit, grinding his knee against her quim, and Pansy moaned a bit. 'Pansy, I'm going to fuck you now... you will let Draco eat my cum out of your pussy, make sure he does not stop until he's eaten as much as possible. Then let me know what you did before  our last class of the day , okay?'

Pansy moaned as Harry played with her, 'that is so nasty Potter... but I'm still a virgin...'

Harry rubbed her slit through her panties with his one hand, fondling her left breast with the other. 'Not to sound bragging, but I totally am... none of the girls I've been with have regretted giving it up to me one bit. Who do you want to be your first then? A skilled lover, or a has-been like little Drakey?'

Pansy was breathing heavily, 'okay then Potter... I'll do as you said... do me...'

Harry took off his robe and then took of Pansy's, and looked at her outfit with slight disapproval. She was wearing a sweater, a bra under it, and long pants. He took off her pants and panties in one push, then lowered his own and put his hands under Pansy's bum.  He lifted her onto a shelf, stepped between her legs, and with one hard push broke through her hymen and fully invaded her tunnel.

Pansy screamed, but Harry put his hand over her mouth, muffling her voice, as he rammed in and out of her. A few good thrusts later Pansy began bucking back, and he released her mouth.

'Oh fuck... fuck... Potter, you're a bastard,' Pansy panted, as Harry rammed into her. 'Couldn't – oooooh – couldn't you have been more gentle my first time?'

Harry grinned, and increased the pace. 'Sorry Pansy, I was horny, and you were available. Besides, we don't have much longer until class begins... speaking of which... get ready baby!'  
Harry grunted, and blasted his cum inside Pansy's cunt, pushing up as deep as possible. Then he pulled out, and let Pansy sink to the floor, a bit of cum already leaking down her legs.

'Best put on your panties fast Pansy baby, and we need to get to class,' Harry said as he began dressing. Pansy glared at him, and dressed as well.

'Dammit Potter, next time you'd better make me cum,' she grumbled.

'Oh you want a next time?' Harry smirked, and patted her bum before she got her robe on. 'In that case, I want you to only wear skirts from now on, and no bra. If you're a good little Slyther-slut and follow my rules, I'll make you see nargles our next time.'

'What the hell are nargles Potter?' Pansy unsteadily got to her feet, and pulled on her robe. 'Support me to class!'

'Of course my lady,' Harry grinned, offering her his arm. 'And you'll find out what nargles are if you're good.'

Potions was a nightmare as always. Snape was furious at Harry over getting kicked out of Grimmauld Place over the summer, and tried to goad him all class. Harry just smirked at the Professor without a word, not even when he removed his perfect potion with a hand wave, 'Troll, Potter.'

Harry finally said something: 'One cannot learn from someone who can't teach,  _Snivellus_ .' Snape stiffened, and the class looked on.

'You... you... insolent brat!' Snape lurched for Harry's collar, but the wizard was prepared, and had his wand againts Snape's head.

'Professor, I think it's best if I stop coming to your class. You are incapable of teaching, and I have better things to do with my time. Now step back and let me leave, or I'll stun you.'

'Potter! I'll have your head for this!' raged Snape, as he went for his own wand.

' _Stupefy_ ', cast Harry, and Snape collapsed. 'Sorry guys, I've had it with him,' he apologised to the rest of the class, as he began packing up this things. 'Mione ,  with me.'

Hermione scrambled for her things, and Harry stepped out of the class. As if released from a spell, the Gryffindors began a chant 'Harry, Harry, Harry,' and some of the Slytherins looked at their Head of House, then decided nobody wanted to see his wrath, and the rest of the class also packed up and left. Harry just saw Pansy whisper something into Draco's ear before he stepped out.

'Harry, what... how... can you do that?' Hermione asked, running after Harry, as he walked fast towards the stairwell.

'Honey, I am a Lord. I can do whatever I want,' Harry grinned back at her. 'But I'll settle for getting rid of Snape. Here, take my stuff and get it to my chambers all right? I'll try to meet you at lunch, otherwise I'll see you next class.' He handed over his things.

'Where are you going Harry?' Hermione asked.

'To Dumbledore of course,' Harry shrugged. 'Later babe! If you're good, I'll give you a little reward.'

Hermione shuddered slightly, and said in a meek voice, 'Okay master,' then rushed off.

 

Harry went to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, and knocked on its head.

'Knock that off,' the stone being grumbled.

'Sorry, I'm not that strong,' quipped Harry. 'Can you let old whiskers know I would like to see him?'

'Old whiskers Harry?' said a voice behind him, and Harry turned, a sheepish grin on his face.

'Oh hi Headmaster, erm, I meant no disrespect?'

Dumbledore laughed, 'Oh no my boy, I quite like it. Irving, call the stairs please?' he added to the gargoyle, 'up we go Harry. Do I need to be call Madam Pomfrey in case my heart stops over what you tell me?'

Harry blushed, 'maybe sir, maybe.'

They went into Dumbledore's office, and Harry took the seat he had spent far too much time in.

'Lemon drop my boy?'

Harry looked at the sweets, then at the headmaster. 'Sir, I've been meaning to ask... are they laced with anything?'

Dumbledore looked offended, 'No! Of course not Harry. They're just sweets. Dear me, did you honestly think I had them dipped in a calming draught or worse?'

Harry sheepishly nodded.

'Well, perhaps that explains why I can hardly ever get someone to take one... I assure you they're just sweets.'

Harry smiled, and took one, then his face shrivelled as the sour taste filled his mouth. 'Ack! Well... it is an acquired taste I guess... anyway, as to why I am here,' Harry burst loose with his tale of Potions class.

'Harry my boy, was there no other way?' Dumbledore sounded more sad than disappointed.

'I am sorry Headmaster, but as I said this summer, I will no longer tolerate his bullying. I will take my Potions OWLs still, but it will be with independent study. No one of my House shall be in his class any longer.'

'Ah yes, your House... I heard its gained a new member yesterday?' Dumbledore stroked his beard.

'Yes sir,' Harry replied, 'and she's not the last. I plan for a full household, after all both of my Houses are down to one fertile male member, and I don't want either line to die out.'

'I see my boy, I see.' Dumbledore did in fact see, he had been young once. Well he had sought other pleasures and knew he'd never have a family, fortunately Aberforth had been married twice and there were some Dumbledores in Scandinavia, where Aberforth had long lived before his second wife died and he returned to England.  
'Tell me Harry, who all will be part of your household then? I need to inform my staff, you see.'

Harry blushed, 'well sir, Hermione is my fiancée Potter, and Luna is a Consort to the House. On the Black side, I plan to have the Greengrass sisters as wife and consort.'

'And these sisters agree Harry?'

'Yes sir, in fact it was their idea.'

'Well Harry, I hope you know what you're getting into... many young men dream of having four women, but few accomplish it.'

Harry pulled at his collar, 'erm that's not all sir.'

'Oh?' Dumbledore hid a smile, it looked like Harry did indeed know the Power of Love... the Power that the Dark Lord knew not.

'There is another Consort Black, but her identity will remain a secret for now. Please don't ask me more. And of course I have Ginny bound to me. Tracey Davis apparently has some association with my Daphne, so I think she'll be joining me as well. As for the last Potter consort... Susan Bones has expressed an interest, and I plan to ask her to be mine.'

'An audacious choice my boy,' Dumbledore replied. 'Did you know her aunt has been sworn in as the new Minister for Magic this morning?'

Harry gulped, 'erm no sir. But it makes no difference. Susan is mine, if she'll be with me.'

'Yes it was quite a surprise, even to dear Amelia herself. But Minister Fudge's position was unmaintainable by now. Now Harry my boy, I trust you will let the ladies chose for themselves, should they not wish to join your – may I say – harem?'

Harry grinned, 'of course sure, I will not do anything they do not want. I have a lot of love to share.'

Dumbledore sat down and sighed.

'Albus, while I am proud my heir has taken control over his life, why exactly are you letting him do what he wants?' asked the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, the last known wizard to have a harem close to Harry's size, and Headmaster of the school until he had been killed by the father of a fourteen-year old Muggleborn girl in the school, who Phineas had gotten pregnant.

'My dear predecessor, I have broken Harry's trust too many times in the past. Should he ever learn all I did to him, I fear he may never forgive me. For the Greater Good, I will let him use his legal and magical rights to the full extent, even as far as to enslave young Ginevra – oh no he has not fooled me one bit. Likewise the love bond, his grandfather Charlus caught young Dorea Black with that back in his day. But Harry is a good man, and the girls will be better off under his protection. He does indeed, in his own way, love them.'  
Dumbledore took out some paperwork, and went back to work.

 

Meanwhile Harry was almost skipping to the  Great Hall .  He made it just in time for lunch to end, and grabbed a quick bite before he kissed Ginny on the cheek, then looked at the Slytherin table. He mouthed 'later' at the Greengrass sisters, caught Pansy's eye and laughed as she mimicked throwing up and pointed at the absent seat of one Draco Malfoy, then he grabbed Hermione into his arms and picked her up over his shoulder, her head hanging over his back. 'No more classes today! You and I are going  to have some fun outside ,' he grinned, slapping her bum once, hard.  Hermione yelped, and meekly fought to get off his shoulder, as he carried her outside.

 

The Great Hall looked on in silence, then the Weasley twins stood up, wolf-whistled, and shouted: 'There he goes ladies and gentlemen, Lord Potter on the prawl!'

 

' Harry, put me down please,' Hermione whined, as Harry rushed out the front doors with her trapped on his shoulder. 'Harry, stop it, you're – oooh.'

After a few more steps they were out of sight of the main path, and while Harry's right hand was keeping her steady on his shoulder, his left hand was stroking high up her inner thigh.

Harry lowered her to the ground near the lake in a small cove hidden from plain view, then knelt between Hermione's legs, and scrunched up her skirt.

'I'm still hungry Mione, and you look appealing...' he grinned, and he pulled down her panties, then licked up her inner thigh.

'Oh master, you are a bad boy,' sighed Hermione, as Harry licked closer and closer to her squirming quim. 'Oh... oh... Oh! Yes master, right there!' she dug her hands in his hair, and guided him as he expertly licked her honey pot.

Harry was enjoying his witch thrashing over his tongue, and lapped up her juices. He used both his mouth and his fingers, teasing Hermione's entrance, her sensitive folds, as well as her little nub, and the brunette screamed loud as he made her cum: 'Oh Harry! I love you, I love you, I love you-ooooooh!'

Harry pulled out his fingers, then offered them to Hermione's mouth, and she licked him clean. Then she began pulling at his pants, 'I don't know what came over you Harry, but I love it... now put that cock of yours where it belongs,' she said with a giggle, as she freed not-so-little Harry from his constraints.

'Up against that tree babe, stick your bum out,' Harry ordered her. Hermione unsteadily stood up, her knees were still shaking from the orgasm, then did as he said. Harry positioned himself behind her, and ever so slowly slid his cock in her willing entrance.

'Unh... Harry stop teasing me, fuck me already,' Hermione complained, and Harry gave a hard thrust, slamming into her. Hermione just barely caught herself with her arms, 'oh Morgana... like that master...'

Harry began fucking his best friend hard, slamming into her so hard the only reason she was still standing was that her arms were locked against the tree, and he was holding her up by her middle. Hermione moaned and thrashed over his cock as he made her cum again, and kept thrusting throughout it, continuing her orgasm.

'Here it comes baby... I'm filling you up so far you'll taste my cum on your lips,' Harry grunted, and released his cum inside her. As he was half collapsing over her and his dick still splurted inside her he looked a bit to the left, and saw an open-mouthed couple of third-year Gryffindors standing there. The blonde was rubbing herself, the other just stared.

'Fuck... Hermione, get dressed, we have some spies.' Harry pulled out of her, and walked towards the two witches, still bottomless. 'What the hell do you two think you're doing?' he demanded.

'I... I... were you hurting her just now?' one of them, a timid black-haired girl, stammered. She could not take her eyes of his cock.

'Your names?' Harry demanded.

'Ro-Romilda Vane,' said the black-haired girl.

'Linda White,' said her blonde-haired friend, 'oh Morgana and Maeve... was _that_ just inside her?' she clamped her hands in front of her mouth in shock at what she just said.

A heavily flustered Hermione walked up, 'Harry, I can't find my panties,' she said, not looking the girls in the eyes.

'Oh, right Mione,' Harry replied, handing her back her panties which he had stuffed in a shirt pocket. 'I think I need to talk to these two about privacy a bit, as their prefect. You go back to the castle, have a little girl time with Luna, Ginny, or Lavender and Parvati if you like. I'll be having dinner in my quarters with the Greengrass sisters, we need to discuss some things. Tell the others you can come all back home around eight, okay?'

'Yes mas– yes Harry,' Hermione replied, and walked away as fast as her shagged legs let her.

'Girls, come with me,' said Harry, and he walked back to the clearing. 'You're in a lot of trouble,' he called over his shoulders, as the two thirteen-year olds stared at his nude backside, then they rushed after him.

'T– trouble?' said Linda, her already pale face turning even paler.

'Please Harry! Don't take off Points or give us detention, we're sorry!' cried Romilda.

Harry conjured a chair, and sat down in it. 'Are you both from a wizarding family?'

'Yes Harry,' Linda replied, 'we're both pure-blood. Our mothers are sisters.' She was staring transfixed at his cock.

'Well then, how does your father punish you if you broke the rules?'

'He... he takes away my allowance?' tried Linda.

'He makes me work in the garden? – Romilda.

'And if you're really,  _really_ bad?' Harry grinned, they were so naïve.

'He spanks me,' said Linda in a small voice. Romilda's eyes widened, and she nodded.

'Well then, what happens to two girls who were spying on their upper class members and got caught?' Harry was growing harder.

'You... you're gonna spank us?' asked Linda incredulously.

'I am,' Harry said with a smirk. Take off your robes and skirts, the slowest one gets spanked fifteen times, the other only ten.'

Romilda stared at Harry with open mouth, but Linda immediately shrugged off her robe and began pushing her skirt down. Romilda saw this, and tried to be faster,  but Linda had the head start and beat her to it.  Both were wearing simple white panties and bras, even though neither really seemed to need a bra just yet.

'Romilda, over my lap,' Harry commanded. The little black-haired girl whimpered, then lied down over his legs, her panty-clad bum sticking up. Harry gave her a soft spank, 'One,' then the other cheek, 'Two'. Romilda relaxed, this wasn't so bad! Harry spanked twice more, then stopped.

'This isn't working. Raise your hips with me,' he pulled down her panties, leaving them bangling on one foot, and revealing her naked bum.

Romilda stiffened in protest, 'Harry? What are you doing?'

'Does your father spank you over your clothes Romilda?'

'No, but –'

'And do you understand why I am punishing you?'

'Yes, but –'

Harry slapped her left butt-cheek hard, 'One. No protests out of you young lady, I am your prefect and as such are acting  _in loco parentis_ . Two.'  
Soon enough Romilda began whimpering, and was openly crying by the fifteenth slap.

'Stand by that tree, your hands on your head while Linda takes her punishment,' he commanded her. Romilda who was rubbing her bum, stood up and unsteadily walked to the indicated tree, then stood by it, her hands on her head and her butt cheeks glowing.

'Linda, your turn,' Harry said. Linda had been watching her friend get spanked, and looked like she wanted to run away, but knew Harry would have none of that. She pushed her panties down, and the naked below blonde lay over his lap.

'Good girl,' Harry smiled, then softly ran his finger through her folds, finding them a little wet. 'here it comes, get ready. Ten quick spanks.'

Ten spanks later the blonde was softly crying on his lap as well. 'You did good Linda. Now stand next to your cousin.' She went over.

Harry looked at the backside of the two half-naked girls, and his cock stirred. 'Why were you spying on me girls?'

Romilda answered, still sniffling a bit, 'I was curious about what you were planning to do with Hermione, and tracked you down. Then I saw you... hurt her? And I was curious what it was you were actually doing...' the blush on her face matched the one on her butt cheeks for intensity.

'Linda, is that your story as well?' Harry stepped over to the girls, and stood behind Linda, and pushed his cock against her backside slowly, letting it slide between her cheeks.

'Y– yes Harry,' Linda said, her breath catching. 'Did you really put that inside her? Does that really fit at all?'

'Oh yes it does,' Harry replied. 'Come on over girls, I'll show you.  If you pay attention, I may just decide to not deduct Points or assign you detention. '  He stepped away from them, and went to sit on a tree stump.   
The  young girls went over, and Harry indicated the floor in front of him. 'Kneel there. Now  for your first lesson, I am going to show you how a guy c um s. ' The girls knelt down, and Harry  started  stroking his cock. Both girls were wide-eyed. 'Now when a guy cums for you, it is a sign he really likes what he sees, or what you did for him. All good girls are thankful for it, and love the taste and feel of cum on them. You saw that  my  Hermione liked it a lot when I cam e inside her,' he continued slowly pumping.

'Can... can I try?' Romilda asked timidly.

_Score_ , thought Harry. 'You definitely can. Gently put your hand around it, and stroke me up and down.' Romilda put her hands around his cock a little hard. 'More gentle, don't squeeze,' Harry said with a light hiss, and she loosened her grip. 'That's the trick... now softly move your hands up and down. When you are ready for the next step, give the tip a little kiss.'

Romilda looked hesitant, but did as Harry said, and as soon as she kissed his tip, he thrust upwards a bit, landing in her mouth. Romilda spluttered, and pulled her head back.

'Ah I was afraid you'd be too young for that Romilda,' Harry said with a mock sigh. ' Maybe once you grow up a little.'

'No!' the girl protested, 'I can do it!' To prove this, she took Harry in her mouth, and clumsily sucked on it.

'I can't believe it, you have him in your mouth,' said Linda softly. 'What is it like?'

'Why don't you try for yourself?' said Harry. Linda bent forward, and as soon as Romilda released his cock, she sucked him in. Like Romilda she had no idea what she was doing, but the thought of being in a thirteen-year old's innocent mouth was turn-on enough.

'Ugh... okay girls, I am getting close... now I am going to pull out, and aim it for your mouths, You will keep those wide open and try to collect it all. Once I am done, you may swallow. Do not spit it out – never do so unless the guy you're with asks you to.'

' Yes Harry,' both girls replied, and opened their mouths wide. Harry took his cock in hand, and pumped it to completion, then aimed the cum at their little eager mouths. Harry moved his cock back and forth between shots, and their mouths, noses, and faces were glazed over with his cum, a little dribbling down their chins even.

Once they realised he was done, they swallowed. Linda pulled a disgusted face, Romilda's look was more an intrigued one. Neither spit it out though.

Harry kept stroking his cock, 'Good job for little girls like you,' he said. 'In a few years and with a lot of practice, you'll be ready for a boyfriend.'

Romilda fumed at him, and her cousin didn't look any happier. 'I'm not a kid Harry,' Romilda complained, 'anything your girlfriend can do, I am ready for.'

'Me too,' said Linda in a small voice. Harry thought they looked adorable, naked from the waist down, and his cum all over their face.

'Well if you're sure, I can help you girls proof you're ready?' Harry smirked, pumping his cock until it was hard again.

'Yes! Thank you Harry,' Romilda smiled.  Linda also beamed.

 

'Since if you're sure,' Harry smiled back, then took off his shirt. The girls watched in awe as he stood there, fully naked. 'Get naked then!' he ordered them, 'I thought you were young women, not little girls?'

The two stripped, and stood there, shyly in front of him. Romilda had tiny A-cups, Linda was still flat but had two delightful little nipples standing out. Neither required a bra yet, or had hair down below. Harry stepped towards them, and cupped their breasts, taking a nipple of each and rolling it between his fingers. The result was immediate, both girls moaned at the touch, melting into him.

'Okay this is how we'll do it,' Harry had come to a decision. 'Romilda, lie down on your back on the ground. Linda, you lie on top of her, chest on chest. That way you can help each other.'

The girls got into position, both blushing badly. Harry reached for their rears, and spread Romilda's legs some while getting Linda on her knees, their pussies touching together.

'Romilda, you will be first. Linda, this will hurt her a bit, I want you to kiss her on the mouth and keep kissing her until she is no longer shouting or crying, okay?'

'Yes Harry,' Linda said, 'we've practice kissed before.'

'Wow, good job. Guys love seeing two girls kiss,' Harry knelt behind the two, and lined his cock up with Romilda's virgin snatch. He waited until Linda took Romilda's mouth in a kiss, then pushed in, tearing through her barrrier. Romilda screamed out in pain, but Linda took all the sounds in her kiss. Harry stayed in place, and reached between the girl's legs, and began rubbing their clits. Soon Romilda's whimpers stopped, and Harry gave her a few nice slow thrusts. 'You're doing great Romilda, unh... I can't believe how grown up you are already...'

Linda began pushing back slightly at his fingers, and he slid two inside her, as he kept fucking her cousin's tight pussy. Finally after a few more thrusts Romilda began to respond, and her whimpering stopped.  
'Ugh... Merlin you're tight Romilda... Linda, you can stop kissing her now if you want, the worst part – oh wow this feels good – the worst part is over.' Linda broke the kiss, her face heavily flustered from the kissing and from Harry's fingers which were invading her own tight snatch.

Harry kept up the pace, and Romilda began whimpering again, 'oh mummy this feels so good... Linda, kiss me!' Linda kissed her cousin again, and as Harry's thumb slid over Romilda's clit, the girl cried out in the blonde's mouth, as she came.

Harry slowed down his thrusts inside her, letting her ride it out, 'There you go... you just came Romilda. Congratulations, you're all grown up now.' Romilda was still shaking, and Linda was invading her mouth with her tongue, as she too was feeling new sensations as Harry kept finger-fucking her.

Finally Harry pulled out his fingers, and slid out of Romilda. 'Linda? It's your turn now. Romilda, don't break the kiss if she cries out, okay? Just like she did for you.' Harry swapped cunts, pushing in deep in Linda. He met no hymen on the way, then again not all girls had one. Linda still whimpered at the stretching, and as with Romilda, Harry took it slow until she began to respond.

'I can't believe how fucking hot you two are,' he grunted, as he began a pattern of a fast and deep thrusts in the little blonde. Linda was moaning in response, 'Oh Morgana... this feels so nice... Rommie, hold me...'

The two girls hugged, as Harry kept fucking the blonde, his movements in her crotch providing some stimulation for Romilda as well. Soon he felt his orgasm build up. 'Unh... I am gonna cum girls... I'll try to share it between you two,' Harry grunted, and shot off a blast inside Linda, then another one. Then he pulled out and before he could enter back into Romilda's wet cunt, one rope of cum splashed over their little backsides. He finally pushed back into the black-haired girl's quim, and gave her his last blasts of white. Finally he was spent, and pulled out of them.

Harry waited until he gained his breath back, then looked at the girls, who were grinding their wet and abused pussies against each other, and still kissing. 'Girls? Or should I say young women? Now the next phase, you need to clean up. Kneel before me and as you did before, suck me clean.'

Harry sat back on the tree stump, and the two girls got off each other, and knelt back before him on their knees. 'Linda, you start licking my shaft clean, Romilda, you deal with my balls and the rest, okay?'

'Yes Harry.' both replied, and Harry sat back, enjoying their tongues as they licked the juices from their sex of his cock. After a little while he felt it was enough, 'Okay girls, well done. Your spying has been forgiven,' Harry said as he stepped way from them. 'Now you just need to clean each other. Lie down next to one another, your face against your cousin's little cunt, and suck out all the cum I put in there.'

The girls hesitated a second, but Harry just indicated the soft field of grass, and Linda was the first to lie down. 'Rommie? Please?' Romilda lied down in the position Harry instructed them, and the two girls began licking and sucking pussy. Harry began dressing, looking at the erotic scene in front of him. 'Good job girls, just like that. Now hush about all this, you don't want to risk needing to get detention or lose Points if someone else finds out you were spying, right? And ff you ever want any more lessons, or just repeat what we just did, you know where to find me. Bye now!'

Not waiting for a reply, Harry walked off towards the castle for his date with  the Greengrass sisters. Romilda and Linda kept  sucking  and  licking  until they both had come  and cleaned up again , then rapidly dressed and rushed to dinner. On the way Linda asked, 'Rommie? Are we sluts now?'

Romilda thought, and replied 'I don't think so Lin, it was just teaching, right?'

Linda smiled, 'oh good. I did really like what we did together. Can we do that some other time?'

'How about tonight? My bed is big enough for two.' Two giggling thirteen-year olds sat down next to each other for dinner.


	15. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Harry found the two Greengrass sisters waiting for him by the door to his chamber, and Tracey Davis was with them. 'Hi girls,' he greeted them, hugging Daphne and fondling her bum, then repeating with Astoria. 'Trace? I hadn't counted on you here. Can you come back with my other girls around eight? Hermione or one of the others will let you in.'  
Tracey looked disappointed, but nodded. 'Okay Harry. Bye Daphne, have fun!' and she walked off.

Harry invited the two brunettes into his chambers. 'Welcome girls, my House Elf will bring up your possessions later. Now these are officially your bedrooms,' he indicated the doors among the corridor, 'but for now I want you two in the master bedroom with me.'

Astoria had a huge blush on her face, whereas Daphne actually seemed eager. Harry stepped in his large bedroom, and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

'Now you're both virgins, right?' The girls nodded, and Harry grinned. 'Good, good. Astoria, why don't you sit next to me so we can get to know each other a little better? Daphne, you can give me another blow.'

Astoria meekly sat down next to him, her legs closed. 'Nothing like that Astoria, relax a little,' Harry placed his hand on her thigh, over her skirt. Astoria jumped a little, then forcibly relaxed.

'Please Harry, be gentle? I have a very low pain tolerance,' she almost whispered. Harry leant in for a kiss.

'Don't worry Story, I can be gentle if I want to be...' he licked her lips, asking for an entrance, and after a little more hesitation the thirteen-year old opened her mouth. Harry's tongue slid inside, and she let out a little moan, as he licked hers.  
Meanwhile Daphne was unbuckling Harry's belt, and unzipped his fly. She fumbled in his underwear for his cock, then finally freed it, and gently began stroking it hard with her fingers.  
Harry released Astoria from the kiss, leaving her breating heavily. 'Was that your first kiss Story?'

Astoria blushed even deeper, 'My first one like that, Harry.... it felt wonderful.'

'I think you'll like what comes next even more little one,' Harry smiled and kissed her lips briefly, then kissed her chin, and then began unbuttoning Astoria's shirt. Her little A-cups were protected by a modest bra, which was slowly being revealed as Harry pushed her shirt over her shoulders. He kissed along the nape of her neck, and Astoria moaned softly at the contact.  
Daphne briefly looked up as her sister began moaning, then paid her attention again to Harry's cock. It was slowly getting harder, and she gave the tip a teasing lick. Harry's dick stirred at the contact, and Daphne added her tongue to the mix, trying to make him hard so she could get to the next part.  
Harry reached behind Astoria as he kissed her neck just over her left shoulder, and unclasped her bra. The shirt had fallen by now, Astoria's limp arms powerless to resist it, and he easily released her from her bra as well.  
'You have beautiful little titties Story,' Harry smiled at her, then took her left breast in his mouth.

'Ooh... Oh! Oh Harry, that feels so good!' Astoria closed her eyes, enjoying Harry licking and sucking on her tit. He gave her nipple a soft bite between his lips only, and Astoria shuddered as a tiny peak of pleasure rushed through her.

'I think someone likes to have their titties played with,' Harry grinned, and took the right breast in his mouth, repeating the actions.

'Oh Harry... oh my Harry... yes I love it when you suck on my breasts,' Astoria sighed contentedly. Then Harry softly applied pressure to her right nipple, and Astoria shuddered. 'OoooOooo...' the pleasure that had been simmering in the background peaked again, and she felt her panties become damp.

Daphne had made Harry's cock nice and hard, and she grabbed his pants, pulling them down fully. Harry lifted his rear to assist her, while he was fondling Astoria's breast with his left hand, and kissing and sucking the right sensitive tit. His right hand was fumbling with Astoria's jeans, trying to open them. Daphne pulled Harry's pants and boxers down and removed them, then helped Harry open Astoria's tight jeans.  
'Pinch her nipples a little Harry, the little tramp does that to herself when she is trying to get off late at night and thinks I am not watching,' Daphne grinned, then licked along Harry's shaft from his balls to the top, and took him in her mouth.

Astoria shot a betrayed look at her sister, then looked on astonished as she took all of Harry's length in in one smooth movement. 'Wow... I want to try that,' she whispered, 'Ooooh... oh Morgana Harry!' Astoria shuddered, and her panties got even wetter.  
Harry pinched Astoria's right nipple with his left hand, and softly bit on her left nipple at the same time. His right hand slowly slid under Astoria's panties, creeping towards her hairless slit until he found the little button peeping out. 'Story? Look at me,' he said, and he waited until Astoria caught his eye, then kissed her. Astoria opened her mouth for him, and their tongues wrestled. Then Harry's fingers tapped against her nub, and Astoria moaned loudly into his mouth, as she was hit by a powerful orgasm. Harry's right hand was getting moist by her releasing fluids, and he used the lubrication to probe her lower entrance with a finger, then slid it inside to the first knuckle. Astoria bucked against his hand as her orgasm continued, then released herself from his mouth, and would have fallen backwards had Harry not caught her with his left arm.  
Daphne stopped sucking Harry's cock, and took in the situation. She reached for Astoria's pants, and took them off her little sister. 'Harry, she's ready for you... I can wait,' she smiled at the Gryffindor golden boy, and stood up, then slid her slightly wet panties out from under her skirt. She took a seat in a chair facing the bed, then slowly began masturbating.

Harry waited for Astoria to regain her senses, then caught her eye. 'Astoria Rebecca Greengrass, I will grant you your wish and take you as my Lady Black. I will give you your ring later... now are you ready for your husband?'

Astoria looked at his cock, and swallowed, 'Oh thank you Harry... thank you so much. But... will that fit?'

Harry smiled, and leaned over her, 'Why don't I show you it will?' He reached for her sensitive left breast with his right hand and slowly rolled the nipple in his fingers, while taking her right breast in his mouth, and teasing that nipple with his tongue. Astoria threw her head against the mattress, and began moaning again. Harry's left hand reached down for her soaked knickers, and slid under the elastic, then he wetted two fingers on her slit and slid them in.

'Maeve's giant tits Harry! Do that again and I'll really love you,' she shouted, as Harry was pumping the fingers in and out of her.

Harry lead a trail of kisses down her chest until he reached the top of her panties, then quickly pulled them down with both hands. Astoria looked down at him, her eyes glazing over with lust. Harry spread her legs, then knelt between them, and took his dick in his right hand. Daphne's saliva had lubricated it for them, and Astoria's own wetness provided all the extra he needed to push it past her pink pussy folds as he entered the virgin cunt.

'Oh Morgana you're stretching me,' Astoria said in a small voice, as she closed her eyes again.

'Unh... you're so nice and tight Story... now I have to hurt you a little baby, just stay strong for me...' Harry placed his arms next to Astoria's shoulders, then thrust his hips, breaking through his little lover's cherry and bottoming out all the way in her pussy.

Astoria screamed, as the sensitive flesh teared, and her cunt was forced to expand around the invading meat. 'Ow ow ow ow ow... please... Harry... don't move for a bit...'

Daphne winced in sympathy with her little sister as their owner took her virginity, but she could not deny being incredibly turned on by the sight. Two of her fingers were pushing in and out of her own pussy, and she was playing with her clit with the other hand. Her skirt had been pushed up around her hips so it more resembled a belt.

Harry kissed Astoria's cheeks, licking away the tears, as he stayed still in place while the little girl whimpered. He was having to fight his arousal, she was so nice and tight around him he just wanted to slam into her and permanently make her his, but since he wanted to Love Bind her, he had to make sure she would not get cause to be fearful of him just yet.

After a painfully long moment, Astoria kissed Harry back finally, and her tears stopped. 'You can move Harry... thank you for being so patient,' she kissed him again, and Harry took his cue to began slowly moving in and out of her.

'Ah... ah... ah...' Astoria let out the sweetest little moans, as Harry invaded her tunnel time and time again.

'My sweet little Story,' Harry kissed her again, then picked up the pace. Supporting himself on one elbow, his left hand took a nipple, and he tweaked it sharply.

'Oh... oh... OooooOoooOOOh!' Astoria shuddered, and she felt the most powerful orgasm of her young life began to build. 'Harry! I love you!' she shouted, and then came around his cock with a shudder. Harry's balls clenched as her impossibly tight pussy milked his cock, and he began cumming inside her, spurt after spurt of white batter filling up the little brunette. Harry rolled off her, and hugged the little deflowered girl as she came back to earth.

'Ready for more Story?' he smiled at her, once she caught his eyes.

'There's more?' Astoria boggled, and Harry laughed.

'Much more sweetie... Daphne, don't you think it's time Story learned to suck cuck?'

Daphne was soaking wet, and it took her a little before she realised Harry called her. She flashed open her eyes, and saw Harry and her sister looking at her.

'Enjoyed your self Daffy?' Astoria grinned, 'I sure did...' she ran a finger between her legs, then took it to her mouth, tasting her own juices mixed with Harry's cum as it slowly leaked out between her. 'Hmmm.... I really did.'

'Brat,' Daphne muttered, then pulled her fingers out, and unsteadily got to her feet. 'Might as well,' she looked down, and quickly stripped off her clothes. 'Okay brat, Potter asked for a lesson, so pay attention. Kneel down before him,' she ordered, and sat down next to Harry, then quickly stole a kiss.

Astoria looked on with jealousy as Daphne took Harry's kiss, but slowly got up from the bed, and knelt before Harry. She was sore in places she had never been before, but it was a good kind of sore.

'Okay brat, see his cock is all wet from your naughty juices? Lick from the balls to the tip, while you lift him up gently with your hand,' Daphne ordered her. Harry's left hand was lying on Daphne's hip, and was drawing a small circle there.

Astoria followed her sister's instruction, and was surprised to find she liked the combined taste. Eager to get more, she licked over Harry's cock again, then took him about a third of the way into her mouth.

'Hmm, good initiative little brat,' Daphne smiled down at her sister. 'Now don't forget his balls. Softly fondle them with one of your hands, while you wrap your tongue around his cock. Now you – oh!' Harry's hand had reached her cunt, and he slid a finger inside Daphne.  
Astoria didn't wait for further instruction, and did as her sister said, then began releasing Harry's cock from her mouth until just the tip was in, then lowered her head down again. Daphne took a moment to steady herself, then looked at what Astoria was doing. 'Good job so far, not bad for a beginner. Now you want to take as much of him in as possible, but watch your gag reflex. – Mmmm Harry, just like that... – Story, it will take practice to get over that.'

Astoria was obviously new at cock sucking, but the fact a thirteen-year old he had just deflowered was worshipping his cock, combined with her older sister bumping against his fingers, soon brought Harry close to climax.  
'Story? I am going to cum soon... take it all in your mouth and don't spill a drop, then you get a nice reward,' Harry carefully said, and this seemed to encourage the little cocksucker. She increased her efforts, and soon Harry moaned, 'Here it comes baby... uuuuuuunh...'

A river of salty cum washed into Astoria's mouth, and she instinctively swallowed as her mouth was filled. Then she swallowed the second load, and sucked his cock dry, swallowing until he had no more.

'Great job Story,' Harrry smiled down as the brunette still had his cock in her mouth, 'now get me hard again and I'll make you fully mine forever. Daphne, why don't you get that little butt of hers ready for me?'

'You're going to take her there, before you take me?' Daphne looked on jealously, she needed release dammit!

'Get to it _Daffy_ ,' Harry grinned at her, and tweaked her nipple briefly, 'I promise you, you'll get a huge reward after I'm done with little Story here.'

'Well you'd better be right,' Daphne muttered, then got off the bed and knelt behind Astoria. She lifted her sister's rear up until Astoria was on her hands and knees, and spit on her arse hole.  
Astoria moaned around Harry's soft cock at that, and wiggled her rear. Daphne began wetting Astoria's back entrance with a mixture of her spit and Harry and Astoria's cum from the little brunette's freshly fucked pussy, while Astoria made Harry hard again.

Finally Harry popped out of her mouth. 'Story, put a pillow down, then lie over it on your stomach. It's time I make you fully mine, my little fiancée.'

Astoria shuddered in pleasure, then did as her lover asked. Once she lied down, she waited in anticipation until Harry knelt behind her, and felt something push against her rear.

'Relax baby, the more relaxed you are the more pleasurable it will be,' Harry soothingly said.

'Harry? I don't know... isn't this a little weird?' Astoria whimpered, even as she tried to relax for him.

'I do this with all my girls little Story... my Luna even likes it more than when I do her in her little pussy,' Harry replied. 'Plus I refuse to come anywhere but inside my girls, so if you want to not get pregnant any time soon by me, I'm going to need to use your mouth and this little hole.'

Astoria was saved the need to reply as Harry's cock head invaded her lubricated little hole. 'Oh wow... that feels so weird,' she softly said, as Harry pushed more into her. 'Weird but good... oh wow,' Astoria continued, dazed.

Harry bottomed out in her, then wasted no time and began thrusting into her hard. 'Mmmm Story, this feels so nice... I am so happy to have you as one of mine,' he panted as he used her bum.

Daphne looked on in unashamed envy, and was rubbing her own cunt again. 'Fuck her Potter, fuck her hard,' she softly said, as Harry did just that.

'Oh mummy I'm seeing stars...' Astoria whimpered, then her entire body shuddered as another orgasm hit. 'Oh Harry... oh master, I love you...'  
Harry shot his release in her bowels, and a magical glow surrounded the two as he came. Astoria screamed, and passed out. Harry pulled out of her, and collapsed on his back. 'Merlin, that was a great fuck,' he sighed.

Daphne was staring with open mouth. The coupling had been hot as Harry took all of her little sister's holes one by one, but what the hell was that at the end? Okay she was still a virgin herself, but she had been watching from a hiding spot as Tracey lost her virginity to a fourth year in their own third year, and there was no glow involved then.  
'Potter, what the fuck did you just do to my sister?' she demanded, stepping over to the exhausted looking Harry.

'Get me a Pepper-Up Potion Daphne, then you can clean my cock while I tell you.'

'Oh! You!' Daphne stamped her feet, but he did own her contract, and could demand anything he wanted from her. Plus, not that she'd admit it, but he was turning her own by commanding her like that. She took the potion from the night stand and handed it to the wizard, then laid down on the bed next to him and began cleaning up his cock with her skilled mouth, as Astoria was sleeping next to them, cum leaking out of her bum and her cunt.

Harry gulped down the potion, and placed his hands on Daphne's head, guiding her to the spots he wanted as she cleaned his cock, and made him hard again. 'My family has some special magic, and what you saw was the expression of my love for Astoria. I'd like to keep the details a secret, it's nobody's business but my family's... and you are not one of them yet.'  
He pushed her head of his cleaned and hard cock again. 'Keyword, yet. Daphne Astrid Greengrass, will you be a Consort to the House of Black?'

Daphne licked her lips, and stared at Harry. 'Will you whore me out to your buddies Potter?'

'If I wanted to do that, I could do so now, _Daffy_ ,' Harry grinned. 'I don't plan to. I am a selfish man and my women are mine alone. Now I know you know my first name. So I ask you again, will you be my Consort?'

Daphne blushed, and looked down. 'Yes Harry,' she meekly said, 'I'd love to be your Consort and carry your children.'

Harry grinned, 'does someone have a little impregnation fetish?'

Daphne blushed even deeper, 'maybe? Please Harry... make me yours?'

Harry pulled her up for a kiss, and their tongues duelled for a bit as Harry's hands roamed all over his brunette lover's sensitive body. Then he gently lowered her on her back, and she spread her legs. Harry found her pussy to be a wet furnace, and he knelt over her to get ready.

'Daphne, how do you want it? Do I need to take it slow?'

Daphne shook her head, 'no Harry... fuck me hard and deep! I want your cum inside me as soon as possible, and as often as you can.'

'Then get ready baby, for I am...' Harry pushed forward, and his rod slid through Daphne's tunnel, bottoming out in her with one stroke.

'Oooof...' was Daphne's reply, and she bent her back to meld against Harry's body. 'Damn... that feels different,' she then giggled softly.

'No hymen Daf?' Harry waited a bit to get used to the sensations of a new cunt, then slowly pulled out again.

'Mmmm Harry, hard and fast if you like... and no, I took mine with the handle of my hair brush last year. I saw how much it hurt Trace when she lost hers and wanted to get rid of it in a controlled manner, and – Oooh!'

Harry thrust deep back into her, then out again, and set up a hard rhytm.

'Oh Morgana, you're actually fucking me,' Daphne panted, wrapping her arms and legs around him. 'Fuck me harder, harder please Harry...'

Harry increased the pace, until the entire bed was bouncing. Daphne moaned and thrashed under him, pulling him deeper into her with every thrust. Their actions woke up Astoria, who rolled on her side, and watched the coupling without comment.

Daphne saw her little sister watching their lover take her virginity, and that combined with Harry's claiming of her cunt threw her over the edge. 'Harry! I love you!' she yelled, then screamed wordlessly as the biggest orgasm of her life hit. Tracey had never gotten her off this hard.

Harry came with her, emptying his balls deep in her fertile womb. Harry stayed inside her as they cuddled, and came down. He slowly kept up his movements, until he grew hard inside her again.

'Let me guess Harry, you want my bum now?' Daphne giggled a bit, moving with Harry. Her pussy felt so wonderful, all roughed up and then soothed with his white cream.

'You guessed it baby... Astoria, want to return the favour for your sister?' Harry looked at the little brunette, whose eyes widened, and then she nodded.

'Okay master... Daphne? Can you roll on your back?'

Harry pulled out, and watched as Astoria began giving her sister a rim job, aided by her fingers scooping up pussy juice to make Daphne's arse nice and wet. Astoria's little bum was raised in the air as she did so, and Harry pushed his cock inside Astoria's little pussy from behind.

'Oh!' yelped she, but continued her work. Harry slowly moved in and out of her, getting little moans as returns. Then Harry reached forward and pinched her nipples hard, and Astoria came with a loud scream, and collapsed on the bed again, out of touch with the real world. Harry pulled out of the little girl, and laid down on his back.

'Daphne, lower yourself on top of me, facing me. I want to play with those tits of yours while you ride me, see how much sisters are alike.'

Daphne mock-glared at him for the comment, then did as he asked. She reached down to make his dick point straight up, then lowered herself onto him. Harry had almost no resistance as he slid down her rear entrance, and all too soon Daphne was sitting on his hips. She was biting her lip at the unfamiliar feeling.

'Never had Tracey play back there Daf?' Harry smiled, sitting up a bit, and then took a breast in his mouth, playing with his hand with the other.

'Mmm... no Harry, not even a finger,' Daphne replied, 'I do like it when you suck on my breasts...'

Harry released the tit he was suckling, 'Imagine how big they'll be a few months from now after I knock you up.'

Daphne shuddered, and began raising and lowering herself on his cock. 'Oh Morgana Harry... you really want to give me a baby?'

Harry met her movements with well-timed thrusts, his hands playing with her boobs, 'do I ever Daf... you're going to be so hot with a bulging belly. I hope I put twins in you.'

Daphne increased her movements, incredibly turned on by the thought, 'Harry, I love you... oh my sweet master.' She shuddered again, and as Harry pinched her clit with his left hand had an orgasm. Her spastic movements threw Harry over the edge as well, and he once again came. They were surrounded by a magical glow, as Harry love bound the second Greengrass sister.

'Hi Harry, had fun?' asked a voice a while later, and three tired teens opened their eyes. They were lying on Harry's bed entangled, and in front of them stood Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Tracey, and Tonks, all naked. Tracey held Luna's hand, looking uncertain.

'Hi girls,' Harry said with a yawn. 'May I introduce Daphne Greengrass, Consort to the House of Black,' he patted Daphne's head, as the blonde was lying partially over him and he could not get up; 'and her sister Astoria, fiancée to the Heir Black.' Astoria shyly waved.

'Daf, Story, these are Hermione, soon to be Lady Potter; Luna, Consort to House Potter; and Tonks, Consort to House Black.'

'What!?' Daphne almost screamed, 'Master, you didn't tell me you were building a harem! I did not sign up for that!'

'Afraid you did sign up for just that Daffy,' Harry spanked her bum hard, then crawled out from under her. 'Tracey, I think Daphne needs to learn a lesson. Why don't you lie down and let her eat you out?'

Tracey smiled at Harry, and lied down on the bed, her legs spread.

'Master? Why?' asked Daphne, her voice slightly trembling.

'Because I love the idea of the self-proclaimed ruler of Slytherin eating out her former pet. Tracey is mine now, as you well know. Now get to it Daffy, or do I need to spank you?'

Daphne shuddered at that, and Harry grinned. 'Oh you like that? Well maybe later then. Now get to work.'

Daphne knelt between Tracey's legs, and started licking. Harry watched the scene a little, then walked towards the door. 'Hermione, tell them the rules while I go take a bath okay?' Tonks and Luna took Harry's arm, and they left the bedroom.

 

As Hermione explained the dress code, the need to keep secret, and the non-use of master in public, Harry lowered himself into the bathtub.

By the door to their bathroom, Luna held Tonks back. 'Tonks? I think Harry likes the idea of sisters... will you be my older sister?' asked Luna, with a smile on her face.

Tonks inspected the blonde, 'Hmm, good idea Luna. I can do that...' Tonks focussed on Luna, touching her by the arm, then her features morphed and changed until she was a picture-perfect clone of Luna. Then Tonks focused again, and little parts of her own form came back, plus she aged back to her own age, until what looked like a very close relative of Luna, but a good ten years older, was standing there.

'Oh goodie big sis,' piped Luna, and hugged her. 'Harry will be so pleased. Let's make him happy.'

Harry was basking in the water, when he suddenly felt someone lick on his ear, and felt huge boobs press against his other side. He opened his eyes, and saw four huge eyes staring at him with love, Luna's, and – 'Tonks?' he gasped out.

'Hi lover,' Tonks said, snuggling against him, 'Luna wanted to see what an older sister of hers would look like... do you want to do me in front of my little sis, you stud?'

Harry grinned, and more fun was had in the bath tub.


	16. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Harry feel asleep buried deep inside Daphne, hugging her from behind, with his other girls in assorted couplings around him, or just lying partially over him. The servants Ginny and Tracey covered the other five up with the large blanket, before joining them under the covers.

Hours later Harry woke up, and instinctively began slowly fucking the brunette he was holding close. It was still dark outside, so it had to be early.  
'Mmmm... morning master... oh that feels so nice,' said Daphne groggily, as she began to slowly push back. Harry picked her up by her hips, then pulled her closer to him, and steadily increased the rhythm. 'Oh... oh... ohhhhh...' Daphne began moaning louder, and her sounds, Harry's panting, and the movement of the bed began to wake some of the other girls up slowly.

'Hold on love,' Harry pulled out of Daphne and flipped her over, then pushed all the way back in, bottoming out in her.

'Morning sis...' Astoria smiled at her fiancé and her sister, then caught Ginny's eye, and pulled her in for a kiss. Ginny eeped deliciously, as Astoria slipped a finger in the slightly older red-head's snatch, as they wrapped around each other next to the frantic coupling of their master and fellow harem girl.

'Damn Daphne I could do this all day long,' said Harry between moans, as she slammed into his brunette lover, pushing her deep into the mattress on each thrust. Daphne could not reply as her mouth was currently trapped under Luna's bum, as the little blonde rode her face. Luna had a dreamy smile on her face as Daphne tongued her arsehole.

Tonks was still half sleeping, and just lay there watching the sex all around her, at least until Tracey crawled up between her legs, and began eating her out. Hermione meanwhile had a scowl on her face. After some minutes of fun, Harry reached between Daphne's legs as he bottomed out in her again, and pinched her clit.

'AaaaaaAAaaah!' Daphne yelled out, slightly muffled by Luna's cheeks, as she came explosively. Harry felt her juices splash back, and he released his come inside Daphne's eager cunt. 'Take it all Daphne... let me put a baby in you,' he grunted, as he splurted rope after rope of his batter inside her womb.

Luna slid off Daphne's face, and began softly stroking her folds, trying to get to her own orgasm. Next to them, Astoria cried out as Ginny was playing with her breasts, and she got her own ticket to heaven.

'Harry, it's my turn now,' declared Hermione, slight annoyance in her face, as Harry rolled off Daphne. 'I want you to make me cum.'

Harry raised an eye brow. 'I think that's up to me, Mione. You're mine, not the other way around. If you want me, make me hard again first.'

Hermione huffed slightly, then crawled over to him, and reached for his cock, but Harry pushed her hand away.

'No, not like that. You can eat Luna to an orgasm, and if she says you did well, I'll fuck you like you want.'

'No Harry,' Hermione reached for his cock again but was thwarted by his slapping hand, 'I am not into girls. Come on please just do me, I'll even deep-throat you to get you hard?'

'No?' Harry frowned, and sat up. 'Hold on girls. Did everyone just hear Hermione say “no” to me?'

'Yes master,' said Tracey, her face glistening with Tonks' juices.' Luna and Astoria nodded as well.

'That's what I thought,' Harry said with a frown, and he glared at Hermione. His first fiancée got a slightly scared look on her face at the glare.  
'Mione, I am tired of your talking back. I'm giving you one last chance. Will you do as I say, or do you no longer want to be one of my girls?'

Hermione sniffled, and looked at the others for support, but found none. 'Harry? Please, I just want to be yours. But you are mine too, right?'

Harry suddenly wrapped her in a hug. 'Yes Mione, I am yours – but not yours exclusively. Once again, will you follow my commands?'

Hermione cried on his shoulder, 'yes Harry, yes I will. Please don't send me away.'

Harry slapped her bum once hard, causing her to yelp in that way he loved. 'Okay then. Then as punishment for not making Luna happy, you're going to go without panties again today. And as punishment for forgetting to call me master, you're going to let one of the other girls shave you bare.'

Hermione stiffened, then looked at his face, and saw he was serious. 'Yes master,' was her meek reply.

Harry grinned, and spanked her bum again. 'Good girl. Okay girls, who wants to shave her?'

'I always shave, it keeps away the girlymumps,' said Luna in her dreamy voice. 'Let me, master?'

'Okay then,' Harry got off the bed, and stretched. 'Why don't we all take a nice morning bath while Luna makes sure Hermione is all smooth and save from those mumps?'

 

Harry got a nice long blowjob under the water from Astoria and Ginny, Ginny teaching his little fiancée how to properly suck cock if breathing was not an issue thanks to gillyweed, as they watched Luna shave Hermione bare. Before he had to come, Harry called Tonks over, and let her slide on his pole in the water, then deposited his cum in her.

'Thanks master,' Tonks kissed him on the cheek, then pulled up her panties tight and left to get dressed and prepare for her first class before breakfast.

Harry shagged Tracey next after Astoria and Ginny had gotten him hard again, then came inside Astoria's mouth once Tracey had come around his cock.

 

As they were getting dressed, Harry searched to his trunk, then came out with two boxes. 'Astoria Rebecca, my little Story, hold out your hand please,' he smiled at his youngest girl. The brunette blushed, and held out her hand. Harry took out a silver ring with a black onyx stone on it on which was carved a ram in silver, and put it on her hand. 'This makes it official. Feel free to show it off to anyone, and remember, you have two Houses behind you now.'  
Astoria beamed, and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Next Harry took Daphne's hand. 'Daphne Astrid, with this ring you are officially a Consort to the House,' he slid a ring much like Tonks' on her finger, then kissed her on the mouth as well. Both Greengrass girls were inspecting their rings as they glistered on their fingers, as Harry took his wand and tapped it against Tracey's collar. The ornate 'G' changed to a 'B' for Black, and Tracey smiled as well. 'Trace, since you belonged to Daphne and Daphne now is mine, I take you into service in the House of Black. As with Ginny, whether or not you want to make your collar visible is up to you – I will protect my property any way. Inside these chambers I want you to have it visible always though.'

'Yes master,' Tracey replied with a smile, fingering her collar and inspecting it in a mirror.

Afterwards the seven left for breakfast, Hermione looking frustrated as she was the only not to come that morning, and her shaven nether region felt sensitive under her short skirt. She was not happy about being denied panties at all, but didn't want to risk Harry's wrath. Both Ginny and Tracey had their collars invisible again, but they knew it was there and that gave them some comfort.

 

They encountered Susan and Hannah at the door. 'Hey Susie, don't forget, you're invited for dinner in my chambers tonight at five. Hannah, if you like you're welcome as well. Oh and Susie, congrats with your aunt.'

'What do you mean Harry?' Susan looked bewildered.

'Oh, you'll see,' Harry grinned, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 'See you tonight then, don't be late.' They entered the Great Hall, and Harry took Daphne by the arm as she tried to go to the Slytherin table. 'You're sitting with me, all of you. Unless it is an official feast and we have to sit at other tables, I want my girls near me.'

'Okay mas– Harry,' Astoria replied, and the group went for the Gryffindor table.

 

'Oi mate, what's with the snakes?' called Ron, as Astoria sat down on Harry's right, and Daphne across from him.

'Hey Ron, meet Astoria, fiancée for the House of Black, and Daphne, my Consort,' Harry called back, ignoring the snake remark.

'But... but they're Slytherins!'

'Yes Ron, and also my wife-to-be and a Consort for whom I care much. We won't have any issues with that will we?' Harry raised his own voice a little.

Ron apparently wizened up, and backed down, 'eh it's your life mate. If you want to marry that bird, fine with me, as long as you don't suddenly become Malfoy's best friend.'

Harry laughed, 'Malformed? No thanks Ron, I don't hang with inbred losers.'

'Potter! Fifty Points from Gryffindor for insulting a class mate, detention for assaulting that class mate, another fifty Points for attacking a professor yesterday, and a week's detention for the assault!,' came Snape's unpleasant voice from behind him. 'Misses Greengrass, get to your own table now. And that's another twenty Points from Gryffindor, Potter!'

Just about the entire Great Hall was watching the Gryffindor table now, but Harry just poured a glass of pumpkin juice, undisturbed. 'Astoria, would you like some?' he asked the girl on his right.

'Potter! You will pay attention to me you spoiled brat!' Snape's spittle flew from his mouth, as he laid his hand hard on Harry's left shoulder.

Harry turned around fast, and his right hand fist slammed into Snape's face, breaking his crooked nose. The slimy teacher's eyes rolled up, and he toppled backwards, unconscious. Amidst absolute silence, Harry turned back around, cradling his hand. 'Damn, that hurt. Mione, kiss it better?'

 

'Harry? My office please,' said Dumbledore, getting up with a sigh. 'Hagrid, can you get Severus to Poppy's office? Please make sure he does not leave the hospital wing.'

'Sorry girls, looks like I have to have another chat with the headmaster,' Harry shrugged, and wolfed down a sandwich. 'Watch out for each other in class. If anyone tries anything with any of you, come get me okay? I'll rejoin you as soon as possible.'

'Y– yes Harry,' stammered Daphne, the first to regain her voice, as Harry got up and left after Dumbledore. Just as he reached to doors the spell over the student body appeared to break, and a cacophony of sound burst loose as three of the tables cheered over seeing Snape floored, and the Slytherins – some of them anyway – were angry over the Gryffindor Golden Boy 'attacking' their protector.

 

 

'Take a seat my boy. Now, was that necessary?' Dumbledore sounded disappointed.

'Sorry Headmaster. I told you before, I will not take his insults any longer. You saw how he was this morning, he immediately went for me and started taking away points, assigning detentions, and tried to intimidate my household. I tried to be the better man by ignoring his immature ranting, but then he assaulted me.'

'Assault is a heavy term, Harry. I'm sure he –'

'Albus, look!' Harry stripped off his robes and pulled down his shirt, showing a rather large bruise on his shoulder. 'That son of a bitch tried to rip my arm off! Now I refuse to be within touching distance of him again. Either you make sure he stays away from me, or I am leaving Hogwarts right this minute. And I am taking all that is mine with me!'

Dumbledore paled. 'Harry, please you must understand –'

'I have bloody well had it with understanding!' Harry stood up, and slammed his hands on Dumbledore's desk. The wood splintered under his touch, leaving two huge dents. 'Either you reign in your attack dog, or you send him away, or you lose myself and all my girls. Don't think I am making an idle threat here!' The delicate silver instruments on Dumbledore's desk were starting to shiver as Harry's aura flared in anger.

'Harry! Calm yourself down!' Dumbledore stood up as well, and glared Harry down. Under his glare, Harry softened somewhat, and his aura receded. Harry sat back down.  
'Now my boy, please understand me. I do see that you and Professor Snape are no longer on speaking terms,' Harry snorted at that, 'but he does have an important role to play in the war. You of all people should know Voldemort is back, and I need Professor Snape to be my eyes and ears in the Death Eater camp.'

'And what useful info has your pet Death Eater brought you recently?' Harry said in an angry tone, 'I know he's been quiet,' Harry tapped his scar, 'so unless Snape has told you Voldemort is busy learning how to knit, I don't see why you should let him terrorise the school.'

Dumbledore took a moment to find his breath, 'yes... Professor Snape _has_ informed me that Voldemort is still unable to act, on account of an unexplainable pain that keeps rushing through his entire body. Without his leadership, the Death Eaters are unwilling to act. But Harry, this could change at any moment. Please, I need Professor Snape close by. And for that I cannot allow you to run him from this school.'

'And I take it my leaving is not what you want either?' Harry stood up, and paced a bit to clear his thoughts. 'Okay Headmaster, here's my proposal. You remove Snape as Head of House immediately, as well as Potions Professor. Hire anyone else you like, or sod it, teach the damn classes yourself. If Snape can capture Peter Pettigrew alive, I will allow him to return to this school and will even try to be cordial to him. If he fails in this task but manages to kill Wormtail, I will not object to his returning either, provided he brings the body with him. Any other result, or him not going after the Rat at all, and either he leaves, or I do.'

'Harry... you don't know what you ask,' Dumbledore sighed.

'On the contrary Headmaster, I know exactly what I ask. Tell you what, I will arrange Snape's replacement this weekend, just sign me a pass so I can get to London. Yes, or no?'

'Harry, will you really leave Hogwarts without even your O.W.L.s? You know the Ministry will try to have your wand snapped if you stop your schooling,' Dumbledore tried.

'Sod that Albus, I can just hire tutors. I know exactly how rich I am, and with my new fiancée and consort, I will soon be even richer. Last chance, will you send Snape away to catch Pettigrew, or do you want to explain to the press that you lost the Boy-who-lived and his household?'

'You leave me no choice Harry... very well. Professor Snape will attempt to capture Pettigrew and will be removed from the school for the time being.' Dumbledore sighed deeply.

'Thank you Albus, that's all I asked. Oh... sorry for the desk sir,' Harry suddenly looked his age again, with his presence back to mostly normal. He actually looked embarrassed at the deep gouges in the wood.

'That's no problem my boy,' Dumbledore waved his wand, and the desk repaired itself. 'I will have your pass for the weekend ready by the end of classes. Now please hurry to your Charms class.'

'Thank you sir!' Harry rushed off, leaving an old looking man behind.

'You let him walk all over you Albus,' said one of the headmasters from days past. 'In my time I'd have had him whipped by the caretaker for such insolence.'

'Oh shut it you old prune,' interrupted Phineas Black. 'That was no mere student – that was Lord Potter-Peverell and Lord Black, united in one person. If I were still alive I'd be thinking seriously about swearing a fealty oath to him, you cannot say you didn't feel his power!'

'Thank you Phineas,' Dumbledore shushed the upcoming argument with a wave. 'Now I have a weekend pass to write, and I need to inform Aurora she is acting Head of Slytherin. And I need to somehow inform Severus...'

 

Harry rushed through the corridors to charms class, but before he got close, he literally bumped into someone. As they both fell to the floor, he saw it was Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherins had only a single class in the morning he knew, as opposed to the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw double Charms. 'Hey Pansy, throwing yourself at me again?' Harry grinned, as he lied down on top of the rather unattractive girl following their collision.

'Potter, mind getting off me?' Pansy stammered, her heart beat rising rapidly and a blush forming, as she felt Harry's knee between her crotch again, and his arms on either side of her.

'Well yes Pansy, I actually do,' Harry laughed, but got up, and gave her a hand. 'Come with me,' he held her by the hand, and pulled her into an empty classroom.  
'Well here we are. Show me what you are wearing under those robes,' Harry said, sitting down on a desk.

'P – Potter, you can't just –' Pansy spluttered, walking slowly backwards to the door.

'Too slow for me!' Harry took his wand, and incanted ' _A_ _ufero stolam_ '. A red light left his wand tip, and shot towards the Slytherin. Before she could even blink, her robe shot up into the air, landing beside Harry and revealing her in her shirt and skirt. Harry stepped closer, and touched her breasts, feeling the nipples through the thin garment. 'No bra, good girl.'

'Mmmm.... Potter, stop it now,' Pansy meekly protested, damn his hands were talented as he played with her breasts through her top!

'So tell me Pansy, how did things go with Draco?' Harry continued kneeding her breast, as he began unbuttoning her shirt with the other hand.

'Hah... hah.... Harry... Draco?' Pansy was finding it hard to focus, as she was pushed back against a desk, and her bra-less top was revealed. Harry knelt down a bit and took a nipple in his mouth, as he began to work her skirt past her knees.

'I... oh Maeve like that Harry... I did as you said, and took him back to his dorm room where I got him to eat me out... he complained that I tasted – ooohh nice – that I tasted different, but ate me fully clean...'

Harry pushed her skirt down all the way, then put a finger in her panties and began stroking her folds, as he undid his own trousers with his other hand. His mouth was still busy with her breasts.

'Oh fuck me Potter... you're amazing... anyway then Draco begged me to go down on hi – hiiiiiiiim –' Harry slid a finger in her wet opening, and hooked it just the right way, causing Pansy's knees to go wild and she half fell backwards over the desk. Harry took his finger out of her cunt, and stripped her panties down to the floor, then began working down his boxers.

'Oh Merlin you're going to fuck me aren't you?' Pansy panted heavily, spreading her legs as Harry demanded.

'Continue the story Pansy,' Harry grinned at her, sliding his cock through her wet folds and teasing her core.

'Damn it Potter... okay then I told him he had just eaten your cum out of me, and he – oh by Morgana's left tit!' Pansy yelled then screamed wordlessly, as Harry pushed all the way into her.  
'Oh fuck me...' Pansy said with a moan.

'I definitely will,' Harry grinned, and began thrusting in and out of her. 'Tell me the rest Pansy.'

'Mmm... you are so good Harry...' Pansy moaned as she thrust back. 'Well... Draco looked green, and I told him you had just fucked me good and he had been lapping up my cum... well he threw up all over himself, then looked at me with murder in his eyes.

'Oh fuck, fuck, fuck... Potter you're making me addicted to this...  
'Oh... I took my wand and stunned him, then let him lie there with his pants down, his tiny cock out for the world to see, and his face dropped in his own puke. I then dressed, and left the dorm to wait in the Common Room. Theodore Nott was the first to go up, and I heard him laugh and call the others... just about our entire House saw him lying their pants down covered in puke, and his reputation is ruined now – fuck Potter like you're ruining me for others... Mmm that feels nice...'

'Good little Slyther-slut,' Harry said, reaching down to lift her bum up, and increasing the angle of his thrusts. 'Finish your little tale and then cum for me Pansy...'

'Oh! Oh! Oh!' Pansy took a moment to find her breath again, 'well the entire House is making fun of him... Draco refused to leave his dorm for breakfast even... he was heard crying all night as even Crabbe and Goyle made fun of him... I heard he was going to whine to daddy again. OH SWEET MAEVE!'

Harry pinched her left nipple hard as he bottomed out in her, and began cumming inside her. The feeling drove Pansy over the edge, and with a scream she shuddered around him, then lost all power in her arms. Harry kept her in his arms as he emptied his balls inside her, then let her lie down on the desk.  
'Riveting tale Pansy. Well thanks for the screw babe, I had a lot of frustration to work off.' Harry began dressing, leaving the Slytherin girl lying there short of breath. 'Say “hi” to the nargles, and until next time then!'

Harry left the classroom, and a quick _Tempus_ showed it was time for lunch. Deciding his girls would do fine without him a little longer, he went to the Owlry quickly to send off a letter, then headed for the DADA office for a little more fun. For whatever reason he felt ever more energetic after showing Pansy all corners of the room, and maybe Tonks could help him work some of it off.

 

 

Nymphadora Tonks had just taught the seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin class, and was rather tired from showing so many spells to the NEWT students, when someone knocked on her door.  
'Go away! Office hours are after dinner on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday only,' she yelled through the closed door. The person knocked again, and angrily she stood up, and walked to the door, slamming it open. 'Are you death you – oh hi Harry,' she finished in a meek voice, a blush rising.

'Hey Tonksie,' Harry grinned, as he stepped in. 'I was passing by, and thought maybe you could work off some stress.'

'I don't know master,' Tonks said, walking back to her desk, 'I have a lot of tests to grade still, wow I never realised how touch teaching could be.'

'Oh that's okay my little metamorph,' Harry grinned, caressing her bum as he walked close after her. 'I don't need much, just a little tender love and care from my first Consort. I won't even interrupt your work.'

'Master, what are you planning?' Tonks looked at him suspiciously, as he moved away her chair, and stepped out of his pants.

'Well I never fucked one of my teachers before in her office,' Harry grinned. 'Bend over your desk here, and you can grade the tests. Just let me do all the work.'

Tonks sighed, 'okay master... but please, let me finish at least one class.'

'Well that's all up to you, I'm not the one wasting time,' Harry softly stroked his dick, as he waited for Tonks to get into position. Resigning herself to it, Tonks bent over her desk, leaning on her arms. Harry flipped up her skirt, then pulled down her moist panties all the way, raising a leg to get them out of the way.  
'Get to work then Tonksie,' he lightly slapped her bum, then without further warning, slid his cock in her wet tunnel. Tonks instinctively tightened her pussy around him to maximize the contact, and Harry began slowly, teasingly stroking in her.  
Biting her lip, Tonks continued grading the tests.

'Sloppy handwriting Tonksie,' Harry grinned at her, holding on to her hips as he pushed in and out of her.

'Grrr... you're distracting me master,' Tonks said back, no real venom in her voice.

'Mmm... I am so glad you decided to take Hermione's place this summer,' Harry whispered in her ear, as he bent over her, pushing in and out of her in a delicious rhythm.

'Nnngh... so am I master,' Tonks panted, all thoughts of grading tests forgotten as she leant on her arms, her head almost flat on the desk.

'I have a little dinner party planned at five... not sure if I told you yet. Make sure you're there for it, okay?' Harry increased the rhythm of his thrusts, his orgasm slowly building.

'Oh.... aaah... I'll be there master...' Tonks panted in reply, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the hard cock slamming in and out of her. She cheated using her skills to make sure whatever angle Harry used, he always hit her G-spot, and her clit got attention too.

'Such a good little teacher I have here...' Harry rolled his head back, as his orgasm approached, 'take it all Tonksie...' With a loud groan, he came inside her, and Tonks shuddered as she let her own orgasm hit, her hips gyrating wildly to make it more pleasurable for them both.

Then she opened her eyes. 'Unh... um Harry, did you lock the door when you came in?'

Harry still had his eyes closed, as he remained inside her, half lying over her back. 'Mmm... don't remember, why?'

'I think she means because of me,' came a cool voice. Harry's eyes shot open, and standing in front of Tonks' desk stood Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, an unreadable look on her face.  
'Miss Tonks, I came by to invite you for tea as I had some news to share, but I see you are otherwise engaged. Perhaps you did not read the Hogwarts Teachers Guidelines? Paragraph Seven clearly mentions that any teacher-student relations are prohibited. Now I suggest you get dressed, both of you, and accompany me to the headmaster.'

Harry had a scowl on his face, and stepped out from behind Tonks, who had little strength left in her legs and just rested on the desk. 'Professor, I don't think it is necessary to inform the Headmaster or anyone else about my private affairs.' He stepped around the desk, and stood beside it.

Professor Sinistra's eyes shot towards his cock, and a blush appeared on her face. 'But... but... this is wrong, Harry. She is taking advantage of you.'

Harry stepped closer to his astronomy teacher, and looked her straight in the eyes, 'Nobody is getting hurt here Aurora. We're both just having fun... you like fun, don't you?'

The young teacher's eyes were fixated on Harry's, as her breathing slowed just a little. 'Harry... but having sex with a teacher is wrong?'

Harry indicated to Tonks she should come near with his left hand, and grabbed his cock with his right one, slowly stroking it. 'Tell me Professor, aren't Tonks and you young women?'

Her eyes went downwards, and she licked her lips involuntarily, 'Yes...'

Harry kept slowly stroking it, 'and isn't sex a normal thing between women and men?'

Tonks had made her way to behind Sinistra, and stealthily raised her wand, ' _Confundus_ ', she whispered. A green light briefly lit Sinistra, who's eyes glassed over, and she let out a girlish giggle.

'Thanks Tonksie. Now Aurora, don't you think you're overdressed?' Harry stepped closer still, still slowly stroking his cock, and Professor Sinistra slowly nodded.

Tonks reached behind her and undid the clasp of Aurora's robes, and helped her step out of them. Harry's eyes went to twice their size as he saw the teacher was naked under her robes, except for her tights. 'Damn Aurora... didn't know you were that kinky,' he muttered, reaching up with his free hand to fondle her tits.

Aurora moaned under his attention, and her moans increased as Tonks began to stroke her sides. 'Harry? Sit in my chair, and let us take care of you,' Tonks huskily said, kissing her coworker on the neck.

Harry took a seat, and Tonks guided Sinistra over. The thirty-something year old Astronomy professor knelt with some prompting in front of Harry, and Tonks knelt back to her. Together, they began lapping at his cock. He grew hard under their attention, until Tonks pulled her head back. 'She's all wet master,' Tonks grinned, showing Harry her sticky fingers, which she had just stroked through her colleague's folds. Harry grinned, and took Aurora's head in his hands, then fucked her face hard before he shot his cum down her throat.

'Well babe... why don't you lie down for me on Tonksie's desk?' Harry said after he recovered. He stood up, and whispered something in Tonks' ear. The metamorphmagus' eyes went wide, then she let out a little laugh.

Aurora let Harry help her on Tonks' desk, lying on her back. Her pussy was throbbing with need, and she licked her lips to taste Harry's cum which had filled her mouth to overflowing.  
Harry stepped between Aurora's legs, and teased her entrance with his dick. 'Mmm... I could stick it in now Professor... but student-teacher relations are wrong.' The teacher groaned at that, bucking hard against him in protest.

'Now! Harry, put it in now! I don't care about any rules!' she shouted, frustrated as his hands held her back, his cock bumping against her entrance.

'Let's break some rules then Aurora...' Harry pushed in deep, and Aurora's eyes rolled back at the sensation. She let out a long moan, then felt another cock at her mouth, pushing past her lips. Her eyes shot open, as she saw another Harry stand by her head, forcing his delicious cock inside.

The two Harrys bumped fists, and began an alternating pattern of fucking her. Aurora wrapped her legs around the first Harry who was claiming her cunt, as she moaned around the other copy that was ravishing her face. After a few minutes she was nearly losing her mind, when she felt cum shoot down her cunt, filling her up fully. She came with it, moaning hard around the cock that was still abusing her mouth, and nearly passed out. The Harry that was fucking her cunt kept moving in her until he grew hard again, then finally both cocks retreated.  
She was lifted off the desk, and positioned over the Harry whose cock she had been sucking, then the other Harry lowered her back on his dick. Sinistra moaned in response, 'oh Morgana... more?'

A wand tip was pressed against her backside, and she heard the other Harry say ' _Lubricatus_ '. The strangest feeling washed over her as her arse became smooth and wet. She was pushed down over the Harry whose cock she was riding, and another dick slid inside her back entrance. The magically lubricated tunnel allowed him entrance.

'Fuuuuuucck...' Aurora moaned, 'by the stars... how are there two of you ?'

In response, the Harry in her cunt reached up to kiss her deeply, as the other one was riding her bum. She felt another orgasm build up, then suddenly both stopped moving.  
'Do you want to cum for me Aurora?' the Harry behind her asked. Aurora groaned in frustration, she had been getting close, and while the dicks inside her felt good, without further stimulation her orgasm was ebbing away. Both held her tight, not allowing her to move.

'Yes... yes... please let me cum,' she pleaded.

'I will, if you swear your loyalty to me... Aurora Sinistra, will you be mine, body, mind, and soul?' Harry asked again, moving ever so slowly inside her again.

Aurora stiffened, this sounded suspiciously like a magical oath. But her mind was still fogged somewhat, and oh Merlin if those cocks would only move just a little more... 'I... I won't be hurt, please?'

'Never my little Aurora,' Harry breathed in her ear, as both slowly began their rhythm again, flooding her mind with pleasure. 'Just say you'll be mine, and I'll give you what you want...'

'Yes! Harry, please, I swear I am yours... please make me cuuuuuuum...' Aurora pleaded.

The Harry in her arse increased his pace, and as she shot his jizz inside her back entrance, the one in her cunt did something delicious to her clit, and Aurora came hard. 'Thank you master, thank you, thank you...' she whimpered, as a bright magical glow washed over her. The Harry in her arse pulled out of her, as did the other one, and the Harry that had been fucking her cunt morphed to a more feminine form, and began cleaning the other Harry up with her tongue.  
Sinistra just lied there, panting, not even registering yet a leather collar had appeared around her neck.

'Damn you're a kinky witch as well Tonks,' Harry groaned, as Tonks' skilled tongue sucked him clean. 'Did you have to take a form that could be my sister for this?'

Tonks released him with a pop, all clean, and grinned. 'You seemed to be into it, _big brother_ ,' she smiled, then morphed back to her normal form. 'Damn master, you really wore her out,' she indicated the exhausted astronomy teacher lying on her floor.

'It was worth it though,' Harry smiled back at her, as he walked over to his clothes to get dressed. 'Damn, I missed class... ah well.' Harry stepped over to Sinistra, and knelt by her.

'Aurora? You're my pet now, you understand?'

The teacher nodded, some of her senses returning. A tiny part was terrified at what happened, but an overwhelming feeling of love and devotion for Harry overrode this. 'Yes master. Thank you for claiming me... it was the best experience of my life,' she said honestly, smiling at the man she loved more than life itself.

'Good girl,' Harry said, and she shuddered, as a tiny beam of pleasure shot through her body. 'Now I know you're the new Head of Slytherin... make sure no one in your house goes against me, all right?' He fondled her bum a bit as she knelt back into him. 'You are to call me Harry or Mr Potter in public, only call me master when we are alone or with my other girls. I'll call for you soon and introduce you to the harem.' He helped her to her feet, and she leaned into him, gazing up with love as she nodded she understood her orders.  
'Now Tonksie, explain the other rules to her okay? I need to go prepare dinner, I'll see you there later.' Tonks, back in her normal form and clothes, nodded in reply.  
'Bye luvs,' Harry said with a smile, as he left the sweaty office.


	17. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Susan Bones and her best friend and occasional lover Hannah Abbot were walking towards the Gryffindor tower. 'Susie, did you know Amelia was going to be the Minister?' asked Hannah.

'Not a clue Han, I guess I'll get a letter from her soon about it. It's probably a good thing though... she was ranting about how useless Fudge was all summer.' Susan stopped walking, and took Hannah by the arm. 'Han, how do I look? Will Harry like it?'

Hannah inspected her friend. Susan was wearing a modest plaid skirt, white stockings below it, and had her school shirt over it. Her massive breasts were unrestrained by a bra, instead Susan had cast a support charm to keep them in place. Her hair was made up in cute pigtails, and she had a little make-up on to emphasize her natural beauty (and hide some of her freckles).

Hannah grinned, 'He's going to love it Susie. Do you know what he has planned exactly?'

Susan blushed, 'I think he's going to ask me to be his Consort... and I'm going to say “yes”. Even if he weren't the hottest wizard I've ever seen – and he is and the sex was amazing – it is a poltically sound move. I need to have a son with the Bones name if my family is to survive, so marrying someone as their first wife is not an option...'

Hannah took Susan's face in her hands, and kissed her deeply on the lips, then she pulled free, 'Oh he will accept you Susie. I'll help you in any way I can.' Happy, the two Hufflepuffs continued walking.

They came to the Gryffindor Common Room portrait a little later. 'Here for Lord Potter girls?' asked the Fat Lady portrait. Susan nodded in reply. 'Talk to Chania to my right,' indicated the Gryffindor guardian, 'she's the guard for the Potter Household. Bye now dears!'

The Hufflepuffs thanked the fat lady, and went over to the Nymph portrait. The Nymph just smiled at them, then disappeared from her frame. 'Do you suppose she went to warn Harry?' asked Hannah. Susan was spared from answering as the door opened, and Daphne Greengrass stood there.

Daphne was wearing a simple house robe that covered her nearly fully, Susan noticed. 'Come in girls, Harry is preparing the – _giggle_ – table,' Daphne smiled, and lead them inside. Once the door closed she took of her robe, and hanged it on a hook near the door, leaving her naked. Susan and Hannah shared a quick look, then – 'Daphne, got anywhere we can store our clothes?'

 

Three naked girls entered the kitchen/small dining room a little later. It had been magically expanded a bit, and there were soft pillows lying on the floor. Luna Lovegood and Professor Tonks were sitting on these chatting about something, Astoria Greengrass was sitting on Harry's lap with a content smile on her face, Harry's right hand on her tit and his left hand on her crotch. Ginny Weasley was standing behind Harry giving him a shoulder massage, and Tracey Davis was standing by the side, wearing an apron. In the centre of the circle formed by the pillows was Hermione Granger, on her hands and knees and with an immense blush on her face, her bottom glowing red and showing hand prints, and a serving tray on her back holding small bowls of food holding finger food. With the exception of Tracey's apron, everyone was naked.

Harry smiled as he saw the trio enter, 'Hi Susan, Hannah, glad you could – unh – make it,' he said in a strained voice. 'Dinner will start in – ugh – in a moment all right?' Just then Astoria cried out softly, and started shaking. Harry groaned, and kissed the little brunette's neck, as he placed both his hands on her hips and drove her into him.

'Oh master, that felt wonderful,' Astoria said in a small voice as she came back to her senses, and slowly stood up, revealing to all her cum-splashed little cunny.

Harry slapped her softly on the rear, 'that it was Story. Daphne, you want to clean her up a little before dinner starts? Susan, why don't you take a seat on my lap, Hannah you sit anywhere you like.'

Susan blushed heavily as she walked over to Harry, and carefully sat down. 'Not exactly what I was expecting Harry,' she said with a blush, as she felt Harry's semi-hard cock press against her rear.

Harry grinned, 'just something I wanted to try Susie. I take it you and Hannah know everyone here? Just to be sure, the little brunette you see moaning over there is my fiancée for the House of Black, Astoria. Eating her out is Daphne, a Consort to Black. Professor Tonks is a Consort to Black as well, and Luna there is a Consort to Potter. Ginny and Tracey are my pets, they will be our servers today.'

'What about Hermione?' asked Hannah, giggling as she saw Hermione tried to avoid everyone's eyes in her peculiar position.

'Glad you asked,' Harry sat with a grin, as he reached up to slowly begin playing with Susan's breasts. 'Hermione has been a bad girl today so she is our table for the dinner. Tables don't talk so just ignore her for now.'

'Ooh that is kinky,' Hannah grinned, and reached out for Hermione's red bum. Hermione let out a soft hiss as her sensitive flesh encountered Hannah's hand.

'Well enough chit-chat, Daphne you done yet?' Daphne nodded, and the blushing brunettes took their seats on two pillows. 'Dig in everyone, it's an appetizer-only dinner, courtesy of yours truly and a little House Elf help. If you want something to drink ask Trace or Gin-Gin.'

With that the dinner started, everyone reaching for the food held in the bowls on their 'table'. Ginny and Tracey took turns to bring food to Harry, whose hands were otherwise occupied with Susan's massive tits. Conversation was about school and gossip, serious topics were avoided. Everyone seemed to take delight in teasing Hermione now and then, usually whenever some food was taken, the know-it-all's sensitive rear was lightly padded, or a finger slid between her wet folds. Hermione was trying hard not to make a sound, much to the amusement of the rest. Hannah immediately joined in, and after a few rounds, so did Susan.

 

'Well that was nice,' Harry said once everyone seemed sated. 'Now for some other business... Susie, can you get off my lap for a bit? Ginny, go get the box from my room?' Getting a “yes master” in reply as his pet rushed off, Harry waited until she returned, then he knelt before Susan. Susan had a massive blush on her face, only partially from being teased all through dinner. The other girls were looking on, except for Tracey, who was removing the food bowls from Hermione's back.

'Susan Amelia Bones, I wanted –' Harry started, but Susan jumped the gun:

'Yes Harry, yes! I will be your Consort!' she blurted out. A second of silence later, Hannah began laughing, joined by Luna's delicious laugh and then the other's. Harry looked a little flustered at this, then smiled.

'Well, yes that is what I was trying to ask... welcome to the family then luv,' Harry kissed Susan on the mouth briefly, then slid the last consort ring around her finger. Susan looked like she was more interested in Harry than in the ring at the moment, so he decided to skip the ceremony.

'How about we get to the bath and have a nice soak before we celebrate?' The group moved to the bathroom, Hermione included. Harry was the first in the bath, sitting on the underwater seat near one end, and he beckoned Susan over. Susan sat down slowly on his lap, and Harry guided his cock home in her wet entrance. 'Mmmm Susie, I've been looking forward to this a few days now,' Harry said as he felt the red-head's folds grip his cock all over.

'As have I lover,' was Susan's reply, 'so just fuck me hard okay?'

'As the lady wishes,' Harry cheekily replied, taking Susan by the hips and he began lifting her up his cock, then pushing her down again.

The other girls all entered the bath as well, and Hannah looked on as her best friend was getting a good screw. 'Damn, wish I could have some of that,' she murmured.

'Oh I know what can help with that,' Astoria said, splashing over to her. 'Spread your legs luv, and let Hermione eat you out... Hermione, take some gillyweed and get to it,' she added in an aside to Harry's other fiancée.

'But... but...' Hermione meekly protested.

'You promised Harry you'd do whatever he or one of his girls wanted until tomorrow, right? So get to work Hermy,' Astoria grinned. Hermione steeled herself, then got out of the bath and took a small dose of the plant, and dove back in to begin eating Hannah out.

 

'Unh... Susie, you're so good...' Harry panted, as he was slamming in and out of the big-breasted ginger. They had changed position so Susan was sitting on the edge of the bath now, and Harry was standing between her legs, slamming into her hard with every thrust.

'Maeve's saggy tits Harry, I love what you do to me,' Susan panted in reply, 'Oh Morgana I am getting so close...'

'Then cum for me baby,' Harry replied, taking one of her breasts in his hand, and pinching the nipple, cum hard for your lover.'

'Oh... oh... OoooooOoooOOOooh!' Susan cried out as she came hard, and her pussy clenched on Harry's dick. With a groan of his own, he released his seed inside his latest consort. After a few splurts he pulled out, and sat on the edge. Susan took a little to come down from her orgasm, then looked back at Harry.

'How the fuck are you still hard Harry?' she said incredulously.

'It's a gift Susie... now how about you give me a nice blow-job while Ginny eats your arse?'

'You're so damn nasty lover,' Susan giggled in response, and knelt on the slightly lowered platform at the end, then sucked Harry in her mouth. Ginny came over, and began licking Susan's rear.

Harry looked around the bath. At the far end Hannah lied back against the wall, her eyes fixed on the ceiling and slight moans escaping her mouth as under the water Hermione was eating her out. Next to her Astoria was kissing with Tracey as their hands roamed all over their bodies. Daphne and Tonks were kissing on the edge of the bath as Daphne embraced the older woman, who had taken a form somewhere half-way between her own and Harry's... and Luna was sitting on Tonks' lap, a replica of Harry's dick firmly entrenched in her own little arse as she slowly bounced up and down on her teacher's lap.

Harry was enjoying both the sight around him and Susan's skilled mouth as she milked his cock, and he decided it was not really needed to drag things out much longer. Harry placed his hands on Susan's head, 'Susie, have you ever had a skull fuck before?'

'Mmmnoah', Susan replied around his cock, her eyes widening a little as she realised Harry was planning to take control back.

'Then get ready my big-breasted Huffleslut,' Harry grinned, and he began forcing Susan's head up and down fast, using her as little more than a masturbation aide. Susan was going crazy from the sensation, her body was supported by the water still, Ginny was licking her arse and the little Weasley's tongue even invaded her rose from time to time, and now Harry was shoving his rod so far down her throat she could hardly breathe... with a moan, she began cumming again.

Harry felt her moan around his cock before he even heard it, 'here it comes baby... all for you...' he grunted, and shot his cum deep inside Susan's throat, who instinctively began swallowing. Finally after five good shots he released her head, and Susan threw it back to get air.

'By all that is holy Harry... promise me you'll do that to me again,' Susan smiled at her love after she had gotten her breath back. Ginny had released her arse, and was sitting next to them now.

'As often as I like,' Harry grinned in response, reaching down to play with her tits again. 'Now do you want me to take you in your arse here, or on the bed?'

Susan stiffened a bit, 'I've never had anal before Harry.'

'I take all my girls in all their holes Susie, so do you want it in the bath, or on the bed?' Harry rolled her nipple between his fingers.

'B –bed then Harry... oh Morgana,' Susan moaned, her body was all on edge from cumming twice, and he was slowly getting her to another high.

'Okay then, let's go,' Harry released her, and stepped out. Susan unsteadily got out as well, then Harry waved his hand over them, ' _Siccare_ '. A warm wind blew over the two, and they were dried up. Susan's eyes grew wide, that was wandless magic! But she got no chance to say anything, as Harry just about pushed her out of the room, and into his bedroom.

In the bathtub, some of the other girls noticed. 'He's going to bind Susan now,' Daphne calmly stated, as she was lazily drifting next to the embracing Tonks and Luna. 'Should we join them?'

'Give them a little time for themselves,' Luna said, then kissed Daphne on the cheek. 'We'll have enough time to enjoy master and Susan later.'

 

Inside the master bedroom, Susan found herself kneeling on the bed almost as soon as they entered, and Harry sitting on his knees behind her. He slid his cock entrance through her slit, pushing a little against her sphincter before sliding it through her folds before.

'By Merlin Harry, just fuck me up the arse already!' yelled Susan after a few more repeats.

'Mmmm my little Consort, what ever would the Minister say if she saw her niece now?' Harry said in a teasing voice, then slid the head of his cock down her lubricated tunnel.

Susan gasped, 'oh Morgana, my Auntie... Mmm Harry that feels much tighter than I thought it would...'

'Does the Minister know her little niece is a big slut?' Harry breathed in her ear, as he pushed into her to his full length. 'Will she send the Aurors after me?' He pulled out half-way, then pushed back in.

'Oooooh that feels so nice... and yes she knows I love sex... she caught me with Hannah more than once,' panted Susan in reply. 'Just... – oh Harry, I love you – just let me talk to her about us, she'll understand...'

'I love your tits Susie... think they'll get even bigger if I put a little Bones heir in you?' Harry reached for her tits, and played with them as he pushed in and out of her.

'Oh... oh... oh... Harry, master, I love you!' Susan cried out, as he pinched one of her nipples hard.

'Welcome to the family for real now Susie, here it comes...' Harry groaned, and released his cum deep inside Susan's bowels. A bright magical glow briefly surrounded the duo, before he rolled off her. Susan was lying on her front panting, exhausted. Harry just lied there smiling, then the door opened, and his other girls entered.

'Girls, just in time. Let's have some more fun shall we?' And the orgy continued, as they all climbed in the bed.

 

 

The next morning, a Saturday, Harry woke up as Luna was giving him a blow-job. 'Morning luv,' he smiled at her, looking around at all the naked female flesh on the bed.

'Morning master,' Luna said as she briefly released his cock, then went back to sucking it. Once she found it was good and wet, she climbed over him, and slowly let him enter her arse.

'Mmmm... I do like it when Tonks pretends to be you for me, but the real thing is the best master,' Luna said in a dreamy voice.

By the time Harry shot his cum in Luna the others had woken up, and Harry had Tracey clean him and Luna up before they got dressed.

'Hannah? Thanks for being here for Susan last night,' he said once they had all dressed. 'I want you to know you're welcome to spend the night here any time you like, but I'm afraid I can't offer you an official spot in my household.'

'Oh that's okay Harry,' the only non-bound girl in the room said with a smile. 'To be honest, I really like the group sex, but I'm not looking to be in a harem for the long term. I have my eyes on someone already.'

'Oh?' Harry smiled, stretching a bit and hugging his fiancées Hermione and Astoria. 'Anyone we know?'

'Not telling,' Hannah grinned in reply. 'I plan to ask him to the first Hogsmeade weekend, you'll find out then.'

'Little tease,' Harry grinned back, 'okay let's go to breakfast. I have some business in London today to take care of.'

The group left through the outside entrance for the Great Hall.


	18. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Professor McGonagall gave Harry his weekend pass during breakfast, and Harry and his pet auror left for Diagon Alley shortly after.  
'Harry, what exactly do you have planned?' asked Tonks, as they walked towards the edge of the Hogwarts wards, so she could apparate them to London.

Harry grinned, and heldd her close, fondling her bum as they walked on. 'First off I'm getting some better clothes at Twilfitt and Tatting's, then I'm going to fuck you in a dressing booth,' Tonks blushed deeply. 'After that we have a meeting with someone in the Leaky, and we'll see what happens next.'

Harry looked Tonks over critically, just as they reached the gate. 'Tonksie, I don't want it to be known I have an ex-auror or teacher with me. Can you do something about your looks?'

Tonks scrunched her nose, then smiled at Harry, and took him in a kiss. Harry felt her breasts press into his chest as she had his face in her hands while she was kissing it, and when she released him, Tonks had changed her hair to blonde, changed her facial features to some pretty but dumb look, and her breasts had easily gone up to DD size. 'Will this do master?' she said with a giggle, in a higher voice than usual.

'Almost perfect,' Harry smiled at her, and took his wand. A quick wave later her teacher's robes had transformed to a black 'sexy witch' costume which left the top half of her massive mammaries exposed, and was so high up her thigh every time she would bend, her string would show. Underneath her stockings were transformed to fishnet style, and went up all the way. Harry reached up and pinched her nipples a bit until they were rock hard and poking out.

'Perfect look Tonksie, you'll cause a riot among the stuck-up crowd. Now for today I'll call you “Sabrina” or “Ms Spellman”, and you should act like a ditzy secretary, okay?'

'Fine with me master, or should I say sir?' Tonks liked the new look, even if she would not get caught dead wearing it in her own form. No one would take her serious like this, which was exactly what her master of course intended. She took Harry in a hug, then side-along apparated him to Diagon Alley's apparition point.

 

Almost immediately on arrival Tonks drew away all the attention, and Harry guessed almost nobody noticed _the Boy-Who-Lived_ was walking past them. He walked past the familiar stores to the more upscale segment of the alley, Tonks striding behind him, and entered the expensive Twilfitt and Tatting's clothing store.

'Good morning sir, how can I help you?' asked a female clerk, when she saw the young man and... eye candy... walk in.

'Lord Potter would like a completely new wardrobe,' Tonks said in her ditzy secretary tone, 'the best materials should be used.'

'Lord Potter? Harry, wow I didn't recognise you!' replied the clerk.

Harry looked her over, 'Penny? Penelope Clearwater, is that you?'

Penny smiled, 'yes Harry, wow you  _have_ grown up nicely... please come this way.'

Harry took off his tattered cloak and outer robes and handed them to Tonks, then stepped on the measuring platform. Penny licked her lips at his partially revealed form, then began indicating the magical tape to measure him.

'I didn't know you were working here Penny. How has Percy been?' asked Harry, as his former Prefect did her job.

'All right I guess,' Penny said in a clipped tone. 'He has been busy with his job at the Ministry, and I haven't seen much of him since the end of the Tournament.  
'Now please stand still for a moment,' she added, and stepped close to Harry, pulling the measuring tape all the way up his thigh. Harry felt her hand brush against his package, and looked down, capturing Penny's eye just before she looked away quickly, a deep blush on her face.  
'I – I'm done now,' she stammered, stepping away. 'If Lord Potter and his companion would like to take a seat in the waiting lounge? I'll go make sure your clothes are made to the correct fit by our tailors.'

'Thanks Penny,' Harry smiled at her, taking her by the hand before she could rush off. 'And just let me state that I would very much like to have a little  _chat_ with you later.'

Penny rushed off with a blush all over her face, and Harry took a seat in one of the lounge chairs in the waiting area. Tonks poured him a cup of tea, then seated herself on his lap and held the tray for him so he could drink it while they waited.

 

A while later Harry had his right hand up Tonks' skirt and was slowly fingering her, Tonks biting her upper lip not to make a sound, when Penny walked towards them. Harry quickly removed his hand, and looked at his former school mate.

'Lord Potter? Your robes are ready. Would you like to fit them now?'

'Yes, thanks Penny. Ms Spellman, would you please?' Tonks was breathing rather heavily, and it took her a second before she realised she was still sitting on Harry's lap.

'Of course sir,' she slowly got up, straightening her robes. Harry and Tonks followed Penny to the fitting area, and Harry went in a dressing booth. 'I can handle the rest Penny,' Tonks told the clerk, and handed Harry the first robes through the curtain. Penny looked hesitatingly at the curtain, then nodded and stepped back to the front.

Harry tried on the first outfit, and found it fit perfectly. 'Ms Spellman, could you come in here for a second?' he called out.

Tonks stepped in, finding Harry wearing only his shorts, the robes neatly folded back again. 'We're alone for the moment master.'

'Good,' he grinned, 'then put your hands against the wall Tonksie, and you'll get a reward for being such a good secretary.'

Tonks shuddered, and did as he said. Harry stepped behind her, and pushed his shorts down. He lifted up her skirt, and pulled her thong to the side. Tonks was still wet from the fingering earlier, so he encountered no resistance when he pushed in.

'Oh Morgana,' Tonks moaned, feeling every inch of his meat invade her tight tunnel.

'Mmm my little pet, do you like getting fucked in public?' Harry slammed hard in her, and Tonks grew even wetter, moaning as he used her hard. She felt her orgasm build, and let out a mufled scream, as she came around his cock.

 

'Lord Potter? Is everything all right?' came Penny's voice from outside the curtain.

'Erm, yes... it's just a tight fit,' Harry replied, pulling out of the well shagged Tonks, who was a little insensate at the moment.

'That shouldn't be the case,' Penny replied, and pulled open the curtain. 'Oh!' The sight that greeted her was the big-breasted blonde bimbo Lord Potter had with him sagging against the wall, her cunt obviously just used, and Harry himself was standing there bottomless, his large cock glistening with juices.  'Oh Merlin,' Penny said in a small voice, staring at the sight.

Harry thought fast, 'you see the problem Penny? I can't possibly put on the pants like this,' he indicated down, 'maybe you can help me?'

'I – I really shouldn't,' Penny hesitatingly said, then looked back, and found the store was still empty, 'but maybe if we make it quick?'

'Of course Penny, thanks for your help,' Harry replied, sitting on the bench. Penny steeled herself, then unbuttoned her pants and stepped out of them, taking her panties with them.

'Glad to be of service Lord Potter,' she said in a husky tone, straddling him. Harry saw the tip of his cock disappear in her pink snatch, surrounded by sparse blonde hair, then she sunk down all the way, and he felt his dick press against her cervix. 'Oh Morgana... I've never had one this big,' Penny breathed into his ear, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, then raised her hips again. When she came back down Harry met her in a thrust of his own hips upwards, and Penny moaned at the contact.

 

Tonks looked on at the blonde clerk getting her pussy stuffed by her master, then straightened her own robes, and stepped out. She remembered Penny from her own school days, and the witch definitely deserved a good fuck, so she would stand guard. Tonks cast a silencing spell at the booth they were in, then waited.

A bit later an older witch entered the store, and looked around. 'You there, have you seen Ms Clearwater?' she said in a snobby tone to Tonks.

'Ms Clearwater is assisting my employer Lord Potter in the back,' Tonks replied.

'Oh? Good then,' replied the witch, 'I was wondering. It is not like her to leave the store unattended.'

 

About ten minutes later Penny got back to the front of the store, a sweaty glow all over her, and she was walking a bit unsteadily.

'There you are Penelope, what took so long?' asked the older witch.

'Oh! Madam Twilfitt, I – I –' Penny stopped in her tracks at the sight of her employer.

'Ms Clearwater helped me pick out my new wardrobe,' came Harry's voice from behind her. Harry had a wide grin on his face, and he was wearing one of his new outfits. 'She made sure I had a perfect fit, and was most helpful in every aspect,' he added, walking to the counter.

'Nice initiative Penelope,' Madam Twilfitt replied. 'Now I am sure Lord Potter would like to pay and be on his way?' she reminded the younger witch.

Penny rushed to the front, and rung up Harry's bill of just over 50 galleons, and Harry handed Tonks his (shrunken) bags, then the two left. As they were walking out they overheard Madam Twilfitt ask Penny if she was getting ill, as she was sweating so heavily.

 

'Let's get to the Leaky “Sabrina”,' Harry felt great. He was finally wearing clothes more fitting his station, he had gotten two great lays – Penelope was  _very_ appreciative of his efforts, the fool Percy didn't know what he let go – and the day wasn't even half over yet. He felt more energetic than ever, as if the could take on Voldemort and all his Death Eaters at once.

The two entered the Leaky Cauldron pub, and Harry walked to the bar. 'Hi Tom, your niece Hannah says to pass on her greetings,' he told the bartender.

'Harry Potter, or is it Lord Potter now?' Tom smiled broadly at the young man. 'Thank you for passing on the greeting. Tell Hannah to have a great school year would you? Oh, and your guest is in room three at the back.'

'Thanks Tom. Can I get a firewhiskey and two butterbeers to take with me?'

Tom gave him the drinks, and Harry and Tonks entered the back room. Inside was a genial looking old man, who was enormously overweight, and had a large silver moustache that made him somewhat resemble a walrus.

'Lord Potter? What a pleasure to meet you,' the man said, standing up. Harry placed the drinks on the table, then grabbed his hand.

' Potions Master  Slughorn, the pleasure is all mine. I appreciate you taking the time to meet me. Please, let's take a seat.'

Slughorn sat back down, and Harry took another seat. Tonks sat herself on his lap again, a slighty naughty smile on her face.

'And who is this Lord Potter?' Slughorn indicated her.

'Ms Spellman is my assistant for the day,' Harry  pulled her closer into his lap, 'and please call me Harry sir, Lord Potter is so formal.'

'Harry it is then. And please call me Horace,' Slughorn said, not missing a beat. He was used to being among the rich and famous, and immediately mentally categorised the blonde bimbo on Harry's lap as unimportant.

'Horace then. I've taken the liberty of getting you a firewhiskey, please feel free,' Harry indicated the drink. After some idle pleasantries, he got to the matter they were there for. 'Horace, I've asked around, and found out you used to be a teacher at Hogwarts.'

'Indeed my lad, I was even the Head of Slytherin House until 1982. I much enjoyed teaching there, and met many a young witch or wizard before their careers even started. In fact, I even taught both your parents!'

'Really Horace? I hope we can talk about that some more at a later time,' Harry replied. This was going easier than he thought. 'Well the reason I requested a meeting, is that Hogwarts finds itself in need of a new Potions teacher,' he added.

'Oh? But I thought young Severus was the current teacher?' Slughorn sounded a bit confused.

'He was until recently, but circumstances have forced him to leave immediately. When the headmaster Professor Dumbledore mentioned this, I immediately thought of you Horace. I've heard nothing but good about your capabilities,' Harry added. Best to lay it on a bit thick.

'I see my lad, I see...' Horace stroked his moustache. 'To tell the truth, I had been considering a quiet retirement, it being so peaceful in Britain at the moment. But I did always enjoy teaching.'

'And didn't you run a special club sir?'

'Oh you heard about the Slug Club then?' Slughorn's face lit up. 'Yes, yes... a most prestigious organisation. Did you know its former members are still in contact with me?'

'Yes Horace,' Harry added. 'And it may be a bit presumptive of me, but should you start this club up again, I would love to join it, along with the other members of my household.'

'Your household? Oh hoh hoh! Tell me more, Lord Potter!'

Harry told Slughorn about his fiancées and consorts (leaving out Nymphadora Tonks and his  _pets_ Ginny, Tracey, and Professor Sinistra of course), and Slughorn seemed even more eager than before.

'Susan Bones, the niece of the minister? And both Greengrass daughters?' His eyes were twinkling, Harry thought.

'Yes Horace, as well as my Hermione, possibly the smartest witch of her age, and my Luna is also the head of her year.'

'Well then Harry my lad, you can tell Professor Dumbledore I will be most glad to start immediately. I will start packing my possessions, and will head to Hogwarts tomorrow,' Horace nearly drooled at the thought of adding to his  _collection_ .

'Thank you so much Horace – Professor,' Harry replied, smiling widely.

Slughorn got up, and once more pumped Harry's hand, then he left the room.

Tonks turned to face Harry, 'how did you manage to convince him so fast master?'

'Easy my pet, you just need to know how to play people,' Harry replied, letting one of his hands slide up her inner thigh.

'Mmmm... and I think someone wants to  _play_ some more now?' Tonks purred in reply, melding into him. She felt Harry's rod poking her in the bum, and a part of her wondered if his sexual stamina could be natural. Harry couldn't reply before some one knocked on the door though.

 

'Lord Potter?' Tom's voice called, 'I apologise for the interruption sir, but she's most insistent to talk to you.'

'Oh get out of my way,' a female voice said, and the door was opened. There stood Narcissa Black-Malfoy, a slight desperate look on her face. She took in the sight of Harry with one hand inside the skirt of the blonde of his lap, then without changing expression turned back to Tom, 'I can handle it from here.'

Tom looked to Harry, who shrugged, 'it's all right Tom. Mrs Malfoy can enter if she likes.'

Tom left, and Narcissa stepped in, closing the door behind her.

'Okay Mrs Malfoy, what is it you want?' asked Harry, extricating his hand from Tonk's skirt. He fingered the trigger for his wand holster, ready to whip it out if needed.

'One second please Lord Potter,' said Mrs Malfoy, and slowly took out her wand, making sure not to aim it at Harry. 'If you'll allow me?'

Harry nodded, and the mother of his school yard nemesis raised her wand.

'I, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, do swear not to directly harm or otherwise hurt Lord Potter for the duration of this conversation, on my life and magic,' she incanted, and bright light left the tip of her wand. Mrs Malfoy shuddered, then looked back at Harry, a weird look on her face.

Harry thought for a moment, then guided Tonks off his lap, and stood up. 'Tonks, drop the disguise for now,' he added in an aside, then took his own wand, and magically locked and silenced the door. 'Okay Mrs Malfoy, you have my attention. What is it you wish of me?'

Mrs Malfoy saw the blonde bimbo change to the form of her niece, but didn't visibly react. 'Lord Potter, Scion Black, I come before you as a daughter of the House of Black with a request for help.'

'Take a seat then Mrs Malfoy, and tell me what the House can do for its daughter,' Harry replied. Invoking the House was serious business – no pun intended.

'Lord Potter,  I request asylum,' Mrs Malfoy simply said. Harry looked her straight in the eyes, 'Explain.'

'My...  _husband_ ,' Mrs Malfoy almost spit the word, 'is a slave to an inhuman monster. I knew this before my marriage contract was changed to him, but as long as he kept his...  _hobbies_ out of the house I never cared much. However he has taken that...  _thing_ in my house, and I refuse to cooperate any longer!' The last bit was almost shouted, as she began to lose her composure, looking more like a scared young woman than the stern pure blood she usually tried to present herself as.

'You mean Lucius has taken Voldemort in his house?' Harry asked for clarification. Mrs Malfoy stiffened at the name, as did – Harry saw to his displeasure – Tonks.

'Y– yes, the Dark Lord is weak and suffering from pains, and demanded to be taken into  _my_ house,' Narcissa said once she found her voice back. 'He has instructed Lucius that I am to feed and wash him,' she added in a shudder.

Harry's face also took on a look of revulsion. 'Yuck. Okay, I can see why you want out. So why not just leave?'

Mrs Malfoy looked at him as if the was crazy. 'And get murdered by my  _husband_ or the Death Eaters? No Lord Potter, I need House protection. Please, I'll do anything!'

'Anything?' Harry's face took a grin. 'Okay then. Strip.'

'Wh – what?' Mrs Malfoy stood up, and took a step back.

'I said, strip. You want me to help you? Well I need to see for myself you do not have the Dark Mark  _anywhere_ . I promise you I will help you, but you need to convince me first. Now strip,' Harry demanded.

Mrs Malfoy looked to Tonks for support, who just looked on amusedly, then back at Harry, who indicated she should get on with it. 'All – all right then...' Mrs Malfoy took off her outer robes, revealing an expensive looking black silk dress below it. A blush crept up her face as she hesitated, then asked 'Nymphadora wasn't it? Can you unbutton my dress for me?'

Tonks walked over, 'call me Tonks  _auntie_ , and of course.' Tonks reached behind Mrs Malfoy, and loosened the buttons. Mrs Malfoy let her dress slide down to her hips, revealing an elegant black silk bra that covered her breasts, as well as the fact that her blush went down all the way to them. She stopped then, and looked at Harry. 'Well Lord Potter?'

'What? You're not even halfway there,' Harry said in a calm voice. 'I believe I told you to strip if you wanted my help?'

'But... but...' Mrs Malfoy looked around and found no support from her niece, then took a deep breath – causing her breasts to swell beautifully, Harry thought – and pushed her dress down past her hips, and stepped out of it. Below she was wearing a garter belt and stockings, and silk black panties that were monogrammed 'NBM' in golden script.  Her blush got even deeper, and she looked down, not wishing to meet Harry's face.

Harry stood up, and walked over, then slowly stepped around her. 'Okay, I see no Dark Mark anywhere, but you're still not done.'

Mrs Malfoy's head shot up, and she found Harry directly in front of her. 'I am not?' she almost squaked. To her mortification she was getting aroused at the idea of standing nearly naked in front of the young man of her son's age, especially when she realised her knickers were getting a wet spot.

'Tonks, help your aunt out will you?' Harry leaned back on the table, and watched Tonks reach behind Mrs Malfoy, and unsnap the bra clutch. The silken cloth fell away almost straight away, giving him a good look at the milk white teats before Mrs Malfoy's hands rushed up to cover them.

 

'Mmmm... no Dark Mark anywhere I see,' Harry licked his lips. His cock was rising in his pants. Mrs Malfoy may have been in her forties, but the slower aging of wizards and witches meant she was still HOT, from her long black hair with a single blonde streak all the way to her firm breasts, her shapely thigh, and everything else.

'Are... are you satisfied now?' Mrs Malfoy asked in a strained voice. She was getting extremely aroused at being humiliated so, and knew her knickers were sopping wet by now. But she found it nearly impossible not to look at the bulge in Harry's pants... Lucius was a closet homosexual, and had never touched her since siring Draco, and going without dick for fifteen years was a  _long_ time.

'Mmm you may not be a Death Eater, but I still don't see why I should help you... the male Malfoys have been annoyances since my first year,' Harry looked over her body, shifting in his seat a bit to let his cock get more room.

' Auntie, just get on your knees... you know you want to,' Tonks breathed in Mrs Malfoy's ear, and Narcissa shuddered. Then she did drop on her knees, and reached for Harry's pants.

'Very well Lord Potter, allow me to show you I am not like my husband,' she fumbled with the belt and Harry reached down to help her. Then she pulled down his boxers, and Harry's dick sprung free, hitting her in the face. 'I didn't know they got this big... Lucius' is the size of my thumb,' she muttered mainly to herself.  
Mrs Malfoy extended her tongue to support the head of Harry's cock, slowly sliding her hand down his shaft, retracting the skin and exposing his cock head fully. Then she placed her hands behind her, and looked up at Harry. Harry nodded down.

Slowly her mouth slid down his shaft, and it seemed to take forever before his full length was inside her. Her nose was pressed against the opening of his trousers, as she leaned against him, only his cock keeping her from falling. Mr Malfoy hummed around his cock, then swallowed with his cock deep in his throat. Harry placed his hands on her head, and guided her all the way up, then down again. Mrs Malfoy hummed around his cock again, and as he slid down her throat she swallowed. The sensation of being milked by her throat brought him over the edge, and with a groan Harry came in her throat.

Mrs Malfoy slurped up all the cum, then licked his cock clean as she released it from her mouth, and tucked it back in his pants. Unsteadily she got back to her feet, her face beet red, and her panties soaked fully.

Harry took a moment to recover. 'Oh Merlin, that was good... all right Mrs Malfoy –'

'Narcissa, my lord,' the black-haired woman said in a small voice.

'Narcissa then. Okay Narcissa, you will get asylum from the House of Black. I am sending you to the residency of the current Lord Black, he will keep you safe until I take care of Voldemort.'

Narcissa shuddered at the name, but a slight smile appeared on her face. She bent down to pick up her clothes, but Harry took her by the arm suddenly. 'No, you go as you are,' he smirked at her.

'My Lord?' Narcissa looked unsure.

'There may be tracking charms in them. In fact, take off your panties as well. Don't worry, there will be clothes there for you.'

'But... okay my lord,' Narcissa said in a meek voice, and stepped out of her soaking wet panties, then took of her garter and stockings as well. It  _was_ a possibility... although she was quite sure Harry's real goal was to get her fully naked and humiliate her a bit. And she was right.

'Good girl,' Harry said to his mother's nemesis. 'Now I want you to swear an oath to obey the Head of the House of Black as well as his heir, and I will send you to safety.'

'Must I?' Narcissa's blush was all over, but she was also excited. Being commanded like this was a major turn on, even if the was less than half her age...

'You can always just leave,' Harry grinned.

'No! Okay... I, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, do swear to obey and serve the Head and Heir of House Black until I am released,' she swore, holding her wand high. 'Will that do my lord?'

Harry grinned, 'definitely Narcissa. Tonks, can you side-along apparate her to the place we were this summer?'

Tonk's eyes widened, then she smirked at the idea of delivering her aunt, who had never deemed her worthy to speak to before,  _there_ . 'Yes Harry, I certainly can. Should we go now?'

'One moment,' Harry said, taking out some paper, and scribbling a message. 'Give this to Lord Black will you? Narcissa, I will come collect you once it's safe. Good luck.'

Narcissa couln't reply, as Tonks snatched the note, then apparated herself and her naked aunt away.

 

Sirius Black was reading through back issues of the Prophet in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, out of his mind from boredom. The Order had stopped meeting a while ago as Voldemort didn't act at all and neither did the Death Eaters, and Harry and the kids were of course at school. So he was quite surprised when two of his relatives appeared in front of him, one as naked as a jailbird.

'Tonks? And is that you Cissy? What is going on?'

Narcissa tried to cover her modesty with her hands, as Tonks gave Sirius the note. 'Have fun Siri, I need to get back to Harry now. Keep her safe all right?'

Sirius nodded a reply, and Tonks popped out. He looked at the note:

 

'Hi Padfoot! Cissy here wants to be kept safe, and since I already have all the women I want, I thought I'd throw a dog a bone. She has sworn to serve and obey you and I, and I remember you telling me you thought your cousins were hot... well have fun Padfoot, I'll speak to you soon!

 

Love, Harry.'

 

Sirius looked back at his snobby cousin, and admired her naked body. 'Well cuz, am I ever glad to see you...' Narcissa shuddered in anticipation, as her cousin stood up, his large hard cock pressing against his pants.

 

Tonks appeared back at the Leaky, and found Harry had gathered up and bagged Narcissa's clothes. 'That was a nasty trick master,' she grinned. Harry smirked back, 'well I'm done here Tonksie. How about we head back to Hogwarts for dinner?' Tonks morphed back to the blonde bimbo form, and they left the room.

'Tom, thanks again,' Harry handed him some sickles for the cost.

'My pleasure Lord Potter,' Tom replied. 'Has Mrs Malfoy left then?'

'Do me a favour Tom, and keep that she was here between us all right?'

Tom nodded he agreed, and Harry stepped into the floo with Tonks. Thinking of Hermione's advice, he pulled her in a deep kiss just as he called out 'The Three Broomsticks!', and closed his eyes as he kissed his consort. The two appeared in the Hogsmeade bar, and stepped out of the floo calmly, if a bit flushed from the kiss.

'Hi and bye Rosey,' Harry called to Madam Rosmerta, then they walked towards Hogwarts. Tonks morphed back to her normal form, and Harry reluctantly transfigured her clothes back to normal. They passed by his quarters to drop off his new clothes, then went to the Great Hall. None of his women were in his quarters so he expected to see them there. Tonks went on ahead, to not raise more suspicion.

 

Upon entering the Great Hall Harry saw his girls sitting at the Gryffindor table, and waved to greet them, but made a detour for the Slytherin table.

'What do you want here Scarhead?' Draco seemed to have gotten over his humiliation mostly, possibly helped by the fact that the Greengrass sisters were not at his House table to bring him down again, and Pansy seemed to be busy chatting with Millicent Bullstrode.

'Manners little Drakey,' Harry replied, getting a snort in reply from some upper-year student nearby. 'I just came to give you something back,' Harry reached in his pocket, and took out a wet piece of cloth, dropping it in front of Malfoy.

Malfoy took it up in his hands, and unfolded it to reveal soaking wet woman's panties. He looked at Harry with a confused look.

'I had a fun afternoon Drakey, but now I need to get back to my girls,' Harry grinned, and turned around.

Draco looked at the wet panties in more detail, and saw the monogrammed initials of his mother. 'Curse you Potter!' he yelled after the black-haired lord, as the Slytherin table burst into laughter at his further humiliation.


	19. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

The girls were happy to see their master again of course, but Harry noticed they were a bit preoccupied, especially Luna, as he sat down between Susan and Daphne, across from Luna and Hermione.

 

'Everything all right Luna love?'

 

'Oh, yes Harry, it's just–'

 

Luna was cut off by Daphne's hand covering her mouth. 'Not here. Enjoy your dinner mas– Harry,' she quickly corrected herself when she realised they were being watched by others.

 

Harry was trying to focus on his dinner, when he felt a hand slide up his leg, and open his briefs. He looked down and saw the grinning face of Ginny, as his red-haired pet began to lick up his shaft. Harry looked around quickly and saw that he was hidden from view mostly by the other girls so just sat back and enjoyed her ministrations as he ate his dinner. Ginny quickly got him hard, and just as he was wondering if she was aiming to finish him off in her mouth, she released his cock, and Daphne slid on his lap. Ginny guided his hot rod in the brunette's warm tunnel, then stealthily climbed on the bench taking Daphne's seat.

 

'Mmmm... not that I am complaining, but what got you two so daring?' Harry placed his hands on Daphne's side, and slowly gyrated her on his cock.

 

'You said you wanted to knock her up didn't you master?' whispered Susan, 'well... she's ovulating.'

 

Daphne felt Harry grew even harder inside her, and stifled a soft moan by biting on her lower lip, as she ever so slowly rode her lover in plain view of the entire Hogwarts student body. Harry tried to keep his own sounds to a minimum and was helped when Susan took him in a deep kiss, just as he released his baby batter in its willing receptacle. His euphoric high ended rather quickly when he heard his Head of House's voice.

 

'Ms Greengrass, I hardly think such sitting on Mr Potter's lap in public is appropriate,' she drily commented, having walked to them. Harry mentally sighed with relief that their robes covered exactly _how_ Daphne was sitting.

 

'I disagree Professor,' Daphne said, her face a bit flustered but she was quickly trying to get her dispassionate mask back in place. 'As a Consort, is my place not as close to my Lord as possible?'  
She just loved feeling his cum inside her, and clenched her muscles as Harry slowly slid out so as to keep as much inside as possible.

 

McGonagall _hmpfed_ , and walked off.

 

–---

 

Later in their own chambers, Susan was gently riding Harry in a reverse cowgirl position as he was fingering Astoria with his right hand. Daphne was lying on her back on the bed masturbating, trying to get climax after climax in the belief it would help Harry's seed find its goal faster, and Tonks was helping her. Luna, Ginny, and Tracey were reading or doing homework guided by Hermione.

 

Astoria leant over to take one of Susan's big nipples in her mouth, then whimpered as Harry's skilled fingers made her cum. Harry took his hand back, then managed to stand up, Susan still perched on his cock. He stepped forward and let her down so she was leaning against the bed, Harry standing behind her.

 

'Oooh Morgana you're going so deep,' groaned the redhead as Harry slammed into her to his full length.

 

'Damn I think I'm going to skip classes tomorrow Susie... I'm just going to screw you girls All. Day. Long,' Harry punctuated the sentence with a loud slap for the last three words, causing Susan's shapely rear to quiver beautifully as he was slamming his meat into her.

 

'Ow, ow, oh sweet Maeve...' Susan squealed as she came over his cock, nearly passing out as he filled her up. Harry pulled out, leaving his drooling insensate Hufflepuff consort there to recover. Harry took a few steps back to fall back in his chair, and Astoria stole a quick kiss  as she hugged him .

 

'Silly Master, tomorrow is a Sunday, there are no classes,' she smiled. Then she knelt between his legs  and began cleaning up his crotch as thanks for the nice fingerbang.

 

'Mmm you're  right, well no reason to skip classes then. Oh Merlin, you're  a real natural at this Story,' Harry smiled at his wife-to-be. Then he saw his other betrothed had finished checking Luna and Ginny's homework.

'Luna? I believe you wanted to say something earlier at dinner?'

 

Luna looked up like a deer caught in the headlights, and let out a small 'Eep'.

 

'Well? Did you want to ask me something?' Harry absent-mindedly played with the top of Astoria's head, as the little brunette hummed on his cock.

 

'I... I... never mind master,' Luna said demurely, looking away.

 

'Oh for heaven's sake,' Hermione huffed. 'Harry, we need to do something about Ravenclaw. They're giving Luna a hard time still.'

 

Harry's gaze sharpened. He had warned the other students about messing with his girls. 'Elaborate,' he said in a too calm voice.

 

Hermione gulped, 'Harry, Master, you know how bad Luna was bullied before you claimed her, right?'

 

'I thought I did, but apparently I don't know the whole story. Luna, tell me what they did.'

 

'It's nothing master, just a wrackspurt infestation of the girls in fourth year and above. It will pass in time,' said Luna in a small voice.

 

'All right, this isn't working. Luna, unless you tell me in no unclear terms both what they did to you in the past and why you are so distracted now, you'll be wearing panties and a bra until Christmas, and sleeping in your own bedroom.'

 

Luna paled, 'you wouldn't, would you?' she managed to exclaim, finally looking Harry straight in the eye.

 

'Oh really?' Harry smirked. 'How about it Luna, either tell your Master what's got you so upset, or get used to wearing underwear, and missing out on snuggling up with me, and feeling my cock in your tight little bum during the night until winter.'

 

Luna looked panicked at the thought of losing her priviliges, and looked at the other girls for support. Other than Hermione who gave her a feint smile, none of the girls seemed eager to help her. Even Astoria briefly lifted her face out of Harry's lap to shake a negative at her when Luna tried to catch her eyes for support.

In a small voice, she began 'it started on my first night here master. We were talking about our families in the Common Room, so I mentioned daddy does the Quibbler. That drew the ire of some of the other students. When I woke up that morning, all my copies of it had been taken from my trunk, and burnt in the fireplace.' A small tear left her face, remembering the old hurt. 'When I didn't respond as they liked, they stepped up the abuse. First they began stealing my other possessions, then that escalated to stealing my shoes, socks, underwear, and finally all of my clothes.  
'I had to learn to go to bed naked because they stole my nightgown, and sometimes when I woke up all my clothes were thrown on the bathroom floor.  
'When that didn't work for them either, they began hiding my clothes in the Common Room, so I had to go down the stairs naked to search for them while the boys were leering at me.'

 

Harry looked very angry. 'Names Luna, names.'

 

'My... my year mates Emily, Isabelle, Sophia and Chloe. But Chloe and Sophia didn't tease me as much, they just went along with the others.'

 

'And didn't you go to a Prefect? Or Professor Flitwick?'

 

'I tried to tell the Professor, but he said all House matters were dealt with by the Prefects. That's when they started putting my clothes in the common room or the corridors, after I talked,' Luna replied sadly. Hermione was holding her from behind slowly rocking her, and Tracey was holding her hand for support.

'The Prefects, those  _bitches_ ,' everyone looked up as Luna spat out the insult, 'they joined in. Cho Chang and Marietta locked me out of the common room, naked, after I complained to them that Emily and Isabelle were stealing my clothes. I had to sleep in the Owlry and use curtains to cover myself that night.

'And today Padma came up to me and told me that they'd get me, she somehow blamed me for her horrible experience at the Yule Ball since I am now with you, Master. She has really been influenced by Cho's wrackspurt infestation I think,' Luna finished.

 

'My poor little Moon,' Harry smiled assuringly at her. 'Come, let me show you I still love you.'

 

Astoria stepped away from him, getting a pat on her rear as thanks, and Luna slid on Harry's lap. Harry kissed her deeply and held and caressed her, until the little blonde was no longer crying, but looked happy in his loving embrace.

 

'Harry? Will you bugger me please?' Luna pleaded with him, and as Harry laid her down on the bed he was all too eager to comply. Luna fell asleep that night with her master's cock still inside her, and a wide smile on her face.

 

–-

 

The next morning at breakfast, Harry and his girls had taken seats at the Gryffindor table facing the wall, so they could see the entire Great Hall, and had come early. They all knew he had something planned, but Harry refused to tell them exactly what.

 

Just before nine o'clock, the entire student body except for a few late sleepers like Ronald Weasley were present, as were all of the Professors except the ever- absent Trelawney, and Professor  Sinistra, who had been teaching a class to N.E.W.T. astrology students last night. Harry made a mental note to finally introduce her to the rest of his girls that night, as he knew she had Sundays off. Plus he wanted to have some fun with her before the next phase of his plans started.

 

'Ready girls? Act surprised,' Harry murmured to them. They looked at him, then shot their gaze to the Ravenclaw table, as shouts started.

 

Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecomb, and Luna's year mates Emily Strange and Isabella Jackson were standing straight up, buck naked. Their clothes had all disappeared, and they felt the compulsion to stand on their seats, hands behind their head so all their assets were on display.  Padma Patil, as well as  Sophia West and Chloe Delang, Luna's other yearmates, had lost their top but still had their bottoms covered. As cat calls and jeers started ringing out, the mortification in the eyes of the trapped girls was clear to see for all.

'Huh, guess she's really into Quidditch,' remarked Harry calmly, as he reached for his pumpkin juice. Cho Chang's muff was crowned by a light fuzz, which was shaped like a Golden Snitch. Finally after a good two minutes, during which numerous wizarding photos were taken and Professors Flitwick and McGonagall had tried in vain to get the girls to step down or conjure clothes for them to cover them with, the girls found they could move, and as one fled out of the Great Hall, calls and jeers following them as well as a blustering McGonagall.

 

'Thank you master,' Luna kissed her lover on the cheek, as his mouth was full of breakfast. 'But wasn't that a little harsh?'

 

'Yes Harry, that was a little excessive,' Hermione started, but backed down as Harry looked at her. 'Just a little master,' she said demurely. 'But I am afraid they might just see it as a mean prank, how will they learn their lesson like this?'

 

Harry grinned. 'All taken care of pet. If they're willing to listen, this will be the last you see of it. If not... we're in for a lot of fun.'

 

–----

 

Cho and the others had rushed back to the Ravenclaw tower, and locked themselves into their dorms. However when they tried to get more clothing, they found every last item was missing, or, in the case of Sophia and Chloe, their tops were. Even  if they tried to use clothes belong to someone else (as first found out by Emily when she grabbed one of Sophia's skirts), the moment they put the clothing on, it disappeared, in the case of the belongings of others, back to their trunks.

 

'Chang, Edgecomb, Patil, Strange, Jackson, West, Delang, DOWN NOW!' yelled McGonagall from their Common Room. Seeing no alternative, the naked and semi-naked witches went down the stairs to face the Deputy Headmistress. They guessed, correctly, that because of the sensitive nature of the … problem... Professor Flitwick had opted to let his colleague handle things.

'Explain this,' gestured McGonagall at a pile of clothing arranged in a pattern. The clothes spelled out:

 

_Forced public nudity is not fun. Apologize to whom you wronged and it will end. Be a tattle-tale, and it will get worse._

 

'It's Love –' began Marietta, not the smartest witch in Hogwarts, but Cho clamped her hand over her mouth to keep her from telling. She stared down the younger witches, then took the word.

 

'Just a harmless prank Professor. We apologise and it won't happen again. May we get dressed now?'

 

McGonagall blinked, not believing what she was hearing. 'Are you telling me you have no idea why you were, and still are, naked in the Great Hall Ms Chang?'

 

'Oh no Professor,' Cho replied, staring the older witch straight in the face. 'I know exactly why. We all do. But it is private business.'

 

'Hmmf,' McGonagall snorted. 'In that case, it is twenty House Points from all of you for public nudity. See it doesn't happen again. Now I suggest you get dressed and rejoin the student body as soon as possible.'

 

'But... but the photos maam? And they all saw me naked,' whined Emily.

 

'If any are found, they will be destroyed and the possessor punished by their Head of House,' McGonagall replied. 'As for the naked issue, if someone is teasing you for it I suggest you follow normal procedures. Report it to your prefects.'  
With that, she left and the witches found that to their relief they could put on their own clothes.

 

'Dammit Cho why did you stop me from telling her it was Looney?' Marietta spat. 'I'm going to get that little bitch for this!'

 

'I... I want nothing to do with that,' Padma stammered. 'I'm going to find Luna and apologize to her and I suggest you do the same. Or have you forgotten she is one of Potter's witches now?'

 

'Potter, that no-good half-blooded upstart!' Marietta screamed. 'As if I should be worried about him, he's all talk and nothing else!'

 

'Up to you Marietta,' Padma backed away, taking her clothing items back up to her room. 'Cho, girls, think before you act.'

 

The younger girls looked at one another, and went up to their dorm for a discussion. Meanwhile Cho was trying to calm Marietta down until they finally had all their clothing, and went to their own dorm rooms.

 

–---

 

Harry and his girls meanwhile were in the Library, doing some studying and homework. Despite his statement of the day before they'd spend all day in bed, school work was still important... at least until they had their OWLs. At his request, the younger girls were being tutored by Hermione and Daphne with fifth year material as well. It was difficult for Ginny, Luna, and Astoria to keep up, but they gave their all for their master.

 

Tracey was sitting next to Harry and was stealthily jacking him off, trying to get him hard so she could pull the same stunt Daphne had pulled at breakfast the day before, when she suddenly freed her hand and sat up straight. A bit annoyed Harry looked at her, then saw the reason why: Padma Patil and Luna's year mates were heading to their table, looking a mixture of determination and shamed. The latter because the comments thrown their way expressing their appreciation of their body were not few, despite Madam Pince's attempts to shush the leering boys.

 

'Lord Potter,' Padma took the word when they had reached his table, 'may we have a word with your Consort Luna in private?'

'No, you may not,' Harry replied, causing their faces to fall at his tone and angry look. 'However you may talk with her now. Everyone here is a part of my Household and I promise that you will be treated fairly.'

 

'Erm,' Padma looked at the other girls and found they'd agreed with Harry's terms. 'Thank you Lord Potter.' She faced Luna, who was looking at them calmly. 'Luna, I apologize for yesterday. I will not make excuses for letting Cho get to me, you have not deserved my anger for what happened last year.'  
Seeing Harry was still glaring at her a bit, she quickly added 'and I apologise for not helping you in the past. I knew what was going on was wrong, and should have helped done something.'

 

'Harry? What should I do?' asked Luna.

 

'Up to you my love,' Harry answered.

 

Luna took a deep breath, 'I accept your apology Padma. I am still upset with you, but I will forgive you in a bit.'

 

'That's all I can ask for. Thank you Luna,' said Padma with a small smile. 'And thank you Lord Potter.'

 

'Harry Padma, call me Harry. And if you should see your sister, please tell her I'd like to apologise to her in private for ignoring her at the Yule Ball last year.'

 

Padma said she would, and stepped away to let the next girl apologise. Isabella and Sophia acknowledged they had been wrong to Luna in the past and she accepted their apology. Chloe started out wrong: 'Luna, it was not fair to make me go topless. All the boys saw my breasts,' she said with a sniffle.

 

'As they saw all of me many times last year?' Luna dryly answered. 'I don't think you ever took my clothes Chloe, but you didn't exactly help me either. You could have stopped Isabella and Emily at any time.'

 

'I... I'm sorry Luna,' Chloe sniffed. 'But they all saw me. My life is over.'

 

'Oh get over yourself,' Harry interfered. He was not in the mood for teenage drama. 'You have lovely breasts Chloe, and I'm sure you can be a nice girl. Take this event and learn from it, your actions have repercussions. And if anyone, anyone at all is teasing you because they saw your pretty chest, come to me and I'll get them to back down.'

 

'Me, pretty?' Chloe whined, 'but I'm not even a good A cup yet. And now everybody knows.'

 

'Girls,' muttered Harry to himself. 'Chloe, believe me. The next boy you show those to, by choice then, will be happy. And they will grow. And if he's not happy with them, he's not worth it any way. Here, let me prove it. Colin!' Harry shouted, to the distaste of Madam Pince.

 

The obnoxious fourth-year Gryffindor popped up from a few stands further, 'Hi Harry! Oh!' Colin blushed as he saw Chloe standing there, 'Huh... Hi Chloe,' he looked away.

 

'Colin, this is Chloe. You're taking Chloe on a nice walk on the grounds today as a date. Be respectful to her and follow her lead. Chloe, this is Colin, one of the top students in Gryffindor of his year. He is going to make your day fun. Now off you two go!'

Colin blinked, then took Chloe's hand, and they rushed off.

 

Next a somewhat gobsmacked Emily stepped up to the table. Luna was looking at Harry with love in her eyes, and Emily had to wait for Harry and Luna's kiss to end, before she could make her apology.

'Right so I guess I am sorry and stuff.'

 

'No you're not. You're just sorry about being caught,' sing-songed Luna.

 

'Listen up you bi–' Too late Emily realised that Luna was not alone there, as Harry slammed his fist on the table.

 

'Get out. You can try again after dinner.'

 

'But... But I?' Emily paled, realising that she would probably face humiliation again now.

 

'If you're not out of here in five seconds, I'm going to let Ginny hex you. She doesn't like it when people insult her friends any more than I do,' Harry calmly said. As Ginny's bat-bogey hex was legendary in Hogwarts, Emily ran off.

 

'Thank you Harry, she started it all, you know,' Luna smiled at him. Harry smiled back at her, a smile that got even wider as Tracey snuggled into him, and her hand found its way back to where it had been earlier.

 

–--

 

Marietta and Cho meanwhile went to Professor Flitwick's office.

'How can I help you, Ms Edgecomb, Ms Snitch – CHANG,' Flitwick asked them as they sat down. He hid a smile behind his hand as he saw the stuck-up Chinese girl blush. The girl's personality may not be perfect, but her body surely was... Flitwick chastised himself mentally for the unprofessional thoughts, and waited.

 

'Marietta, are you sure about this?' Cho whispered to her friend, once her blush subsided some.

 

'We talked about this,' Marietta bit back. 'Professor Flitwick, Cho and I were the victim of a malicious prank and I demand that the perpetrators are expelled!'

 

'And who, pray tell, do you believe was responsible?' Flitwick had a good idea who was, but the Goblin part of him agreed with the eye-for-an-eye kind of punishment the girls had received. Unless forced to do so, he'd not punish Lovegood or Potter.

 

'It was – ! –' Marietta found she lost her voice, and looked at Cho in panic. Then kicked her “friend”, as Cho kept silent.

 

'I... I... so sorry Marietta I have to go!' Cho got up, and rushed out of the office. Flitwick took his wand and cast a diagnostic spell on Marietta.

 

'Mmm, a triggered silencing hex. Good spellcasting, not a single wand trace. Come girl, let's get you to the infirmary.'

 

–-----

 

Harry and the girls were skipping dinner, as they had dinner in their private quarters. Professor Sinistra had been invited.

Of course this meant that whereas dinner _was_ eaten, so was Sinistra (by Tracey). Harry had just shagged Ginny insensate, and was now snuggling with Hermione who had had some very pleasurable girl sex with Astoria.

Tracey raised her glistening face, 'she's all ready for you master,' the blonde Slytherin licked her lips. 'Do I get a reward?'

 

Harry kissed Hermione, then scooted over to the drooling Sinistra. 'Tonks, shag Tracey until she screams would you?' Not waiting for a reply, he positioned himself between Sinistra's legs, and slid in without delay.

 

'Harry!' Sinistra screamed out, as an orgasm hit. Tracey had prepared her well, Harry thought, as he began fucking his teacher hard.

 

'I have such fuckable teachers,' Harry grunted out, 'you love my cock don't you Aurora?'

 

'Ah... ah... ah... but it's so wrong...' Sinistra stammered, barely able to speak as Harry screwed her harder than she'd ever been before.

'Oh no not agaaaaaaaaainnnn!' barely a minute in, she began cumming on his cock, as Harry relentlessly kept pounding in her.

 

Tonks meanwhile had morphed her lower half into a copy of Harry's, and had mounted Tracey from behind. She was doing her own best to drive Tracey crazy, and judging by the mewling sounds Tracey was making, was succeeding. Tonks sighed in relief as someone hugged her, and began playing with her breasts.

 

Sinistra kept cumming almost non-stop, until her eyes rolled to the top of their sockets, and she passed out, drooling. Harry pulled out, and almost without missing a single stroke, found himself deep inside Daphne, who had been waiting for this.

 

'Just cum in me lover,' she cood at Harry, 'make me pregnant with a little Greengrass heir.' Her legs wrapped around her lover, pushing him deeper inside her, and her nails were scratching his back.

 

Harry was happy to oblige. 'Dammit Daphne, if you get wild like this every time I'm trying to knock you up you're going to end up being pregnant non stop,' he grunted out between thrusts. Daphne seemed even more encouraged by that, and her loud moans drew the attention even of the drowsy Ginny and Sinistra as they watched the energetic coupling.

 

–---

 

In the Great Hall, a few Ravenclaw witches were happy that they had apologised to the person they'd wronged, as they remained clothed. The same could not be said for both Emily Strange and Cho Chang, who were standing on their seats buck naked again. When the spell passed, Emily burst out in tears, sitting back down sobbing, making no effort to even cover herself until Professor Flitwick managed to get a robe over her and guide her out of the Hall. She kept repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' during sobs. Cho had simply rushed out again, red from shame. Judging by the applause she got while standing and then running away, the boys appreciated her trim. Cho hid in her dorm for the rest of the evening, vowing to apologise to Luna first thing at breakfast.

 

Chloe Delang was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Colin Creevey, her new boyfriend. She didn't have to pretend to ignore the stray comments thrown her way about her being topless, as she didn't register them at all. Colin was proving to be a really nice boy, and they were talking almost non-stop, only stopping for the occasional bit of food or small kiss.

 

As for Marietta, she initially thought herself safe in the hospital wing, but found to her mortification that every time any male entered, she found herself naked in the same embarrassing pose. And unlike with Cho and Chloe, her pose lasted a full ten minutes every time, or until the male was shood out of the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey. Word spread quickly, and it seemed to her that during the day just about all the single boys in Hogwarts needed medical advice.

 

After the sixth time Madam Pomfrey had given up on trying to conjure clothes for the witch, and simply locked her behind a privacy screen while trying to keep boys out of the Hospital Wing. Marietta was fuming with anger. She was angry with Luna, with Harry, with Cho for abandoning her, with Madam Pomfrey for not being able to lift the silencing spell – it would drop the next morning – and with just about any male student for ogling her (as she felt they did).

 

–----

 

In the teacher's lounge after dinner, McGonagall mentioned she was going to have a chat with Harry about the Naked Prank, as they called it. Despite there being no evidence, everyone was agreed Harry had to be behind it somehow. But Flitwick talked her down, saying it was all witches in his House that were the “victims”, and that he felt that the situation had been dealt with.

'And while it pains me to say so Minerva, you can take House Points from any naked witch in my House. They really cannot blame anyone but themselves.'

 

McGonagall was unhappy with this, but Dumbledore affirmed that House matters were dealt with by their Heads, and Pomona Sprout agreed. Sinistra, new Head of Slytherin, was absent, but Slytherin alumnus Slughorn voiced he agreed with this policy, so she gave up her fight.

 

–----

 

In Harry's chambers Professor Sinistra left for her own chambers – for a long, hot bath – after another shag by Harry, during which she once again voiced it was wrong, so wrong, and it felt so good. To the amazement of his girls Harry proved to have the stamina to keep going, and ended up shagging all his witches before they retired to bed. Luna fell asleep with her master in her arse, and a huge smile on her face.


	20. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

The next morning before breakfast started, Cho and Emily went to the Gryffindor Common Room area early, and asked the nymph on the door to Harry's chamber if they could please have a chat with Luna. The nymph nodded, and disappeared from the frame, leaving the two Ravenclaws waiting in the corridor.

 

Harry was awoken by an annoying buzzing sound. As he stirred, he found he was quite literally trapped under his girls, and carefully he extracted himself from them.

'What's that irritating –' the moment he looked at the source of the sound, this being a copy of the nymph portrait that served as their door guardian, he saw an image of both girls waiting outside and somehow knew that they wished to speak with Luna.

“ _Handy spells that, Dumbledore must use something similar for his office_ ,” Harry thought.

He knelt over Luna's prostrate form on the bed, and gently touched her by her shoulder.

'Luna love? Wake up please.'

 

'By Maeve master not again... I am sore back there,' mumbled Luna. 'But if you insist, I can take you in my cunny.'

 

Harry grinned, and kissed her on her exposed left cheek. Luna's eyes opened, and she smiled at her master.

'I'll take you up on that my moon child, but for now, throw on some clothes. Two naughty girls want to apologize.'

 

Luna pouted, but carefully got out of the bed, letting the other girls slumber on. Not in the mood to get fully dressed she just walked out sky-clad to near the front door and threw on one of the simple house robes they had for that purpose. Thinking she had a good idea, Harry copied her actions and together they stepped out.

 

'Hello Emily Strange, hi Cho Chang. You two seem very free of wrackspurts today,' Luna said with a very slight smile. She was indeed a bit sore, but it was that wonderful kind of sore only her master could make her, and she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at her former tormentors.

 

'You first,' Emily mumbled, and Cho took a deep breath. Here she was facing Luna Lovegood, the admittedly innocent girl she had been tormenting and had others allowed to, as well as Harry Potter, who had quickly become the scariest wizard she had ever known.

 

'Lu– Luna, I am so sorry,' Cho began, and immediately sniffles appeared. 'I was so mean to you, and I have no excuse. It just seemed easier to go along than to try to get them to stop. Please, forgive me?'

 

'Excessive crying may be caused by an allergy to Blibbering Humdingers,' Luna said after a moment of silence. 'You should steer away from people that want to do others harm, the Humdingers like to nest in their pubic hair.'

 

Cho was staring with open mouth, this was exactly the kind of madness that had lead to the teasing before.

'Luna, I am sorry, I don't understand,' she tried when no sensible answer was forthcoming.

 

'Oh?' Luna grinned, 'I think you are doing the right thing already Cho Chang. As long as you do not let wrackspurts infest you again, I will forgive you.'

 

Cho beamed a smile, and stepped away a bit to let Emily apologize to the weird little blonde.

 

'Luna, I don't believe in your nargles, wrackspurts, or blibby hotfingers,' Emily blurted out, 'but I know that is no excuse for how I treated you. I was a b... a bitch, and I hope you can forgive me.'

 

'That's all right Emily, the nargles believe in you,' Luna smiled. 'Harry made me very happy last night so I am in a good mood. You are forgiven as well. Now Harry, I want your cock in my little cunny as you said you would,' Luna turned and walked back through the nymph portrait, taking off her house robe before the door closed, revealing her naked backside to the two other Ravenclaws.

 

'Err,' Harry thought of something to say, then shrugged. 'Later Cho, Emily,' and stepped back inside.

 

The two Ravenclaw girls looked at each other, and blushed.

 

–---

 

Later at breakfast, there was no naked girl show, much to the disappointment of some. The Ravenclaw girls that had been affected before formed a close knit group and tried to ignore the looks of the rest of the student body, with the exception of Chloe who was once again sitting with her new boyfriend, and Marietta Edgecombe, who was hiding in the hospital wing still.

 

Harry and his girls appeared late for breakfast, Harry having to support both Ginny and Tonks, who had gotten a nice shag that morning after Harry screwing Luna's brains out had woken the rest of the girls up.

Professor Flitwick stopped Harry from entering the hall, and he sent his girls ahead to pick seats. Tonks went to join the High Table.

 

'Lord Potter?'

 

'Harry, or Mr Potter please Professor,' Harry said respectfully.

 

'Mr Potter then,' Flitwick smiled. 'I thought you'd like to know Ms Edgecombe is still refusing to leave the Hospital Wing. It seems that whenever she is in sight of a male, her clothes still disappear.'

 

'That is a shame,' Harry said after a moment's pause. 'Were I to theorize about whatever ailment is afflicting her and had been bothering some other girls, my guess it is is intent-based. As soon as Ms Edgecombe apologizes to those she hurt, I am confident her problems are over.'

 

'We have a problem then Mr Potter,' Flitwick said with a slight frown. 'Ms Edgecombe shows no signs of being willing to apologize, or even admit being in the wrong. Instead, she insists she is an innocent victim and wishes to blame someone else, but then is magically silenced.'

'It is a remarkable spell construct, and were the caster to step forward, I'd happily assign House Points for it.'

 

'Ah, but the responsible party would likely also face detention right Professor?' Harry grinned, then turned serious again.

'I think you'll find Ms Edgecombe's problems are over when classes start. However, should she fall back in the old behaviour, hypothetically there is a large chance they may reappear, and become even worse.'

 

'I hope that she has learned her lesson then,' Flitwick said. 'Mr Potter, Harry, just one final thing. As a teacher, I hope you realize that I cannot condone taking matters into your own hand – but as a Goblin, I must say I approve. Please tell this to whoever was responsible, should you find them.'

 

The tiny teacher and the student shared a knowing look, then Harry gave a very slight nod and walked over to join his girls.

 

–---

 

This Monday they had their first Potions class with Professor Slughorn. Immediately the difference in teaching styles became clear: Slughorn seemed angered at his predecessor that only the Slytherin half knew proper Potions preparation, as it was not in any books and was supposed to be taught in First Year.

'Well now! It seems I was employed at the right time. This is your OWL year, and you need to make sure you know at least the basics before you have any chance of getting into the NEWT class,' the genial teacher stated. He began an introduction that should have been given years prior, and at the end of the lesson even Neville had an idea on what might have been going wrong all those years under Snape.

 

With no Snape backing them, for the first time the malignant Slytherin contingent could not get away with sabotaging Gryffindor potions. Draco was about to throw something in Neville's cauldron when Slughorn caught his action, and assigned detention. This cheered up Neville so much he almost caused an accident still as he no longer paid attention, but Tracey Davis shot over to his desk and corrected the error in time.

 

All in all, it was almost a normal class... something nobody had ever expected possible in Potions.

 

–---

 

The rest of the week passed without incident. They went to class, Harry had fun with at least two of his girls every night and every morning, and there was the occasional sex between classes. Marietta rejoined the student body as expected, and made a point to avoid Luna and Harry. That she was shooting glares at them was no more than a minor annoyance. Cho was avoiding Marietta mostly, which suited the angry girl fine as she considered Cho a traitor.

 

That Friday Dumbledore asked Harry for a meeting, and for a change he went up to the Headmaster's office alone.

'Harry my boy, glad you could make it,' Dumbledore genially smiled. 'I trust you and your household are doing fine?'

 

'It's wonderful sir,' Harry smiled. 'I've never felt so loved before that I can remember.'

 

'Ah Harry... I made horrible mistakes with you,' Dumbledore sad with a sigh. 'Please, let an old man fess up his failures... and I ask only you do not judge me too harshly.'

Dumbledore went on to tell Harry about the Prophecy, and this being the reason why the Potters had hid.

Harry was overwhelmed... but not for too long. At first immense anger rushed up, but he felt the love for his girls inside, and that tempered it.

 

'Why?' Harry stood up, and walked over to Fawkes, who gladly let the young wizard stroke him to calm down. 'Why tell me now sir?'

 

'Harry, as you recall, you asked me why Voldemort was after you once before, and I told you I'd reveal this at a later time. I believe, now the time has come. You are no longer alone.'

Harry shot him a sharp look, and Dumbledore sighed deeply.

'And yes, I have ulterior reasons. Please, join me in my pensieve.'

 

What followed was that Dumbledore showed Harry a memory of a younger Slughorn speaking with Tom Riddle, about horcruxes. But it was immediately clear that the memory was altered.

Once they got out, Dumbledore told Harry about horcruxes, and how he knew Voldemort had created several, but didn't know how many exactly.

 

Harry took some time to let this sink in, then thought on the memory he had just seen. 'That mist... that's not normal, is it?'

 

'No, my boy. I fear that good Horace, in his shame for having inadvertently helped Voldemort, has altered his own memory before sharing it with me. I was hoping that you might ask him.'

 

'Yes... I do believe I can build a rapport with Professor Slughorn,' Harry mused. 'Very well sir. I will get the memory.'

 

'Harry, I cannot thank you enough,' Dumbledore replied with a smile.

 

'It's the least I could do in return,' Harry countered. 'Despite what you told me today, I still respect you sir... and am even somewhat fond of you.'

 

Harry left shortly after, and shared his discussion with his girls. The news was upsetting to say the least, but all agreed to keep silent.

 

Hermione once again missed her period, and once again convinced herself the pill was the reason why. She whispered this to Daphne late that Friday night, and got an unbelieving stare as a reply, but Daphne decided to let the girl believe what she wanted for now. She happily lay back on her own part of the bed, hoping that she had _caught_.

 

–---

 

Quidditch practice resumed that Saturday. With the Tournament the previous year it was Angelina's first year as captain. Her major worry was the Keeper position, as Oliver Wood had of course long since left the school and no replacement was ready.

After try-outs, Ron Weasley won the spot. He was a little unsure at first, but his by-now steady girlfriend Lavender Brown had promised him _rewards_ if he did well, and Ron actually managed to block six out of the seven goals. His closest competitor, Cormac McLaggen, only managed five. No-one was unhappy Ron beat him, as Cormac had a real unpleasant personality.

 

Ron left the changing room without even taking a shower, not wanting to wait even one second to meet up with his girlfriend, as the others disrobed and stepped into the shower rooms. The boys had just lathered up, when someone knocked on the door.

Harry sighed, and opened it a bit to look out, 'Yes?' he asked, seeing the three chasers standing there, robed only in towels. Angelina and Alicia had grins on their face, Katie was blushing.

 

'Hi Harry, the water isn't working on our side. Can we girls shower with you perhaps?' Angelina blurted out.

 

Harry looked back at the twins, who shared a look for a fraction of a second, then began nodding in sync. 'Come on in girls, the more the merrier,' Harry said with a wide grin, as he opened the door for them.

 

The girls rushed in, only for Katie to stop in her tracks as she saw the two Weasley twins and their Seeker were naked. Her eyes were glued to Harry's crotch as she stood there with a slightly open mouth.

 

'Oh for fuck's sake,' Angelina muttered. 'Harry, Katie needs someone to help her wash her back... why don't you help her get cleaned up?'

Not waiting for a reply, Angelina dropped her towel, revealing her chocolate smooth skin and a nicely trimmed triangle of smooth black hair between her legs, then walked over to the twins.

'Fred?' she asked of the left one, and he nodded. 'You're with me,' Angelina took him by the arm, and went for the left corner of the shower room.

 

Alicia Spinnet next dropped her towel, revealing her relatively large breasts, and that she was fully shaved down below. She shot Harry a wink, before walking over to the remaining Weasley twin.

'Shall we George?'

 

'Erm Alicia, there's seven shower heads here, we don't really need to share,' George stammered.

 

'Silly wizard, shut up and wash by back,' Alicia said with a giggle, and George rushed to comply.

 

'Well then Katie... shall we?' Harry's dick was rock hard, pointing nearly straightly forward.

 

'Err... Harry... maybe this was not a good idea,' Katie muttered, her eyes still transfixed on Harry's meat.

 

'Come on, it won't bite,' Harry brushed off the towel, revealing Katie's naked body. Katie was a slender girl, with beautiful brown hair going down beyond her moderately sized breasts. She had a firm athletic body, and well toned muscles. Her pussy was crowned by a small strip of brown hair, shaved in the shape of a lightning bolt.

'Is that for me Katie?' Harry guided Katie to the shower head in the right corner, and as the water began falling on them both, Katie slowly relaxed a bit. Harry stood behind her, waiting for her to relax a bit.

 

The rising steam mostly hid the others from view, and Harry cast a wandless silencing charm, so that they would not be interrupted by any moans coming from their left. A good decision, as Katie seemed to calm down more once Angelina's excited moans were no longer audible.

 

'Your hair is beautiful,' Harry commented, as he began softly soaping Katie's hair up. His massaging movements helped her relax even more, and she didn't move back as he pressed closer against her, letting his cock rest against her arse cheeks.

'So Katie, the water isn't really out on your side is it?'

 

Katie sighed with content as Harry massaged her shoulders, 'no, not really. Angelina wanted to surprise Fred, and talked Alicia into giving George a try... and...'

 

'And you Katie?' Harry grinned, running his hands slowly down her body, brushing along her breasts.

 

Katie's breath held a moment, before she relaxed into his touch. 'I... I always hoped that you...'

 

'That I what Katie?' Harry cupped her left breast with his left hand, as his right hand trailed down her body.

 

'That you... you might be interested in me one day. But there was Hermione,' Katie tensed as he ran his thumb over her nipple, and again as a moment later his hand cupped her mons.

 

'Can't I still be interested in you Katie? I assure you, I didn't invite you to my chambers the other day just to talk...' Harry got a little bold, and slipped a finger between Katie's folds. That was rewarded with a moan.

 

'Can you do my front please, Harry?' Katie asked with a tiny voice. Harry turned her around, and leant towards her. Eagerly, Katie offered her lips, and he kissed her deeply, as he placed his hands on her tight bottom.

 

'Katie... I really want to fuck you,' Harry growled into her ear, and Katie shuddered.

 

'Do it... before I lose my nerve, please.' She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, as Harry pushed her rear up.

 

'Last chance, are you sure?' Harry held her aloft with his right hand, and used his left hand to guide his cock head to her lips.

 

'Yes, yes Harry,' Katie whispered between breaths.

With a slight push, the cock head slid between Katie's lips and entered her hole. Before he knew it, Harry found himself buried to the hilt inside her, as she pushed back against him. With a quick shriek, Katie tore open his back with her finger nails, and she was panting through the pain.

Although he had slipped in her fully with ease, he had to be stretching her tight cunt. But there had been no resistance.

 

'Not... not a virgin, Katie?' Harry grunted, pushing her against the shower wall.

 

'Hairbrush handle in my third year,' Katie whimpered. Her eyes were closed, as she was getting used to the stretching. 'You... you can move now, Harry,' she said between breaths. Her rising and falling breasts felt wonderful against his chest.

 

Slowly, Harry began pumping in and out of her, getting the cutest little moans as a reward. She gasped and moaned every time he thrust into her, pushing her body down to meet him every time. The faster he went, the louder she moaned, and this encouraged Harry only to give her more.

 

'Are you ready for it baby?' Harry felt his orgasm approaching, and knew he could not hold off much longer.

 

'Oh Morgana... do it Harry, do it now,' Katie's eyes were closed again, as the intrusion in her nether regions made her feel things she had never believed possible.

 

'Here it comes...' Harry moaned, and exploded inside her, his cock buried as far as it would go. With a loud squeal, Katie came on his cock as she felt his jizm inside her, spasming on him and again raking open his back with her nails.

Harry shot at least five shots in her, before she came back down from heaven. Katie kissed Harry deeply, and released her strong grip on his body. Gently he lowered her down.

 

'That was the hottest thing I've ever seen,' remarked Angelina.

'Wow Harry, she really did a number on your back,' giggled Alicia. The two chasers were leaking Weasley cum from their legs, as they stepped under the shower head next to Harry and Katie, and began helping each other wash up.

 

'Congratulations on finally losing your virginity K,' Alicia smiled at Katie. Katie blushed deeply, and unsteadily got to her feet.

 

'Told you Harry would show you a good time,' Angelina remarked, then moaned as Alicia began washing her pussy.

 

'Th... thank you Harry,' Katie said shyly to her lover.

 

'My pleasure sweetie,' Harry smiled at her, as he began helping her wash up.


	21. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Following his pleasant end to Quidditch practice Harry returned to his rooms, and found his girls sprawled over and around the bed, doing their homework. He stepped up to the bed, stripping out of his clothes as he did so, and took Astoria by the hips to pull her in position.

 

'Oh no you don't master,' Hermione spoke up. 'First do your transfiguration essay, then you can have some fun.'

 

Astoria shot her an annoyed glare, but Harry just shrugged. 'She's right Story, I need to keep up my school work. I'll be quick, I promise.'

 

After he finally finished his homework, Harry handed it over to Hermione to double-check, and pulled Astoria on his lap. Astoria reached under her, and guided her master's cock in her folds. Harry had his hands on her side, but as soon as she started to slide down his length, he reached around her, to cup her breasts.

 

'Oh master it feels so nice when you do that,' Astoria said dreamily. Harry tweaked her left nipple, causing Astoria to yelp out, and at the same time he thrust into her, filling her completely.

 

'Oh... so... full,' panted the little brunette, as she began raising her hips to ride him in a reverse cowgirl position. Harry met her thrusts downwards with his own upwards movements, holding onto her lithe frame to keep her in place.

 

'Damn Story, your cunny is just made for me,' he said between breaths, 'a perfect fit each and every time...' He took her other nipple, and twisted it.

 

'OooOOOoooOOh!' Astoria's eyes rolled back as she came explosively on his cock. Harry gently pulled the insensate girl of his cock, laying her down so she could recover. Harry looked up, and saw Susan lying on her back, holding her massive breasts between her hands.

 

'Care to join me master?' the red-headed Hufflepuff smiled, and Harry wasted no time. He straddled her chest, and slid his well lubricated meat between her breasts.

 

'Mmm, we should do this more often Susie,' Harry said as he was enjoying her mammaries engulf his cock.

 

'No argument from me master,' Susan said with a giggle, bending her head forward so she could lick the tip whenever it peaked out of the valley

 

'Unh... I'm getting close Susie, where do you want it?'

 

'All over my face! Do it master, please!'

 

Harry was happy to comply, he sat up a bit more straight, liberating his cock from his consort's teats, and aimed it at her face. Susan had her eyes closed and mouth open, and the first jet of cum landed on her nose, followed by one that splattered her forehead and left eye, and another over her chin, before one finally made its way into her mouth.

 

Susan swallowed, then tried to open her eyes. 'Hee hee, I'm all sticky,' she giggled. 'Ginny, can you help me?'

The Weasley daughter started kissing and licking Susan's face, as Harry got up from the bed and carried a still dazed Astoria to the bathroom for a shower, which took extra long as his youngest bride-to-be managed to coax another cum out of him.

 

–----

 

Following lunch in the Great Hall with his girls, Professor McGonagall again came up to them.

'Mr Potter? The Headmaster would like a quick word with you,' she said with a smile. Harry may be a troublesome student, his heart was in the right place. She then got a slight frown.

'Ms Granger, when was the last time you had a visit with Madam Pomfrey?'

 

Hermione looked up from her book surprised, 'Erm, some time last year Professor... why?'

 

Professor McGonagall indicated Hermione's stomach region, which had begun slowing a very slight bump over the past week. 'I think you know why Hermione. Perhaps Harry should accompany you?'

 

'Erm, yes ma'am,' Hermione agreed, and their Head of House walked off.

' _Honestly_ , what business is it of her that I'm gaining a little weight?' Hermione looked annoyed. 'It's not as if I am unhealthy.'

 

'Gaining a little –' Daphne stopped herself from saying more, as a giggle grew. 'Oh Hermione, don't worry about it. You know what, I know just the diet you should follow to make sure your health is as good as it can be. In fact, I'll start following the same one from now on.'

 

'You'd do that for me?' Hermione looked grateful. 'Thanks Daphne, you're a good friend.'

 

Harry was holding his laughter, and some of the other girls also could barely stop themselves. But if Hermione wanted to remain ignorant a while longer... they would not stop her.

 

–-----

 

Harry left his girls to go speak to the Headmaster, and when he returned to his chambers he had a smirk on his face.

'Girls, Professor Dumbledore asked me to get to work on getting that memory from Professor Slughorn again. Now I had planned to wait for the first Slug Club meeting, but apparently with Voldemort –' only Astoria and Susan let out a small shriek, the others he noticed to his satisfaction didn't react to the name, '– Voldemort still out of the picture, he thinks we have a great opportunity now.

'So I came up with a plan and I need the help of one of my Slytherin honeys. Which one of you wants to get into trouble with me?'

 

Tracey immediately raised her hand, 'ooh me, pick me please Master!' Daphne and Astoria shared a look, and went back to their reading.

 

'Tracey it is then. Okay Trace, get dressed and come with me. Girls, I might miss dinner, don't wait up for us. I'll see you lot tonight.'

 

'Okay master,' sounded behind him as he took the rapidly dressed Tracey's hand and stepped out of the door.

 

'So master, what is the plan?' Tracey looked excited, this was the first time she had Harry for herself!

 

Harry's left hand smacked her rear hard, causing her to yelp. 'It's Harry in public Trace, do remember that,' he added with a grin.

 

'Yes Harry,' Tracey replied, a flush creeping up her face. Inwardly she was thanking whatever gods or goddesses had delivered her mistress Daphne into Harry's hands, she loved it when a strong man took control of her like that.

'So... Harry... what is the plan? You still haven't told me,' Tracey complained after a few minutes of being dragged through the castle. She noticed they were going down the stairwell, to the dungeons.

'Are you going to lock me up in the stocks and have your wicked way with me?'

 

Harry missed his step, and stumbled forward. 'No, that wasn't my plan... wait a minute, do you mean to tell me Filch actually has torture equipment down here?'

 

'Of course he does,' Tracey replied. 'Up until the 1950s corporeal punishment was quite normal in Hogwarts, didn't you know that? Why else do you think he's always complaining he can't do that any longer? You didn't really think Hogwarts needed a housekeeper did you, with all the Elfs? Filch was originally hired as the Hogwarts Dungeon Master, and he still keeps the chains etc. oiled every day.'

 

Harry gaped at his Slytherin pet for a bit. 'Tracey, the magical world is insane. Have I mentioned that recently?'

Tracey giggled, as Harry continued their walk.

'We'll have to keep the rack for another day, for now, we've arrived. Ladies first,' Harry said with a smirk as he opened the door to the Potions classroom.

 

Tracey stepped in, and Harry followed her. 'Harry, I'm not that good at potions,' she carefully said. 'You should have brought Hermione, or Daphne, or Astoria, she's a genius.'

 

Harry stepped up behind her, and began unbuttoning her shirt, as Tracey continued talking.

 

'I mean, it's not as if I'm as bad as Longbottom, but I probably won't make it to the NEWT classes, even with Professor Slughorn. The only reason I got great grades in the past was that Snape fudged the results for all us Slytherins.'

 

'Lean against the Professor's desk would you Trace?' Harry pulled down her skirt and panties, leaving Tracey dressed only in her shoes and socks.

 

'Oh! Are we here to take some supplies for later? The Potions cabinet is – Mmmmm... feels nice,' Tracey's voice tapered off, as her master slid his cock in her eager cunt from behind.

 

'Trace, try to hold on, we might be here a while,' Harry breathed in her ear, pumping into his pet.

 

'Harry... you can do this as long as you like,' Tracey sighed contentedly, letting the sensations wash over her.

 

About twenty minutes, and two orgasms by Tracey later, Professor Slughorn stepped into the Potions classroom to check up on a particularly difficult Potion he had been preparing for Monday's classes, when he stopped dead in his tracks. On his desk sat a naked girl, and a boy was standing in front of her, obviously screwing her... and doing a good job at it judging by the girl's moans.

 

'What... what is the meaning of this? Stop that at once!' he blustered.

 

Tracey looked over her shoulder, 'Harry? We've been caught,' she said with a giggle.

 

'Almost... there...' Harry groaned, and released himself inside Tracey, painting her insides with his sticky cum.

 

'Right... if you two are quite finished, come with me to my office,' Professor Slughorn said in an annoyed tone.

 

–---

 

Horace Slughorn was an accredited Potions Master, a well known man among the British Wizarding World who-knows-who's, and a long time teacher. One thing he was not, was someone who was used to finding two of his students shagging on top of his desk.

With a frown, he demanded the two students explain themselves.

 

'I'll be happy to sir, but don't you think we should have Tracey's Head of House here?' Harry said, sounding not at all remorse or troubled at the situation he was in.

 

'Yes, yes, perhaps we should,' Slughorn consented, and called for a House Elf to get Professor Sinistra. The Astronomy teacher showed up a number of minutes later, and hid her surprise at seeing her Master and fellow pet quite well.

 

'Now that we're all here my boy, why don't you tell me what you think you were doing?'

 

Harry got a grin on his face. 'Oh yes sir, I'll be happy to. You see, I severely disliked your predecessor, Snape.'

 

'Professor Snape? Yes I heard more than enough about that man,' Slughorn commented. 'He is a disgrace to teachers everywhere.'

 

'Thank you sir. So you'll understand I wanted to celebrate he was really gone.'

 

Slughorn sighed, 'All right, I can understand that. But Harry... you can't just have sex with another student. Well not in my classroom at least.'

 

'Oh, but Tracey is not just another student,' Harry smirked. 'She's my pet. By the way Tracey, since you don't need to speak anyway, why don't you give me head while I talk to the teacher and your Head?'

 

'Bad pun Harry,' Tracey giggled, but slid out of her seat and kneeled before Harry. Not giving Slughorn a second thought, she freed his cock from his pants, and began sucking on it.

 

'Now listen here! You can't just... Aurora, don't you have something to say about this?' Slughorn blustered.

 

'Horace, lighten up. Tell me sir... how long has it been since you last were with a woman?' Harry prevented Aurora from replying, as he was sitting back enjoying Tracey's ministrations.

 

'I... I don't see how that matters at all,' Slughorn deflated. Truth was, it had been years. Even though he was a regular invitee to the best parties, this by itself was not enough to entice the younger women he preferred.

 

'That long sir?' Harry said in a sympathetic tone. 'Aurora, take off your robes and make Horace here happy.'

 

'Master... what?' Aurora looked uncertain.

 

'You keep complaining that having sex with a student is wrong Rorie, well Horace is no student. Undress, and blow him. We men need to have a little chat, so you might as well make yourself useful.' Harry had an evil look about him as he said that.

 

Hesitatingly Aurora reached for the clasp of her robes, and at a nod of Harry's she released it. Her robes fell to the floor, revealing her naked body. She would never admit it, but she loved the idea of being naked under her robes in public.

At another nod, she knelt before the confused Professor Slughorn, and unbuttoned his pants.

 

'Harry... what is going on here? Oooh Merlin...' Slughorn's voice trailed off, as Aurora freed his cock, and began licking it.

 

'Horace, we're just two men enjoying the finer things in life,' Harry said with a smile, sitting back enjoying his pet's mouth.

'You can't tell me you don't like this.'

 

'You... you're the craziest student I ever had,' Horace said with a chuckle, then he laughed. 'Very well then... I must admit this is great. How on earth did you manage to get Aurora to go along? – A little to the right my dear... mmm yes that's it,' he added in an aside to the woman slurping in his lap.

 

'We all have our little secrets sir. Speaking of secrets... I must admit I had an ulterior motive. Tell me sir, what do you know about horcruxes?'

 

Slughorn stiffened, and would have risen from his chair, were it not for the fact Aurora suddenly deep-throated him, and was humming around his cock.

'Oh... oh... oh Merlin...' it took a while before he came back to his senses, 'Harry... did Dumbledore put you up to this?'

 

'Trace, come sit on my lap,' Harry ordered his pet, and as Tracey was preparing to ride her master, he answered 'Yes sir. I know you told Riddle about them, and I need the real memory.'

 

'My boy... I can't. I am afraid... oh Merlin! This is wonderful...' Slughorn leaned back in his chair, deeply enjoying the feeling of Aurora licking his cock while her hands fondled his balls.

 

'Mmm Trace, lift up your shirt babe... I want to see your breasts bounce,' Harry commented to his pet as she sat on him facing him, his cock nestled nicely in her cunt.

'Horace... I have an offer for you. You give me that memory, and I give you Aurora,' Harry spoke past Tracey's torso, then locked his lips on Tracey's left teat.

 

'But... but...' Horace floundered, then Aurora rose up, and leaned against the wall, her dripping wet pussy clearly visible for him from behind.

'My boy... we have a deal.'

Horace stood up, and worked his pants down. Then he took his wand, and took a silver string from his head. He put the memory string in a vial, then waddled over behind Aurora, and slid his cock in her cunt.

 

–---

 

Harry finished off inside Tracey once more, and then the two left the rutting teachers behind, Harry taking the memory with him.

Aurora might be complaining a lot, she definitely didn't mind getting shagged by the Potions Master... at least with him she wasn't muttering how wrong it was all the time, Harry thought.

 

Tracey was walking a bit unsteadily, and melded her body against his as they walked back to his chambers. They had missed dinner, but Tracey felt she was well compensated for that minor affront... besides Harry's chambers had their own small kitchen.

 

'Master, I really liked your “plan”, but wasn't there some other way?' Tracey giggled, as Harry supported her up the stairs.

 

'Oh sure, I could probably have gotten it out him in a million other ways. But this way I got to have some fun in public, and made him happy as well,' Harry answered, punctuating his sentence with a small slap on her rear.

 

'Ouch! Mmmm... yes it was fun master. But now you've lost Professor Sinistra.'

 

'Lost? Nah, I lent her to him. She was begging to annoy me with her “teachers should not be shagging their students” mantra anyway, and I can still get her if I want to. It's not as if she is just a good lay anyway.'

 

'Speaking of good lay master... any time you want to shag on another teacher's desk, I'm up for it,' Tracey giggled.

 

–---

 

'I'm not sure your diet idea is working Daphne,' Hermione was saying as Harry's girls entered his chambers when they came back from dinner.

'Extra calories, no full milk, no cheese, no fish, no coffee or tea, extra vitamins... how is that supposed to help me lose weight?'

 

'The goal is not to make us lose weight, the goal is to make us as healthy as possible,' countered Daphne. 'Believe me Hermione, if you follow it you'll be at your perfect weight in no time.'

 

'If you say so Daphne... oh hi master, Tracey,' Hermione smiled at them as the girls all entered the door, and began undressing.

'Did it all work out?'

 

'I've just come back from Professor Dumbledore, he was most pleased with the memory. It confirmed his suspicions... we might be rid of Voldemort –' Astoria and Susan shrieked again, '– before Christmas at this rate.'

'Oh, and I am getting tired of this. Susan, on my lap. Astoria, on your sister's lap.'

The two girls rushed to comply, looking up at Harry with confusion.

'You're getting ten spanks each, and then I'll say Voldemort –' shrieks '– again. If you shriek, it's another ten. We'll continue this as long as necessary. Daphne, make Story feel it okay?'

 

'Yes Harry,' Daphne said with a pleased smirk. Her bratty sister was trotting around as if she owned the world lately, and this would be a nice payback.

 

Sixty spanks for Susan, and eighty for Astoria later, Harry had finally trained the behaviour out of them. He treated both girls to first lotion to soothe the pain, then a slow and pleasant shag for the both of them.

–---

 

Sunday was off to a slow start, when Harry literally bumped into Pansy after breakfast.

'Watch where you're going you blind... oh...' Pansy's voice trailed off as she realised just who she ran into.

 

'In a hurry Pansy?' Harry got back up on his feet, and offered her his hand.

 

'Just some... oh screw it Potter. Let's get to it shall we?' Pansy took Harry's hand, and let him pull her up, then dragged him by the hand to a broom closet.

Pansy dropped her robes, and placed her hands on the wall, offering her shapely rear for Harry. The latter didn't waste any time, and unbuttoned his pants, then stepped up behind her, and slid his cock home.

 

'Mmm... I like that you're still wearing skirts and no bra, you little slut,' Harry pushed hard in her, causing a deep moan from Pansy.

 

'Oh Morgana... damn you Potter, I wanted to go to my dorm in peace for once...' Pansy pushed back against him, increasing the contact between the two of them.

 

'Oh?' Harry reached up and cupped her breasts, 'if you're in such a hurry, why are we here then?'

 

'You know why Potter... mmm yes that feels nice... you always make me fuck you when you see me. Bastard...' Pansy was panting.

 

'This was all your idea my little slut,' Harry punctuated this with a slap on her rear, causing her butt cheeks to wiggle nicely. 'So tell me, what's got you into such a hurry?'

 

'Ouch! Careful Potter, I bruise easily,' Pansy complained between breaths. 'I got daddy to revoke the marriage contract with Draco, and he sent a copy to me. You won't believe what it says on there... and what the hell do you mean this is my idea?'

 

Harry slapped her other butt cheek, then took her in his arms to twist her around, and pushed her fully against the wall. The new angle allowed him to increase the speed of his thrusts in her, as the dark haired Slytherin girl was sliding up and down his cock, only one of her feet reaching the ground.

 

'Well you dragged me in here my little slut... so obviously you're the one begging for it... so tell me, what does it say on your marriage contract that is so important?' Harry was feeling his orgasm build, and tried to hold off.

 

Pansy told him, and Harry had the strange sensation of getting into a bout of hysterical laughter, while at the same time desperately needing to cum. The latter sensation eventually won, and he came deep inside the not-so-reluctant girl before he let her slide to the ground.

Chuckling, Harry buttoned up his pants, and placed a kiss on Pansy's forehead as she was sitting in a pool of their combined juices, out of breath.

 

'You keep bringing me info like that my little Slyther-slut, and I'll keep making you happy,' Harry smiled at her as he stepped out the door. It was time for another visit to London.

 

–---

 

Harry flood to Grimauld Place from Tonks' office, leaving a cross-eyed metamorphmagus hanging over her teacher's desk, with cum dripping down her legs. Since he hadn't gotten permission, just convincing his consort to allow him access and not tell anyone was easiest... and Tonks definitely didn't mind the distraction from preparing lesson plans for the next week.

 

'Oi Sirius, you down here?' Harry called as he stepped out of the floo into the empty main room.

 

'Harry!' called his godfather's voice from the adjacent room, 'I'll be right -- ungh -- with you... Oh Merlin take it all you slut!' Sirius groaned out loud, and a female voice moaned with him. Harry took a seat on a couch, and took out his notepad.

 

A few minutes later Sirius stepped into the room, buttoning up his pants. 'Great to see you Harry. I wasn't expecting a visit though.' He turned back to the kitchen, 'Oi! A cuppa for my godson and I, and be quick about it!'

 

'Been having fun getting re-acquainted with Narcissa then?' Harry grinned, his godfather looked years younger as if all worries had been lifted.

 

'Like you wouldn't believe,' Sirius laughed. 'I'm having the time of my life, I haven't had this much fun since the day I managed to sneak into the Gryffindor girls' dormitory in my last Hogwarts year, and shagged all the witches in sixth and seventh year. No! Lily was with James in the Head boy suite pup,' he quickly added, as Harry's face turned somewhat green.

 

'Thank goodness for that,' Harry laughed with his godfather. 'Oh wow.' The last bit was directed at the newcomer to the room. Narcissa Malfoy née Black entered, wearing a slutty French maid outfit, which fully exposed her breasts and inflamed red pussy. Harry noticed she was walking somewhat unsteadily, slightly bow-legged even. Without speaking or looking Harry in the eye, Narcissa poured a cup of tea for Sirius and Harry both, then turned to walk away.

 

'It took me some time to get her to be fully obedient,' Sirius commented, as he was staring lustily after her arse as she walked away. 'She was complaining a lot at first and still has an attitude now and then, but I guess once she's knocked up that will pass.'

 

Harry reluctantly looked away from the slutty maid who was slowly walking back to the kitchen, and turned back to his godfather. 'Erm Sirius... didn't Azkaban leave you sterile?'

 

'Well sort of,' Sirius shrugged, 'they say there's a one in a million chance. But that doesn't stop me from trying. Besides... Madam Pomfrey only tested Sirius the Wizard. Maybe Padfoot the Grim has better luck seeding his bitch.'

Harry stared at him with open mouth.

'Cissy just loves doggy style, don't you slut?' Sirius called back to the kitchen.

 

'Screw you, you son of a bitch!' called back Narcissa, and Sirius laughed out loud at that, and the flabbergasted expression on his godson's face.

 

–---

 

'Not that I'm complaining about the company pup, but what brings you here today?'

 

'Well you see I was out on business last week, but I forgot a few things. And since I was visiting London as it is, I thought I might check up on how my dear old godfather was doing.'

 

'Can the old bit pup,' Sirius grinned. 'Are you staying for dinner?'

 

'Nah I want to be at Hogwarts, I have some fun planned for later. Now that I'm here though, I thought I'd follow up on something interesting one of my Slytherin cum dumps told me.'

 

Sirius laughed, 'just how many do you have Harry?'

 

The young lord drifted off in thought a moment. 'Mmm, there's my Story and Daf, and I bang Tracey now and then. Then there's Aurora –'

 

'Aurora, as in Aurora Sinistra?' Sirius whistled. 'Nice! I've seen the pictures, I'd definitely not mind a go at her myself.'

 

'You've had your fun with my girls before school started,' Harry shot him a mock-glare. 'But I was talking about Pansy Parkinson. The little slut loves being pumped for information.'

 

'Parkinson... hey, isn't that the girl that has a betrothal with Draco?'

 

'Had one, it's no longer active,' Harry shrugged. 'I know for a fact she was a virgin before I got to her.'

'Any way, can you call over your bed-warmer?'

 

Sirius called Narcissa, 'Slut! Heel!', and the formerly proud aristocrat rushed in as fast as her unsteady legs could support her.

'Harry, do you mind if I get started?' Harry nodded, and Sirius slid down his pants. Narcissa hesitated a moment, then at a hand signal of Sirius' carefully planted her rear on his lap, using her left hand to guide the animagus' cock between in her folds.

 

'Hi Cissy, great look on you,' Harry smirked, walking closer and unbuttoning his own pants. 'Now before you show me again how good a cock-sucker you are, do you have access to the Malfoy family vault?'

 

'Yes... ooooh Sirius you bastard just like that... yes Harry, unless that no-good husband of mine removed my access' Narcissa moaned in reply, her cousin's cock sliding in and out of her while her own hand was frantically teasing her clit.

 

'Very nice auntie, then here's what I want you to do once you're done with your current job...'

 

Harry and Sirius shared a pleased look as Narcissa promised to cooperate, and got to work. Nothing like a little man bonding over an eager slut.

 

–---

 

Just before dinner would start, Harry flood back to Tonks' office.

 

'Welcome back master,' Tonks cood at him, and greeted him with a deep kiss. 'Did you get everything done today?'

 

Harry padded his mokeskin bag. 'Everything is settled, and I got a nice little extra from Narcissa. Let's go down to dinner, it'll be one to remember.'

 

'Harry? Where did you go today?' Hermione nervously asked. The girls were waiting at the door to the Great Hall as Harry and Tonks walked up.

 

'No worries 'Mione, just a little plan,' Harry smiled at his oldest friend. 'And I brought a little entertainment. What say you girls we sit at the Ravenclaw table, close to my dear Slytherin friends today?'

 

Once all seated, the group waited for dinner to begin, and the inevitable Draco interruption. They did not have to wait long.

 

'What's wrong Scarhead, no room with the Gryffindorks?' called the hated voice across the small aisle. Harry turned to his wannabe nemesis, and saw that there was a neat gap between where Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting, and the rest of the House. Apparently the cunning Slytherins did not want to get caught in the inevitable crossfire.

 

'Scarhead again Lucilla? How unoriginal.'

 

'Just wait until –' Draco paled, 'what... what did you call me?' The two bickering students had the attention of just about the entire Great Hall now., and a secretly cast _sonorous_ by Daphne made sure they could all hear them as well. The student body en masse was wondering what the latest humiliation would be... and asides from the dumb trio, none were expecting Harry to be the wounded party.

 

'Oh I am sorry, I misspoke,' Harry said with an evil grin, taking out a peace of parchment from the mokeskin bag. 'Lucilla Venus I mean. Interesting, how the Goblin copy of the birth certificate for the Malfoy sprog carries that name...'

 

'Potter! Give it back!' Malfoy leapt up, intent to grab it, and cried a victory yell when Harry let him rip it from his hands.

 

'Dobby? Now would be a nice time,' Harry called out, turning back to his dinner as Draco clutched the parchment to his chest.

 

On all the tables, several copies appeared. As the students began reading, laughter began bubbling up. Draco spluttered in rage, then took his wand, and prepared to hex Harry in the back... only to be stopped by his Head of House.

 

'Detention with Mr Filch, Mr Malfoy,' Sinistra calmly said as she stepped in between the blonde git and her Master.

 

'But... but he!' Draco spluttered ineffectually, indicating the tables of laughing students.

 

'Hand it over Mr Malfoy,' Sinistra said. When Draco refused, she took it from his hands. 'Let's see... mmm, first-born daughter of the House of Malfoy... oh what's this? An addendum from later that day, let's see... “on changing Lucilla's first diaper the nanny House Elf found that the Malfoy child was not a female, but rather a male with a remarkably tiny reproductive organ?'

Reading it out loud, her deadpan delivery caused most of the students who were not laughing before to burst out.

'Well Mr Malfoy, I can see why you would not want this to be known. Nevertheless, detention for trying to hex Mr Potter.'

 

Draco found some courage, 'but... but he! Professor, how can you allow this?'

 

'Is any of this a lie Mr Malfoy? There is nothing in the rules on students distributing materials to other students... as you should know, with your tournament badges from last year.'

 

Thoroughly embarrassed, Draco slunk down in his seat.

 

'Thank you Harry, that was very amusing,' Daphne kissed her lover on the cheek. Harry just smirked, another day well spent.


	22. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

The following Friday Harry and his girls were eating breakfast at the Hufflepuff table, when Hedwig flew in with letters attached to her leg.

'How's my girl?' Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers, then took the letters off her leg. Ginny beckoned Hedwig over, and began feeding her some bacon.

 

'What's the letters say Harry?' Hermione tried to read over his shoulder, but Harry just folded the letter he was currently reading closed.

 

'It's a surprise, you'll learn about it soon enough.'

 

Hermione huffed, and went back to her special diet and Harry opened the next letter.

 

'Well girls, I need to send some replies, I'll see some of you in class. Be good today,' he smirked at them, then gave each a kiss before he headed to his chambers to write the replies and send them off before classes would start.

 

–-------

 

With most of his girls having Friday afternoons free, they were lounging in the Gryffindor common room working on homework or just being social. Most Gryffindors accepted the girls from other Houses being there now, especially after Hermione had pointed out there had never been a rule against it – they just weren't allowed to give other Houses the password. Apparently having your girlfriend or boyfriend over, or just two friends interacting socially, was becoming more common place across all four dormitories now. Neville for example was in the Hufflepuff common room, working on an essay with Hannah Abbot.

 

The pleasant afternoon was spoiled when a furious looking Lavender stepped into the Common Room, and stomped up the boy's chairs. Everyone in the tower was looking as the usually bubbly blonde literally kicked open the door to what would have been Harry's bedroom this year.

 

'Ronald bloody Weasley, you bastard! We're through!' Lavender was heard screaming, followed by 'Out, out you slut! You have five seconds before I hex you!'

 

'Errr... should someone do something?' Seamus asked no-one in particular.

 

A shriek sounded, and then a naked girl ran down the stairs, rushed through the crowd, and was up the girl's stairs before most people realised what happened. Meanwhile Lavender could be heard screaming: 'You bastard! Lousy git! I should hex your bits off!,' interrupted by a few loud shouts or yelps.

 

'That was Romilda Vane wasn't it?' Ginny put away her essay, and stood up. 'I suppose I should go check on her. Harry, could you go up and make sure Lavender doesn't kill my idiot brother?'

 

'Sure thing Gin-Gin,' Harry replied with a shrug, seeing the other Gryffindors made no move to do anything. He put his own books away, and nonchalantly walked to the boy's stairs.

'Lavender? Have you killed him yet, or can we have a little chat?' he called up.

 

'Harry? Keep away!' Lavender shouted down, 'I am teaching this pig a lesson!'

 

'Afraid I can't do that Lav,' Harry replied, walking up and stepping through the door. He closed it behind him much to the disappointment of the waiting crowd, as this cut off their entertainment.

 

'I wonder what Ron did,' Tracey said.

 

'Knowing Ron, he just ruined his relationship with Lavender by being an idiot,' Hermione theorized. 'Just leave it to Harry.'

 

Inside the boy's bedroom, Harry found Ron chained to the ceiling of the room by conjured ropes, buck-naked and looking scared. He had welts and cuts over his body from various curses, and looked even more afraid than back when Harry and Ron had been running from the Acromantula in their second year.

'Harry! You've got to stop her mate, she's gone insane!' he called as soon as his eyes registered who entered.

 

Harry ignored him for now (he had no desire to look at a naked Ron), and instead stepped in front of Lavender, cutting off her line of sight to her former boyfriend.

'Okay Lav, you've got him well and good. Now how about you lower the wand, and tell me what is going on?' Harry placed his hand on her arm, and slowly pushed it down.

 

Lavender looked furious still, but let Harry take her wand after a bit. Harry put the wand on the bed nearby – his own, had he not moved – and sat down on it.

'Sit down Lav, tell me what's got you so upset. I promise I'll be a good listener.'

 

'Harry mate, can you get me down? This crazy bint is –' With a wave from Harry's hand, a gag appeared in Ron's mouth, cutting him off. Lavender saw the gag appear, and nodded, then sat down on the bed with Harry.

 

'Thank you Harry, good to see there are _some_ gentlemen here.' Lavender took a deep breath, then continued, 'Parvati and I were in the Great Hall, looking over clothing catalogues. I wanted to pick out a nice outfit for tomorrow's Hogsmeade outing, as I _had_ a date with that pig.

'On our way back to here, we ran into this third year, Linda something.'

 

'Linda White?'

 

'Yes, that's her. Any way, she was looking like she had been crying. 'Vati and I tried to comfort her, and she told us that a _certain_ fifth year had caught her and her cousin while they were... erm... _making love_.' Lavender got a blush at those words, one that quickly dissipated under renewed anger.

'Apparently Linda and her cousin Romilda are lovers, and this _pig_ caught them in the act. As a prize for not telling anyone, he wanted them to... well... fuck him as well. Linda apparently refused, but Romilda is a huge slut and went along with it, leaving Linda behind crying while she went with him for a screw in his bed.

'I'll give you three guesses who the pig in question was, and the first two don't count,' she added with an angry glare at the ceiling.

 

Harry shook his head, 'Damn Ron, you're an idiot. Okay Lavender, I'm asking him for his side of the story now. Promise you won't go for your wand?'

 

'If he tries anything I –'

 

'Oh I am leaving him up there for now. Promise you won't hex him while we have a little talk?'

 

'Promise,' Lavender answered.

 

Harry got up from the bed and leaned against the wall. 'You just wait a little, and I'll have a little chat with my mate up there.' Harry waved his hand and Ron's gag disappeared. Another wave conjured up pants covering up Ron's lower half.

 

'Dammit Harry, what the heck was that for mate? Get me down please?'

 

'Not just yet Ron. Tell me your side of the story and convince me you aren't really an idiot.' Harry leaned against the wall, looking up.

 

'I did nothing wrong,' Ron protested. 'All I did was let that Vane slut blow me, I haven't even gotten her cunt yet.'

 

Harry waited, silently.

 

'Okay maybe I did kind of force her to do it, but it's not as if I'm doing anything wrong! She's a slut, and Lavender is a prude who won't give it up, and you have a harem, so why can't I have one?'

 

Ignoring an indignant shout from Lavender, Harry just stared at his first male friend.

'Let me get this straight Ron. You are jealous again? Jealous that I have a harem, so you've decided to cheat on your girlfriend with a younger girl, and you even forced that girl to go along?'

 

'Maybe,' Ron said in a small tone, then got a fierce look. 'But it's Lavender's fault! We've been dating since the start of the year, and I haven't even gotten to touch her tits yet! So what is wrong with me getting a little on the side if she won't put out?'

 

'Ugh... just... just stop talking,' Harry waved his hand, and the gag re-appeared.

He turned to Lavender. 'I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was such an imbecile.'

 

'Thanks Harry,' Lavender said with a small smile. 'But it's not your fault.'

 

'I am the one who pointed him at you,' Harry admitted. 'I hoped that if he got a girlfriend he would grow up a little... but apparently I misjudged him.

'You're a beautiful and kind young woman, and any man would be lucky to have you. If Ron is too thick to accept that you are the one who decides what to do and when, it's his loss.'

 

'You're sweet Harry,' Lavender beamed at him. Then she looked up at Ron, and got a smirk on her face.

'Oh Harry, I have a favour to ask. I want to teach that pig a real lesson... and could use your help. Will you help me Harry, please?' She smiled at Harry, and pushed her ample breasts forward.

 

Harry looked Lavender over, then grinned. 'I'll be glad to help. What do you have in mind?'

 

As a reply, Lavender wrapped her arms around Harry, pressing her body against his. Her mouth met his, and Harry felt her tongue lick his lips before he opened to allow her access. As Ron was making muffled screams from the ceiling, Lavender and Harry were soon lustfully kissing deeply.

 

'Oh wow,' Lavender broke off, a little dazed. 'Now that was a real kiss...' she was flushing all over.

 

'You liked that?' Harry had a cocky grin. 'You're a great kisser, Lavender.'

 

'I hope you're paying attention _Ronald_ ,' Lavender called up, 'as you'll get to see what could have been yours if you had just waited.' Turning back to Harry, she shot him a wink, and pulled her sweater over her head, revealing her large breasts straining in their bra.

'Well Harry?' Lavender shot him an impatient look, as she unclasped her bra, and stood up to push her skirt down.

 

Harry got the hint, and began taking off his clothes. Soon enough both teens were naked. Harry saw Lavender's blush ran all the way down to her breasts, and pulled her in for another kiss. Lavender's breasts were pushing against his equally bare chest, as he slowly guided her on her back.

Harry took a short break to catch his breath, breaking the kiss, then went for Lavender's earlobe, and began trailing his lips down her neck, sliding towards her breasts.

 

Lavender was panting heavily, looking down at Harry as he moved his mouth over her breasts, nuzzling the cleavage, kissing just below them, and circled her large nipples with his tongues. She almost seemed to purr as Harry was playing with them.

 

A little later he began trailing kisses further down, passing over her belly button, until he reached her pussy. Lavender was fully shaved, and her lips were glistening with her wetness. Harry kissed around it first, then went back up her inner thighs before he finally pressed his mouth directly on her cunt.

Harry's tongue explored her folds, as he probed it slowly. He let his nose bump against the protruding clit, then followed it with his tongue, circling around it. As he was now beginning to rhythmically stroke, nibble, and circle it, his right hand reached up to repeat the motions on her swollen nipple, and his left hand pushed her thigh away, further opening him to her.

 

A few minutes of this, and Lavender's breathing turned into a whimper, and she began bucking her hips to try to get his face deeper into her. Just as Harry felt her climax approach he slipped his tongue in as deep as he could, feeling her convulse around it as she came.

 

Harry pulled up, his face covered in Lavender's juices, and once Lavender recovered just a little, pulled her in for a kiss. Lavender was lapping his face, licking up her own juices, as Harry's left hand was stroking her inner thigh and his right had curled around her.

'Oh Morgana... I have never come like that before,' Lavender admitted, curling up against him.

 

'Are you ready for more Lav?' Harry took her right hand with his left, and placed her hand on his cock.

 

Lavender gasped, 'Wow... that's the first time I've touched one.' Her fingers gently circled his shaft.

'Hee hee, it looks funny,' she giggled, sliding Harry's foreskin gently over the head of his penis, revealing then re-covering his glans.

Harry rapidly grew hard under this motion.

 

'Mmm... looks like it wants to play,' Lavender grinned.  'But I want to taste it first.'

She suddenly bent over, and put her mouth around it to the base. Her lips were sliding up and down the shaft, her tongue encircling his cock.

 

'Use your hand to play with my balls,' Harry managed to get out, as he gave in to the feeling. Lavender proved to be an eager learner, and soon he was breathing as heavily as she was before.

'Lav... I am going to cum in your mouth if you keep this up,' he warned her.

 

'No!' Lavender protested, suddenly releasing his cock. 'You'd better not cum Potter,' she glared at him, although arousal and amusement softened it.

'I want that cock inside me,' she said with a husky voice, and Harry turned on his back, allowing her to crouch over him.

Lavender placed one knee on either side of his groin, then reached under them, and lined up his cock with her sopping wet cunt. Then ever so slowly she began to lower herself onto his cock.

 

'Oh Morgana... this is... like nothing I've felt before,' Lavender breathed out, then began biting her lower lip.

 

Harry for his part was enjoying the feeling of her pussy as it swallowed up his hard dick, her moist warm folds wrapping around him. He moved his hands to her back, supporting her.

 

Their groins met, and Lavender let out a deep contended sigh, then began pushing her knees up a little to begin riding him. Her own hands were covering her breasts, playing with them.

After a few minutes of this she changed her motion, no longer rising and falling but now grinding while staying in place. Her whimpers increased in speed as her clit was mashing against Harry's pubic bone.

Harry pulled her torso down to him, so they could kiss deeply. The moment his tongue met hers Lavender was brought over the edge, and with a long cooing noise she came. Harry felt her vagina pulse around him, and erupted deep inside his latest lover, with a deep groan.

 

Lavender rolled off Harry, lying beside him. Harry was also breathing deeply.

 

'Wow... that was fun,' Lavender said finally. She was leaning towards Harry, smiling.

 

'Definitely fun,' Harry agreed.

 

'Ooh... it's leaking out,' Lavender complained. 'You filled me up good Harry.'

 

Then they heard the groans and moans from above them.  Ron had come in his pants, Harry registered with disgust.

 

'Think he learned his lesson Harry?' Lavender mischievously asked.

 

'If not, you're always welcome in my chambers for a repeat performance,' Harry replied with a grin.

 

–------

 

Harry was helping a slightly bow-legged Lavender down the boy's stairs a while later, and delivered her into the care of Parvati. The two girls immediately began whispering, with many giggles.

 

'Where's Ron, Harry?' asked Susan.

 

'Oh, I left him hanging around,' Harry said with an evil grin. 'He'll come down before dinner, and hopefully has learned his lesson. Now as for me...' Harry suddenly grabbed Susan, and put her over his shoulder. 'Come, girls. Time for some  _bonding_ .' Harry rushed to the door to his chambers with a mock-protesting Susan over his shoulder, and his other girls only needed a fraction of a second to pack and rush after him.

 

'I'm telling ye, he's not normal,' Seamus confided to Dean. The latter was just shaking his head in admiration.


	23. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

'Harry, wake up, it's morning,' Hermione nudged her sleeping master? husband? lover? by the shoulder.

 

'Dun wanna', the wizard mumbled, his head hidden between Susan's breasts.

 

'I don't mind,' Susan giggled. She was just a little sore from last night's activities, but it was a wonderful kind of sore. And waking up with Harry using her as a pillow was not too bad.

 

'Get up Susan, and take a shower. Harry, let her go, we're late as it is,' Hermione nagged.

 

'Tired, let me sleep,' Harry yawned, then protested as Susan gently rolled him off her.

'Hey, get back here!' he called after her, as Susan giggled and got up.

 

'I need to use the bathroom master, sorry,' she excused herself, and got off the bed.

 

'Master, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Don't you have stuff to do today?' Daphne called over her shoulder, as she was stepping into her knickers in front of the large closet wall that held the girl's clothes.

 

'Oh yeah!' Harry's head shot up, wide awake. 'Thanks for reminding me Daf... _accio Daphne_!' Harry had reached for his wand, and aimed it at the brunette Slytherin. With a shriek, Daphne flew backwards through the air, landing on the bed next to Harry.

'For that you get a reward,' Harry grinned, and reached for the clasp of Daphne's bra.

 

'Oh for heaven's sake...' Hermione huffed, then demonstratively turned away from the couple, as she began picking out clothes.

 

Daphne giggled, doing a fake protest to prevent Harry from taking off her bra and knickers, then he began tickling her.

'Harry!' Daphne squealed, as his fingers reached the side of her ribcage, and were making her nerves go into overdrive.

Harry's hands found her breasts, and he cupped them briefly before he let his right hand go down her body, tickling any skin it got into contact with.

'Harry! Master! Plea – ease!' Daphne whined, as she got more and more frustrated, Harry just would not let up. 'We have no time for this...'

 

'Well then we'd better make it quick, right?' Harry grinned, and moved over his lover. He bent down to kiss her, and to Daphne's relief finally stopped tickling her... a relief that was short-lived as she realised he was spreading her legs and positioning himself over her.

 

'Oh go ahead then,' she relented. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want him...

 

'As you wish Daffy,' Harry grinned, and guided his cock-head in her folds. 'Merlin I love this feeling... you're so fucking hot baby.'

 

Daphne moaned slightly as she felt him push open the walls of her wet tunnel. 'Oh master, I love you...'

 

Hermione did her best to tune out the sound of lovemaking behind her, as she picked up shirt after shirt and discarded it.

'Stupid diet isn't working one bit, all my clothes are getting tight,' she grumbled.

 

'Hermione, are you a witch or not?' Ginny unwittingly repeated a statement her brother had said in his first year. She took her wand, and pointed it at one of Hermione's shirts.

 

' _Amplificare_ ,' she cast, and Hermione's shirt grew a bit wider. With a blush, Hermione grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

 

Behind them Harry was thrusting deeply into Daphne, who had her legs wrapped around him to pull him in even further.

'Oh... oh... oh...' was the only thing she was saying, in rhythm with his thrusts. Harry took her mouth in a kiss again, then released her mouth and suckled on her neck.

'Oh Harry... please... more...' Daphne was panting. Then Harry bit her, causing Daphne to scream out as she came. Her walls contracted tightly around his member, and Harry released his cum inside her.

 

'Are you two _quite_ finished yet?' Hermione sounded annoyed, but her flustered face revealed she was more jealous. ' _Some of us_ want to make it to breakfast before we go to the village.'

 

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' Harry yawned.

 

'Not any more you're not,' Daphne giggled, rolling Harry off her. 'Join me for a shower lover?'

 

–------

 

Finally the harem made it to breakfast, where they wolfed down some breakfast. As a result they were nearly last in line near the castle doors where the student body waited to go out to the village.

 

'What's the hold up?' called Harry to the front.

 

'It's Filch, he's checking everyone for contraband,' called back Neville Longbottom, who was standing in front of Harry and his girls.

 

'On the way out? Is he insane?' Harry grumbled, 'I'm bored...'

 

'You'll just have to wait with the rest of us Harry,' Hermione said over her shoulder. She loved her master, but he could be so childish still at times.

 

Harry felt mischievous, and decided Hermione needed some punishment for that remark.

'Luna, Daphne, go stand left of me. Tracey, Ginny, you take my right,' he ordered them. The girls complied, shooting him a questioning look which was ignored.

Harry reached for Hermione's nice rump in front of him, and pulled her closer. He continued his movement by lifting up her outer robe.

 

Hermione stiffened when she felt Harry's hands reach for her skirt, and then felt one of his hands slide inside her knickers. 'Harry... we're in public,' she hissed back.

 

'Well then you'd better be quiet pet,' Harry replied, and began fingering her. Hermione felt a huge blush creep up, as her pussy began to get wet under his skilled ministrations.

 

Harry stopped when she was just getting into it, but Hermione got no relief. Harry stepped even closer, and she felt his cock press against her rear. Harry's hand left her knickers and slid them to the side, then guided his dick into her slick tunnel from behind.

 

Hermione let out a loud moan, catching the eye from Neville, his date Hannah, and a number of others.

 

'Are you okay Hermione?' Neville asked, oblivious. Harry was holding her from behind closely, and was using his hips to thrust and gyrate in her. Hermione was biting her lip, fighting her blush, and just nodded.

 

Harry's other girls were shielding them from the rear and sides, but Neville and Hannah at least had a clear view from the front, although to a casual onlooker it just looked like Harry was hugging Hermione closely.

 

The brunette let out a loud moan again as the line slowly moved and they shuffled forward, causing Harry to bump into a special spot inside her.

Neville again asked her if she was okay.

 

'Oh Hermione is more than just okay Nev,' Harry answered, 'she's wonderful...'

 

Harry felt his orgasm build, and spanked Hermione's rear hard once before he released his hot spunk inside her. She felt his cum splash against her walls, and bit on her fist to muffle her orgasm as she came with him.

 

'Thanks 'Mione, I needed that,' Harry cheekily said as he stepped back from her and pulled his pants back on.

 

Hannah was smiling knowingly at the flushed Gryffindor girl, as she was trying to regain her composure. Neville looked unsure as to what had been going on, and marked it down to more “Potter madness”.

 

–-------

 

They finally got past Filch, Hermione still a little unready on her feet, and all entered a carriage. With some girls on the lap of others, it just fit... and Tracey definitely didn't mind being on Harry's lap. She could not actually _ride_ him, but his skilled hands were busy inside her underwear as they rode to the village.

 

'All right girls, we're going to the Three Broomsticks first for some business,' Harry informed them when they arrived in the village. 'After that is dealt with I have some private meetings, so you go entertain yourself. We'll meet back at Rosmerta's for lunch, all right?' A chorus of 'Yes Harry's answered him.

 

Inside the Three Broomsticks, Harry gave Rosmerta a wave in greeting, and went up to one of the private rooms, his girls following.

 

'Auntie?' Susan was surprised to see the stern Madam Bones there, as well as a man with long blonde hair.

'Hi daddy'/'Hello rhubarb' was the Lovegood's greeting.

 

Harry cordially nodded to them both, then took a seat in the centre chair in front of the trio, letting his girls take seats around him.

 

'Well now, isn't this pleasant,' Harry said with a smirk. 'Madam Bones, would you mind if we do our business last?'

 

'Not at all Lord Potter,' Amelia Bones answered. Harry nodded in thanks, then out of literally nowhere produced a parchment, and laid it out on the table.

 

'Mr Lovegood, thank you for coming.'

 

'Xenophilius please,' Luna's father interrupted him.

 

'Then it's Harry,' the wizard smiled. 'Would you like to read over the document first?' He indicated the parchment on the table.

 

'That's okay,' Xeno replied, and took out a quill. 'There... that's done. Will I be seeing you for Christmas?'

 

'Of course,' Harry smiled, and rolled up the parchment without letting any of his girls read it, despite Hermione and Astoria's attempts.

 

Xeno got up, and walked around to give Luna peck on the forehead. 'Be a good girl, and don't let the wrackspurts take nest in your hair.'

 

'Thanks daddy,' Luna smiled, 'I am wearing my butterbeer necklace to protect me, see?' she lifted it up, and with a nod, Xeno left the room.

 

'Harry, what was that about–' began Hermione, but Harry shushed her, producing other rolls of parchment which he placed next to the one Luna's father left behind.

 

'Madam Bones, I have here the signed papers. Would you like to read through them?'

 

'Yes, I would,' the witch replied. Harry sat back, a grin on his face.

'Do you mind if I ask your women a question or two Lord Potter?'

 

'Not at all,' Harry answered.

 

'Susan... are you happy with Harry?' gone was the stern administrator, and in her place was the woman who had raised Susan as her own child.

 

Susan held Harry's hand, 'yes auntie, very much so.'

 

Amelia nodded. 'I expect to see you in the Christmas holiday, understood? You all can come, if you like.'

Not waiting for a reply, she went to the second scroll.

'Ownership, well that makes it easy,' she looked at Daphne and Astoria, and the smile on their faces apparently was answer enough.

'Well she's an adult,' she commented on the third scroll, and picked up the last one that was not Luna's father's.

'Interesting... well that does satisfy the legal loophole without her parents' consent...' she looked directly at Hermione, letting her eyes linger on the brunette's beginning bump, and nodded.

'Very well Lord Potter, I'll file these with the Ministry. Congratulations, and remember your entire entourage is welcome in my home at any time.' She pocketed the scrolls.

 

'Thank you Madam Bones,' Harry said as a reply. 'There was one other thing, could you please inform the Department of Education that Astoria Greengrass-Black and Luna Lovegood-Potter will be taking their OWLs with the rest of us at the end of this year?'

 

That got a stare from Astoria and a gasp from Hermione, although Luna just seemed to be interested in the colours off the wall.

 

'Are you sure Lord Potter? You know a student is only allowed to take their OWLs once...' Amelia looked pensive.

 

'Very sure ma'am,' Harry answered. 'They will be tutored and I am confident they will be able to pass.'

 

'Very well then, I'll inform Madam Marchbanks' team,' Madam Bones consented. 'Was there anything else?'

 

Harry said there wasn't, and Madam Bones left. Almost immediately Astoria rounded on him.

'Harry, what the hell? You want me to take my OWLs two years early?'

 

'I know it will be tough Astoria, but you're a smart girl. I'm sure Hermione and Daphne can help you and Luna prepare. In fact, why don't you girls go get the study materials?'

 

'But Harry, what was this meeting about?' Hermione protested, but Daphne interfered.

 

'Come on Hermione, we need to get Luna and the brat ready,' Daphne took Hermione by the hand, and pulled her up.

 

'Have fun girls, I'll be here,' Harry called after them, and sat back as they all left.

 

–---

 

About fifteen minutes later someone knocked on the door, and Harry called them in.

Through stepped Fleur Delacour, followed by a much younger girl with silvery hair.

 

'Bonjour 'Arry,' Fleur greeted him as Harry rose, and kissed him on both cheeks in the French fashion.

 

'Great to see you again Fleur,' Harry smiled back, then turned to the younger girl. 'And this must be your sister... err... Danielle was it?'

 

'Gabrielle!' the young Veela answered, annoyed. Then she began a tirade in French to her older sister, of which Harry caught nothing except that he thought he heard the word 'Veela' and his own name a few times.

 

'Err girls, what is this all about?' he asked when Gabrielle finally seemed to run out of Steam.

 

''Arry, I have come to ask you a leetle favour,' Fleur said as she sat down, pulling Gabrielle into a chair with her.

'You remember zat Gabriella was at ze Tournament, during ze Second Task?'

 

'Yes of course,' Harry got a smile on his face as a vision of Fleur in her bathing suit flashed before his mind. 'I thought she was in danger, and had taken her back to the surface with me.'

 

' _Bon_ ,' Fleur looked pleased. 'Zat will make it a leetle easier. 'Arry... what do you know about ze Veela?'

 

'Err, you're women that can turn into birds,' Harry began, 'and throw fire, oh and you have your allure.'

 

'Hmpf,' Fleur looked displeased, 'I should have known zey would not tell you ze details. 'Ow do I say thees... 'Arry... Veela are sexual beings.'

 

Harry spared a look for Gabrielle who looked bored, then turned back to Fleur. 'I know that Fleur, or did you forget Grimmauld Place?'

 

Fleur got a slight blush in return, 'Zat is not what I mean, 'Arry. I mean, we are ze literal beings of sex, like... how you say... a nymph.'

 

'Well that does not surprise me, but how does that explain why you are here, with Gabrielle?'

 

Gabrielle looked up at the mention of her name, but as they were still speaking English, she looked away again.

 

''Arry... when a Veela enters ze puberty, ze Allure first starts. Zat can be a... problem... if ze Veela in question is not able to handle eet.

'Now normally, we would not need to worry, but Gabrielle is already starting... and she has a problem with 'er Allure. She needs your 'elp, 'Arry.'

 

'What can I do?' Harry looked at the younger girl with concern. 'I haven't felt any of your Allure at all, to be honest.'

 

'I am... how you say... blocking 'ers,' Fleur answered. 'Gabrielle is out of control, and if she would walk down ze street, she would enthrall any man nearby. Zat would be a disaster.'

 

'I can see that,' Harry agreed. 'But it doesn't explain why you need me.'

 

Fleur groaned, and began a rapid fire conversation with her younger sister again. At the end of this discussion during which Harry recognised his name a few times again, Gabrielle had a strange look on her face as she looked over Harry, and Fleur looked annoyed and resigned.

 

'Gabrielle, she has ze... imprint on you 'Arry,' she began. 'Zis does not happen normally, as young Veela are not allowed out until zey can control zeir Allure. But you saved 'er during ze Tournament, and now her magic, it wants you...'

 

'Wants me?' Harry suddenly realised why they were here. 'No way, no fucking way,' he stood up. 'Fleur, I'll screw your brains out any where, any place, any time, but I'm not going to fucking have sex with a pre-teen!'

 

'I am almost thirteen, _connard_!' Gabrielle shouted, standing up as well.

 

That stopped Harry, and he looked her over. 'What? No way... Fleur?'

 

Fleur looked annoyed, 'She ees. Veela, zey do not mature until ze puberty starts... and Gabrielle is starting any time soon. And since when do you speak English little one?' she asked her sister, who looked annoyed still.

 

'A leetle, err un peu, mais je –' Gabrielle trailed off in French again.

 

Harry considered it. If she was – almost – thirteen, she was only a bit younger than Astoria... but she did not look the part.

 

'Okay girls, say I go along... what do you have planned?'

 

'Gabrielle? _Dévêtir, rapide_ ,' Fleur commanded her sister. Harry may not speak French, but the meaning became clear when Gabrielle took off her outer robe, leaving her dressed only in a sheer transparent camisole.

 

'Make her feel good 'Arry,' Fleur said, taking off her own robe, revealing that she was wearing a corset beneath it that left her breasts and pussy exposed. A wave of her wand moved the table back, and she kneeled before Harry, beginning to unbutton his pants.

 

' _S'il te plaît_?' Gabrielle begged him with her eyes, and Harry wavered. She took this as acceptance, as she took his right arm, and guided it to her snatch. Harry brushed his fingers through her blonde curls, and Gabrielle shuddered.

 

Fleur meanwhile had unbuttoned his pants, and indicated Harry should move up. He did so, and expertedly she slid down his pants and boxers in one move. Gabrielle sighed with pleasure as Harry was stroking her _down there_ , and began unbuttoning his shirt.

 

'Easy Fleur,' Harry complained, as Fleur grabbed his cock.

 

'Trust me 'Arry... just focus on my _soeur_ ,' she giggled back, giving his cock an experimental lick.

 

Gabrielle had managed to get Harry's shirt off, and he let her take it off him, leaving him naked. Then the little blonde grabbed his hand and placed it back on her snatch.

 

'Eager little slut aren't you?' Harry decided he might as well give up fighting, the girls both knew what they wanted. As Fleur was slobbering over his cock, Harry pulled Gabrielle closer, and stole a kiss even as his right hand grasped her buttocks, his arm under her moist pussy.

 

'Oh 'Arry...' Gabrielle moaned as she got her first adult kiss, and was grinding her young cunt on his arm. Harry did his best to focus on her, but Fleur was expertly sucking his cock, distracting him a lot.

 

Fleur hummed around his cock, as she looked up and saw her sister close her eyes in pleasure, then released Harry's cock with a slurp. 'Iz she ready, 'Arry?'

 

Harry pulled his arm back, letting it brush over Gabrielle's cunt lips, and held it up. There was a huge wet trail over it. Gabrielle was leaning forward, grabbing the chair for support.

'I'll say she is...' He licked Gabrielle's honey of his own hand. 'Mmm... tasty.'

 

Fleur nodded, and took her wand back from the table. With a squish and flick, the chair Harry was sitting on expanded into a comfortable sofa, then she pushed him back so he was half lying down. Another series of rapid French commands to her sister followed, and the little blonde climbed on the sofa as well, resting her left leg on Harry for support.

Fleur held her from behind, guiding her in place.

'Take her cherry 'Arry... make her a full Veela.'

With her right hand she held Gabrielle's upper body, with her left hand she grabbed Harry's cock and held it aloft.

 

Gabrielle looked a bit scared, but let her sister and Harry guide her body down, until his mushroom was pushing against her virginal folds.

 

' _Prenez-en, salote_ ,' Fleur hissed in her sister's ear, and gave Gabrielle a push down. Gravity did the rest, and Harry's dick slid inside her folds.

 

' _Oh maman c'est enorme_ ,' Gabrielle whimpered. Fleur got back on the floor, and licked where Harry's cock met Gabrielle's tiny cunt.

 

'I have to break past this,' Harry warned, his cock was resting against what could only be her hymen. 'Gabrielle, this will probably hurt a bit, but hold on okay?'

He had no idea if she understood him or not, but Gabrielle bit her lip and nodded. Harry placed his hands on her hips, and pushed her down while simultaneously moving his hips up a bit.

 

Gabrielle felt the hard and hot rod push deeper into her, and felt the pain of her membrane being torn apart. But just as soon as the pain started, a feeling deep inside her took over. An energy from deep inside her flowed through her body, replacing the slight pain with immense pleasure, as she sank down all the way until her hips met Harry's.

 

' _Je me donne à toi, maintenant et toujours_ ,' she panted, collapsing forward to hold Harry. Fleur was holding her as well for support, and felt Gabrielle's allure rise up, overwhelming her attempts to dampen it.

 

Harry meanwhile felt wonderful inside her tight little snatch, and as soon as Gabrielle rose her hips a little, he was happy to cooperate, and slowly began thrusting in her.

 

' _Je t'appartiens, je t'aime_ ,' Gabrielle was stammering as she rode him, throwing her head back in the pleasure she felt for the first time.

Fleur had sat back on the chair, and was fingering herself while she watched the coupling. Part of her was very envious Gabrielle had actually bonded, she herself had never met her mate and had decided to settle for Bill Weasley... and Harry on the side.

 

'Unbelievably... tight...' Harry groaned. 'I can't... last much longer...'

 

'Give it to her Harry, fill her up,' Fleur growled at him. She was rapidly approaching her own orgasm, ramming three fingers in her cunt and playing with her breasts.

 

Gabrielle meanwhile was nearly insensate, riding Harry by pure instinct, although in earnest Harry was doing most of the work by lifting and settling her by her hips.

With a loud groan, Harry released his cum deep inside the little blonde, who let out a load moan as she felt him cum inside her, then would have fallen off the makeshift sofa had Harry not hugged her to him.

 

Fleur moaned as she worked herself to her own orgasm, then got up. Next to her her little sister was still lying on Harry's legs, some of his cum leaking out of her crotch on his legs and onto the sofa. Gabrielle was awake, but staring into nothing and was drooling a little, while Harry was breathing hard trying to get his breath back.

 

'Gabrielle, _contrôler vous-même_ ,' Fleur chastised her sister, punctuating it with a slap. With a shriek Gabrielle came back to reality, and made a conscious effort to pull back her allure. Blushing she looked up at Harry, then at a nod from him took his mouth in a kiss, before she shakingly got back on her legs.

 

A discussion in rapid French between the two blondes followed, as Harry was just looking on. Fleur said something Gabrielle really didn't like, and the little girl rushed back into Harry's arms, glaring at her sister.

 

'What's going on?' Harry asked. Despite the hot session just now, having a naked body in his arms was causing his dick to swell again.

 

Gabrielle answered him in French, until Harry's look of confusion cleared her in that he still didn't understand her.

'She eez _jaloux_ ,' Gabrielle carefully said, ' _et une garce_ ,' she punctuated it with a glare at her sister.

 

'Gabrielle!' Fleur got obviously angry, and shot some more French at the little girl. Gabrielle sniffled, then got off Harry.

'I told 'er to get dressed,' Fleur informed Harry. 'I'm taking 'er back 'ome to la France, when she 'as gone through ze Change and eez in control of 'erself again I'll bring 'er back to you.'

 

'Errr... what?' Harry asked.

 

''Arry, she 'as bonded to you,' Fleur sighed. 'Did you not listen? I will take 'er to our parents, once she eez gone through... err... “Veela puberty”, I'll take 'er back 'ere so she can join your 'arem.'

 

'Hang on a moment, do you mean to tell me I own her now?'

 

' _Oui_ ,' Fleur answered, followed by a muttered, 'lucky brat.'

 

–-------

 

After a round of kisses from Gabrielle they all reluctantly cleaned themselves and the room up with cleaning spells, and got dressed. Gabrielle was reluctant to go but her sister was adamant they had to leave. A quick tempus charm showed it was near lunch time, so Harry went down the stairs with the French girls. Fleur took her sister outside and side-along apparated them away, then Harry went back inside to wait for his other girls.

 

'Busy day Lord Potter?' Madam Rosmerta asked.

 

'Very busy Rosie,' Harry grinned at her. 'And call me Harry. You know I always have time for you,' he added with a wink.

 

'Oh you rascal,' Madam Rosmerta giggled.

 

Further flirting was stopped when his harem entered, carrying shopping bags and looking glad to be inside from the cold. As they swarmed him Harry let himself get guided to the biggest table in the pub, which Rosmerta had reserved for them, Harry taking a seat in a corner booth.

 

There was some silly chatter about what the girls had been up to before Daphne asked Harry what he had been doing.

'Oh, I had a productive meeting with Fleur Delacour, you remember her? The Triwizard athlete from last year.'

 

'Mmm... she's hot,' Tracey remarked.

 

'Yes, yes she is,' Harry grinned in reply. 'Maybe you can join us next time Trace.'

 

Hermione looked scandalized at Harry, most of his other girls seemed not to care. Then Madam Rosmerta brought the group their food.

 

'Harry, what was in those documents you gave to Madam Bones?' Astoria asked.

 

'Just some legal stuff Story,' Harry took another bite from the loaf of bread, 'mmm wha mm wha.'

 

' _Honestly_ Harry, empty your mouth before you speak,' Hermione grumbled.

 

'I was hoping you'd get less stuffy after Harry knocked you up,' Susan sighed in reply.

 

'What... what do you mean?' Hermione blanched. 'I'm not pregnant, I can't be. I'm just sixteen!'

 

'Oops,' Harry said in a calm tone, 'guess the cat is out of the bag.'

 

'Don't you mean the bun is in the oven Harry?' Ginny added in a teasing tone.

 

'Quiet Ginny, let the poor girl deal with the shock,' Susan chastised her fellow red-head, and gave Hermione a hug.

'Hermione, sorry, I thought you knew, and were just playing dumb.'

 

'But... but... I'm on the pill?' Hermione looked like she was about to feint.

 

'Err... yeah I replaced those with sugar after you moved into my chambers,' Harry admitted. 'Come on Hermione!' he added as she glared at him, 'I'm pretty sure I knocked you up in the summer. I just wanted to make sure you were not doing any harm to yourself or my kids!'

 

'Kids.' Hermione repeated blankly.

 

'Hermione, may I?' Daphne took out her wand, and caught Hermione's eye. After a moment, Hermione nodded, and Daphne cast a charm on her. It seemed to recede into her stomach area, then two blue orbs floated up.

'Yes, two boys, congratulations,' Daphne smiled at her sister-wife. Then she cast the same charm on herself, and a pink orb floated up.

'I knew it!' Daphne squaled with joy, as Tracey and Luna next to her hugged her.

 

'Well congratulations Lord Potter, looks like you'll be a father of two boys and girl soon,' came a voice next to them. There stood Rita Skeeter, looking like the proverbial cat that has caught the canary.


	24. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

With a groan, Harry turned to the reporter just in time for the flash of a camera to blind him. Blinking to get the spots out of his eyes, he plastered on a smile.

'Hi Rita, you're a little early. I suppose asking you to keep this silent won't do much good will it?'

 

'Oh no Lord Potter, this is front paper news,' Rita smirked. 'How delightfully _scandalous_ , The-Boy-Who-Lived has knocked up two of his girlfriends, the public will love reading about this little affair! Tell me Harry, may I call you Harry thank you, what would your parents say hmm?'

 

Harry frowned. 'Rita, if you must report on this, get the facts straight. There is no affair going on, both Hermione and Daphne are part of my House. If you promise to behave, I'll introduce everyone to you.'

 

'I'm all ears  _Harry_ ,' Rita replied, whipping out her notepad and quill. 'Bozo, take pictures of everyone, I may turn this into a multiple page article,' she snapped to her photographer.

 

Harry indicated the young brunette sitting on his right, 'May I introduce the Lady Astoria Black, née Greengrass. To her right is her sister, Miss Daphne Greengrass, consort to the House of Black. Miss Daphne is carrying my son, who will carry the Greengrass name as heir to that House.'

 

Astoria looked contemplative at this introduction, deciding to ask Harry about the title later, Daphne simply beamed.

 

'Moving on,' Harry indicated his big-breasted lover, 'we have Miss Susan Bones, consort to the House of Potter. Sitting to her right is Miss Luna Lovegood –' at this he was interrupted by a delighted giggle by the lithe blonde in question, who seemed to like the attribution, '– err yeah the lovely Lady Luna Lovegood,' Harry grinned and blew her a kiss, 'also consort to the House of Potter.'

 

'And will Miss Bones and Miss Lovegood be joining the oven club?' Rita interrupted him before he could continue.

 

'In time, definitely,' Harry agreed. 'Both Houses need heirs after all.'

 

'Oh goody,' Luna smiled. 'Can we get started now Harry? My pussy is wet and purring, and I feel very fertile today.'

 

It was testament to how close the girls had become, in that no-one in the group commented on Luna's lewd suggestion, although Harry was not the only one to need a moment to formulate a reply.

'We'll... we'll see Luna. No babies before your OWLs though. '

 

'Oh so that's why you asked Madam Bones to get that ready!' Astoria blurted out, then sat down blushing, feeling everyone's eyes rest on her.

 

'Moving on,' Harry said with a smile, 'we have, last but not least, Lady Hermione Potter, née Granger. She is –'

 

'WHAT!' Hermione jumped up, her face red with anger. 'HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU KNOCK ME UP AND NOW YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE'RE ALREADY MARRIED? I SHOULD –'

 

'Hermione, sit  _down_ and be  _silent_ ,' Harry barked at her, stopping the rant. Hermione stood there open-mouthed, at a loss for words for once, then she got new wind and glared at him.

 

'IF YOU THINK THAT FOR EVEN ONE SECOND I WILL –'

 

' _Silencio_ ,  _Petrificus Totalus_ ,' Harry cast two spells at his brunette pet in a move so quick Rita didn't even catch it, she never even saw his wand. Hermione was petrified and silenced, still glaring.

'We will have  _discussion_ later Hermione,' Harry glared back at her. 'Ginny, Tracey, sorry to interrupt your Hogsmeade afternoon but please take Hermione back to our quarters. Put her in her room, she is grounded. And no books,' he added when he saw the anger in her eyes.

 

'Okay Harry,' Ginny said, getting up. 'Later lover,' Tracey kissed him on the cheek, and the two picked up Hermione and stepped out, passing Rita and Bozo without further comment.

 

'Sorry about that Rita, a little domestic dispute. Please keep that out of the papers.'

 

'I don't think so Harry, this is even better than I could have dreamed,' Rita replied, a very pleased smirk on her face. 'You'll have to give me something huge to get me to let this pass.'

 

'How about a private interview upstairs?'

 

Rita's eyes were actually sparkling as she agreed, 'We have a deal Harry, shall we?'

 

'Not quite yet, I haven't finished the introductions. Anyway where was I... oh yes. Last was the Lady Hermione Potter, carrying the heirs to the House. She left us for now in the company of two...  _associates_ to the Houses of Potter and Black, Miss Ginevra Weasley and Miss Tracey Davis.'

 

Rita picked up on the slight hesitation  and attacked, 'Associates Harry? Do I see an attempt to hide the second Black Consort there?'

 

'Oh no, that position is filled, but I have my reasons not to tell you by whom just yet,' Harry denied. 'Ginny and Tracey are simply... how to best put it... members of my Household without status.'

 

'And you are... intimate with them all?' Rita insisted.

 

'That is private Rita, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell,' Harry smirked back. 'Why don't you have a brief chat with the present ladies while I ask Rosie if the room is still free?

'Girls, feel free to answer her questions but don't let her hound you too much, and remember that House Secrets are not to be shared,' he added an instruction.

Not waiting for acknowledgements, he went back up to the bar.

 

'That turned unpleasant fast Lord Potter,' Madam Rosmerta commented.

 

'It's Harry Rosie, and yes, sorry about that. I was not expecting Hermione to lose her temper like that.'

 

'I should be the one to apologize Harry,' Rosmerta countered, 'I swear I had no idea that reporter woman was coming to your table.'

 

'No apology needed Rosie, I owed her an interview anyway. Might as well get it over with now. On that topic, is the room upstairs still available?'

 

'It's all yours Harry,' Rosmerta gave him a wink.

Harry went back to the table where he found Rita in a... chat with Luna.

 

'Sorry, the what now?' The blonde reporter incredulously asked.

 

'Wrackspurts, you seem to have a lot of them in your hair,' Luna repeated herself. 'For some reason they are very attracted to you.'

 

'I don't think they cover Wrackspurts in Care of Magical Creatures,' Rita insisted. 'Are you sure that –'

 

Harry interrupted before this could get ugly, 'Rita? Want that interview now?'

 

'I'd be  _delighted_ to.'

 

'Girls, sorry to call our lunch date short, I'll see you afterwards. Go have fun okay?'

 

A chorus of 'Yes Harry' answered him as he went back up the stairs, Rita and Bozo in tow.

 

–--

 

Harry sat down in the same chair he had had  _fun_ with the Delacour sisters in earlier, noticing that there was still a slight lingering scent of the earlier activities.

'Should have opened the window,' he muttered to himself.

 

Rita planted herself on the other chair, the ever present quill and notepad present. 'Well then Harry, here we are all alone,' she started. 'Now what do you have for me to stop me from reporting on the  _atrocious_ behaviour by your unwilling Mud– Muggleborn wife?' The correction was near instant, but Harry's eyes narrowed at the disgusting word.

 

'Rita Rita Rita, we're not exactly alone yet are we? Do we really need your photographer here? No offense sir,' Harry added to the man, who didn't reply.

 

'Bozo, get lost,' Rita barked at him, 'Harry and I need a private chat.'

Without comment, the photographer got up, nodded at Harry, and left the room.

'Well now Harry, what was it you wanted?' Rita put the charm back on, only to find herself facing an angry looking Lord.

 

'Do you always command people around like that? I thought with your  _bottle time_ last year you might have learned some manners.'

 

'Now... now hold on,' Rita back-tracked quickly. 'Bozo is useless, I don't know why the editor insists on pairing me with him. I suppose he pretty much had to give him a job to fill the Mud– Muggleborn quota.'

 

Harry frowned. 'Rita, do you have a problem with Muggleborn wizards and witches?'

 

'Oh no Harry, not at all,' she fluttered her eyes, 'as long as they know their place of course. '

 

'Of course,' Harry replied. 'Well now Rita that is a nasty attitude you have, and so far you've twice almost used a word I hate. Every time you use it, you insult not only one of my wives, but also my mother.

'Tell me Rita, do you know what I, as lord of two Houses, could do to you?'

 

Rita paled a bit, getting up from her chair and walking backwards to the door slowly, 'now Harry, you're not threatening me are you? In case you were planning to... jar me again... I'll have you know I registered over the summer. What say you we just let things be? I won't report on Miss Granger's outburst, and you let me go?'

 

'Mrs Potter that is, and I don't think so Rita,' Harry waved his hand, and a chain appeared across the door. 'Someone needs a little punishment.' He looked her over leeringly. 'Not just for today, but also last year. You wanted to show me something in that closet back before the First Task remember? I think you can take off your robes now.'

 

Rita looked back and found the door closed, and gulped. Hesitatingly, she unbuttoned her bright green robe a bit.

'Harry... please, can't we just let by-gones be by-gones?'

 

'You're not continuing Rita. Does the reporter Wizarding Britain fear have something to hide?' Harry sat back down, chair turned to face her.

 

'Err... I...' Rita contemplated changing into her animagus form, but Harry seemed to be in a dangerous mood. She breathed in deeply for some resolve, then unbuttoned her robe all the way, keeping it closed with her arms.

'Harry... I...'

 

'Arms away Rita. You'd think someone who has such  _insight_ in people that she can tell they're  _missing their parents_ without speaking a word to them knows at least what I mean if I tell her to take off her robes.'

 

Rita closed her eyes, and let her arms fall to her side. Her robe split open, revealing that underneath she wore fishnet stockings... and nothing else.

 

'My my Rita... you are a pretty little bug aren't you?' Harry openly admired her body, from her somewhat modest apple sized breasts –  _'bet she uses a charm on her robes to make her cleavage look bigger'_ – to the light line of platinum blonde fuzz that trailed down –  _'either that_ is _her natural colour or she actually dies down there as well'_ – to the  somewhat darker coloured and slightly glistening  vulva underneath it.

 

'Satisfied  _Harry_ ?' Rita bit at him, her eyes still closed.

 

'Hardly,' Harry answered. 'You wanted something big Rita? Well come over here then.'

 

Rita opened her eyes... and was faced with Harry in the nude. She gulped as she looked him over, her eyes lingering  over his toned abs before dropping down to his legs...

'Morgana's tits that thing is a monster,' she gasped.

 

'Again with the insults,' Harry smirked. 'I think you need to find something else for that foul mouth of you to do.'

 

A feeling of lust betraying her, Rita knelt down before the seated wizard, and licked up his shaft from bottom to top, taking the crown in her mouth.

 

'Like the taste do you? That was inside a Veela a little while ago... how did you put it in one of your articles last year? Oh yes. “A demi-human creature of near-human intelligence tempered by its feral instincts as shown by Jill DeCoutour's horrible performance thus far.”'

 

Rita's head was bopping up and down over his cock, but she kept her eyes on his most of the time. The defiant glare had disappeared, replaced with a lusty gaze. Harry saw that Rita's left hand had crept between her own legs, and she was diddling herself as she slurped his organ.

 

'Mmmm... seems you do have  _something_ you're good at Rita. Or maybe I should call you Carla, you don't seem to grasp the concept of using someone's proper name in your articles. It's Fleur Delacour, not Jill DeCoutour, and that red-headed git I used to hang around with is called Ron Weasley, not whatever nonsense you made of it.

'All right that's enough,' Harry pushed her off him, letting Rita stumble and fall on her back.

 

'What... what are you going to do to me?' Rita gasped out once she got her breath back. The sight of an erect Harry towering over her excited and scared her in equal measure.

 

'I'm going to fuck your brains out Rita, until you are begging for me to stop. And while you're moaning beneath me I want you to think of how badly you do your job, and how to become a better reporter.'

 

Rita missed the fact he cast a cushioning charm on the carpet beneath her, wandlessly, as she was more focused on Harry stepping closer to her and kneeling between her legs.  A submissive side she didn't even realize she had took over, and judging by how wet she was and how Harry could just slide in without any resistance, she had to admit she  _wanted_ to be punished like this.

 

'Oh Harry! Punish me, make me learn a lesson!'

 

'What a slut you are,' Harry meanly said as an answer, building up a rhythm inside her. Rita had her legs curled over his, and her arms wrapped around him, trying to maximize their contact.

'You're going to...  _oof_ ... stop writing lies about people.'

 

'Yes Harry... ooooh yes...'

 

'You're going to research your facts...'

 

'Oh yes... research mmmmm'

 

'You're going to use people's proper names...'

 

'Always, always Harry...'

 

'You're going to stop being a racist... a fucking hot wet tight racist you are... you're going to appreciate people like Bozo from now on.'

 

'OooooooooOOOOOoo YES!' Rita came convulsively, her eyes rolling back as she squirmed beneath the younger wizard who so successfully dominated her. Harry grinned and got up from her, then slapped his still hard cock against her cheek.

 

'Finish me off Rita, and I hope you learned your lesson.' Rita took a moment to get back to earth, then opened her mouth and swallowed his member, covered in her own juices.

 

'Like your own taste then do you? You little whore.'

Rita gasped on his cock at the insult, but kept up her technique.

'Here's that big news you were waiting on Rita... hope you are ready for a full page coverage...' Harry slipped his dick from her eager mouth at the last moment, and splurt after splurt of cum began landing on Rita's face, glasses, and chin, as well as a good part of her upper chest and breasts.

 

'Now  _that's_ a front page picture,' Harry laughed, walking back the chair to get dressed again.

'Remember Rita, not a word about my... domestic dispute, and we'll be good friends. I expect you to better your ways, or else I will have to punish you again. And next time will not be so pleasant.'

 

Rita shuddered as a small repeat of her earlier orgasm was felt, 'Yes Harry... I will be a better reporter.'

 

Seeing that she made no move to get up yet, Harry simply stepped past her, dismissing the bindings on the door with a wave. 'Good to hear Rita. I'll look forward to that article then. Give Bozo a greet if you see him again. ' Harry stopped at the door, just before opening it. 'And if you feel the need for a... repeat lesson... just send me an owl.'

At that he left the room, leaving Rita behind in a puddle of their combined fluids.  _'She_ is _a witch after all, she can clean up if she wants to,'_ Harry reasoned to himself.

Getting back in the main room of the pub, he winked at Rosmerta in thanks and stepped outside. His girls had left, either for more window shopping in Hogsmeade or elsewhere, just as he hoped they would.

A grimace appeared on his face as he considered Hermione. While it was true he had blatantly dismissed her choices in this matter, it was the best option all things considered. It may have been more than a little hypocritical of him to abuse the blatantly racist anti-Muggleborn laws to effectively own her, considering that he had just told Rita off for something like that, but laws couldn't be changed over night, and with her various issues it would have taken forever to get her to agree to an early marriage otherwise. Let alone her Muggle parents... who Harry could only remember seeing once, before his second year. He usually lost sight of his bushy-haired friend when the Hogwarts Express arrived back in London so couldn't even be sure if they picked her up, or if she made her own way home. ' _Something to her ask once she's calmed down._ '

 

Lost in thought, Harry was not paying attention, and bumped into someone who just stepped out of the village's pharmacy.

 

'Why don't you look where you're going you blind– oh Morgana, it's  _you_ ,' the other person – Pansy Parkinson – bit at him.

 

'Oh, hi Pansy,' Harry said with a grin.

 

'”Hi Pansy”? Bastard,' Pansy grumbled, and got back up, taking his offered hand. 'Come with me Potter, now.' She stamped away, Harry bemusedly following her.

 

'Where are we going Pansy? Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention,' he half-heartedly apologized, following after the Slytherin who was walking fast towards a more quiet alley.

'Damn fine arse to be following,' Harry muttered to himself as he walked along. Pansy might have had the personality of a hippogryff and the face of a pug, the two half globes on top of her legs were the best he'd ever seen outside of Fleur's, and with Fleur being a Veela that was not a fair comparison.

 

'In here Potter,' Pansy held a door open, and Harry walked past her, entering a small house. He waited until Pansy closed the door and stepped past him in turn, then placed his hands on her sides and began to lift up her robe.

'Are you seriously–' Pansy glared back over her shoulder, as Harry somehow managed to  bunch up her outer robe and skirt in one move, and she felt something familiar bump against her panty-clad bum.

 

'Nah Sirius is my godfather,' Harry countered with the lame joke that went completely passed his classmate's head. With his left hand he freed his cock from its prison, guiding Pansy towards a table with his right hand.

 

'You... you're unbelievable,' Pansy spluttered, but offering no real resistance as Harry pushed her half over the table, then with a slick move pushed his cock in her wet tunnel from behind.

 

'You're the one that is all wet and ready for me Pansy,' Harry replied in a normal tone, seemingly ignoring the fact he was pushing in and out of her.

 

Pansy tried to look over her shoulder to glare at him. Bastard Potter for pointing that out.

 

'Where is this anyway Pansy? Someone's home?' A slap on her right butt cheek punctuated that, causing her butt to jiggle delightedly.

 

Pansy let out a gasp that turned into a slight moan before she clamped her mouth shut, then took a moment to re-center herself. 'It's my cousin's place, he's out of town though. I needed some privacy to test something, but when I saw you I knew we should talk.'

 

'Oh are we talking then Pansy?' Harry let out a laugh, 'do you  _talk_ with everyone like this?'

 

'Bastard... mmmm you're such a jerk Potter...' Pansy let out a contended sigh, giving in to the feelings.

'Wait a minute stop distracting me Potter! You're the one that got me into this mess!' Pansy tried to glare at him again... which was hard to do when she wanted to mew with pleasure at the same time.

 

'A beautiful hot mess it is too Pansy,' Harry slapped her left butt cheek, causing her to momentarily contract tightly on him again.

 

'Ow you bastard, don't spank me while you're screwing me,' Pansy protested, but making no move to push him away. 'Stop joking around too. Well Potter, are you going to take responsibility or do I need to use the paternity test I just bought and go to the Ministry?'

 

'No way, you're knocked up?' Harry sounded surprised, but didn's stop his sawing motion at all.

 

'Yes you bastard,  _you_ did this to me. I don't even  _like_ you. You ruined everything, I was a shoe in to become Lady Malfoy before you made Draco your butt-monkey!'

 

'Eew, disgusting Pansy. It's not Draco's butt I'm interested in tapping, that honour goes to you and my other girls.'

 

'I'm not one of your girls Potter,' Pansy protested. Harry let out a laugh at that, then picked her up by her waist and spun her around, still buried inside her.

 

Now facing his somewhat reluctant toy, Harry picked up the pace. 'So –  _thrust_ – you –  _thrust_ – want to –  _thrust_ – be Lady –  _thrust_ – Malfoy? –  _thrust_ – Still?'

 

'Oh Morgana... harder Potter, harder...' Pansy panted out, 'Yes... Draco's a worthless coward, but he's rich and I want an easy life. But you bloody well want and knocked me up, you jerk... he's not going to marry me now even if we did still have a contract.'

 

'Tell you  what my little  slut... you go to  Malfoy and let him _do_ you  right now, and I'll get you set up for life. Just tell him this kid is his, he's stupid enough to fall for it,' Harry stammered out, pistoning in her.

 

'You'd do that for me? Oooooh Harry... thank you, thank you...' Pansy moaned as she came, her contracting muscles enough to trigger Harry to cum inside her, flooding her already fertilized cunt.

 

'Well... that was fun...' Harry said after he regained his breath. Pansy lied on her back on the table, cum seeping out of her well abused hole. 'All right Pansy, clean up and go make that useless coward happy. I'll have you set up as Lady Malfoy before the day is done.'

 

'You'd better Potter, or I'm going to sue you for all you have,' Pansy lazily answered, unwilling to move just yet.

 

Harry dressed, then apparated on the spot.

 

–----

 

Harry stood in front of the sight before him, slack-jawed and open-eyed.

The regal and snooty Narcissa Malfoy née Black was on her arms and knees, buck-naked except for a single red hood, while on her back rested a huge black grim, his fore-paws pinning her down to the ground, and his red thing buried deep inside the elitist's folds.

 

'Holy... you weren't kidding Padfoot,' Harry exclaimed after he found his bearings again. 'Wow you've actually knotted her!'

 

The grim let out a happy bark, Narcissa covered her eyes with her hands,  burning red with shame . 'Just great...  can't you knock?' she panted out, her voice strained.

 

'This is my place now as Lord Black, so yes I can, but I don't want to,' Harry smirked. 'Besides, then I would have missed this sight... and wow this is so sick and hot at the same time.'

 

Narcissa lowered her hands to glare at him, trapped in place still, until Padfoot released her, pulling out of her and morphing back to a – fortunately clothes – human form in one go.

 

'Harry, my favourited godson!' He embraced the younger wizard, who was still watching Narcissa, who was still trying to catch her breath.

 

'Your only godson too,' Harry grinned, happy to see his 'uncle' as always. 'Don't tell me, she's Little Red Riding Hood and you're the Big Bad Wolf?'

 

'They also tell that story on the Muggle side? Got it in one pup. Now what are you here for, other than catching a show, you little pervert?'

 

'Hey I'm not the one knotting my cousin,' Harry countered.

 

'Details, details. Don't act all sanctimoniously to me pup, you're screwing your second cousin Nymmie, and Ginny is your third cousin through Arthur's father and our distant cousin Cedrella.'

 

'Got me there,' Harry laughed. 'Seeing her like that does make me tempted to tap that arse for my own, I gotta admit.'

 

'”That arse” has a name,' Narcissa grumbled, slowly getting up and seemingly no longer caring about being caught in such a delicate position.

'Master Sirius, may I go clean myself now?'

 

'Master?' Harry sounded amused. 'Wow you have her trained well!'

 

'Oh yes she's a good learner when she wants to be, that's why she was getting a reward today,' Sirius grinned. 'Okay Cissy, go take a shower and then go put on the maid uniform. My bedroom needs dusting.'

 

'You're just going to throw me down on the bed and make a mess again,' Narcissa complained as a reply.

 

'Well, sounds like you have a fun day planned Sirius, so I'll make this quick. Cissy, tell me, do you have the authority to sign a marriage contract for that useless little shit you call a son?'

 

Narcissa shrugged, she had given up on Draco when she realised that Lucius had totally ruined him... and the description  _was_ accurate.

'Yes, unless that no-good husband of mine has filed papers saying otherwise, I suppose I could. Don't tell me you found someone willing to take him?'

 

'I owe Pansy a favour, I sort of got her pregnant,' Harry sheepishly admitted. Ignoring Sirius whooping and idle praise of his “virile, god among men godson”, he took out an official looking piece of parchment.

'I stopped by Ted Tonks' office first, and had him write up this proposal as a favour to me. Want to look it over?'

 

Narcissa grabbed the parchment, and read through it, then let out a laugh. 'Oh this is perfect. Lucius is going to go insane if he learns of this... please tell me that if you should be there, you can give me a pensieve memory?'

 

'Promised “auntie”,' Harry grinned. Narcissa signed the contract with a flourish. 'Do you know where the Parkinsons live Master Harry?'

 

'I love how well trained she is,' Harry added in an aside to Sirius. 'Got any hints – for a non-animagus?'

 

'Two words Harry: spanking hex. Just apply until she breaks down. Hermione giving you problems?'

 

'How did you guess? Nah I see it was obviously going to happen... all right thanks.'

 

Cissy gave Harry the Parkinsons' floo address, then left upstairs for the bathroom.

 

'Use the floo here Harry, I got some business upstairs,' Sirius leered after his cousin.

 

'Thanks, I'll come by again soon okay?'

 

'Always happy to see you pup!' the men embraced once more, and Sirius disappeared up the stairs.

 

–---

 

Harry popped back on Hogwarts grounds just outside the main gate a while later, a signed marriage contract in his hands. Once Pansy's parents read through it and realised it would give  _all_ authority to the bride, their daughter, in a shocking reversal of the most restrictive pureblood customs, they were all too willing to sign... even despite Draco's obvious shortcomings. Pansy was not the only Parkinson to only care about money.

 

Whistling a happy tune, Harry past a glaring Filch at the main gate, and went to the Great Hall where dinner was already being served.

 

'You're late Mr Potter,' Professor Tonks stopped him before he entered, trying to look stern.

 

'Had some business to take care off Nymmie, and your dad says “hi”, and that he is expecting a call soon,' Harry answered.

 

'Daddy? Why did you go to him Mas– Harry?' Nymphadore quickly corrected herself, seeing as they could easily be overheard.

 

'Oh he took care of some legal documents for me,' Harry smiled, then leant in closer, 'we're all official now my lovely  _Consort_ ,' he whispered in her ear causing the metamorphmagus to shudder, 'but I'll wait with making us two public until your year here is over.'

 

'Good... err I mean, good Mr Potter,' Nymphadora added in a more steady tone. 'Then I suggest you join your entourage at dinner.'

 

'I will Professor,' Harry cheekily replied, 'but I've got to hand something to some of my  _friends_ first.' With that he side-stepped past her, and entered the Great Hall, once again getting all eyes on him, not just because of his late entry.

Harry walked to the Slytherin table, ignoring the hostile glares from some of the upper years and Draco's crowd, and made a bee-line straight for Pansy.

'Miss Parkinson? Congratulations,' he handed her the rolled up parchment.

 

'You did it Potter?' Harry nodded, and Pansy beamed, as she quickly scanned the document. 'Oh wow... this makes up for everything. Off you go now, I have business with my  _Drakey-poo_ .'

Harry pulled a face of disgust at that name, and walked over to his girls.

 

'Hermione's in her room, Ginny is guarding her,' Tracey informed him between bites. 'I brought her some food earlier. She's really annoyed not to have her wand or any books Harry...'

 

'Oh... right, thanks Trace,' Harry frowned, that could wait until after they had eaten. 'Girls? I brought some entertainment for us all,' he indicated the Slytherin table, and as one the group – and most of the other students in the hall as well as some teachers who knew by now what that look on Harry's face meant – looked over at the green and silver crowd.

 

'WHAT?' Draco jumped up from his seat, clutching the document he had just been given by his fiancée. 'THIS... THIS... NO! When my father hears of this!'

 

'Mr Malfoy, that will be ten Points from Slytherin for your outburts,' Professor Sinistra's voice came from out of nowhere. 'What is all this commotion about?'

 

'POTTER! I just know you're behind this! I refuse!' Draco ranted, looking for Harry in the crowd.

 

'And that will be another ten Points,' Sinistra added as she walked over, taking the document from Malfoy's hand. 'Hmm, a marriage contract? Congratulations Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson,' she read out loud. 'At least may I assume you will be taking his name dear?'

 

'Oh yes, Drakey-poo and I will be very happy together,' Pansy confirmed in an equally loud tone. 'Especially since my darling husband won't have to deal with any decisions, and can leave it all up to me.'

 

That started a round of pointed whispers, as everyone from a wizarding culture knew it could only mean that Draco had been delegated to nothing but a veritable glory husband, and they were quick to inform their Muggleborn compatriates. Draco's standing in his House dropped even lower, if that were even possible.

 

'Congratulations again dear, will you be requesting married chambers soon?'

 

'Oh not yet,' Pansy stood up, and cast a charm on herself. Before the eyes of everyone a pink orb appeared on her belly. 'That can wait until my daughter is further along.'

 

Draco passed out.


	25. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Harry and his girls returned to their quarters following dinner. While the girls were stripping, Harry looked at the closed door with Ginny guarding it and let out a sigh.

 

'Daphne, Susan, Tracey, can you set up some kind of study schedule for Luna and Story to get their OWLs? Oh, and maybe you too, Ginny.'

 

'Master, I'm still not sure about this,' Astoria complained. 'Why is it so important we take our OWLs a year early?'

 

'Story, honey, you're a very talented and powerful witch. I know you can do it. If you make it this year, I promise I'll give you whatever I can in return – within reason of course.'

 

'In that case I want you to kill my father, so Daffy's son can become Lord Greengrass. And I want our first married night to be in my bed at home,' Astoria proclaimed with a glare at the thought of her father, who had signed her away to Malfoy as a peace of meat.

 

Harry looked over at Daphne, who nodded with grim determination on her face, then nodded himself. 'All right Story, it's a promise. I was afraid I'd have to take care of _that_ soon anyway.'

'Luna, what did you want in return?'

 

'Can we go Snorkack hunting in Sweden Master?' Luna's eyes sparkled.

 

'Err... sure, I guess. I can't promise we'll find one though Loony Luv.'

 

'Oh goody! Daddy and I were wondering if they would like the pheromones of a pregnant witch being shagged under the moonlight, but obviously could not test that!'

 

'Riiight,' Harry said with a laugh, looking at his happy consort. Outdoors sex at night could be fun, maybe.

'Ginny, did you have something in mind?' he asked his... servant? Last.

 

'Oh no master, I am happy just to be with you,' Ginny's eyes were full of adoration. 'I'll do anything for you as long as you never send me away.'

 

“ _Something's seriously wrong with her,_ ” Harry thought to himself, but just smiled in return and watched the girls go off to the Master Bedroom, it being the largest room and thus easiest to all sit and work in.

'Right, off to business I guess', Harry let out a sigh, and opened the door to Hermione's room.

 

Hermione sat on the bed, fully clothed he noticed to his distaste, and was fuming. The moment she spotted Harry, anger deformed her face and she jumped up.

 

'My wand Potter! And don't think I'll forgive you soon for locking me up in here, who the hell do you think you are!'

 

'Hermione, SIT AND BE SILENT!' Harry barked at her. A look of hurt and confusion flooded over his Muggleborn lover's face, but she complied.

'I am very upset with you Hermione. You humiliated me today, not just in front of the others, but in public even! This could have easily turned out badly for all of us.'

 

'But... but it's your fault! I didn't ask for this, you cannot simply command me around!' Hermione started off slow, but her anger fueled her response quickly.

 

'I bloody well can and will! Hermione, let me make things clear. You swore to be mine back in the Summer, to always be mine. You willingly accepted me as your master! I hate pulling this card on you, but if I tell you to do something, you  _will_ .'

 

'But... but...' Hermione sniffled, she felt something inside her compel her to admit  Harry was right.

 

'Honey, I love you,' Harry said in a calmer tone. He sat down on the bed beside her, and wrapped an arm around her. 'I didn't exactly plan to get you pregnant, but I am happy you are.'

 

'How... how can you say something like that,' Hermione buried her head on his shoulder, tears leaking from her eyes. 'I am going to be a teenage mother Harry, now I'll never be Head Girl or become the Minister for Magic! You ruined my life...' she punctuated the last bit with a weak punch.

 

Harry frowned, 'Ruined your life? Hermione, for such a smart witch you can be incredibly stupid at times. How many Muggleborn do you think were ever Minister for Magic? None! How many Department Heads do you think are Muggleborn? None! Do you know what the highest position a Muggleborn witch or wizard can get in the Ministry? Well do you?'

 

Hermione's eyes narrowed in thought, 'No... what are you implying Harry?'

 

'Just stating the facts,  _Hermione_ ,' Harry snapped back. He was willing to let a lot slide, but her not following his basic orders, and even blaming him, had lit a fuse under his own temper.

'I'll tell you: Assistant Auror. Most Departments do not hire Muggleborn at all, only the DMLE does. And even they will not allow anyone less than a Half-blood to become a full Auror. Oh sure there are no laws against it, but it's  _tradition_ ,' he spit the last word.

'I ruined your life? Wake up Hermione! I opened up a world of possibilities for you! You are Hermione Jane  _Potter,_ ' wife to  _ Lord Potter and Black _ , do you really think any department would reject you now? Children are not an issue. Even if I have you knocked up all the time, we have the others who can take care of our kids while you are at work, and you can simply take a lot of time off whenever needed. That will temper your workaholic tendencies nicely.'

 

'I don't need a  _man_ to think for me!' Hermione jumped up, and began pacing angrily. 'Harry James Potter, despite what your demented mind may think, you are an unfeeling and uncaring bastard. Give me my wand back and I'll just go back to the Gryffindor tower. If you apologize I'll maybe let you come back to me, but it will have to be good mister!'

 

'Master, not mister,' Harry growled.

 

'Wh – what?' Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

 

'The only real orders I gave any of my girls were these: first, call me master when we're in private,' Harry raised one finger, 'second, while in my quarters you are to be unclad,' he raised a third, 'third, you will honour and  _obey_ me.

'I'm giving you ten seconds to set things right, starting now.'

 

'Oh really  _Potter_ ?' Hermione put her hands on her hips, glaring him down. 'I will call you whatever I damn well please. I am a nearly adult witch and can decide for myself what I do or don't do. And if you don't like it you'll just have to deal with it! Honestly, I should –'

 

What she would or would not do was lost, as Harry whipped out his wand from his sleeve, and with a silent spell all of Hermione's clothes were gone. Before the now naked witch could react, he had her pulled over his lap, and laid a loud slap on her left cheek.

 

'Ow!' Hermione cried out, 'Harry what the –'

 

_Smack_ , a second, harder one hit her other cheek.

 

'Harry dammit stop spanking me I will not –'

 

_Smack_ , a third, and a fourth immediately following, and Harry now gave her no time to react before another one followed.

By the twentieth snap Hermione started crying, by the thirty-third she began pleading for him to stop, and when he finally stopped at fifty she was a wheeping mess pleading for forgiveness.

 

Harry pushed her off his lap, and stood next to the bed, looking down on her crying and shaking form. 'You are going to stay here and think about how you are going to apologize to me  when I get back . If I have any more problems with you you will be  _very_ sorry, understood?'

 

Hermione kept silent, asides from the heavy breaths needed to give her cries the air they needed.

 

'If you behave, I'll calmly explain just how I married you, and why I didn't tell you before. Hermione it really hurts me to have to do this, but you leave me no other choice.'

Harry got up, and walked to the door. He closed it behind him with a simple locking spell, and went to the master bedroom where he found his girls helping the juniors with their studies.

'Right girls, everything going well here?'

 

'Yes master,' a chorus of answers came.  Even Luna looked to be serious about her studies, at least for now.

 

'Hermione will be in her room, she has a lot to think about. Don't interrupt her, we're in the middle of a lesson and I'll continue when I get back, okay?'

 

'Where are you going master?' Susan asked.

 

'Prefect patrols,' Harry replied with a shrug. 'I haven't been doing much of them, but Professor McGonagall gave me the badge for a reason.'

 

'On your own?' Susan sounded a bit worried.

 

'Hermione is grounded, so yeah. Well, I'm off,' Harry replied.

 

'Hang on master, I'm coming with you,' Susan called before he left the room. She got off the bed, and quickly began to put on clothes.

 

'Susan, there's no need,' Harry protested, but the busty redhead wouldn't be deterred.

 

–-----

 

As Harry and Susan were walking his assigned corridors on the second floor, they came across Professor McGonagall, who looked both relieved and confused to see them.

 

'Lord Potter, what are you doing here after curfew?'

 

'Prefect patrols ma'am,' Harry replied with a jovial grin, 'and you may call me Mr Potter or Harry of course.'

 

'Very well Mr Potter, and I must say I am pleased you are not shirking your duties,' “again” was left unsaid. 'But why is Miss Bones with you instead of Miss Granger?'

 

'Hermione is grounded ma'am... family business,' Harry clarified. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, then nodded, and waved them past.

 

'Wow... lucky there,' Harry admitted to Susan. 'I was afraid she'd be angry with me... I have forgotten to do my patrols a bit lately.'

 

'Oh master, of course she's not angry,' Susan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, 'she may be scary, but she's very fond of you. I bet she'd let you get away with anything.'

 

'Anything?' Harry got a lecherous grin, 'want to help me test that out Susie?'

 

'You are so bad,' Susan giggled, 'what did you have in mind?'

 

'You'll find out,' Harry answered her, stealing another kiss before they walked on. Susan felt she was getting wet with anticipation, and from the occasional “accidental” feels she placed on Harry, he was looking forward to something too.

 

They didn't find any students out of bounds, and just as Susan thought Harry planned to go back to his quarters, he instead guided her towards the Astronomy Tower.

 

'Master, what are we doing here? This isn't part of your route,' Susan wondered out loud.

Harry ignored her, and knocked on the hatch sealing off the stairs leading to the tower roof.

 

The hatch was opened by Professor Sinistra, who had a charm on them. Behind was the tower roof and astronomy classroom, as well as her office.

 

'Mas – Lord Potter? What are you doing here?'

 

'Not with Sluggy tonight Aurora?' Harry pushed past her, still holding Susan's hand.

 

Professor Sinistra blushed all over, 'not tonight...  Horace is preparing his potions for next week's classes.'

 

' Hmm... well it's your choice then Aurora. Do you want to join Susan and me for some fun, just stay in your quarters, or go see if Sluggy needs a break?'

 

'I... master, you can't just ask me to let you...' Aurora wavered. Susan's eyes had gotten larger at Harry's bold question.

 

'Tell you what Aurora, if you want to join us, just step outside whenever you want. Otherwise I'll just make sure to close the hatch behind us when we leave. And if you do go see Sluggy, tell him I said “hi”,' Harry grinned, then opened the door leading to the outside and pulled Susan through.

 

–----

 

Susan felt the chill of the night time air pass over her, but a small wave of Harry's wand covered her in warmth. The warming spell flooded over her, touching every inch of skin in a delightful way.  Harry embraced her from behind, and gave her a kiss on her neck.

Susan shuddered, not from the cold, as he trapped her in his embrace. She realised he had somehow unclasped her robe, and allowed him to have her step out of it, even as his hands slid down her sides to the bottom of her shirt. The moonlight illuminating the stone columns on top of the tower was briefly hidden from her eyes, as Harry raised her shirt up over her head. Susan willing raised her arms to let him take off her upper clothes, then she was turned around and he caught her lips with his.

 

'You look enchanting in the moonlight Susan dear,' Harry whispered, embracing her again. Just as Susan was released from his kiss, she realised his hands had unclasped her bra behind her back, and the moonlight fell on her large breasts, revealing her large nipples were so hard they could cut through a diamond.

 

'And you are way to overdressed master,' Susan kissed Harry briefly, then helped him take off his shirt. His upper chest revealed and the moonlight revealing his slightly toned abs, Susan knelt down on her knees before him to remove his pants. Slowly she undid the belt clasp, and with his pants thus freed she could push them down.

'Someone is a little impatient,' Susan said with a giggle as Harry's boxers were only barely containing the prize within. She placed a kiss on his lower stomach just above them, then pushed down his boxers with both hands.

 

'Oh Merlin,' Harry moaned as his cock was freed, only to be immediately sucked in the redhead's mouth. Susan swirled her tongue around him, and her left hand reached up to play with his nut sack. Her own right hand was buried inside her damp knickers.

 

Harry looked down at Susan with love in his eyes. He truly loved all his girls, some more than others, and each and every one of them was different. Susan was not the best at giving head, that honour went to Daphne with her sister a close second, but what Susan lacked in technique she more than made up for with enthusiasm.

 

'You are so beautiful Susan... I will never let you leave  my side,' Harry groaned, as he felt his orgasm getting close. 'Oh Merlin... Susan, I want to cover your breasts, push them up for me please...'

Harry pulled out, and as Susan pushed her breasts up he started covering them in his thick cum. Some splurts made it onto Susan's face, but she didn't even flinch, just looking up with love at her master.

 

'Oh master...' Susan cooed at him. Harry finally stopped cumming, and looked down once more. Susan was one hot sticky mess, a pool of his cum caught in the impromptu valley formed by her cleavage. The moonlight made it seem extra erotic somehow, reflecting of the streams on her face and breast and casting weird shadows.

 

'Lie back baby... your turn to feel good,' Harry  cast a cushioning charm on the floor then  waited until Susan got on her back, raising her head a bit for a better view.  A s Susan raised her bum he pulled down her skirt and sopping wet panties in a single move.

 

Harry knelt between her legs, and placed a kiss just above her left knee. An electric shudder went through her body. Susan let out a moan as Harry followed up the kiss with a lick just above it, nad as he slowly went up to near her core, she started masssaging his cum into her skin.

'Oh master... you make me feel so wonderful,' Susan closed her eyes, loving the feelings, then just as Harry's hair brushed against her oh-so-sensitive clit, he dropped down to begin at her right knee.

 

Susan let out a moan of disappointment has Harry oh so slowly began working his way back up. She looked down her body, and past her glistening breasts she saw Harry's wild black mop of hair bobbing up and down as he seemed determined to make her inner thighs as wet as her breasts still were.

 

Finally Harry reached the place where her legs met again, and paused. Susan felt his breath on her lower lips, and shuddered. Harry for his part was looking at his lover... the moonlight made her skin look almost dark, but her wetness clearly outlined her vulva covered by sparse dark hairs Harry knew were as red as the ones on her head in normal light. Just as Susan was beginning to wonder if he would begin teasing her again, he licked straight over her cleft, ending by touching her engorged clit with the tip of his tongue.

 

'Ooooo Maeve!' Susan moaned loud as she came from that single touch, her fluids rushing out and covering Harry's face. Harry got up on his knees, and dove in for a new kiss. Susan eagerly accepted his tongue in her mouth, tasting herself on it. Something impossibly hard pushed against her lower lips as they kissed, and Susan adjusted her posture to allow it access.

Ever so slowly Harry's  meat filled her tunnel, and Susan moaned in Harry's mouth as he took her.

 

His eyes were the only thing she could clearly see on his face as he hovered over her, pumping away at her and dominating her utterly. Susan squirmed wildly, and her arms were wrapped around Harry, her nails drawing blood on his back. Still not breaking the kiss, Harry went tense for a moment, then Susan felt a warm fluid fill her insides. Finally Harry released her lips, and Susan breathed heavily as she tried to settle down once more, letting out a little whiny moan as her lover pulled out of her and rolled off her.

 

'If anyone else could see you as you are now, they'd know true beauty,' Harry gazed at his consort. Susan was a mess, her hair black from the moonlight smeared across the rooftop, her face and breasts shining where the light caught parts that were wet from sweat or cum, and a small stream of something wet seeping out from between her legs, but he felt she was beautiful.

 

Harry cast a cleaning charm on the both of them, then helped Susan dress. Unsteadily she hanged on his arm as they went back inside, past the empty classroom and office – Sinistra had left for Slughorn's quarters after all –, and through the empty corridors. Finally they reached the nymph portrait guarding his chambers, and went back inside.

 

Harry delivered Susan to the other girls, then steeled himself for another confrontation with Hermione.

 

–----

 

'Hermione? Are you ready to talk now?' Harry knocked on her door, but not waiting for a reply long he stepped inside.

Hermione lied curled on her side on the bed, her face still streaked with tears,  and didn't acknowledge him in any way.

 

'I'm sorry I had to hurt you honey,' Harry sat down next to her. 'But you really made me angry, and would not listen. I hope you realise you left me no other choice...

'As I said earlier, I didn't exactly plan to get you pregnant, but I guess it was inevitable given how much sex we had during the summer. I certainly don't regret it! While the wizarding laws regarding Muggleborn are horrible, and I will be doing my best to change the world as soon as we're out of school and I've taken care of Voldemort, they offered me an opportunity to protect you and I would not hesitate to take it.' Harry stroked her hair softly, but Hermione still would not reply.

'There's actually a law in the books that if a “true wizard” – that being a Half-blood or Pureblood – sires a child with a Muggleborn witch, he can claim to become her magical guardian until the child is born. The witch has no rights to reject this, and in fact doesn't even have to be informed!

'I used this to make me your magical guardian, by default it was the Ministry before I did so, and once I had established myself as your guardian, I signed our marriage contract. In doing so, our sons will not be born outside of wedlock, securing their rights, and at the same time they make you legally a Lady of a great wizarding House! Do you see why I did that Hermione? While Voldemort is being strangely quiet as of late,  his followers could still cause problems for both of us.

'All I want is for you to be happy. I do love you Hermione, and I promise you I'll give you a proper wedding once everything is safe. I don't plan to take you away from your parents either.'

 

'Get out,' a small voice sounded. Harry stiffened, and Hermione repeated, 'get out, GET OUT!'

She whipped her head up, her tear-streaked face red with anger.

'I'll think about what you said, but for now leave me alone... master.'

 

Harry let out a sigh, and got up. 'Okay Hermione, I suppose I can do that. Have a good night.'

Harry stepped outside, locking the door behind him again... just in case. He went into the master bedroom, finding the study session had obviously ended. Susan was dead asleep on the bed, the other girls were busy with what Harry mentally called “girl stuff”: chatting, Hannah was braiding Daphne's hair, and Luna was doing a puzzle in the Quibbler.

 

'How did things go with Hermione?' Astoria asked, moving towards Harry to help him undress.

 

'I think they went as well as expected,' Harry shrugged. 'We'll have to see tomorrow. I hope she can understand my reasons.'

 

'If she's anything as smart as everyone says she is, she will,' Astoria commented. She pulled down Harry's pants, then let out a whistle.

'Are you part Phoenix master? How on earth can you shag Susan into near unconsciousness, let alone all the sex earlier today, and still be hard now?'

 

Harry grinned, 'what can I say? I'm around some of the sexiest naked witches in the world, one of whom is touching my wand right now, how could I possibly  _not_ be hard?'

 

'Mmm you do know how to make a girl feel wanted,' Astoria said with a giggle, but before she could say anything else, Harry was embraced from behind, and felt two large breasts press against his back.

 

'Sorry Astoria, but I need my Harry tonight... I was grading essays and preparing for lessons all day, and it's been way too long,' Tonks spoke over his shoulder.

 

'Shag her rotten master,' Astoria kissed Harry on the cheek, and with a wink moved away from the two. Harry turned fully around, and saw Tonks staring at him lust only for a brief second, before the naked and horny metamorphmagus jumped him with a growl.


	26. Doing Hermione a Favour by erbkaiser

Tonks' tongue wrestled for dominance with Harry's, as the metamorphmagus nearly crushed his body beneath hers.

'Merlin Nymmie, what got into you?' he gasped as she finally let him come up for air.

 

'You, in a second... Hnnh!' At that Tonks lowered her lower body on top of Harry, and he felt the wonderful sensation of his cock being fully enveloped by her velvet tunnel.

'Fuck me I needed this!' Tonks cried out, slamming herself down on her lover hard, then raising herself up a bit. Her cunt seemed to be spasming around his cock, and Harry groaned hard as she became painfully tight for a moment. He looked up at her face to find her eyes had rolled back, and realised the witch was cumming already!

'Oooh that felt nice,' Tonks cooed. She was still riding him, her hands pushing his chest down.

 

'Up for another round?' Harry put his hands on her hips, and forced her to increase the pace.

 

'Always lover,' Tonks happily agreed. She put her hands up, and placed them behind her head. Harry would have grown even harder if he could from the erotic sight of Tonks going wild on top of him, she was rotating her hips in combination with their combined upwards and downwards motion which caused her tits to swing wildly just in view of his face, and above that was the glazed look of lust on her heart-shaped face.

 

'Don't think I... can take much more...' Harry groaned. Somehow Tonks had mastered the talent of perfectly molding her tunnel for him, no matter what move they made everything was constantly stimulating him – and her!

Tonks let out a deep moan, falling forward on him again, and Harry realised she was cumming once more. That brought him over the edge, and his baby batter flooded Tonks' tight tunnel. Harry waited until he has his breath back, and gently rolled her off him. Tonks was drooling, her eyes closed and a wide smile on her face. Harry placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then looked back.

His other girls were either in bed seemingly asleep, or paired up and cuddling. With a little help from Ginny Harry moved Tonks up in the bed, and fell asleep hugging his teacher.

 

–----

 

The next morning Harry woke up from the sensation of a mouth over his privates. The bobbing red hair and sloppy technique made it all the more obvious this was Ginny. He grunted, and shot his cum in the Weaslette's throat. Ginny raised her head with a huge smile after she finished swallowing, 'Morning master! Thanks for the treat!'

 

'Morning Gin-gin,' Harry said with a yawn. His right arm was trapped under Tonks' body, and she seemed still deep asleep.

'Is it breakfast time yet?'

 

'Not yet master,' Ginny answered. She looked very pleased at having gotten her “snack”. 'There's still time for a quick bath, or a long shower. Want to join me?'

 

Harry tried to free his arm from under Tonks, but it was was unsuccessful. 'Not this time Gin-gin, you have fun though.' A little disappointed, Ginny got off the bed and started for the bathroom. Susan, Daphne, Luna, Tracey and Astoria were not on the bed, so Harry guessed they were already in the bathroom.

 

'Tonksie? Can I have my arm back now?' Harry wriggled his hand. Tonks let out a stifled giggle, but still pretended to be asleep.

'You'd better let me go Tonksie, or else...' Harry grinned, rolling over a bit so he was facing her.

 

'Don't wanna,' Tonks replied with another giggle. 'I like having my master around me.'

 

'Well I warned you,' Harry placed a brief kiss on her cute nose, then began tickling her with his still-free left arm. Tonks shrieked in protest, and with her squirming to avoid his fingers, he was finally able to release his other arm.

'I win,' Harry grinned.

 

'Oh master I am defeaten... what ever will you do to me now?'

 

'To the victor go the spoils!' Harry swooped her up in his arms, and carried the drowsy ex-auror to the bathroom. The lovely sight of witches soaping themselves up – or in the case of Daphne and Tracey, making out heavily under the water – made him grow even harder, and he carried Tonks to one of the free shower heads. In no time Tonks had her back pressed against the wall, as Harry lifted her bum up with his hands, standing between her legs and letting his hard penis claim every inch of her.

 

–---

 

'Master, what about Hermione?' Daphne asked as they were all getting dressed.

 

'Ugh... not in the mood for all that.' Harry saw Susan and Luna were already fully ready. 'Susie, Luna, please go collect Hermione and let her take a quick shower. I'll have a quick chat with her before we go to the Great Hall.'

 

The two girls left to collect the last of their number, as Tonks looked on with a slight frown on her face. 'Master... I don't mean to overstep any boundaries, but please, listen to me here,' she hesitatingly started.

Harry nodded, and she continued, 'I kind of understand where Hermione is coming from – I mean, I agree she was in the wrong to air her concerns in public, but you have to admit you've been inconsiderate towards her.'

 

Harry bristled, 'How can you say that? I made her my wife, a Lady of an Ancient and Most Noble House! She can take any position she wants now in the Ministry or whatever else she wants to do!'

 

Tonks gulped, looking to the other girls for support.

 

'Master, calm down,' Daphne said in a soft tone, taking his hand. 'You've got to realise, Hermione is a strong-willed young woman with her own plans and ideals. Most of us are really happy to have you decide for us, right girls?' Daphne asked the assembled girls, getting happy affirmations in reply. 'But Hermione is different. I think she's most upset you didn't even discuss your plans with her.'

 

'Why would I need to? I just did what was best for her, for us, for all of us!' Harry's tone was a bit too loud, and his witches felt the effects of his aura.

 

'… so it was for the Greater Good?' Tonks said after a bit of silence. That stopped Harry dead in his tracks... that was far too close to the excuse Dumbledore had used in the previous years to keep important facts from him.

 

'Err... I...' He looked to his witches, and found instead of condemnation, more concern and love on their faces. 'I kind of messed up with her didn't I?'

 

Tonks leaned in for a kiss, then Daphne placed another one on his other cheek. 'Tell her you didn't plan to dismiss her feelings master,' Daphne hugged him. 'I'm sure she'll realise you weren't just planning to treat her as a brood mare then.'

 

'I... I'll do that. Thanks girls,' Harry said with a small sigh.

 

Tracey handed him some clothes, 'Hermione should be almost done now, why don't you help her get dressed while you talk? We'll go off to breakfast so you have some privacy.'

 

As the girls who weren't fully dressed yet hurried to get ready, Harry stepped out of the bedroom and entered the bathroom. Hermione looked entrancing under the falling water, her brown wild hair matted against her head and her curves, including the protruding baby bump, glistening with water and soap duds.

With a wave of his hand he shut off the water, and wrapped her head in a towel. Hermione stiffened for a second, before relaxing, and allowed him to dry her off.

 

'Morning love,' Harry started hesitatingly. 'I... the others have pointed out to me that I was just a bit inconsiderate to you maybe.'

 

'Oh,' Hermione didn't look him in the eye, as she was looking over the clothes he had brought her, then started to get dressed.

 

'Erm, yeah. So... I guess I am sorry? For not asking you if you were okay with getting married so quickly... and I guess getting pregnant... I mean I had good reasons, but I didn't share them with you.'

 

'Okay,' Hermione was pulling on her school shirt, and Harry leaned closer to help her close the buttons over her protruding stomach.

 

'Dammit Hermione, I am trying to say I am sorry here. Can't you at least talk to me?!'

 

That got a reaction finally. Hermione looked him in the eyes, a hurt look still on her face. 'Harry, master, you treated me like a child... no worse, like one of those useless Pureblood bedwarmers. I... I thought we would be equals, if we ever got together.'

 

'Oh, so you and Tonks trying to fool me all Summer was you being honest with me?' Harry said in clipped tones.

 

'Do you think I am really that stupid Harry?' Hermione glared at him. 'When exactly did you figure us out? Was it before or after you took my virginity?'

 

'Does it matter? You weren't exactly complaining were you? It's not as if I forced myself on you, if anything you and Tonks were scheming against me!'

 

'So that gives you an excuse to ignore the fact I am a thinking human being? You expect me to settle for being a housewife and pop out your kids whenever you decide to knock me up?!' Hermione was fuming.

 

'Dammit Hermione, I love you! Yeah I messed up badly, but it all came together so fast... first I find out you're likely knocked up, then you accept my marriage proposal – eagerly if I remember – then I find the loophole that can make sure you're bloody well protected from the likes of Malfoy or Fudge should they go against me, can you really blame me for being a dumb Gryffindor, charging ahead without thinking?!'

 

'Oh Harry,' Hermione sighed, her anger diffusing. 'You changed this summer, and I'm not just talking about your freakish power levels. I... I see where you're coming from. Let me think about it a bit more though before I'll see if I can forgive you.'

 

'I supposed that is the best I can get for now... but one more thing Hermione.' He waited until he had her full attention. 'I did mean it yesterday, that I will not accept being humiliated by one of my household, especially not in public. I promise I'll not go over your head again, but in return I want you to air your concerns in private, and in a respectful manner.'

 

Hermione kept silent a bit too long for comfort... then let out a small nod.

 

'Erm... so yeah let's go to breakfast. Err... I'll get you your wand.'

 

–---

 

Breakfast started a bit tense. Harry found his girls at the Gryffindor table, and took a seat with them. Hermione sat down as well, Ginny between him and her. Then Harry spotted something he was not expecting to see, Ron had Lavender hanging on his arm!

 

'Hey Lav, you made up with Ron?' he called to the girl hat had used him for a revenge shag.

 

'Oh yes Harry, my Won-won has seen the error of his ways and will never stray again, will you Won-won?' Harry realised Lavender's right arm was below the table, and positioned perfectly to apply pressure to a certain part of Ron's anatomy... he winced.

 

'Yes Lav... I'll be the best boyfriend ever,' Ron said in a little too high tone.

 

'Don't speak with your mouth full Won-won,' Lavender admonished him. Harry didn't see what she saw in the red-head, but if it made her happy, he wouldn't try to interfere. Instead he focused on his own breakfast.

 

–---

 

Classes went by quickly, and as his harem assembled in his chambers for homework and study sessions, Harry hoped Hermione had calmed down enough, but she was avoiding his attempts to cuddle or do more still, so he just worked on his own homework. He was behind in a number of essays and papers, and without Hermione to look them over he just hoped he could do a good job.

 

At the end of the study period and evening activities Hermione joined them in the big bed again, but she made it a point to lie down on the far side away from Harry.

 

The rest of the week went much the same, until Thursday. Following the homework and tutoring, Harry was getting ready for bed when Hermione's arm snaked around his.

'Master? I am sorry,' she started. 'Please... make love to me?'

 

Harry lied down on the bed, pulling Hermione down with him. They just lied down next to each other kissing, until Hermione realised Harry had manoeuvred his hand down between them, and his fingers were rubbing small circles on her mons.

'Oh... master, what are you doing?' Hermione gasped.

Harry moved his hand closer, and his fingers parted her wet and warm pussy lips. The knuckles of his hand brushed against her clit, and Hermione groaned loud as Harry began to masturbate her with circles, rubs, and the occasional dip in her honey pot. Her legs were parted as wide as possible, and she was rubbing and pinching her own nipples as Harry worked her to orgasm.

'Oh oh oh! No more, I can't take it!' Hermione screamed, as the orgasm flooded over her body and her clit became too sensitive.

 

'Thank you master... I've missed you,' she said as she came down from her orgasmic high.

 

'I've missed you Hermione,' Harry lowered his lips to her, and kissed her deeply. He changed position until he was lying over her, then guided the dripping head of his cock to her warm and still slightly parted lips.

 

'Yes...' Hermione softly said. Harry looked over her, her naked body with the beautiful baby bump, the breasts that he thought were just a little bigger than last week, and a wide smile on her face as she waited to be claimed. Harry lowered himself over her, his cock finding no real resistance as it went back where it had been so many times before. Hermione lifted her hips to allow him further access, and Harry slid all the way home until their pelvic bones met. Hermione sighed with pleasure, and Harry let out a satisfied groan.

 

He slowly fucked her, feeling her respond with tightening and squeezing so it was like getting a full cock massage. Her hands reached around his back, and she pulled him deeper in her. Harry felt her hard nipples poke against his chest.

'It's okay master... fuck me deeper... yes just like that...'

 

Slowly he increased speed, working off all the frustration of the past week as he coupled with his best friend, wife, lover. Her smooth bump brushed against his stomach every time they rose or fell together. After another two or three minutes of this Harry realised Hermione was holding her breath and biting her lower lip, so feeling a little mischievous he moved his right hand up to her breast, and pinched her nipple hard. Hermione let out a loud scream as an orgasm hit her, and she spasmed uncontrollable under him. That brought him over the edge as well, and he released enough cum inside her to knock her up again three times over.

 

'By Rowena's knockers, if that is how sex gets when you get pregnant, then I am stopping my birth control right now!' Susan exclaimed. Harry looked up from his lover, and found that his other girls had paired up for girl sex while he was busy with Hermione... Susan had Luna suckling one of her breasts still, beside her lay Daphne and Tracey, and he guessed the others had also been busy.

 

'Fine by me Susie, but I suggest you wait until the Yule holiday at least,' Harry said with a slight yawn. He gave Hermione another kiss, and gently rolled off her.

 

'Why so long Harry?' Susan gave Luna a kiss on the forehead, then crawled up to get closer to Harry and cuddled with him.

 

'So you won't get distracted by a baby when taking your OWLs... I don't think Amelia would like it if you failed them,' Harry let his arm roam over her body. 'And I was thinking I'd knock you up in your own bed at home perhaps...'

 

'Bone Bones in a Bones bed?' Luna piped up, then descended into giggles, joined by Susan herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Harry Potter Fanfic Archive. Apologies for any bad formatting.


End file.
